Comme avant ?
by Serya-chan
Summary: Axel et Roxas sont amis d'enfance et vivent à la Cité du Crépuscule. Malheureusement Roxas doit quitter la ville et doit dire au revoir à son ami. Cinq ans plus tard, il revient en ville. Rien n'a changé depuis son départ, ou presque. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**Bon ceci est ma première fic dite "sérieuse"... j'ai déja laissé quelques reviews sur les fics sous le noms de Célia...**

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propiété de Square Enix… TT j'aimerais bien avoir Roxas pour moi xD et Axel aussi TwT...**

**Couple : AkuRoku.. et un peu de RikuSora...**

**Shônen-ai ! Homophobes et anti-yaoi, veuillez passer votre chemin(même si il ne se passe pratiquement rien dans ce premier chapitre xD)**

**Ce premier chapitre est plus un prologue qu'autre chose en fait.. Il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé cinq ans avant le début de l'histoire.**

Un enfant déambulait dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait environ 10 ans. Une chevelure blonde, complètement désordonnée et de grands yeux céruléens. Il semblait chercher quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un…

« Axel ! » hurla t'il … mais personne ne répondit à son appel.

Il continua alors à courir, la respiration haletante. Il se dirigea vers un parc qui se trouvait quand le coin de la rue. Il observa le lieu :

Il était désert, les bancs y étaient inoccupés, les bacs à sable où les enfants jouaient habituellement étaient vides. Il tourna la tête à gauche pour regarder la balançoire à deux places. L'un des sièges était prit car le garçon vit une silhouette se balancer. Il ne distinguait pas bien à cause de l'obscurité, le soleil commençant à se coucher. Il décida de se rapprocher. Plus il s'avançait, plus il arrivait à voir la personne assise sur l'une des places de la balançoire. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du blondinet.

« Axel ! » cria t'il.

Le dit Axel se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'appelait.

Il semblait avoir deux ans de plus le blond. Sa chevelure massive était rousse, ou plutôt rouge. Sous ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, on voyait deux petits tatouages noirs en forme de triangle. Il sourit à son tour.

- « Ah ! Roxas ! » T'es complètement essoufflé ! Ca va pas ? demanda t'il.

- « Je te cherchais. » répondit Roxas en reprenait son souffle.

- « Et bien me voilà ! » dit-il en souriant. « Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

- « Non… je voulais juste te voir. » »

- « Ah ! » s'exclama le roux, l'air ravi. On s'est quitté il y a deux heures à peine ! Je te manque déjà ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Idiot ! » cria le plus jeune en guise de réponse.

Axel passa une main dans les cheveux de Roxas et commença à les frotter.

- « Hé ! » Le blondinet fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le décoiffe même si il faut avouer que ses cheveux ne sont pas vraiment coiffés d'habitude.

- « Ben quoi ? » demanda Axel.

- « Tu me décoiffes. Arrête. » grommela le plus jeune.

- « Ah bon ? T'étais coiffé là ? » dit le roux d'un ton moqueur sans être méchant.

- « … » Roxas ne répondit rien. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Axel aurait toujours le dernier mot. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de son ami, sur le siège d'à côté. Le silence s'installa… mais il ne dura pas.

- « J'ai faim… » déclara Roxas. Axel commença à rire ce qui ne plut pas au garçon aux yeux azur.

- « Heureusement que j'ai toujours quelque chose à manger sur moi. » dit Axel s'était arrêté de rire. Il sortit d'un sac deux glaces de couleur bleu ciel. « J'ai des glaces à l'eau de mer. » Il en tendit une à Roxas qui la prit sans hésiter. « Bon ça a peu fondu mais bon… »

Roxas ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Pas grave. Merci beaucoup Axel » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Axel arrêta de manger sa glace quand il vit le sourire de son ami. Il aimait vraiment ce sourire et il souhaitait qu'il ne disparaisse jamais du visage de blond.

Roxas commençait à se sentir gêné par le silence du roux et le regard instant qu'il posait sur lui. Ne supportant plus cela, Roxas passa sa main devant les yeux d'Axel pour que ce dernier se « réveille ».

« Axel, ta glace fond. »

Axel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et reprit ses esprits. « Oups. » Et il continua à déguster sa glace.«C'est vraiment salé ce truc !» dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Le temps passa et le soleil était complètement couché. Axel sauta pour descendre de la balançoire et se tourna vers son ami.

- « Bon je dois y aller. La prochaine fois qu'on mangera une glace à l'eau de mer, ça sera en haut du clocher. Nos parents ne veulent pas qu'on aille là-haut mais c'est pas grave. » déclara Axel avec un sourire idiot. Roxas rit mais s'arrêta tout de suite en regardant l'heure.

- « Moi aussi je dois y aller… » Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Axel si vite, surtout qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant deux semaines au moins, sachant que le roux partait en vacances. Roxas commença à s'éloigner du parc pour rentrer chez lui.

Axel s'éloigna à son tour dans la direction opposé, après avoir attendu que la silhouette de Roxas ne soit plus du tout visible.

Les deux semaines de séparation passèrent rapidement. Roxas sortir brusquement de chez lui. Il courait toujours aussi vite que la dernière où il cherchait Axel, la respiration toujours aussi haletante, mais son humeur n'était plus aussi chaleureuse… loin de là.

Il longea la rue qui menait au parc et y entra. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'Axel reconnaissable par ses cheveux en bataille, il se précipita vers elle.

Axel entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir à qui ils appartenaient. Roxas était derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il le vit. Mais le blondinet baissa la tête ne voulant pas croiser le regard du roux. Le sourire de celui-ci disparut rapidement.

- « Euh… Roxas ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux verts, inquiet.

- « … » Roxas resta muet. Il continuait à fixer le sol.

- « Roxas ! Réponds-moi ! » Axel attrapa les épaules du plus jeune et le secoua légèrement pour le forcer à parler.

Le blondinet se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Axel… »

Un murmure. Axel ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'était pas aussi proche de lui. Il vint placer une main sous le menton de Roxas et le releva pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Axel écarquilla les yeux et regretta son geste en voyant le visage le visage de son ami. Les yeux du blond étaient remplis de larmes mais elles ne coulaient pas. Ses joues portaient des traces et coupures et de coups.

Avant que le roux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Roxas s'était déjà jeté dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes bien qu'il essayait de se retenir de pleurer devant Axel d'habitude.

- « Toutes ces blessures sur ton visage … c'est quoi ?» demanda Axel en serrant Roxas dans ses bras.

- « Je… » commença Roxas, mais un sanglot le coupa.

Axel resserra son étreinte, fourant son visage dans la chevelure du blond.

- « Je dois…partir. » Roxas serra de plus en plus son ami.

- « Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là ? On peut se revoir demain ! Mais c'est quoi ces blessures sur ton visage ? » Axel commença à les bercer lentement.

- « MAIS NON !! TU COMPRENDS PAS ! » Roxas se libéra de brusquement de l'étreinte de son ami et s'écarta de lui. « Je dois partir Axel ! Je quitte la Cité du Crépuscule ! »

Le roux dut mettre un certain pour bien comprendre ce que venait de lui avouer son ami. Une phrase lui échappa « C'est une blague ? « Il se sermonna intérieurement pour avoir dit cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter.

- « Ma mère a décidé ça pendant les deux semaines où tu étais absent… Quand je suis rentré chez moi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, j'ai remarqué que mon père n'était plus là. » expliqua Roxas en séchant ses larmes qui continuaient à couler malgré tout.

- « Mais... il n'était pas censé partir en voyage d'affaire ? demanda Axel. IL ne comprenait plus rien.

- « Je croyais aussi… mais il nous a menti… quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère était absente. Je suis entré dans la chambre de mes parents… et j'ai vu que toutes les affaires à mon père avaient disparu ! Il n'y avait plus rien ! Ma mère en a déduit qu'il ne reviendrait plus du tout… et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Voilà pourquoi elle veut quitter la ville. » Roxas se mit à hoqueter.

- « Sûrement parce que ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs de rester ici. » continua Axel en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête. « Votre départ est pour quand »

- « Tout à l'heure… » répondit Roxas.

Axel ne sut plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas vu Roxas pendant deux semaines, et il allait de nouveau devoir le quitter.. ou plutôt c'est le blond qui allait devoir le quitter.

La situation lui échappait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Les problèmes familiaux de Roxas ne le regardaient pas. Alors il continua a fixer le sol pour ne pas regarder Roxas, dont les larmes coulaient de plus belle.

- « Et tes blessures c'est quoi ? » demanda tout de même le roux.

- « C'est rien. » répondit le blond sèchement. « Je suis tombé. »

- « Ah… » Roxas lui cachait quelque chose. Il en était sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas étendre cette conversation.

De longues minutes passèrent. Roxas était finalement retourné dans les bras d'Axel. Ils ne disaient rien. Roxas avait arrêté de pleurer.

- « Je dois partir manger. » dit le blond. « Je pars ce soir » ajouta t-il.

- « Ce soir ? Ca nous laisse un peu de temps… » une idée traversa l'esprit du roux. « Une glace. »

Roxas regarda son ami d'un regard interrogateur.

- « Après le déjeuner ! On la mangera en haut du clocher ! » déclara le roux avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Je ne pense pas que ma mère sera d'accord.. je sortirai en cachette. » dit Roxas un peu gêné mais l'idée de manger une glace avec Axel lui plaisait beaucoup.

- « Donc à 16h en haut du clocher ! »

Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'éloigna d'Axel pour rentrer chez lui.

Le temps passa lentement. Mais 16h arriva enfin.

Axel était arrivé en premier. De peur d'être en retard, il s'était dépêcher et était arrivé en avance. Il s'assit et d'adossa contre le mur, une des jambes dans le vide et l'autre posé sur le rebord.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes. Roxas se faisait attendre. Cela devenait inquiétant et le roux commençait à perdre patience.

16h30 passa… Axel était toujours là. Sa glace avait fondu. Roxas n'était finalement pas venu.

**Bon c'est un peu court mais c'est un prologue hein ! '... dites moi si cette fic vaut la peine d'être continuée ou pas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix...**

**Toujours le même couple... c'est-à-dire AkuRoku.. le RikuSora c'est pas pour tout de suite **

Les premiers rayons du soleil se montraient à la Cité du Crépuscule. Les habitants commençaient peu à peu à se réveiller.

Quelque part dans une des chambres d'un appartement de la ville, un réveil sonnait depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà.

« Hmm » gémit Roxas, à moitié endormi. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever maintenant. Mais le réveil continuait à sonner. Roxas perdit son sang-froid.

« Mais tais-toi ! » Le blond attrapa son oreiller et l'envoya sur l'appareil posé sur la table de chevet quelques mètres plus loin, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. La sonnerie avait cessé. Roxas dut mettre un certain pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Merde... » Il se leva de son lit et se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux du réveil, éparpillés sur la moquette. Il se dirigea vers la corbeille pour les jeter. La journée commençait mal.

Le blond s'étira et baya bruyamment. Il porta sa main à ses cheveux et repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait rêvé de ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait quitté la Cité du Crépuscule pour partir vivre sur l'Ile du Destin. Plus précisément le moment où il l'avait annoncé à Axel.

Axel… pourquoi pensait-il a lui maintenant ? Peut-être parce que Roxas et sa mère avait réemménager à la Cité du Crépuscule. Le blond avait quinze maintenant, Axel devait en avoir dix-sept.

« Pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Il a du m'oublier… et il n'habite peut-être plus ici… » A ces pensées, de la tristesse apparut sur le visage de Roxas. Il resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes. La sonnerie du réveil de son portable balaya les pensées déprimantes de son esprit. Il secoua plusieurs fois et se tourna vers son armoire pour prendre son uniforme scolaire. Il l'enfila. C'était la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui, une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à grignoter. Roxas se contenta d'un croissant qu'il mangera sur la route du lycée. Il quitta la cuisine et se rendit dans le salon pour dire au revoir à sa mère. Une expression de dégoût apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'endroit empestait l'alcool et une forte odeur de tabac flottait dans l'air. Par terre, des bouteilles d'alcool vides, d'autres cassées, cannettes de bières renversées ainsi que des mégots de cigarette. Certains étaient encore allumés. Roxas mit son pied dessus pour les éteindre un par un. Il tourna la tête vers le canapé. Sa mère, une femme aux cheveux blonds un peu plus ternes que Roxas, y était allongée, une cannette de bière dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

« Euh… maman ? »

Aucune réponse.

Roxas décida de se planter devant la télévision que regardait sa mère pour que cette dernière puisse le voir. Cela la fit réagir puisqu'elle leva la tête vers son fils. Elle semblait encore somnolente. Roxas voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser mais l'odeur d'alcool qu'elle dégageait le fit changer d'avis.

« Je pars au lycée. Je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi je pense. » dit-il à sa mère. Cette dernière mit du temps à répondre. Elle était saoule et cela se voyait vu la mine qu'elle avait.

« Ah… d'accord. » lui répondit-elle, l'air impassible.

Roxas l'observa et repensa à son père. Depuis son départ, sa mère n'était plus dans son état normal. Elle avait tendance à boire, mais à présent cela avait empiré depuis qu'il les avait quittés et Roxas ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Roxas déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis se retourna pour partir mais une main agrippa son bras.

« Attends … » l'interpella sa mère. Elle remonta la manche qui recouvrait le bras de son fils et y découvrit plusieurs cicatrices. Elle porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et recracha une bouffée de fumée. « Qui t'as fait ça encore ? » demanda t'elle, toujours aussi impassiblement. Elle observa aussi les joues de son fils, couverts de petites cicatrices.

« Je suis tombé. C'est pas grave. »

Elle lâcha le bras de Roxas qui redescendit la manche de son chemisier. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et pris son sac posé à côté de la porte de l'appartement. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère, qui s'était remise à regarder la télévision.

Roxas prit le chemin du lycée tout en mangeant son croissant. Il sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge. Il commençait à angoisser. Ils avaient ré emménager en ville depuis une semaine deux semaines sa mère et lui et Roxas n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir, trop occupé à déballer les cartons, et entre autre s'occuper un peu de sa mère lorsqu'elle buvait trop. Il allait revoir des gens qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis longtemps. Et s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas ? Et s'ils l'avaient complètement oublié ? Son moral redescendit au plus bas à ces pensées. Il s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

« Roxaaaaas ! »

Il se retourna.

« Sora ! » cria Roxas à son tour.

« Dis donc, t'aurais pu m'attendre ! lança Sora avec une mine boudeuse.

Sora était le cousin de Roxas. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et en bataille eux aussi. Sora habitait à l'Ile du Destin lui aussi, mais suite à une tempête, l'ile était devenue inhabitable. Roxas avait déménagé pour la même raison, mais se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de retourner à la Cité du Crépuscule, alors qu'elle était la première à vouloir la quitter, cinq auparavant.

« Désolé… je croyais être en retard. » répondit Roxas à son cousin en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Ben justement ! On EST en retard ! dépêchons-nous ! » déclara le châtain en commençant à courir.

« Quoi ?! » et toi tu t'arrêtes pour me parler comme si de rien n'était ?! » cria le blond, énervé.

Ils traversèrent les rues sans faire attention aux passants qu'ils bousculaient.Ils montèrent dans le train menant au centre-ville. A la fin du trajet, les deux garçons s'empressèrent de traverser les rues. Sora manqua de se faire renverser plusieurs fois par des voitures. Les gens roulaient comme des fous de nos jours. Les deux cousins aperçurent les escaliers menant au lycée. Ils accélérèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucuns élèves devant les bâtiments. Roxas et Sora s'arrêtèrent pour voir à quelle classe ils appartenaient.

« Ouah ! On est tous les deux dans la même classe ! La seconde 6 ! « s'exclama Sora, en prenant Roxas dans ses bras.

« Raah lâche-moi ! C'est pas le moment ! » hurla le blond en repoussant son cousin pour qu'il le lâche.

Le châtain et le blond se remirent à courir pour retrouver leur salle de classe dans les couloirs assez tortueux. Roxas commençait à perdre haleine. Il demanda à son cousin de l'attendre mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, ou alors il faisait la sourde oreille pour ne pas s'arrêter, ayant trop peur d'arriver en retard. C'était plutôt ça. Il était gonflé ! Dire que c'est lui qui retardait Roxas tout à l'heure ! Roxas cessa d'insulter intérieurement Sora lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un pendant sa course. Le choc fut assez violent et Roxas se retrouva à terre. La personne qui l'avait renversé n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et lança à Roxas un petit « Désolé » sans se retourner pour l'excuser de heurter.

Roxas ne se releva pas et resta sans voix. Cette personne… ses cheveux… on aurait dit la coiffure d'Axel. Le blond n'avait pas pu bien voir le visage de l'individu donc ne tira pas de conclusions hâtives. Mais cela l'intriguait.

« Roxas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On est encore plus à la bourre ! » hurla Sora à Roxas pour qu'il se « réveille ».

« Ah ! Pardon ! J'arrive. » Et il releva et se dirigea vers son cousin.

Roxas entra le premier dans la salle de classe, suivi de Sora. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Parce qu'arriver avec trente minutes de retard le jour de la rentrée ça ne faisait pas très sérieux.

Le professeur, un homme assez grand qui devait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris-blond et assez long, s'avança vers eux.

« Quelle ponctualité. » leur lança t'il, ironiquement.

« Ok je déteste déjà ce prof. » chuchota Sora à son cousin qui lui écrasa le pied pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

Le professeur se redirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise, tout en fixant les deux garçons.

« Asseyez-vous. J'étais justement en train de parler des retards. Au bout de cinq minutes après la sonnerie, vous êtes virés de mon cours. Est-ce clair ? avertit le professeur avec un air sévère.

« Y'a pas plus clair ! » cria Sora au professeur juste avant de se faire ne nouveau écraser le pied par le blond. Le châtain fit une grimace de douleur.

Les cousins s'exécutèrent et allèrent s'asseoir aux places non occupées.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement et la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Tout le monde se précipita vers la porte de sortir en grand vacarme devant le regard exaspéré du professeur.

« Enfin fini ! » cria une jeune fille aux cheveux acajou en s'étirant de tout son long. « Franchement ce Vexen, quel bourreau ! »

« Pas si fort, Kairi ! Le prof peut encore nous entendre ! » l'interpella un garçon à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux turquoises.

« Ah ! Sora ! » appela Kairi en agitant ses bras pour faire signe au châtain.

Riku et Kairi étaient les meilleurs amis de Sora et avaient grandis ensembles sur l'Ile du Destin. Eux aussi avaient emménagé à la Cité du Crépuscule.

« Riku, Kairi ! C'est super d'être dans la même classe ! » s'enjoua Sora qui avait rejoint ses deux amis.

« Oui mais, mais quand on était sur l'Ile du Destin, on pouvait arriver en retard de dix minutes… les profs ne disaient rien. » affirma Riku.

« Oui. Moi, l'Ile commence sérieusement à me manquer. C'est dur de changer d'endroit aussi rapidement. » Kairi pencha sa tête vers le bas, l'air mélancolique, ce qui fit réagir Sora.

« Déprimez pas ! Je suis sûr que la reconstruction avance ! » dit Sora avec entrain pour remonter le moral de ses amis.

Ils aimaient beaucoup cette partie de caractère de Sora, enjouée, inscouciante, qui pouvait redonner le sourire à tout le monde. Surtout Riku. Ce dernier sourit légèrement à Sora. Kairi fit de même.

« Tu as raison ! Et puis même si nous avons changé d'endroit, nous sommes ensembles, c'est ce qui compte ! » s'exclama t'elle en souriant à ses deux amis.

« Mais Sora, où est Roxas ? » demande Riku.

« Ah… il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas avec nous après le cours. Il aurait quelques choses à faire. » répondit Sora.

En effet, de son côté, le blond était assez occupé. Ce garçon qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure avait attiré son attention et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revu, il ne partirait pas. Voilà pourquoi il était sorti du bâtiment un peu plus tôt que les autres. Pour attendre cette personne à la sortie du lycée.

Roxas patienta dix minutes avant que l'individu qu'il attendait se décida à sortir de l'établissement.

Le blond ouvrit grands les yeux. Cette chevelure flamboyante… ces pupilles vert pomme…deux tatouages triangulaires sous les yeux. C'était lui… il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

« Axel… » murmura Roxas. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, voire un chuchotement. Mais Axel avait entendu et se retourna vers le garçon aux yeux azur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

C'était à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. De grands yeux bleu ciel… une chevelure blonde en bataille… lui. La personne avec qui il avait passé ses meilleurs moments et dont il adorait le sourire.

Tous les deux restèrent sans-voix, comme hypnotisée par le regard de l'autre. Roxas fut le premier à briser le silence, mais de manière assez maladroite.

« Euh… je… » Il amena la main à sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ?

Soudainement, Axel attrapa le bras de son ami et se mit à courir.

« Allons dans un endroit plus calme ! » lui cria t'il. Ils s'élancèrent vers une ruelle déserte, non loin du lycée, mais où personne n'avait l'habitude de passer. Roxas colla son dos contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que le roux l'observait calmement. Roxas, embarrassé, détourna son regard de celui d'Axel.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir à la Cité du Crépuscule. » dit Axel en souriant, les mains sur les hanches.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu ? Roxas se le demandait. Lui, paniquait. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre au roux.

« Alors… ? Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Axel.

Le roux plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Celui-ci voulut lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait manqué, c'était évident. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, sa voix était coincée et il était trop envouté par les pupilles du roux qui le fixaient.

« Tu pourrais répondre quelque chose quand même ! » lança Axel, l'air faussement sévère. L'expression qu'il avait se changea en grimace. Cela fit rire Roxas.

« T'es toujours le même… » déclara Roxas a son ami avec un sourire éclatant. Il laissa perler une larme le long de sa joue. Il l'écrasa avec son index.

Axel ne dit rien. Il commençait à être très gêné tout à coup. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il prit le bras du blond et l'attira vers lui. Roxas avait maintenant la tête collé contre le torse du roux. Ce dernier fit passer ses bras autour de la fine taille du plus jeune. Le garçon aux yeux bleus rougit violemment à ce geste.

Axel souffla quelque mot à l'oreille de Roxas.

« Roxas… ce sourire… il m'avait manqué. »

Les yeux du blond brillaient de plus en plus, des larmes les envahissant. Il ferma les yeux pour les laisser couler et passa lui aussi ses bras autour de la taille d'Axel.

A suivre

**Et voila ! ) fin du chapitre 2 ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela m'a fait plaisir )! en fait au début, cette fic devait être un one-shot car je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour la suite... le seul chapitre qu'il devait y avoir était le chapitre 1 ... mais cela aurait été beacoup trop triste xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : toujours pareil.. aucun perso ne m'appartient...**

**oui je sais ce chapitre est encore incroyablement court et j'en suis désolée TT en fait : considérez les 3 premiers chapitres comme des chapitre-décors présentant les lieux et les différents personnages. Car l'histoire commence véritablement à partir du chapitre 4 ! Et de nouveaux personnages arriveront en masse(yen aura pas tant que ça enfin bon xD)**

**°-°-°**

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans une ruelle déserte, personne aux alentours. Rien ne pouvait les perturber dans leur étreinte. Roxas se sentit prêt, sa voix semblait refaire surface. Il répondit à la question que lui avait posée son ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Idiot… bien sûr que tu m'as manqué. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du roux.

« J'en étais sûr. » déclara t'il.

« Pardon ? » Roxas ne comprenait ce qui faisait autant sourire son ami.

« Je savais que je t'avais manqué. »

Roxas se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

« Pourquoi tu as posé la question si tu le savais déjà ?! » cria Roxas en se libérant des bras d'Axel. Ses joues étaient en train de cramoisir. Axel ne répondit pas et se contenta de tirer la langue au blond. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Roxas le lui dise de sa propre bouche.

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau, mais il fut brisé par une voix derrière les deux garçons.

« Dis donc, je vous dérange pas trop ? » Le ton était quelque peu hautain. Roxas se retourna pour connaitre le propriétaire de cette voix.

Devant lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. Deux mèches de cheveux au dessus de son front faisaient penser à des antennes. Elle était elle aussi vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée et devait avoir l'âge d'Axel.

« Larxene…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le roux, un peu agacé par l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je te signale que t'es devant chez moi là… » répondit-elle sèchement.

Le roux regarda autour de lui. En effet ils étaient bien devant chez elle. Roxas plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front. Si cette fille était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle les aurait vus en train de s'enlacer, et ce serait imaginé des « choses ».

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Roxas et s'approcha de lui. A chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait, le blond reculait un peu plus. Elle s'arrêta enfin et examina le garçon de la tête aux pieds, puis s'adressa à Axel tout en continuant à fixer Roxas d'un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est qui ce gosse ? » demanda t'elle.

Roxas n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'elle prenait. Il gonfla les joues et s'apprêta a lui répondre, Axel fut plus rapide.

« C'est Roxas… mon meilleur ami. »

« Ah d'accord ! C'est le garçon dont tu me parles tout le temps ! »

Roxas rougissait un peu plus. Axel parlait de lui ?

L'expression de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout. Elle tapa dans le dos du blond, qui faillit tomber à la renverse, tant le coup était fort.

« Enchantée, Roxas ! Moi c'est Larxene ! Axel et moi sommes dans la même classe depuis la 3ème ! »

Elle mit une main dans les cheveux de Roxas et les frotta énergiquement.

« Hé ça suffit ! » Roxas retira la main de Larxene de ses cheveux, et essaya de les remettre en état.

« Et bien quoi ! Je te recoiffais ! » dit-elle. Puis elle se mit à rire bruyamment.

Roxas se recula vers Axel et lui murmura quelques mots. « Elle est cinglée… » dit-il en regardant Larxene qui s'esclaffait toujours.

« Oh t'inquiète, tu t'y habitueras ! J'ai réussi avec le temps, je me la coltine depuis plusieurs années déjà. » répondit Axel amusé par la réaction de Roxas.

« Qui se coltine qui ?! » hurla Larxene avec un regard qui se voulait être dur.

« Merde elle m'a entendu. » dit Axel dans sa tête.

« Avoue, mon cher Axel, que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Après deux ans de solide amitié, nous sommes devenus particulièrement proches, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton de sa voix avait changé et était devenu plus... sensuel.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Axel, mit sa main sur la joue de ce dernier, qu'elle caressa doucement. Ce geste prit toute l'attention du jeune blond. Ils étaient si proches que ça tous les deux ?

« Arrête ça ! » cria Axel tout en frappant la main de la blonde qui lui caressait toujours la joue.

« Aïe ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper ! T'es vraiment une brute ! »

Elle fit la moue et commença à sermonner Axel.

Roxas regardait la scène en se sentant un peu mis à l'écart. Il remémora le moment où Larxene lui avait frotté les cheveux. Tout comme Axel. Plus il les regardait, plus il trouvait que ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tandis que lui, était plutôt l'opposé d'Axel. Se sentant trop laissé de côté, Roxas décida d'engager la conversation.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda t'il. C'était la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« Ouais ! » répondit Larxene, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tais-toi ! N'écoute pas ce que dit cette folle Roxas ! Elle a tendance à dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Ne nie pas Axel ! Je vois bien que m'ai-. « Elle fut interrompu par la main dAxel, plaquée sur sa bouche. C'en était trop. Roxas allait s'imaginer des trucs !

L'ambiance était devenue lourde. Roxas baissa la tête, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Désolé pour cette question… indiscrète. » dit-il en relevant la tête et en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

« Non c'est rien ! Te blâme pour ça ! Il n' ya rien entre cette folle et moi en plus. »lança le roux pour rassurer son ami. Il avait toujours sa main collé contre les lèvres de Larxene. Elle serait encore capable de dire des âneries.

« Je te crois. Et puis ça ne me regarde pas. Si tu sortais avec elle, ça ne me dérangerait pas de toute façon. »

« Ah…ok » Il enleva sa main de la bouche de Larxene qui commençait à s'énerver.

«Bon, bougez-vous du passage ! J'aimerais aller aux chiottes moi ! »

« … » Roxas était un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi désinvolte.

« Passe nous ce genre de détails steuplait. » dit Axel en s'écartant du passage afin que Larxene puisse rentrer chez elle.

Elle lui tira la langue puis ouvrit la grille d'entrée pour pénétrer chez elle. « A plus, gamin ! » cria t'elle à l'attention de Roxas

«C'est Roxas ! Pas « gamin » ! ROXAS ! » hurla Axel, outré. Mais Larxene ne l'entendit pas. La porte s'était déjà refermée derrière elle.

Un grand vide prit pas place et le roux et le blond étaient de nouveau seuls dans la ruelle. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Roxas baissa les yeux.Il n'aimait pas le silence, donc il le brisa une nouvelle fois.

« Elle est énergique cette Larxene. »dit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête afin de se donner un air décontracté, bien qu'il doit tendu.

« Ouais… mais un peu trop parfois. » répondit Axel avec une mine renfrognée. Mais son regard s'adoucit peu à peu ce qui rassura le blond. « Roxas, je te raccompagne chez toi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va te faire faire un détour ! » cria le blond qui ne voulait pas retarder Axel.

« Tu vas pas refuser quand même ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'est s'est pas vu ! » Un doux sourire prit place sur son visage.

« Bon d'accord… »

« Et puis si je ne te raccompagne pas, tu risques de te perdre. » ajouta le roux avec un petite sourire moqueur, tout en commençant à avancer.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » demanda le blond, un peu vexé.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle sombre et s'étonnèrent de voir que le soleil déclinait déjà. Il se couchait tôt ici à cette époque de l'année. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au centre-ville. Ils montèrent la rue de la gare. Une fois devant le quai, Axel lança un regard interrogateur au blond, car Roxas prenait le train pour rentrer chez lui.

« Euh... Roxy... chez toi c'est à l'opposé non ? Pourquoi tu prends le train ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit que je risquais de me perdre ! Je n'ai pas réemménager au même endroit en fait… »

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des wagons et cherchèrent des places libres pour s'asseoir. Roxas choisit une place où il pouvait voir le paysage défiler juste à côté de lui. Axel s'assit en face de lui.

Roxas fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Au fait, Tu aurais pu t'excuser un peu plus quand tu m'as bousculé tout à l'heure ! »

Axel essaya de se souvenir de la scène et sursauta.

« Quoi ? C'était toi ?! » demanda t'il surpris.

« Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ? »

« Nan… sinon je me serais arrêté. Tu as sacrément changé depuis la dernière fois ! Bien que tu restes toujours aussi petit. »

« …Merci ça fait toujours plaisir. » répondit le blond ironiquement.

« De rien ! » répondit Axel, tout sourire.

« Raaaaahh ! » cria Roxas énervé. Il se calma puis ajouta : « Mais pourquoi tu courrais aussi vite ? »

« Ben j'étais en retard. »

« T'es toujours aussi ponctuel ! » plaisanta le blond. Axel avait tendance à arriver en retard en cours, quand ils étaient à l'école primaire. Roxas le savait, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, Axel ayant deux ans de plus que lui.

« Eh oh ! Je te signale que toi aussi t'étais en retard tout à l'heure ! » cria Axel pour se défendre.

« … » Roxas se tut. Comme avant, Axel avait toujours le dernier mot.

Le reste du trajet se déroula tranquillement. Et les deux amis avaient pas mal de choses à se raconter. Roxas se rendit compte que pendant ses cinq and d'absence, Axel ne s'était pas ennuyé et s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Le roux a d'ailleurs dit qu'il les lui présenterait. Roxas, de son côté lui parla de la vie sur l'Ile du Destin. Il parla aussi de ses amis. Cela attira particulièrement l'attention du roux.

« Ce Sora… tu en parles beaucoup. C'est qui pour toi ? »

« Mon cousin. » répondit tout simplement le blond.

« Ah. » Axel poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était imaginé autre chose. Roxas le remarqua mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Le train arriva à destination et Roxas sortit le premier du wagon, suivi d'Axel. Le blond s'étonna d'ailleurs que le roux le suive toujours.

« Axel, je suis arrivé chez moi. Tu devrais rentrer car mon immeuble est encore loin. » fit remarquer Roxas à son ami.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton immeuble alors ! » Je pourrais voir où tu habites, au cas où un jour j'aurais envie de te faire une visite surprise ! » s'enjoua Axel.

Le visage de Roxas s'assombrit mais le roux ne le remarqua pas. Il avait oublié ce détail : Axel avait tendance à débarquer chez lui à l'improviste quand ils étaient enfants. Pas que cela ne lui faisse pas plaisir, mais maintenant c'était plus compliqué. Le blond n'avait vraiment pas envie de montrer l'était pitoyable de l'appartement à son ami. Et il ne savait pas comment Axel réagirait en voyant sa mère si…différente. Durant le trajet en train, Roxas n'aborda pas le sujet, et quand Axel lui demandait comment allait sa mère, Roxas changeait de sujet ou ignorait la question.

Contrairement au trajet en train, celui la fut assez silencieux et personne n'osa casser le silence.

Roxas s'arrête devant son immeuble. Il composa le code d'entrée qu'Axel essaya de mémoriser sans grand succès, et ouvrit la porte.

« A demain Axel ! » Il se retourna pour entrer dans l'immeuble mais sentit des bras autour de sa taille. Axel avait posé sa tête sur les épaules de son ami et fermé les yeux.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu- ! ?» Le blond ne pouvait plus bouger, les bras d'Axel le retenant avec force. Il avait l'habitude de montrer son affection au blond de cette manière. Mais bien qu'ils ne soient qu'amis, ce geste pouvait être interprété différemment par d'autres personnes.

Roxas se détendit lorsqu'Axel s'arrête de l'enlacer. Il s'éloigna de l'immeuble tout en fixant son ami.

«A demain Roxy ! » lui lança t'il.

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! » s'énerva Roxas !

« Non moi j'aime bien ! » fit Axel.

Un soupir échappa à Roxas pendant qu'Axel s'éloignait. Il monta cinq étages à pied et entra dans son appartement. Son état avait changé depuis ce matin. Les cannettes et les bouteilles de bières n'étaient plus sur le sol et le verre cassé, mit à la poubelle. Seule l'odeur de tabac demeurait, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que sa mère n'avait pas bu depuis qu'il était parti. Le blond chercha sa mère des yeux et constata qu'elle n'était plus affalée sur le sofa mais assise sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table. Un cendrier rempli d'une dizaine de mégot était posé à sa gauche. Roxas s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa une main sur le haut de son dos.

« Maman. Je suis rentré. » dit le blond à sa mère.

Mais elle ne répondît pas ce qui n'étonna pas son fils. Elle devait être encore saoule. Il jeta un œil à ce que sa mère avait sous les yeux. C'était un album photo. Un très bel album photo. Il était rouge avec une couverture plastifiée, la reliure était parsemée de paillettes dorées et argentées. La jeune femme tournait les pages lentement, ses yeux examinant chaque détail des photographies.

Elle stoppa sur une page qui l'intéressait plus que les autres. Roxas l'observa avec attention. C'était une photo de famille où sa mère y était plus resplendissante que jamais, et n'avait pas ce visage fatigué qu'elle avait maintenant. Roxas y était bien sûr présent et devait avoir environ cinq ans. Il était souriant, ses deux bras levés, ses doigts formant le V de la victoire. Il était assis sur le dos d'un homme, qui souriait lui aussi. Cela marqua particulièrement le garçon aux yeux céruléens, car cette homme, c'était son père. La mère de Roxas fixa le visage de l'homme avec insistance et fit soudainement un geste qui choqua Roxas.

« Hé ! Mais arrête ! » cria Roxas à sa mère.

Cette dernière avait prit son briquet et avait collé la flamme sur la photographie, qui commençait à brûler. Roxas essaya de retirer la photo des mains de la jeune femme, qui le repoussa d'un geste assez violent. Roxas fut projeté au sol. Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, tout en observant sa mère qui continuait à faire brûler l'objet toujours dans ses mains. Le blond porta sa main à sa joue rougie par le choc, du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche. La femme s'immobilisa soudainement et se tourna vers son fils. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore été violente avec lui. Elle accourut vers Roxas et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Pardon… » murmura t'elle entre deux sanglots.

Roxas sentit qu'elle tremblait. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme. Avant de se retirer de la pièce, il prit soin de ramasser le reste de la photographie, carbonisée. Il ne restait plus que des cendres.

°-°-°

Axel sortit de chez plus enthousiaste que d'habitude. Il s'élança dans la rue de la gare tout en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait revu Roxas. Il se disait que tout allait redevenir comme avant, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Il arriva enfin au quai et entra dans le train. Il avait décidé d'attendre Roxas avant de partir pour le lycée. Celui lui faisait faire un détour, mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire le chemin avec lui. Le train s'arrêta, et le roux en sortit précipitamment. Il se souvenait du chemin pour aller chez Roxas, et se pressa pour l'emprunter. Il voulait arriver le premier pour pouvoir faire la surprise à son ami. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il parvint à son immeuble. Il fut soulagé de voir que Roxas n'était pas encore sorti, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui. Le blond habitait vraiment dans un beau quartier et avait la chance d'avoir la colline du couchant près de chez lui. Car la vue y était vraiment splendide : On y voyait toute la Cité du Crépuscule. Il ferma les yeux et revit tous les moments passé avec le blond. Il les voyait, seuls, tous les deux, avait environ cinq en moins en train d'admirer le paysage du haut de la colline. Un claquement de porte le sortit de ses rêves. Roxas venait de sortir de chez lui.

« Roxaaaaaaas ! » cria Axel, tout sourire, en accourant vers son ami.

« Axel ? Tu m'attendais ? » demanda Roxas en s'avançant vers le roux.

« Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne serais pas là ! » répondit-il toujours avec le même sourire. Mais un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua un énorme pansement recouvrant la joue de Roxas et une cicatrice sous sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha de Roxas et frotta doucement son index contre le pansement collé sur la joue du blond.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Axel, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Roxas baissa les yeux vers le pansement.

« Ah…ce truc. » Il ferma les yeux doucement. « C'est rien… » Un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant apparut ses lèvres pendant qu'il rouvrait les paupières. « Je suis tombé. »

°-°-°

**Et voilà ! fin de ce chapitre ! bon désolée la fin est un peu bizarre, mais si je mets tout dans un seul chapitre j'aurais plus d'idée pour la suite xD. J'espère que ça vous plait, si ça vous plaît pas .. bah euh.. mince alors xD au fait c'est à partir de maintenant que l'histoire commence POUR DE VRAI donc les chapitres seront plus long !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici un tout nouveau tout beau chapitre ! Un tout petit peu plus long que les autres cette fois.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

°-°-°

«Pardon ? dit Axel,perplexe .

« Je suis juste tombé Axel, inutile de s'inquiéter pour si peu. » répondit le blond en espérant que son ami croit à son mensonge.

« Hm. » Axel se recula, mit une main sur sa hanche puis une sur son menton et commença à observer Roxas. De son côté, le blond était de plus en plus inquiet. Et si Axel ne le croyait pas ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui révéler la vraie cause de ces blessures.

« C'est bizarre… ya cinq ans tu m'avais dit la même chose… »

« Tu veux dire le jour où j'ai quitté la ville ? » demanda Roxas.

« Ouais… et hier même si je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'ai remarqué que tu avais le même genre de cicatrices… »

Gloups

Roxas déglutit. Axel était vraiment trop curieux. Le blond baissa la tête, réfléchissant à une excuse mais ne trouva rien de plausible. Heureusement pour lui, Axel lâcha vite l'affaire.

« Bon… si tu me dis que c'est pas grave, je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Allez on se dépêche sinon on risque d'arriver encore en retard ! » cria Axel en commençant à courir vers la gare du Couchant.

« Hé ! Merci de m'attendre ! » fit Roxas en essayant de rattraper le roux.

« Oh mais de rien ! » cria ce dernier en riant. Il accéléra sa course pour voir si son ami était capable de le rattraper. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Roxas ne se pressa pas, et s'était arrêté pour saluer deux personnes que le roux ne connaissait pas du tout.

« Bonjour Roxas ! » dit Kairi au blond.

« Salut. » répondit-il. Il entendit des bruits de pas peu rassurants juste derrière lui et savait déjà à qui ils appartenaient.

« Roxaaaaaaas !! » cria la personne qui n'était qu'autre que Sora. Il ouvrit grand les bras et se prépara à se jeter sur son cousin, mais ce dernier se décala sur la gauche pour l'éviter et c'est donc une belle gamelle que le châtain se prit.

« Aïeuh ! » cria Sora en se relevant tout en se massant le front. Kairi se mit à rire pour ne plus s'arrêter, tandis que Roxas, lui, resta impassible devant Sora. Axel se rapprocha du petit groupe, se demandant qui pouvait être ces personnes qui avait abordé son ami. Il s'approcha de lui.

« C'est qui ce plouc ? » demanda t'il discrètement en désignant Sora.

« Axel ! » hurla Roxas.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai été discret, non ? » fit remarquer le roux.

« Mouais. »

Heureusement que Kairi n'avait pas entendu, sinon Axel et elle serait déjà en train de « s'entretuer », la rousse de supportant pas que l'on insulte Sora.

« Euh… Roxas, c'est qui ? » demanda Sora en pointant Axel du doigt.

« C'est Axel. Mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as déjà vu d'ailleurs, quand tu venais à la Cité du Crépuscule pour me voir. »

« Ah oui ! Et tu me parlais tout le temps de lui quand on était sur l'Ile !» s'écria le châtain en frappant son poing dans son autre main. Ceci fit tilt au roux, qui se retourna immédiatement vers Roxas, dont les joues étaient déjà cramoisies. Sora était vraiment trop bavard et l'idée soudaine de le tabasser traversa l'esprit du blond.

Kairi remarquant la gêne de Roxas, donna à Sora un léger coup dans les côtes.

« Chut ! » lui chuchota-t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Sora se tut et tendit une main vers Axel.

« Ravi de te revoir, Axel ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Moi aussi. » répondit le roux en serrant la main du châtain, même si il ne se souvenait pas très bien de lui.

Il avait complètement oublié Sora et ne se l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Il le voyait plutôt comme Roxas : c'est-à-dire froid, distant mais gentil. Mais il avait devant lui une personne enjouée, énergique, et un peu idiote selon lui. Mais quelque chose chez les deux garçons le frappa encore plus.

« Vous vous ressemblez vraiment tous les deux ! » lança t'il en souriant. Roxas crut mal entendre.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à cet idiot ?! » cria le blond, les yeux grands ouverts sur Axel, et l'index pointé sur son cousin qui gonfla les joues.

« Hé t'es méchant ! » dit Sora à Roxas, un peu vexé.

Les deux cousins commencèrent à se disputer ce qui était très rare. Kairi essaya désespérément de les calmer mais abandonna. Axel, quant à lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Roxas s'énerver de cette manière.

« C'est bon, calme-toi Roxy ! Quand je disais ça, je parlais du physique pas du mental. » dit Axel en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« Arrête ça, idiot ! » lança Roxas au roux en le frappant.

Mais cela ne servait à rien. Axel adorait taquiner Roxas et c'était sûrement un de ses passe-temps favoris.

De leur côté, Kairi et Sora trouvait la situation assez comique. La fille aux cheveux acajou pouffa doucement.

« Vous êtes amusants tous les deux, on dirait un couple qui se dispute. » déclara t'elle en riant.

Roxas arrêta de frapper son ami, qui lui s'arrêta de rigoler. Tous les deux se regardèrent, décontenancés par la remarque de la jeune fille.

« Ah Kairi, toujours à dire n'importe quoi… » fit une voix calme derrière le groupe.

Kairi se retourna et se retrouva en face de Riku.

« Bonjour Riku. » dit Roxas.

« Salut, Roxas. » Il regarda la personne à côté du blond : il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue. « Bonjour…euh »

« Axel. » se présenta le roux en faisant un signe de main à Riku pour le saluer.

L'argenté fit de même et se retourna vers Sora. « Salut, Sora ! » Riku lança un sourire au châtain, qui le lui rendit. Kairi, elle, fronça les sourcils, regardant le garçon aux yeux turquoise d'un air sévère.

« La fille qui-a-toujours-tendance-à dire-n'importe-quoi ne te salue pas. » grogna t'elle vexée par la remarque de son ami.

« Désolé si je t'ai vexé, Kairi. Mais parfois, tu dis des choses complètement insensées ! » répliqua l'argenté.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de si bizarre pourtant. » Elle croisa les bras, montrant son mécontentement.

« T'as oublié ce que tu viens de dire à Axel et Roxas ? »

« Et bien quoi ? » Elle ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Mais réfléchis ! Regarde-les : ce sont deux garçons ! »

Les yeux de Kairi s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'Axel et Roxas restaient tous les deux silencieux. Cette remarque avait quelque peu cassé l'ambiance et un lourd silence s'installa. Riku se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et porta une main à sa bouche, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il fixa longuement le sol et se retourna vers Sora. Mais ce qu'il vit l'attrista. Sora le regardait, les yeux largement ouverts et un peu rougis. La remarque de Riku semblait l'avoir choqué.

« Est-ce que… » commença le châtain. « ça te choque ? »

« Hein ? »

« Qu'un garçon en aime un autre… tu trouves ça choquant ? » continua le plus jeune avec une petite voix.

Riku ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Cette remarque lui avait complètement échappée. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds, et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Devant le silence de son ami, Sora retourna les talons et partit seul vers la gare, sans attendre les autres.

« Attends ! » Riku se lança à la poursuite du châtain, Kairi l'imita.

Axel et Roxas les suivirent sans se presser. Roxas avait l'air préoccupé et marchait plus lentement que le roux.

« Roxas ? » appela Axel pour sortir le blond de ses songes.

« Hm ? »

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« C'est la première fois que je vois Sora comme ça… »

« C'est ça qui te préoccupe tant ? »

« Oui. » répondit Roxas. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La remarque de Riku avait attiré son attention. Le fait que deux personnes du même sexe éprouvent des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre n'était pas très bien vu par certaines personnes. Pourquoi cela avait-il autant attristé Sora ?

« Tu te demandes pourquoi Sora affichait une mine aussi triste ? » demanda Axel au blond. Ce dernier sursauta et le roux comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Axel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Depuis le temps ! Je te connais par cœur maintenant ! » déclara Axel, fier de lui. Il ajouta : « J'ai peut-être une réponse à cette question. »

« Dis toujours… » dit Roxas en commençant à manger la pomme qu'il avait prise avant de partir.

« J'pense que Sora est gay. » lança le roux en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Roxas lâcha sa pomme et commença à tousser bruyamment pour recracher le morceau qu'il avait avalé de travers. Axel lui tapa dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. Le blond recommença à respirer normalement.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda t'il, abasourdi.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition ! » dit Axel, souriant, haussant légèrement les épaules. « Tu connais ton cousin mieux que moi, en plus. »

« J'avoue que je n'avait pas pensé à ça. » Quand je vivais sur l'Ile, il semblait être attiré par Kairi.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Enfin bon, ce n'est que mon avis ! Si tu veux en être sûr, demande directement à Sora.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ca ne me regarde pas. En attendant, je pense que Riku devrait s'excuser.»

Le groupe arriva au lycée une demi-heure plus tard. Bien sûr, ils se sont encore fait sermonner pour leur retard. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de présenter le reste des professeurs aux élèves : le truc le plus ennuyeux de l'année selon Roxas qui était affalé sur son bureau, son visage enfoui dans ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que le professeur expliquait la démarche à suivre pour un commentaire de texte, alors que l'année venait à peine de commencer. Roxas était épuisé et commença à s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Un coup sur la tête le réveilla brusquement.

« Si mes explications vous ennuient, vous pouvez tout de suite sortir. » lança le professeur après avoir tapoté la tête à Roxas avec son livre.

« Dé …désolé. » s'excusa Roxas en se frottant les yeux.

Le professeur s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais la sonnerie de fin d'heure retentit, ce qui entraina un grand chahut créé par les élèves, qui considéraient déjà les cours du professeur Ansem Diz comme de la torture. Seul Roxas restait calme. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour enfin se décider à se lever. Sora, Kairi et Riku était adossés contre un mur dans a cour, en attendant le bond. Sora interpella son cousin dès qu'il le vit sortir du bâtiment.

« Roxas hé oooh ! » cria Sora en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras pour qu'il le voie.

Roxas s'avança vers lui avec une telle lenteur, que Sora dut se rapprocher, plutôt que de laisser Roxas venir, sinon il en aurait encore longtemps avant de parvenir à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sora ? » demanda Roxas d'une voix endormie.

« Hé ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! » dit son cousin, n'appréciant pas du tout que prenait le blond.

Ce dernier s'assit lourdement sur le banc, mit ses coudes sur jambes, et ses mains sur son front.

« Désolé… » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Sora s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit, et chercha le regard de son cousin qui avait rouverts les yeux, mais baissé la tête.

« Allô Roxas !! » cria Sora en claquant des doigts afin de réveiller le blond qui s'était maintenant assoupi. Celui-ci sortit enfin de son sommeil.

« Hurle pas aussi fort ! J'ai encore mal au crâne maintenant ! » dit Roxas avec une voix pâteuse.

« T'as vraiment l'air épuisé, tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? » demanda le châtain, inquiet.

« Non… ça ira. »

Roxas se releva toujours avec la même lenteur, et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il ouvrit le robinet et mit carrément sa tête sous l'eau (c'est plus efficace selon lui) Il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu de voir simplement son reflet, c'est aussi celui d'Axel qu'il aperçût. Il sursauta lorsque le roux le prit dans ses bras.

«Roxyyyyy ! » cria le garçon aux yeux verts en serrant Roxas dans ses bras.

« Waaaah Axel ! » Roxas essaya désespérément de retira les mains d'Axel placés sur son torse.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » s'exclama le roux en serrant le blond toujours plus fort.

« Exagère pas ! On s'est quitté il y a une heure à peine ! » fit remarquer le plus jeune.

« Une heure sans toi, c'est déjà trop ! »

Axel descendit ses mains un peu plus bas pour les faire arriver sur le ventre de son ami qui réagit. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du roux.

« Arrête de faire ça… » dit Roxas en se tortillant les mains.

« Pourquoi ? » commença le roux. « Pourtant avant, tu ne bronchais pas avant, quand je te prenais dans mes bras. »

« Ca me gêne. » Le blond attrapa son coude gauche avec sa main droite, et pencha sa tête vers le bas, ne voulant pas regarder Axel en face.

Roxas ressentait une drôle de sensation… de la gêne ? Pourquoi était-il gêné quand Axel lui montrait toute l'affection qu'il lui portait par ces gestes. Roxas réfléchissait aux diverses causes de ce trouble. Il ne songea pas bien longtemps car Axel cassa sa réflexion.

« D'accord… » fit Axel.

« Hein ? » Roxas avait complètement oublié le sujet de la conversation précédente.

« Je ne te prendrais plus dans mes bras de cette manière. » continua le roux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Tristesse. C'est ce que l'on lisait sur ce sourire. Le blond voulut s'excuser auprès de son ami pour l'avoir repoussé, mais une voix familière interpella le roux.

« Axeeeeeeel !! » cria la voix. Axel aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille et poussa un soupire agacé lorsque Larxene se jeta sur lui.

« T'étais où ?! » cria t'elle.

« A ton avis tu te trouves où là ? » dit Axel en faisant allusion aux toilettes. « On a plus le droit d'aller pisser seul maintenant ? » Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Larxene ne l'écoutait plus et était rentré dans un des cabinets de toilettes, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans des toilettes pour hommes. « Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?! J'te signale que t'es dans des toilettes pour mec là… »

« Et alors ? » lança la jeune fille en tirant la chasse d'eau.

« Et puis mince, j'abandonne, t'es irrécupérable comme fille. »

La blonde sortit du cabinet et claqua violemment la porte.

« IRRECUPERABLE ?! » hurla-t-elle.

Axel sentit les ennuis, et préféra se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre les sermons de Larxene. Il la voyait s'énerver, et commença à rigoler encore plus, ce qui eut pour effet de contrarier encore plus la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?! » hurla t'elle.

« Ta tête d'idiote. » répondit Axel, qui s'était débouché les oreilles.

« Et bien, que dire de la tienne ? » répliqua la blonde.

Axel se vexa, et commença à se chamailler avec Larxene, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

La dispute dura bien trois minutes et prit fin lorsque les deux personnes entendirent un violent claquement de porte. Roxas venait de sortir. Axel sortit précipitamment des toilettes –oubliant totalement Larxene qui peinait à le rattraper– afin de rejoindre son ami qui était déjà arrivé à la porte d'un des bâtiments.

« Roxas ! Attends ! » cria t'il le souffle coupé.

Le blond se retourna et observa son ami qui reprenait son souffle.

« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça sans rien dire ? »

« La sonnerie a retentit, je retourne en cours. » répondit simplement Roxas en commençant à remonter les escaliers.

« Ah… c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te présenter mes amis. » dit le roux, embarrassé, en se grattant la nuque. « Bon, je te les présenterais tout à l'heure au déjeuner. »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure alors. » dit le plus jeune en faisant un signe de main à son ami. Axel l'imita.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus monta le reste des marches et s'arrêta devant sa salle de cours. Il remarqua une fenêtre à sa gauche. Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main dessus et de regarder à travers. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir Axel au côté de Larxene qui s'était agrippée à son bras, s'éloignant tous les deux vers le bâtiment opposé. Il resta de longues minutes le front collé contre le verre glacé de la fenêtre, observant les deux personnes de moins en moins visible plus ils avançaient. La voix du professeur le sortit de ses songes.

« Bon, vous entrez en cours, oui ou non ? Mais ne restez pas là, à ne rien faire. » grogna t'il.

« Pardon… » murmura Roxas. Et il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle.

°-°-°

L'heure passait TRES lentement. Une des élèves discutait avec Kairi, qui crut mourir si elle continuait à écouter le professeur, qui faisait cours tout seul, le reste de la classe n'écoutant rien.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? » demanda une jeune fille blonde, coiffés de couettes et quelques tresses.

« Non, raconte moi, Rikku . » répondit Kairi qui commençait à s'ennuyer de l'histoire que lui racontait son amie.

« Non mais tu devineras jamais ce qu'il a osé me dire ! » s'excitait encore plus Rikku. « Ca m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai répondu que-» Elle coupa son élan lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kairi n'écoutait plus, mais observait Sora qui avait l'air songeur.

« Excuse-moi Rikku, je reviens tout de suite. » dit Kairi, un peu désolée de laisser tomber sa nouvelle amie.

« Non c'est pas grave ! Je te raconterais la suite une prochaine fois ! » répondit Rikku, qui se retourna, cherchant des yeux un nouvel auditeur, prêt à écouter son histoire. C'est Riku qu'elle choisit, au grand damne de celui-ci, trop occupé à observer Sora.

« Sora ? »

Le châtain se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu pense à quoi ? » demanda Kairi.

« Rien ! A strictement rien ! »

« Mouais… tu pense encore à ce qu'a dit Riku ce matin ? » supposa la rousse en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son ami. Le châtain baissa les yeux et Kairi devina qu'elle avait raison. « Tu sais, je ne penses pas que Riku pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit. »

« Hm. »

« Il se disputait avec moi, donc il était énervé et ça lui a échappé… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela t'a blessé à ce point ! » déclara Kairi. Voyant le châtain baissé la tête, elle continua. « Toujours est-il qu'il avait vraiment l'air désolé quand tu es parti. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu. »

« Excuse-moi Kairi, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça pour le moment. » dit Sora en souriant tristement à son amie.

En vérité, il n'y avait pas que cela qui le préoccupait. Depuis le début du cours, Roxas avait l'air complètement absent. Il avait la tête reposé sur ses mains et les coudes posées sur son bureau. Sora se leva quand Roxas laissa retomber violemment sa tête sur la table. Sora accourut vers lui.

« Roxas ! Tout va bien ? » demanda le châtain, inquiet.

Le blond releva le dos et la tête, et se frotta les yeux.

« Hm.. c'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué… j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. » expliqua Roxas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir pour être dans cet était là ? »

« Rien de spécial… c'est juste que j'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps… »

« C'est en rapport avec ta mère, c'est ça ? » demanda Sora.

Roxas n'eut pas envie de répondre et préféra reposer sa tête croisés sur ses bras, posés sur la table. Il voulait à tout prix profiter de cette heure pour se reposer, car pour une fois le professeur n'était pas tolérant, et manquait d'autorité sur les élèves, et il n'allait pas se gêner pour dormir un peu.

°-°-°

L'heure de midi arriva enfin et Roxas se pressa de sortir. Il devait se dépêcher car Axel et son groupe d'amis ne l'attendront pas pour déjeuner. Il descendit les marches quatre par quatre et courut vers la pelouse où Axel l'attendait.

« Roxas ! Je suis là ! » l'interpella le roux. Il était assis juste en dessous d'un arbre. Quatre autres personnes se trouvaient avec lui. Evidemment, Larxene était présente.

« Salut, gamin ! » lança-t-elle à Roxas.

« Salut… » répondit le blond. Puis il s'assit à côté d'Axel.

« C'est les amis que je voulais te présenter, Roxas. » dit le roux à son ami. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Roxas et tourna la tête vers ses amis.

« Roxas… c'est bien ça ton nom ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux. Il avait les cheveux blonds et une coiffure punk. Une guitare était posée à côté de lui, Roxas en déduit qu'il devait faire une option musicale.

« Euh oui… » répondit Roxas, un peu intimidé.

« Moi c'est Demyx ! Si tu veux des tuyaux pour tricher aux interros, tu me demandes ! OK ? »

« Euh d'accord. »

Demyx fit un large sourire, qui s'envola lorsqu'un autre garçon lui frappa la tête avec son livre.

« Aw ! » cria le musicien.

« N'influence pas cet enfant innocent avec tes idées douteuses. » dit le garçon à Demyx qui se tordait de douleur. Ce garçon avait une couleur de cheveux particulière… violet avec un dégradé de blanc. Très joli selon Roxas. Il se présenta à son tour. « Je suis Zexion. Ne fais pas attention à l'idiot à côté de moi. S'il t'ennuie, ignore-le. » dit-il en faisant allusion à Demyx qui n'apprécia pas sa plaisanterie.

«Eh oh ! Je te permets pas de m'insulter ! » cria le guitariste à Zexion qui s'était replongé dans son livre. « Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » insista t'il.»

Zexion releva la tête et arrêta sa lecture pour regarder son ami.

« Tu m'as parlé Demyx ? » demanda t'il en enlevant les lunettes qu'il mettait pour lire.

« … » Demyx ne répondit rien, décontenancé. Zexion l'avait complètement ignoré.

«Roxas, j'espère que tu as bien suivi car c'est comme ça que tu devras faire pour envoyer balader Demyx quand il t'ennuie trop. » lança l'élève assis à la gauche de Zexion.

Roxas ouvrit démesurément les yeux : il avait une couleur de cheveux très originale car le blond n'avait jamais vu un rose aussi flashi, ses cheveux était aussi assez long. Voyant l'air troublé de Roxas, il engagea la conversation.

« Haha ! Pas trop surpris ? » demanda t'il en touchant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Si un peu quand même… » dit Roxas.

« Au fait moi c'est Marluxia. » Il tendit une main à Roxas pour le saluer puis il continua. « Figure-toi que c'est ma couleur de cheveux naturelle ! »

Les yeux de Roxas s'entrouvrirent encore plus, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Tout le groupe se mit à rire de l'expression interloqué de Roxas, ce dernier les imita.

Le déjeuner se déroula bien, et le blond avait pu faire connaissance avec tous les amis d'Axel qui avaient des caractères très différents les uns des autres. Axel fut rassuré de voir que son ami s'amusait bien, et sa mine fatigué s'évaporait peu à peu, bien que quelques cernes demeuraient.

Une personne quelques mètres plus loin, interpella le groupe et en particulier Roxas.

« Ca alors ! Roxas ! » cria la personne. C'était une jeune femme brune, les cheveux attachés par un ruban rose. Ses pupilles étaient d'une magnifique couleur vert pâle. Elle n'était vêtue que de rose.

« Bonjour…euh… » Roxas plissa les yeux et essaya de reconnaitre la personne en face de lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée ! Ou alors j'ai autant vieillie que ça ? »

« Aerith ?! » s'écria le blond. Elle hocha la tête.

« Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aerith était d'une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans environ. Elle avait quitté sa ville natale Nibelheim pour faire ses études à l'université de la Cité du Crépuscule, non loin du lycée. La Cité du Crépuscule étant proche de Nibelheim, Aerith s'y baladait souvent en famille et avait fait la connaissance d'Axel et Roxas encore enfants huit ans plus tôt. Elle avait également fait la connaissance de Sora lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à Roxas. Le visage du blond s'illumina dés qu'il reconnut la jeune femme.

« Cela doit faire cinq ans au moins non ? dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui… depuis que j'ai quitté la ville. » répondit le blond.

« D'ailleurs, tu es parti sans me prévenir ! J'étais triste moi ! »

« Désolé… il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à quitter la ville aussi vite… je n'ai pu prévenir personne... à part Axel. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » dit-elle en souriant à Roxas. Puis elle observa attentivement le repas du blond. « Dis donc, tu ne manges pas beaucoup ! » dit-elle, interloquée.

En effet le repas de Roxas n'était pas très copieux : Il s'était contenté d'une pomme et de quelques biscuits.

« Ta mère ne te prépare rien de mieux ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je me prépare à manger tout seul… mais j'ai pas faim… » répondit Roxas qui n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet de sa mère. Il se leva et alla jeter ses détritus à la poubelle. Il revint vers le groupe et attrapa son sac qu'il mit sur son dos. « Je dois y aller. J'ai cours dans dix minutes. J'ai passé un bon moment avec vous. »

« Nous aussi ! » déclara Marluxia en souriant.

« Tu reviens manger avec nous la prochaine fois, hein ? » demanda Demyx avec une voix presque suppliante.

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit le blond. Lui aussi avait envie de repasser du temps avec eux, mais il ne fallait pas non plus laisser tomber Sora, Riku et Kairi.

« Bon, de mon côté je vais y aller aussi. On m'attend. » dit Aerith. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le campus de son université. « J'ai été ravie de te revoir Roxas ! J'espère pouvoir voir Sora la prochaine fois ! » déclara t'elle en saluant le groupe avant de s'éloigner.

Roxas se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte du bâtiment des sciences. Il n'était pas en avance, mais n'était pas en retard non plus. Il accéléra quand il aperçut Sora et ses deux amis entrant dans la salle de cours. Un peu plus et il arrivait en retard. Le professeur Vexen n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier un nouveau retard, vu comment il avait réagi le jour de la rentrée.

°-°-°

De son côté, Axel était resté avec ses amis pour se reposer sur la pelouse verte.

« Il est vraiment sympa, ce Roxas ! Je l'aime bien ! » dit Marluxia en cueillant un pissenlit à côté de lui.

« Moi aussi. J'espère que Demyx ne l'influencera pas trop avec ses idioties. » déclara Zexion, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, toujours plongé dans son livre.

« Hé ! » cria Demyx, un peu vexé, même si il avait l'habitude de se faire rembarrer.

« Il faudra que tu l'invites plus souvent à manger avec nous, Axel ! » déclara Larxene en prenant Axel dans ses bras, par derrière.

A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne la repoussa pas. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que la jeune fille lui avait adressé la parole. Il était assis, les jambes repliées contre lui et les bras reposés et croisés sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs et semblait regarder dans le vide. Larxene attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en versa le contenu sur les cheveux d'Axel qui se « réveilla » aussitôt.

« Mais t'es cinglée !? » hurla t'il à la jeune fille.

« Ah ben tu te réveilles enfin ! Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« A rien. » répondit Axel au tac-o-tac.

« Menteur ! » lança Larxene en plongeant son regard dans celui du roux. Ce dernier se retourna.

« Arrête Larxene ! J'ai pas envie de jouer là ! » grogna Axel.

« Ah ! Je savais que quelque chose te tracassait ! Dis-moi tout !» dit la blonde en tapotant la tête de son ami.

« Non, j'ai pas envie. »

« Méchant ! » cria Larxene en faisant la moue.

Larxene avait raison. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui tracassait le roux. Il se posait des questions au sujet de son ami blond. Roxas lui cachait des choses, il en était persuadé. Roxas, enfin disons plutôt, le Roxas qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais rien caché. Le Roxas qu'il connaissait était froid, timide et souvent absent… et cela ne change pas de maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas ce visage fatigué, ni ces blessures. En fait, Axel n'avait pas cru son ami, lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il était tout simplement tombé : « excuse bidon » se disait Axel qui se demandait si Roxas le prenait vraiment pour un idiot capable de croire un tel mensonge. Peut-être que Roxas n'avait plus envie de se confier à lui ? Et s'il se confiait à quelqu'un d'autre. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage d'Axel, qui se mordait fortement les lèvres.

« Non, non ! » Il ne me mentirait jamais ! » cria Axel à haute voix, ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

« Tu parles tout seul, Axel ? » demanda Demyx.

« Mince… j'ai parlé à voix haute… » se dit Axel. « C'est rien ! Ne faites pas attention ! »

« Mouais… » fit Larxene, peu convaincue. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu devrais te reposer un peu… heureusement que les vacances sont dans un mois et demi. »

« On vient juste de rentrer en cours et toi tu penses déjà aux prochaines vacances ? » demanda Marluxia, amusé.

« Ouais ! Et pendant les vacances, ça vous dirait d'aller à la plage ? » demanda la blonde.

« A la plage ? » demanda tout le groupe.

« Oui, réfléchissez ! On y est pas allé de toutes les vacances d'été ! Alors en novembre, on ira tous ! »

« Tu oublies qu'il a tendance à pleuvoir à cette époque de l'année.. car on est presque en AUTOMNE ma chère Larxene. » fit remarquer Zexion.

« Peut-être oui. Mais on a rarement fait ce genre de voyage entre amis depuis que l'on se connaît ! Ca nous fera prendre l'air ailleurs, même si on ne se baigne pas. » dit Larxene, l'air rêveur.

« Pas bête. C'est rare que tu aies de bonnes idées ! Félicitations ! » lança Marluxia avant de se prendre la chaussure de Larxene en pleine figure.

« Tu demanderas à Roxas de se joindre à nous, hein, Axel ? » demanda Demyx en se tournant vers le roux.

« Mouais… » Axel ne répondit rien d'autre. L'image de son ami le hantait. Roxas avait l'air épuisé en ce moment et semblait toujours occupé. Si Axel l'invite à se joindre à eux, cela lui changera sûrement les idées. Cette idée de vacances au bord de mer n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement. Mais encore faut-il que le blond accepte l'invitation.

°-°-°

**Une fin toujours aussi baclée xD voilà donc la fin du chapitre 4... je l'ai relu en entier et j'avoue que je suis déçue... enfin bon rien n'est toujours parfait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plop ! Nouveau chapitre :) lui aussi plus long que les trois premiers ... j'espère qu'il ne vous décévra pas...**

**Note : A propos du chapitre précedent... vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que dans ma fic Aerith vit à Nibelheim... alors que dans le jeu elle vit à Midgar... pourquoi cette incohérence ? xD c'est tout simplement parce que pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre je jouais en même temps à FF VII crisis core et je me trouvais à Nibelheim... alors j'ai écrit ça sans m'en rendre compte xD... je me suis relue et me suis dit qu'en fin de compte c'était mieux car, je préfère Nibelheim à Midgar... enfin bref ne cherchez pas à comprendre 8D je suis bizarre c'est tout...**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée, et les secondes étaient maintenant bien intégrés au lycée et parfaitement à leur aise, voire même un peu trop chez certaines personnes…

« Seifer!! »

Le dit Seifer, un garçon blond aux cheveux courts pas trop grand, une cicatrice en forme de X lui barrant le nez et le front, releva la tête pour regarder le professeur qui le sermonnait depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà.

« Vous êtes prié d'enlever votre bonnet quand vous rentrez en cours ! Et tenez vous correctement ! » cria le professeur Diz à l'élève. Ce dernier arrête de se balancer sur sa chaise et enleva ses pieds de la table. Mais, histoire d'énerver encore plus le professeur, il retira son bonnet et le lança à l'autre bout de la salle. Diz fronça les sourcils et serra les poings mais finit par comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il ramassa le bonnet de Seifer et le posa sur son bureau, sous les rires de plus de la moitié de la classe, qui trouvait que ce professeur se faisait facilement marcher dessus. Rare étaient ceux qui ne s'exclafaient pas, mais parmis ces gens, on y trouvait Roxas, qui s'était affalé sur son bureau, comme à son habitude quand il s'ennuyait trop. Cette fois, le professeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, d'ailleurs le blond ne s'en plaignit pas et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

«Bien… je vais maintenant vous rendre les interrogations d'il y a deux jours. Je dois vous avouez que j'ai été agréablement surpris par certains élèves.» déclara le professeur en sortant une pile de copie de son sac.

- «Noooon ! » se lamenta Rikku en cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains.

- «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kairi son amie.

- «Cet interro… je suis sûre que je l'ai foirééééee…»

Le professeur s'avança vers le bureau de la blonde.

«Rikku… vous bavardez souvent en cours, n'écoutez rien, arrivez souvent en retard… et pourtant…» Il déposa la copie de Rikku en face d'elle.

Cette dernière faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant sa note. Kairi se pencha un peu pour regarder la feuille de son amie.

« 18/20 ?! Bravo ! » dit-elle en clapant des mains pour féliciter la blonde. Mais celle-ci n'y croyait toujours pas et restait la bouche grande ouverte. Le professeur posa la copie de Kairi sur son bureau.

Le professeur continuait à passer dans les rangs et sortit trois copies qu'il avait classés ensemble.

« Seifer, Fu Jin, Raï Jin, cela n'a pas été difficile de corriger vos copies.» et il les déposa sur la table de leur propriétaire respectif. Seifer prit sa copie et la plia pour en faire une boule. «Il faut dire qu'on vous a bien faciliter la tâche ! Vous devriez nous remercier !» lança-t-il, 

histoire de chercher un peu plus le professeur. Mais ce dernier préféra ignorer la remarque de l'élève, qui se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa plaisanterie n'avait fait rire que lui.

Après avoir déposé les copies de Riku et Sora, le professer s'avança vers le bureau de Roxas, qui s'était endormi. Diz lui tapota la tête pour le réveiller.

Il regarda longuement le blond, qui se frottait les yeux, et sortit sa copie du tas.

« Roxas… vous êtes sûrement l'élèves qui m'a le plus surpris. » déclara-t-il en posant la feuille devant Roxas qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où son professeur voulait en venir. Pendant que ce dernier se retourna vers les autres rangs afin de remettre le reste des interrogations aux élèves, Hayner, un garçon blond aux cheveux courts et légèrement bouclés, se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Roxas à sa gauche.

«T'as eu combien ?» chuchota Hayner à son ami. Celui-ci prit sa feuille et leva mollement le bras pour montrer sa note au blond, qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

- «20/20 ?!» cria-t-il, en cœur avec Pence, un garçon brun un peu enrobé.

- «Ca vous étonne ? Pourtant même en primaire, quand nous étions dans la même classe, il avait déjà d'excellentes notes.» déclara Olette, une jeune fille brune. Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient de vieilles connaissances à Roxas. Il les connaissait depuis l'enfance, et ne les avait pas revus depuis le jour où il a quitté la ville.

- «Oui mais regarde le ! Comment peut-il avoir d'aussi bonnes notes alors qu'il roupille tout le temps en cours ?!» cria Hayner, toujours aussi interloqué.

- «Si je demande à Sora ses cahiers à chaque fin de cours, c'est pas pour rien.» dit Roxas en baillant.

Sora se joignit à la conversation dés qu'il entendit son nom.

- « Remercie-moi car sans mes cours, tu serais perdu ! » lança Sora, fier de lui.

- « J'aurais pu demander à n'importe qui. Mais je te remercie tout de même. » répondit Roxas en rangeant sa copie dans son sac.

La sonnerie du midi retentit et Roxas se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour sortir en vitesse du lycée. Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, ce qui signifiait aucun cours l'après-midi. Axel l'attendait en bas des escaliers menant au centre-ville. Le roux interpella Roxas dés qu'il le vit.

« Roxas, par ici ! » lui cria-t-il.

Roxas allait déjeuner chez son ami. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'aller chez lui, mais en même temps un peu stressé… peut-être parce que cela devait cinq ans qu'il n'y est pas allé. Roxas courut vers Axel avec sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu : Larxene était là aussi. Elle n'allait quand même pas se joindre au déjeuner ? En même temps… Roxas se disait qu'il n'avait pas à dicter à Axel ce qu'il doit faire, sachant que Larxene était aussi une de ses amies proches.

« Salut, gamin ! » cria Larxene au blond.

Il la salua d'un signe de main et s'avança vers Axel d'un air renfrogné.

- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Roxy ? Demanda le roux avec un regard interrogateur.

- «Quelle tête ?»

- «T'as l'air contrarié…» Axel vit le regard du blond se diriger vers Larxene qui s'était accroché au bras du roux.

- « Ah ok ! Je vois ! C'est à cause de Larxene ! T'inquiète pas, elle va pas rester ! » cria Axel en rigolant.

- «Hein ?» Non non c'est pas ça ! » mentit le blond en secouant ses bras devant lui.

- «De quoi rester où ?» demanda Larxene. Elle réfléchit un moment puis fit la moue. « Quoi ?! T'as invité le gamin chez toi ?! Et moi alors ? Pff t'es pas drôle ! On se serait éclaté tous ensemble. » Elle croisa les bras et se retourna, pour montrer son mécontentement.

- « Euh… Axel on devrait l'inviter… » murmura le blond à son ami.

- « Non ! Elle fait la gueule, mais ça va pas durer longtemps ! » dit Axel en souriant.

La blonde se retourna vers les deux garçons puis afficha un sourire.

- «Bon c'est pas grave ! Je t'aurais bien tenu compagnie pendant que tu attendais Roxas ! » lança-t-elle.

- « Je me serais bien passé de ta compagnie, parce que tu as failli m'exploser le bras en le tenant aussi fort. »

- « T'es vraiment méchant ! Enfin bon, on n'aura bien le temps de déjeuner en tête-à-tête toi et moi, hein Axel ? »

- « Cause toujours. » fit Axel en riant.

Larxene donna un bref baiser sur la joue du roux avant de s'enfuir le sourire aux lèvres.

«…» Roxas avait regardé la scène avec attention. Il observait Axel, se tenant la joue encore humide à cause du baiser de son amie.

- «Raaah ! Elle me prend toujours par surprise !» s'exaspéra Axel.

- « Avoue… que tu n'es pas insensible à «son charme» dit Roxas en croisant les bras.

- « Tu te trompes… Larxene c'est pas du tout mon style. »

- « Ah bon… ? » Roxas se rapprocha un peu plus d'Axel. « C'est quoi ton style alors ? »

Axel sourit malicieusement.

«Je te le dirais pas !» lui lança-t-il.

Roxas afficha une mine boudeuse.

- «N'empêche que je t'ai vu rougir quand elle t'a embrassé.»

- «C'était pas pour ça… Larxene est vraiment sans-gêne. Ça me met mal à l'aise quand elle m'embrasse devant tout le monde comme ça… surtout devant toi.»

Roxas se recula et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- «Moi ?» fit-il.

- «Euh non ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! cria Axel avec un sourire idiot. « Bon on rentre, 

j'ai faim !»

- « Je te suis…» dit Roxas en suivant son ami qui avait commencé à courir. Ce qui lui a dit le roux quelques instants plus tôt l'intriguait beaucoup. Mais il se disait qu'il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de faire bonne figure devant les parents d'Axel.

°-°-°

L'immeuble d'Axel se trouvait non loin du lycée, juste à côté de la place des fêtes, où se déroulaient divers festivals tout au long de l'année. Le roux composa le code d'entrée et entra dans le grand bâtiment. Le cœur de Roxas fit un bon lorsque qu'il vit la cinquantaine de marches d'escaliers à monter pour arriver à l'appartement d'Axel : comme si les 144 marches à monter pour arriver au lycée ne suffisaient pas ! Axel monta les marches deux par deux pour arriver en haut, tandis que le blond s'essoufflait entre deux marches, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux.

- «Allez du nerf !» lui cria-t-il. La mine de Roxas se renfrogna.

- «Pff ! Idiot !»

Axel sortit ses clés de sa poche et les introduisit dans la serrure de son appartement.

Roxas entra en premier. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui l'accueillit dés qu'il mit un pied dans l'appartement.

- «Roxas ! Sois le bienvenu !» cria-t-elle les bras grands ouverts.

- «Maman ! Tu pourrais attendre qu'il soit véritablement entré dans l'appartement avant de te jeter sur lui !» s'énerva Axel.

La jeune femme attrapa l'oreille de son fils et commença à le sermonner.

- «Comment parles-tu à ta mère ? J'ai bien le droit de montrer à Roxas à quel point il m'a manqué !» cria-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils, avec un air faussement en colère.

- «Arrête ! J'ai honte !» hurla le roux.

De son côté, Roxas était plié en deux. Il avait oublié à quel point la mère de son ami était énergique. Axel devait tenir cette caractéristique d'elle.

- «Roxas, au lieu de rire, tu pourrais venir m'aider !»

- «Non t'occupe, Roxas. Je m'occupe de ce garnement ! Mets-toi à l'aise et fait comme chez toi !»

Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa son sac à côté du canapé. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et s'y avança. Axel avait une vue superbe sur la place des fêtes et le circuit du tram. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et examina l'appartement de fond en comble. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé et renfermait toujours la même chaleur apaisante, réconfortante. Roxas se disait que cela devait provenir d'Axel et sa mère. Il retira ses chaussures et les posa dans l'entrée avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Axel s'assit à côté de lui. « Aïe aïe… cette femme est folle. » se plait-il en se massant l'oreille. Mais il remarqua que Roxas ne l'écoutait pas et avait les paupières closes et ainsi que la tête reposé sur 

l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Axel lui secoua le bras pour le réveiller.

- «Tu commences à reprendre ta place dans l'appartement et ta bonne vieille habitude de t'endormir dés que tu arrives est revenue.» dit Axel en s'adossant sur le dossier, tout en riant.

- «Chut ! Je me repose.» murmura Roxas les yeux fermés.

- «T'endors pas ! Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas déjeuner !»

°-°-°

La mère d'Axel mit le déjeuner sur un dessous de plat posé sur la table. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et dit aux deux garçons de se servir. Axel ne se fit pas prier.

- «Bon appétit !» hurla-t-il en se goinfrant. »

- «Tu vas t'étouffer si tu manges aussi vite !» cria la jeune femme à son fils qui faisait la sourde oreille. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Roxas, qui mangeait tranquillement.

«Alors ? C'est bon ?»

Le blond posa sa fourchette et regarda son plat.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé… » répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Axel s'arrêta de manger et regarda sa mère, l'air aussi surpris que cette dernière.

- «Roxas… c'est un repas tout simple que tu manges là…» fit remarquer Axel.

- «Non mais c'est vrai… c'est excellent.»

- «Merci Roxas !» répondit la jeune femme qui ne posa pas plus de question, contrairement à son fils, qui restait perplexe. « Et comment va ta mère ? » ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que vous êtes revenus en ville.»

Le regard de Roxas s'assombrit. Il baissa la tête et reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette.Il s'attendait à cette question et avait déjà une réponse tout faite, mais il mit tout de même du temps à répondre… même si il ne voulait pas révéler l'état de sa mère, mentir commençait à l'agacer : « Elle va bien oui… mais elle est assez occupée ces derniers temps, c'est pourquoi on ne la voit jamais en ville. » mentit Roxas en souriant chaleureusement afin de cacher son malaise.

«Ah bon ? Passe-lui le bonjour alors ! » répondit la rousse en débarrassant son assiette.

Roxas soupira de soulagement discrètement. Il se disait qu'il pouvait tout cacher avec un sourire.

« Pour avoir mit autant de temps à répondre, elle ne doit pas aller aussi bien que ça, sa mère… » murmura Axel pour que Roxas ne l'entende pas.

Le roux se leva et invita son ami à le suivre dans sa chambre. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil aux cadres accrochés dans le couloir, en particulier celui accroché sur la porte de la chambre à coucher des parents d'Axel. Le père du roux était présent dessus. Le blond se rapprocha et 

posa sa main sur la photographie.

- «Axel, où est ton père ?» demanda-t-il.

- «Hm ? Il travaille assez loin donc du coup je le vois pratiquement jamais. Une à deux fois par mois tout au plus.»

- «Ah.»

Roxas repensa soudainement au jour où son père a quitté la maison et n'était jamais revenu. «Elle date de quand cet photo ?» demanda Roxas. Le roux haussa un sourcil.

«Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Elle date du mois dernier.» répondit Axel.

Alors c'était tout récent. Malgré la distance, il restait tout de même une famille unie. Roxas se fichait pas mal de son père en vérité. Car il se disait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était responsable de l'état de sa mère. Il continua à regarder attentivement les différentes photographies. L'une d'entre elle l'attira plus que les autres. Axel y était présent, seul. Roxas leva son bras, et passa inconsciemment sa main sur le visage de son ami sur la photo.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?» demanda Axel, les yeux écarquillés devant Roxas qui avait toujours sa main sur le cadre. Le blond sursauta dés qu'il entendit la voix de son ami et retira sa main. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais Axel ne le remarqua pas.

Roxas se dirigea vers la chambre d'Axel.

°-°-°

Roxas passa finalement toute l'après-midi chez Axel. Même s'ils se voyaient souvent au lycée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'être seuls, surtout à cause de Larxene qui avait tendance à s'incruster et à se disputer avec le roux, pour des futilités selon Roxas. La conversation s'arrêta lorsque la mère d'Axel entra dans la chambre sans prévenir.

« N'oublies pas de ranger ta chambre et de balayer les miettes de gâteaux quand vous aurez fini ! »

Axel rougit de honte. Sa mère le prenait vraiment pour un gamin de cinq ans ! Roxas rigola au point de s'étouffer.

« C'est pas drôle ! » hurla Axel, toujours honteux.

Roxas s'arrêta de s'esclaffer quand son ami plongea ses pupilles émeraude dans les siennes. Il savait que cela suffisait à calmer le blond, qui détourna le regard. Roxas se leva et marcha vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Axel se mit debout lui aussi.

- «Tu t'en vas déjà ?» demanda Axel en souriant tristement.

- «Oui… il commence à se faire tard…» répondit Roxas en regardant sa montre.

Il entra dans le salon, se baissa et attrapa son sac posé près du divan. Axel lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et le blond en sortit. Il se retourna.

« A demain Axel !» dit Roxas en souriant. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche. Il attrapa avec sa main droite et le massa pour faire 

disparaître la douleur. Axel le remarqua et s'inquiéta. Il prit le bras de son ami et remonta la manche de son uniforme.

«Qu'est-ce que…» murmura-t-il. Il découvrit qu'un énorme bleu s'était formé sur le haut de son bras. Roxas, lui se mordait la lèvre inférieure… Axel se posait des questions.

- «Axel…»

- «Tu vas encore me dire que t'es tombé ?» demanda Axel avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Roxas resta muet. Il fallait une réponse convaincante, et vite !

« Réponds-moi, Roxas.» insista Axel en serrant le bras de Roxas de plus en plus fort.

Le blond fit une grimace de douleur. Il essaya de se dégager d'Axel qui le retenait.

« Tu me fais mal… » murmura Roxas en tournant la tournant la tête.

Axel lâcha tout de suite le bras de Roxas, qui préféra se reculer.

« Pardon… » s'excusa Axel. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami. «Je crois que je vais te raccompagner chez toi… »

« NON ! Je vais très bien ! » hurla Roxas. Il s'éloigna d'Axel et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle. « A demain, Axel ! » cria-t-il à son ami, toujours décontenancé.

Si Roxas ne s'était pas enfui, Axel aurait vu la teinte vermillon colorant les joues du blond.

°-°-°

Roxas referma la pote de son appartement doucement et porta sa main à sa bouche et à son nez quand il sentit l'odeur d'alcool nauséabonde qui se dégageait dans la pièce.

« Maman… je suis rentré. » dit Roxas en espérant que sa mère lui réponde. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était allongé sur le ventre, dans le canapé une main dans le vide.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de reboire hein ? » demanda Roxas faussement surpris.

« J'en ai marre. » se dit-il en pensée.

Sa mère se releva lentement et se frotta les yeux quelques instants, avant de se recoucher « Roxas…peux-tu préparer quelque chose à manger ? Je suis épuisée. » dit-elle à moitié endormie.

« Tu ne le serais pas si tu t'étais pas bourrée… » répondit Roxas à voix basse. Mais sa mère ne l'entendit pas, elle s'était rendormie.

Roxas se dirigea vers la cuisine faire un repas à sa mère. Une fois terminée, il le posa sur la table basse en face du sofa, en espérant que sa mère le mange quand elle se réveillera. Roxas regarda l'horloge et y lut 21h30. Se sentant à bout de force, le blond se rendit dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas mangé, mais de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

°-°-°

Roxas ouvrit les yeux en baillant, mais sombrant dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond, il se laissa basculer vers la droite, la tête finissant par reposer la vitre du train. Sora le secoua légèrement afin dele réveiller mais rien n'y fit, ses yeux restaient fermés.

- « Laisse-le dormir, Sora. » dit Kairi. « Il n'aura pas le temps de dormir pendant le cours de Vexen. » dit Kairi.

- « Laisse-le en profiter. » ajouta Riku.

- « Il s'endort vraiment n'importe où ! Je suis inquiet moi… » répliqua le châtain en continuant à secouer son cousin.

Une semaine était passé depuis le lendemain de la rentrée et Sora, n'étant pas rancunier, s'était remit à discuter avec Riku, malgré le fait qu'il ait été blessé par sa remarque. Mais le châtain n'y faisait même plus attention. Quelque chose le préoccupait davantage : Roxas avait tendance à s'endormir n'importe où et en particulier le matin, pendant les voyages en train vers le lycée en plus des heures de cours.

« ROXAS ! ON ARRIVE ! REVEILLE-TOI ! » hurla Sora l'oreille de son cousin qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Kairi sortit du train en première et regarda autour d'elle.

- « Euh… Axel ne nous attend pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle au blond encore somnolent.

- « Il vient pas. Il a commencé les cours plus tôt que nous. » répondit Riku à la place qui n'avait écouté la question.

Le petit groupe commença à monter les escaliers, Sora prenant soin d'observer Roxas, qui se fatiguait plus vite que les autres.

- « Quand il s'agit de Roxas, Sora a l'air tout de suite l'air plus sérieux. » remarqua Kairi.

- « Tu parles vraiment pour ne rien dire. Roxas fait partie de sa famille et il le considère comme un frère, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il s'inquiète. » dit Riku.

- « Arrête de me rembarrer à chaque fois ! »

- « Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, c'est tout. » répliqua calmement Riku.

- « Idiot, idiot ! »

Sora préféra ignorer ses deux amis qui avaient tendance à se disputer pour des broutilles. Il dirigea son regard son cousin pour qui il s'inquiétait.

« Roxas… je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie… je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Pour une fois, le blond ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner par son cousin qui lui tirait le bras pour le forcer à avancer.

°-°-°

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de maths en grand vacarme, sauf trois personnes attendant que tout le monde s'en aille pour quitter le cours.

- « Hé ! Sora ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » demanda Kairi, voyant son ami courir vers la sortie du bâtiment.

- « Voir si Roxas va mieux ! »

Sora descendit les escaliers du bâtiment des sciences à toute vitesse. A la sortie, il croisa Axel et son groupe qui l'interpellèrent au passage.

- « Hey, Sora ! » lui cria Axel.

- « Salut Axel, excuse-moi je suis pressé. On pourra parler plus tard ? » répondit Sora en s'arrêtant pour saluer le roux.

- « Pas de problème ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Roxas ? Je le cherche depuis le début de la pause. » demanda Axel.

- « Justement, je vais prendre de ses nouvelles. » répondit Sora.

- « Comment ça ? » fit Demyx. « Il n'est pas venu en cours ? »

- « Si… mais je l'ai senti un peu fatigué alors je l'ai forcé à aller à l'infirmerie. »

- « Ah… J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite, sinon on ira le voir, hein Axel ? » demanda Demyx.

Mais Axel n'était déjà plus là. Le roux se hâta et accéléra sa course en direction de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. L'infirmière le sermonna dés qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes fou d'entrer comme ça sans frapper ?! Refermez calmement la porte et dites-moi la raison de votre passage. »

Axel prit la poignée et referma la porte comme le lui avait ordonné la jeune femme.

- « Excusez-moi madame, mais il n'y aurait pas un garçon blond qui serait entré ici ce matin ? » demanda Axel, un peu inquiet.

- « C'est lui que vous êtes venu chercher ? Il est là, derrière le rideau. » répondit la femme en montrant le rideau du doigt.

Le roux ouvrit le rideau, et découvrit Roxas allongé sur le lit, les bras le long de son corps. Voyant l'inquiétude du roux, l'infirmière le rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue rien de plus. Il sera bientôt sur pieds ! » lui dit-elle avec une voix qui la rendait plus aimable.

Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grave. Il saisit la chaise posé contre le mur et la rapprocha du lit, pour s'y asseoir à califourchon, les bras croisés sur le dossier. Il observa attentivement le visage de son ami : les paupières closes, la bouche fermée, les joues légèrement rosées. Il était si paisible et Axel le trouvait… très… beau. Axel approcha sa main et se mit à caresser doucement la joue de son ami, qui gémit légèrement avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Axel ? » fit Roxas d'une voix endormie.

Mais le roux était trop troublé pour répondre. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! » se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi avait-il inconsciemment caressé la joue du blond ? Il fut soulagé que l'infirmière n'ait rien vu.

Pendant qe le roux se torturait l'esprit de question sans réponse, le blond s'étira et se leva du lit, remerciant l'infirmière de l'avoir recueilli.

J'ai dormi combien de temps? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

- « A peu près une heure… tu avais vraiment l'air à bout de force ! Tu devrais dormir plus quand tu es chez toi ! »

Roxas acquiesça et se retourna vers Axel, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Axel ! » cria le blond en secouant le bras de son ami.

- « Hein ? Quoi ? »

- « Je retourne en cours. Tu viens, ou je te laisse là. »

- « Ah excuse-moi… mais tu vas mieux ? »

- « Oui… l'infirmière m'a dit que je manquais juste de sommeil. Rien de bien grave. » rassura Roxas en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- « Tu nous à quand même fait peur ! Sora voulait venir te voir, mais je l'ai devancé ! »

- « Plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. »

°-°-°

Les jours passèrent et le temps d'automne s'installa progressivement. Les feuilles d'arbres se colorant d'une teinte bordeaux tombaient mollement sur le sol ou se faisaient bercer par le vent. Au lycée, la plupart des élèves étaient de plus en plus excitée à l'approche de leurs premières vacances depuis la reprise des cours. Larxene se hâtait dans les couloirs à la rechercher d'une personne en particulier. Elle se jeta sur elle dés qu'elle la vit.

« Axeeeeeel ! » hurla-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Le garçon hurla de douleur quand la blonde resserra son étreinte.

- « ARGH ! Mais t'es malade ?! Tu me brises les côtes ! » s'énerva le roux en repoussant la jeune fille.

- « T'y survivras ! » lança-t-elle en rigolant.

- « T'es folle. » dit Marluxia.

- « Je sais. » Larxene vérifia bien si tout le groupe était bien au complet et reprit la parole. « Vous savez, les vacances sont dans cinq jours… »

- « Tu nous apprends rien là… » fit remarquer Demyx, qui regretta d'avoir ouvert la boucher quand Larxene le frappa avec son cahier.

- « Laisse-moi continuer ! … Donc je disais… Je voulais vous parler de notre projet : partir à la plage tous ensembles ! » s'enjoua-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

- « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me baigner… » dit Zexion.

- « C'est pas grave. On ne se baignera peut-être pas de toute façon. C'est juste pour faire une sortie ensemble ! J'ai une cousine qui vit sur la côte, elle pourrait nous héberger » dit Larxene.

Tout le groupe semblait être d'accord pour cette sortie, sauf Axel, qui n'avait pas très envie de partir sans Roxas, et il ne le cacha pas.

-« Demande lui de venir avec nous ! » dit Demyx.

- « Tu peux pas te passer de lui un peu ? » grogna Larxene , avec une mine renfrognée. Mais Axel l'ignora complètement et répondit directement à Demyx.

- « Je vais aller lui demander. »

°-°-°

Cinq jours plus tard, Roxas sortait du cours de français calmement, contrairement à Seifer qui courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs, excité et pressé de rentrer chez lui, les vacances ayant déjà commencées.

Roxas sortit du bâtiment suivi de Rikku, racontant encore et toujours la même histoire. Le blond ne savait même plus de quoi la jeune fille parlait au départ.

« Roxas ! » Axel était adossé au mur du bâtiment d'en face, seul pour une fois, attendant que son ami vienne le rejoindre.

Le blond s'excusa auprès de Rikku qui ne lui en voulut pas et partit à la conquête d'un nouvel "auditeur".

- «Pourquoi tu l'as chassée ? Elle pouvait rester !» dit Axel, surpris.

- «C'est une bonnes amie, mais j'en peux plus ! Elle est trop bavarde.» répondit Roxas en soupirant.

- «Oui et puis elle serait capable de s'inviter.»plaisanta le roux, les bras croisés.

-«S'inviter ?»

- «Oui. Larxene a organisé un séjour à la plage.»

- «En plein automne ?» dit Roxas en haussant un sourcil.

- «Cherche pas à comprendre cette folle. Elle a dit que c'est juste histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble.» expliqua Axel.

- «C'est une bonne idée. Mais du coup, je ne vous verrais pas de toutes les vacances.» dit Roxas en souriant tristement.

- «Justement ! Je voulais te proposer de venir avec nous ! Tout le monde veut que tu viennes !» s'enjoua Axel.

Le visage de Roxas s'illumina. Il s'apprêtait à donner une réponde positive, mais il réfléchit un instant. L'idée de partir aveec Axel en vacances l'enchantait vraiment, et le mauvais temps n'y changerait rien. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le blond avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir laisser sa mère seule et sans surveillance. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, même si elle savait se contrôler. Le sourire sur le visage du blond disparut

- «Je suis désolé, Axel. Je ne peux pas me joindre à vous.»

- «Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?» demanda Axel, interloqué.

- «Je ... dois aller voir une amie... au Jardin Radieux...» mentit Roxas en se mordant la lèvre.

Axel baissa la tête, clairement déçu. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- «C'est dommage... mais il y aura une prochaine fois...» dit Axel en haussant les épaules. Il se forçait à sourire.

- «Oui... et tes vannes débiles vont me manquer pendant ce temps...» plaisanta le blond.

- « Dés mon retour, tu en seras bombardés !» déclara le roux.

- «J'ai hâte...» fit Roxas avec une petite grimace.

La journée était terminée et tous les élèves étaient partis. Axel et Roxas descendirent les escaliers du centre-ville presqu'en dernier, et se saluèrent brièvement avant de parti chacun de leur côté. Larxene et le reste du groupe rejoignèrent le roux, qui avait une mine dépitée.

- «Alors ? Alors ? Il vient ?» demanda Demyx en s'impatientant.

- «J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas senti obligé de venir...» grommela Larxene les bras croisés.

La réponse allait décevoir ses amis, mais ils ne seront jamais aussi décu que lui.

«Il ne peut pas venir... il va rendre visite à une amie.» déclara Axel en baissant la tête.

Larxene poussa un soupir de soulagement, qu'Axel ne remarqua pas; tandis que Demyx, Marluxia et Zexion avaient des mines dépitées.

«C'est pas grave ! On sera au moins tous ensemble!» s'enjoua Larxene en souriant.

Tous ses amis firent un sourire a leur tour, sauf Axel qui finit par se dire que ces vacances ne seront pas aussi bien que prévues...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon je vous préviens : ce chapitre est le plus inintéressant de toute la fic ! xD enfin bon... j'essaierais de mettre la suite assez rapidement... JESSAIERAIS j'ai dit xD**

**Disclaimer : tout est à moi, sauf l'histoire 8D**

**Roxas : ...c'est le contraire...**

**moi : a oui mince xD aucun perso n'est à moi... seule l'histoire m'appartient... TT la vie est injuste TT**

**--**

12h00. Les douze coups de cloche résonnèrent dans toute la Cité du Crépuscule, réveillant en même temps les habitants encore somnolents. Roxas se réveilla avec une lenteur extrême et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet pour se faire couler un bain tiède : cela l'aidera peut-être à se réveiller. Une fois complètement dévêtu, il mit prudemment son pied dans l'eau, afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas trop chaude. Il entra progressivement son corps entier dans la baignoire. Il croisa les bras sur les rebords, y posa sa tête, et ferma lentement les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que les vacances de la Toussaint avaient commencées, cinq jours qu'Axel et ses amis était partis prendre l'air en séjour sur la côte. Il ne devait certainement pas s'ennuyer… c'était ce que le blond se disait. Car lui de son côté, trouvait les journées beaucoup trop calme, et même les « gamin !» incessants de Larxene lui manquaient. Qu'est ce qu'Axel pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Dormait-il encore ? Est-il en train de déjeuner ? Ou encore est-il en train de se dorer au soleil ? Car il faut dire que le temps était anormalement clément, et le soleil rayonnait. Cela serait triste de rester cloitré chez soi avec ce beau temps ; mais le blond ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de ses journées, vu qu'Axel n'était pas là. Sans s'en rendre compte, Roxas s'était laissé glisser dans la baignoire. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait maintenant l'eau au niveau de l'arrêtez du nez, et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se releva brusquement, faisant déborder l'eau de la baignoire, qui aspergea le sol. Non, ce bain ne l'avait pas du tout réveillé.

Il sortit de la baignoire et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de se laver les dents. Il enfila ensuite ses vêtements : un pantalon blanc vers le haut, et noir à partir des genoux. Un tee-shirt noir recouvert par un gilet blanc décoré par une rangée de damiers noir et blanc de chaque côté de la fermeture éclair. Il enfila deux bagues à sa main gauche : une noire et une blanche, ainsi qu'un bracelet en damiers lui aussi. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain et se rendit compte que sa mère était absente. Serait-elle partit travailler ? Son travail de femme de ménage ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour eux deux. Roxas esquissa un léger sourire ; sa mère avait fait un effort cette fois, mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas. C'était toujours comme ça.

Il prit ses clés et ferma la porte de son appartement, et sortit de son immeuble. Roxas déambulait comme un zombie dans les rues. Les gens qu'ils croisèrent le dévisagèrent, car le blond avançait comme un somnambule. Comme d'habitude, il avait encore très mal dormi. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir vraiment où il allait, mais il marchait tout simplement, profitant du beau temps. Mais il commençait à se dire que cela ne ferait pas disparaître son ennui : il lui fallait quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi. Et vite !

« Roxas ! » appela une voix devant le blond.

Le blond leva la tête pour regarder devant lui. Sora était assis juste devant lui sur un banc, lui faisant de grands gestes pour attirer son attention.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » demanda le châtain.

Roxas regarda longuement son cousin avant de répondre.

« J'en sais rien. »

Sora crut mal entendre, et reposa sa question pour obtenir la même réponse.

« Je cherche quelque chose à faire. » expliqua le blond.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

Roxas baissa la tête, avec un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

« Ca tombe mal ! Je comptais sur toi pour me trouver quelque chose à faire. » déclara Sora en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

« Désolé. » Roxas réfléchit un instant et reprit. « Attends une minute… Riku et Kairi ne sont pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant les deux personnes des yeux.

« Kairi est parti chez Rikku pour faire je ne sais quoi… »

« Sûrement pour discuter de son « histoire ». » plaisanta Roxas. Sora rit aussi, mais baissa la tête.

« Quant à Riku, il est parti en vacances… » dit tristement Sora. « J'aurais bien aimé partir avec lui… »

Roxas croisa les bras, mit une main sur son menton.

« Il te manque ? » demanda-t-il à son cousin.

Sora releva la tête et sourit tristement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. « Et toi ? Axel te manque ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les journées sont beaucoup trop calmes depuis qu'il est partit avec sa bande… » déclara Roxas en baillant légèrement. « Mais au fait d'habitude, Riku ne t'invite pas à partir avec lui en vacances ? » demanda Roxas.

« Il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui… » répondit le châtain en baissant la tête.

Roxas haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagné alors ? »

« Mais… je ne voulais pas te laisser seul comme ça… » répondit Sora.

Où le châtain voulait en venir ? Roxas se le demandait.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

L'expression de Sora s'assombrit un peu.

« Mais tu sais bien… Ma famille est la seule à connaître ta situation… ta mère alcoolique…tes blessures… ton père absent… » dit-il en regardant le ciel. Il s'arrêta quand il constata que Roxas ne l'écoutait plus et était monté dans le train en direction du centre-ville. Sora se mit à courir pour le rattraper. « Hé ! Attends-moi ! »

Il courait toujours plus vite, espérant arriver avant que le train ne referme ses portes. Une fois devant l'entrée, il sauta dans le wagon et s'assit à côté de son cousin, qui avait la tête reposé contre la vitre.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même… » dit Sora en affichant une mine boudeuse.

« T'es vraiment un idiot… »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi t'es pas parti avec Riku ? J'ai l'impression de gâcher tes vacances là ! »

Sora regarda attentivement son cousin, puit se mit à sourire bêtement.

« J'aurais d'autres occasions de partir avec Riku ! Et puis j'aime bien aussi passer du temps avec toi ! ». dit-il pour rassurer son cousin, qui sourit légèrement. « Mais et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas parti avec Axel ? Il te l'avait proposé non ? » demanda Sora en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi Sora posait la question, alors que la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

« Tu le sais très bien… » dit-il froidement.

« Ah… désolé. » s'excusa le châtain en baissant la tête.

Le blond posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Son cousin le fixa longuement puis sortit : « Tu penses à Axel, pas vrai ? »

Roxas sortit de ses songes et écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai raison ! Tu penses à lui ! » lança Sora, fier de lui.

Son sourire disparut lorsque le train s'immobilisa et que le blond sortit du wagon, ayant l'air d'oublier complètement la présence du châtain.

« Pourquoi il me fait çaaa ? » se morfondit Sora en tentant de rattraper son cousin, déjà sur la place de la gare.

Il le rejoignit tant bien que mal. Il se baissa et mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour se tenir pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il releva la tête pour regarder son cousin, qui le regardait avec un air impassible.

« Pourquoi tu pars toujours comme ça sans m'attendre ? » demanda Sora.

« T'es trop lent. Et pour te répondre, je ne pensais pas du tout à Axel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je penserais à lui d'abord ? » déclara Roxas. « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! » se dit-il en pensée.

Bien sûr qu'il pensait au roux. Il n'arrêtait pas. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire et se posait parfois des questions idiotes. Si ça se trouve, il est encore en train de se disputer avec Larxene. Il se demandait aussi si Axel pensait à lui…

« Ya intérêt à ce que je lui manque à cet idiot ! » cria tout haut Roxas, sans le vouloir. Il porta sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout fort. Il vit Sora afficher un sourire idiot, et le frappa pour le faire disparaître. « Oublie tout de suite ce que je viens de dire ! » hurla-t-il à son cousin.

« Aïe ! » Oui, oui ! Mais arrête de me tabasser ! » dit Sora avec une voix presque suppliante.

Roxas s'arrêta de marteler le châtain, et partit devant encore une fois sans attendre ce dernier, qui dut se hâter pour le rattraper.

°-°-°

Plus loin, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre de la Cité du Crépuscule, le soleil rayonnait toujours, malgré quelques pluies intempestives. Mis à part cela, la météo était plutôt indulgente, surtout qu'en cette saison, l'orage devrait faire rage normalement. La température avoisinait les 28°C. Du coup, les filets de beach-volley était montés, les parasols sortis et les lunettes de soleil portées.

« J'AI CHAAAAUUUUD… » se plaignit Larxene en s'éventant avec un magazine. Elle était assise sur la plage sur une serviette à côté de ses amis qui s'affairaient à leurs occupations.

« Te plais pas Larxene ! C'est toi qui a voulu venir je te signale… » fit remarquer Marluxia, en triturant un cosmos.

« Maieuh ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que le soleil tape aussi fort ! »

« Tout ça, c'est à cause du global warming ! » cria Demyx en accordant sa guitare.

« Le machin quoi ? » fit Larxene en haussant un sourcil.

« Le global warming ! » répéta Demyx.

« C'est quoi ce truc… ? » demanda la blonde, sans vraiment être intéressée.

« En fait c'est le réchauffement climatique dont parle tous les medias en ce moment… » expliqua Zexion, sortant le nez de son livre.

«Ah ça ! Ouais ben global je sais plus quoi ou pas, il fait trop chaud ! C'est invivable, j'en peux plus ! dit-elle en frappant du pied sur le sable.

« Ca y est. Elle nous fait un caprice… » déclara Marluxia. « Si t'as trop chaud, déshabille-toi ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se sermonna pour cette dernière phrase quand Larxene lui envoya sa bouteille d'eau en pleine tête.

« Pervers ! » lui lança la blonde.

« Aïe ! Mais quand je te disais ça, c'était pour te dire de te mettre en maillot de bain ! » se justifia Marluxia en se frottant le nez. Larxene afficha une mine boudeuse.

« Nan… j'ai pas envie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Axel est pas là… c'est pas drôle ! » cria-t-elle en se roulant sur sa serviette.

« Ah oui… je me demanda pourquoi il n'a pas voulu venir sur la plage avec nous d'ailleurs… il rate vraiment quelque chose… » déclara Demyx avec un sourire pervers.

Car un tournoi de beach-volley se déroulait juste devant eux, et le musicien s'amusait à reluquer toute les filles qu'il voyait en train de jouer.

« Ah… mon pauvre Demyx, tu es tombé bien bas… » dit Zexion en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Demyx en faisant la moue.

Marluxia posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

« N'essaie pas de comprendre… » lui dit-il.

Demyx n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre, ce qui fit rire Zexion. Pendant que ce dernier s'amusait à charrier Demyx, Marluxia s'était retourné vers Larxene, qui s'ennuyait toujours autant. La blonde replia ses jambes et poussa un long soupir avant de se lever brusquement.

« Bon ça suffit ! Je vais chercher Axel ! » cria-t-elle.

« Tu restes là ! Tu risques de le mettre encore de mauvaise humeur si tu débarques sans prévenir dans sa chambre… » l'avertit Marluxia, en la forçant à se rassoir.

« Pff… » fit la blonde. « Demain je le force à venir ! »

« Si tu veux, mais maintenant tu restes assise ! »

Larxene retira son tee-shirt et son short pour ne garder que son bikini. Elle s'allongea sur le dos après s'être mise de la crème solaire et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« A ton avis… Axel fait quoi en ce moment ? » demanda la blonde à Marluxia.

« J'en sais rien. »

°-°-°

Que pouvait bien faire le roux ? C'était la question que se posait tout le monde, et en particulier Roxas. Et bien de son côté, Axel était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, devant la télévision. Il était courbé, le coude posé sur son genou, et sa main retenant sa tête. Il tenait la télécommande dans l'autre main et zappait impassiblement les chaines, cherchant quelque chose à regarder pour faire passer son ennui. Oui. Car en vérité, le roux s'ennuyait. Normalement, il devait être heureux de passer ses vacances en compagnie de ses amis au bord de la mer, il ne pouvait pas faire ça tous les jours. Mais rien n'y faisait, le cœur n'y était pas. La fatigue et l'ennui ne disparaissaient pas et l'envie de rentrer à la Cité du Crépuscule le démangeait.

« J'en ai marre ! » Le roux éteignit le téléviseur et lâcha la télécommande au sol, heureusement sans la casser. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il se retourna et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond. Il soupira bruyamment et réfléchit. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et cette chose, ou plutôt cette personne, se trouvait à la Cité du Crépuscule. Que faisait Roxas ? Il se torturait l'esprit à se poser cette question. Peut être était t'il avec Sora et les autres. Ou alors il s'ennuyait autant que lui ? … Pensait-il à lui ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

« A quoi je pense moi ? Bien sûr qu'il pense à moi ! Il peut pas se passer de moi ! » se dit Axel en se forçant à sourire. Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Et si le blond l'oubliait entre temps. Axel se mit sur le ventre. Il se mordit le pouce en espérant que Roxas ne le remplace pas avec un nouvel ami pendant son absence. Le roux cessa de se triturer l'esprit quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

« Axel ! Bouge tes fesses ! Il est déjà 14h ! On va voir les différents menus dans les restos ! » cria une voix féminine derrière la porte. Ah… la « douce » voix de Larxene l'avait réveillé… Il se força à se lever et alla rejoindre la jeune fille l'attendait. Il souhaitait vraiment que ces vacances se terminent au plus vite.

°-°-°

Roxas s'étira et sortit du train et se dirigea vers le centre-ville où Sora l'attendait. Il allait finalement passer toutes les vacances avec son cousin, qui le sermonna dès qu'il le vit arriver sur la place des fêtes.

« Tu es en retard ! »

« Désolé... mais ma mère a encore… » dit Roxas en essayant de se justifier. Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit que Sora avait l'air d'avoir comprit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. »

Les deux cousins commencèrent à avancer vers le circuit du tram, endroit où comme son nom l'indiquait, un petit tramway traversait le quartier entier.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui, alors ? » demanda Roxas à son cousin. Ce dernier réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Pardon ?! » cria le blond.

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui on aura vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de ce balader un peu en ville. »

« Bah… je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… » déclara le blond en haussant les épaules.

Les deux garçons remontèrent les escaliers de la place des fêtes pour revenir à la rue de la gare. Ils observèrent un jongleur jouer avec un ballon qu'il s'amusait à lancer, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le faire retomber au sol, sous les encouragements et applaudissements des passants. Ils continuèrent à avancer et montèrent l'escalier les menant au lycée. L'ennui leur donna l'étrange envie de retourner en cours. Le silence qui s'était installé s'effaça lorsque Sora prit la parole.

« Dis Roxas… » commença-t-il, hésitant. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et l'incita à continuer « à propos de ta mère… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre quand Sora fit allusion à sa mère.

« Tu ne voudrais pas demander des conseils à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.. comme un médecin ! Pour l'aider… »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé !? Son comportement violent est dut à l'alcool… elle a encore toute sa tête. »

« Ne t'énerve pas ! Je disais juste ça pour toi… et pour elle. Un jour je te vois : tu es indemne et le lendemain, ton bras est recouvert de bleus.

Roxas commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de l'était de santé de sa mère. Il avait essayé de l'aider à arrêter… mais toutes les tentatives se sont conclues par de cuisants échecs, ce qui déprimait totalement le blond. Le châtain baissa la tête, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas du élever le sujet. C'était un terrain miné.

« Désolé. » s'excusa t-il.

Voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son cousin, Roxas s'adoucit peu à peu et fit un petit sourire.

« C'est rien… j'ai du mal à garder mon calme quand on me parle d'elle. » dit-il en mettant la main sur son front.

« Est-ce que ta mère t'a dit pourquoi elle a voulu revenir à la Cité du Crépuscule ? » demanda Sora.

« Non… j'ai essayé de comprendre moi-même, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui aurait pu la forcer à revenir. D'ailleurs remettre les pieds ici ne lui a pas fait du bien. » déclara Roxas en secouant négativement la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand on était sur l'Ile, elle buvait… mais moins que maintenant . Depuis que nous sommes revenus ici, ça empire… elle boit de plus en plus et ne sort même plus… a part pour aller travailler quand elle en a la force… et quand elle a pas la flemme aussi… Avec ses absences à répétition, je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas déjà viré. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu devrais t'en réjouir justement ! » cria Sora, choqué.

« Si je vois que ma mère va trop mal, je… »

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à la suite de sa phrase.

« Tu serais capable de quitter la ville ? » complèta Sora. Roxas ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas… » Cela ne dépend pas de moi… elle pourrait refuser de quitter la ville encore une fois… »

« Et puis… » commença Sora. « Tu ne voudrais pas quitter Axel une nouvelle fois ? »

Roxas déglutit et se mordit fortement la lèvre. Quitter Axel une nouvelle fois lui ferait trop mal. Il afficha une triste mine; il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à cette question de requitter cette ville ou pas.

« Mais pour le moment, ta mère va mieux non ? Vu qu'elle est allée travailler il y a deux jours ! C'est bon signe non ? » s'enjoua Sora pour remonter le moral de son cousin.

« Cela ne signifie rien, Sora… » dit tristement Roxas en essayant de sourire.

Les deux cousins affichèrent des mines dépitées, qui disparurent quand ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

« Sora, Roxas ! » fit la douce voix.

Le châtain se retourna et sourit chaleureusement quand il vit Aerith s'avancer vers eux. Elle prit Sora dans ses bras.

« Je suis si contente de te voir ! » lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle lâcha Sora et le regarda de haut en bas avant de lui pincer la joue.

« Comme tu as grandi ! Je ne te reconnais même plus ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir neuf ans, non ? »

« Ouais, je crois. » répondit-il le châtain en souriant chaleureusement. Ce sourire fit fondre la jeune femme qui le sera encore plus fort.

« Tu es adorable ! »

Sora la remercia pour le compliment, tout en essayant de se dégager, car mine de rien, la jeune femme avait une sacrée force dans les bras ! Roxas lui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire devant la scène. « C'est pas drôle ! » cria Sora à son cousin en faisant la moue.

Aerith se leva et tourna la tête à gauche à droite et demanda : « Où sont les autres ? »

« Un de mes amis est en vacances et une autre est chez une copine. » répondit Sora.

« Je ne vois pas Axel… » dit Aerith en regardant le blond.

« Il est sur la côte avec son groupe d'amis. » répondit Roxas en souriant à la brune, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ? Et il ne t'a pas invité ? Ce n'est pas très galant de sa part ! » lança-t-elle en se tenant les hanches.

« Galant ? » répéta Roxas les yeux grand ouverts.

Aerith se tint la joue, confuse. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Il m'arrive de dire des choses bien étranges parfois. » dit-elle en souriant.

Roxas restait tout de même perplexe, mais n'étendit pas la conversation.

« En fait, c'est Roxas qui n'a pas voulu venir… » déclara Sora, pensant aider son cousin. Mail il ne s'attendait à la question suivante : « Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

L'envie irrésistible de tuer Sora traversa l'esprit du blond qui se promit de lui faire payer cette gaffe un jour.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, et puis la plage, c'est pas trop mon truc… » mentit-il.

« Ah bon… Chacun son truc, alors. » répondit la brune en souriant.

« Aerith, tu pourrais nous trouver quelque chose à faire ? On déambule dans la ville depuis une heure sans vraiment savoir où aller. » dit Sora en faisant la moue.

La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement et commença à partir en direction d'un immeuble non loin du campus de l'université. Elle fit une signe de main, indiquant aux deux garçons de la suivre.

°-°-°

Aerith sortit un trousseau de clé de sa petite sacoche et en introduisit une dans la serrure. Une agréable odeur se dégagea quand elle ouvrit la porte. La brune entra en première, suivie de Roxas qui observa attentivement le lieu. Aerith les avait conduits dans son studio, payé par l'université. Une odeur de fleur se dégageait de l'endroit, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint de couleur orange pastel, en parfait accord avec les roses posés près du balcon. L'appartement regorgeait de fleur ce qui stupéfia Roxas.

« C'est toi qui a planté tout ça ? » demanda Sora, ébahi.

« Oui. Quand je suis arrivé ici, l'endroit était assez lugubre, alors j'ai prit quelque libertés et je l'ai arrangé à mon goût. » répondit Aerith en faisant couler du thé dans trois tasses. Elle en tendit une à Roxas, toujours debout, examinant l'endroit de fond en comble.

« Merci. » dit-il en saisissant la tasse.

Roses, violettes, tulipes, muguet et autres variétés de fleur poussaient ici. Le blond s'étonna même de voir des fleurs exotiques, que l'on pouvait voir sur l'Ile du Destin.

« C'est magnifique… » murmura Roxas en s'approchant d'un pot d'anthurium.

« Je suis contente qu'elle te plaisent ! » s'exclama la brune en souriant. Elle porta la tasse à sa bouche et fit une grimace trouvant son thé assez amer. « Dis-moi Sora. Pourquoi n'es tu pas sur l'Ile du Destin ? » demanda-t-elle en ajoutant un sucre dans sa tasse.

« L'Ile a été détruite. » répondit Sora.

« Hein ?! »

« En fait, une tempête a ravagé une partie de l'Ile. On ne pouvait plus circuler normalement, et les habitations ont été en partie détruites. » expliqua Roxas à la place de son cousin qui ne savait décidemment pas répondre à une question simplement.

« J'aurais pu répondre moi-même. » dit Sora au blond qui l'ignora complètement.

« Ouf… tu me rassures Roxas. » dit Aerith en posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Et les travaux de reconstruction avancent ? »

« On ne sait pas encore... mais on ne pourra pas y retourner avant plusieurs mois je pense… » dit tristement Sora en baissant la tête.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, on vous préviendra quand elle sera reconstruite. » dit-elle en prenant Sora dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il se sentit un peu gêné et tourna la tête vers le blond, qui finissait sa tasse de thé, ne se préoccupant pas de lui.

« Quand l'Ile sera reconstruite, tu y retourneras, Roxas ? » demanda la brune en croisant les bras.

Le blond arrêta de déguster son thé, et réfléchit à une réponse. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si il y retournera ou pas car cela ne dépendait pas de lui, mais de sa mère. Personnellement, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner… c'était bien trop loin de la Cité du Crépuscule, et il ne risquait pas de revoir Axel de sitôt. « Cela ne dépend pas de moi… » répondit simplement le blond en regardant Aerith qui enchaina avec une nouvelle question.

« Je comprends… c'est à tes parents de prendre cette décision… mais au fait, comment vont-ils ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus! » Elle se leva et débarrassa la table. Elle mit les tasses sur un plateau et se digigea vers la cuisine pour l'y poser.

Mince. On ne le laisserait jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi lui parlait-on toujours de ses parents, sujet sensible.

« Mes parents ne sont plus ensembles… » répondit-il simplement. C'était la vérité, son père les avait tout simplement laissés elle et lui. Sans rien dire à personne.

« Oh… Je suis désolée… » s'excusa la brune en porta une main à sa bouche.

« C'est rien. Ca date maintenant...» répondit le blond. Et puis il s'en fichait de son père, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa mère aille mieux.

Roxas se leva et s'étira. Puis partit re-contempler les différentes variétés de fleurs sur le petit balcon. « C'est beau… je suis vraiment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec mes mains moi… » dit Roxas en riant légèrement. Aerith se mit à rire, Sora l'imita.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Roxas ! » dit Aerith, tout sourire.

« C'est vrai… je me souviens encore de ce magnifique dessin que tu avais fait en primaire ! » ajouta Sora.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

« Oui on m'en a parlé de ce dessin d'ailleurs… votre institutrice vous aviez conseillé de mettre tout votre cœur dans ce dessin et de l'offrir à quelqu'un de cher ! » dit Aerith en se tenant les joues de ses deux mains.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu l'offres à ta mère moi… mais au final, tu as fini par le donner à… »

Sora stoppa net et partit glousser dans le canapé, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as donné à Axel ! » continua Aerith en gesticulant. « C'est adorable ! »

Roxas se mit à rougir soudainement. Il s'en souvenait encore. Pourquoi ils faisaient remonter ce souvenir à la surface. C'était TRES gênant pour lui, car Roxas ne cessait de rougir. « Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées douteuses ! C'était par simple amitié ! » répliqua Roxas.

« Oh mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était autre chose, Roxas… » dit Sora en souriant malicieusement.

Gloups. Le blond s'était fait avoir. Rouge de gêne et de honte, il préféra reporter son regard sur autre chose que sur ses pieds. Il s'assit une sur une chaise et posa le coude de la table, observant la vue que donnait le balcon.

°-°-°

Marluxia lança la balle au dessus du filet de beach-volley, mais un coup de vent assez violent la fit dévier et l'envoya valser dans l'océan.

« Ben bravo, Marly ! Maintenant, on a plus de ballon ! » grogna Larxene en croisant les bras.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se retourna vers la jeune fille d'un air mécontent.

« Tu n'avais qu'à faire le service si t'es pas contente ! » grommela-t-il.

La blonde retourna s'asseoir sur sa serviette. Elle fit une grimace quand elle sentit plusieurs petits picotements sous ses cuisses. Elle se leva et hurla.

« Qui est le dégénéré mental qui a osé mettre du sable sur ma serviette ?! »

« Désolé… » murmura Demyx.

« Raaaah ! » La jeune fille se retint d'étriper Demyx, ne voulant pas gâcher les derniers jours de vacances restants.

En effet, les vacances de la Toussaint prenaient fin dans trois jours, et le groupe allait devoir quitter la côte le lendemain. La blonde prit sa serviette et la secoua sur Demyx, qui désespérait déjà à astiquer son instrument. Larxene se rassit sur sa serviette de plage et tourna la tête pour regarder Axel, qui avait, comme depuis le début du séjour, le regard dans le vide. Elle se mit derrière lui et lui posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'Axel ne pouvait pas la voir là où elle était.

« Je sais pas moi… un babouin ? » supposa le roux qui était sortit de ses songes.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est moi, Larxene ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Oui ben ça revient au même ! » lança Axel en s'esclafant. Larxene gonfla les joues.

« J'te permets pas de m'insulter ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Si tu veux pas que je t'insulte, me fais pas chier. » lança Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Surveille ton langage ! Surtout quand tu parles à une dame ! » reprit la blonde en faisant la moue.

« Une dame ? Toi ? » demanda le roux en pointant son doigt sur son amie.

« Parfaitement ! » fit Larxene, les mains sur les hanches, bombant fièrement sa poitrine.

« Me fais pas rire ! »

« T'es méchant ! » lança Larxene.

« Je sais ! »

Axel se pencha légèrement en arrière et posa ses mains derrière lui. Il leva la tête, regardant défiler plusieurs séries de nuage. Larxene fit de même.

« Le temps se gâte… » dit-elle.

« Ouais… »

La jeune fille remarqua que le roux avait de nouveau le regard dans le vide.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A rien. »

« Toujours la même réponse. »

Demyx se joignit à la conversation.

« Je sais à quoi pense Axel. » dit-il, sûr de lui.

« Pff. » Axel tourna la tête sur le côté, ne préférant pas écouter ce que Demyx allait dire.

« Ah ouais ? Dis toujours ! » dit Larxene au musicien.

« Il est tout simplement déçu de ne pas avoir vu plus de fille en petit bikini durant les vacances ! » lança le guitariste, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Axel soupira. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça de la part de Demyx.

« Ah ! C'était donc ça ! » s'écria Larxene. Si tu veux, Axel, tu peux te rincer l'œil sur moi… » continua-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'Axel qui resta indifférent.

« Beurk… » fit le roux. Cela ne plut par à Larxene qui partit bouder dans son coin.

Le silence s'installa. Demyx sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur le nez. Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel, et vit se former de méchants nuages gris. Le temps commençait vraiment à se couvrir et la pluie se mit à tomber. Larxene se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

« Bougez-vous ! Moi je reste pas là ! » cria-t-elle en commençant à courir vers un abri. Tout le monde la suivit, Axel en dernier.

°-°-°

Sora et Roxas rentrèrent chez eux vers 18h. Ils avaient encore passé une journée avec Aerith et étaient restés longtemps chez elle, le soleil commençait à se cacher les nuages qui eux étaient assez menaçants.

« Le temps se couvre. » dit Sora. « On devrait rentrer vite. »

Roxas acquiesça et suivit son cousin qui marchait calmement les escaliers. Sora sentit uen goutte de pluie lui tomber sur la joue. « Mince ! Il commence à pleuvoir ! » » cria-t-il. Les deux cousins se mirent çà courir afin de trouver vite un abri. Ils descendirent prudemment les marches glissantes des escaliers, longèrent la rue et arrivèrent à la gare. Sora regarda les horaires de train en attendant que la pluie se calme.

« A 18h30… On va attendre encore un moment… » déclara-i-il en soupirant. Il se retourna pour regarder son cousin, qui restait immobile sur la place de la Gare, sous la pluie battante… Un détail titilla le châtain : le blond tremblait. Il se disait que cela devait être du au froid. Seulement, Roxas était immobile comme une statut de glace. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et semblaient fixer quelque chose en particulier. Un peu inquiet, Sora sortit de l'abri et s'avança vers le blond.

« Roxas ? » Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sora. Son cousin restait pétrifié. Sora suivit le regard de Roxas afin de déterminer ce qu'il fixait avec autant d'insistance. Il apercut à une dizaine de mètres, un homme d'environ une bonne quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux était d'un blond platiné et ses yeux avait la même intensité de bleu que ceux de Roxas ? Sora écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut l'individu en face d'eux. Il redirigea son regard vers son cousin.

« Roxas…cet homme… ce ne serait pas… ton père ? »

**--**

**Et voilà donc la fin du chapitre le plus pourriiii 8D j'espère que les prochains chapitres ne vous décevrons pas ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**(Les prochains chapitres sont nettement mieux... oh que oui TwT)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme le chapitre 6 était très ennuyeux, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous mettre celui-ci plus rapidement... j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas pas :)**

**Disclaimer : toujours pareil... les personnages sont pas à moi... T-T**

« Roxas…cet homme…ce ne serait pas ton père

Sora observait toujours son cousin, qui restait muet, fixant l'individu quelques mètres plus loin avec insistance. A quoi pouvait t-il bien penser ? C'était la question que se posait le châtain en ce moment, voyant le blond toujours avec la même expression de… était-ce de la peur ? On ne savait même pas. Roxas, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait avancer, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher, le toucher, lui parler. Car il avait énormément de choses à lui dire. « Pourquoi es tu là ? » cette question lui brûlait les lèvres. « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » Le blond ne savait même pas si son père avait véritablement quitté la Cité du Crépuscule. Peut-être était t-il resté en ville ? Peut-être s'était t-il refait une vie avec quelqu'un autre ? « Sais-tu ce qu'elle a ressenti après ton départ ? » Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue ? » Des questions qu'il aurait voulu poser : si seulement il arrivait à parler ; sa voix était comme coincé dans sa gorge, aucun son ne voulait sortir. C'était aussi des questions qui demeuraient sans réponses sans-réponses… L'homme, lui, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux garçons. Il restait là, les yeux regardant le soleil couchant qui restait visible malgré la pluie. Puis il tourna soudainement la tête et réalisa enfin que les deux cousins le fixaient. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas assuré, pour arriver à un mètre de distance de Roxas. Il fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher, mais Roxas recula. L'homme ne parlait pas, Sora se demandait s'il avait seulement reconnu Roxas. Il eut la réponse à cette question quand l'homme voulut mettre sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Roxas serra les dents, ainsi que les poings, et comprit enfin ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment. Ce sentiment était un mélange de colère… et de haine… Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, serrant le tissu de son gilet. Il laissa ensuite exploser sa colère quand la main de son père lui toucha les cheveux.

« Ne me touche pas !! » cria t-il d'une voix rauque. Ce cri lui déchira la gorge. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Sora en entendant son cousin : On lisait une telle haine dans ses yeux remplis de larmes. Le liquide salé coulait des yeux bleus du blond, qui ne les essuya pas. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, et encore moins de joie, mais de colère. Il lui voulait énormément de les laisser, abandonnés. Il était responsable de l'état de sa mère selon Roxas.

« Tu me dégoutes… » murmura Roxas en baissant la tête. Sora réagit aussitôt.

« Arrête Roxas ! C'est ton père ! Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. »

Roxas recula un peu plus. « Un père indigne, c'est tout ce qu'il est… » chuchota Roxas, ses mains tremblantes.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Roxas ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Sais-tu ce qu'elle a ressenti après ton départ ?! » hurla t-il à son père.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers Sora, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sur son cousin. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Devait-il calmer Roxas ? « Cela ne me concerne pas. » se disait-il. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'homme, qui sourit pour le saluer. Sora ne lui rendit pas son sourire et préféra baisser la tête. Roxas releva les yeux pour regarder son père en face.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?! Réponds ! »

Les larmes coulaient toujours. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la place : le train venait d'arriver en gare, attendant les passagers voulant se rendre à la Gare du Couchant. Sora tourna la tête vers l'entrée du quai, se disant qu'il valait mieux rentrer, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Roxas seul avec son père. Le blond, ne supportant plus le silence de son père, tourna la tête et courut vers l'entrée de la gare, laissant Sora seul avec l'homme qui le regarda partir sans bouger un pouce.

« Attends-moi ! » cria Sora à son cousin, qui n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre.

Il courrait vers l'entrée du train, ne préférant pas regarder derrière lui. Il risquait de revoir son père. C'était sûrement la dernière qu'il avait envie de voir. Il entra brusquement dans le wagon, manquant de tomber, et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des sièges, dos au paysage défilant cette fois. Sora s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Il avait la tête baissé et ses mains, qui étaient placées l'une dans l'autre, étaient posées sur ses cuisses. Son regard regardait dans le vide. Sora voulait lui parler, mais se dit qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille. Ces retrouvailles avaient tout gâché pour Roxas, qui ne savait pas si révéler la présence de son père en ville à sa mère était une bonne chose. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Roxas tourna la tête et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était étrange, car il paraissait nettement moins beau que d'habitude.

°-°-°

Axel rangea ses habits dans son sac de voyage en sifflotant. Car aujourd'hui, il partait. Oui, il allait enfin quitter la côte et rentrer à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content à l'idée que les vacances se terminent. Mais rester loin de Roxas alors qu'il venait tout juste de le trouver, c'était dur. Bon n'exagérons rien : Retourner en cours ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais il allait retrouver Roxas, et c'était l'essentiel pour lui. Il mit son sac sur son dos, et alla rejoindre ses amis devant l'entrée de la maison où ils avaient été hébergés durant leur séjour. Adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux mi-longs, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il s'agissait de la cousine à Larxene. Cette dernière lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de les héberger dans leur villa pendant leur séjour, sa famille étant assez aisée.

« Elena, merci de nous avoir hébergés ! » remercia Larxene, en souriant à sa cousine.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répondit cette dernière. Elle se rapprocha de Larxene pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. « D'ailleurs, il est plutôt mignon le petit roux dans votre groupe. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Ne le laisse pas filer ! »

« T'inquiète pas… » répondit Larxene en gloussant.

Le petit groupe monta dans un bus les conduisant à la gare. Axel reposa sa tête contre la vitre et se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra en vacances ici, il obligera à Roxas de venir.

°-°-°

Sora, Kairi, Riku, ainsi qu'Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient assis sur les bancs de la place des fêtes et profitaient du dernier jour de vacances qui leur restait. Tous dégustaient leur glace à l'eau de mer avec appétit, à part Sora, qui n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Riku le remarqua facilement car Sora avait baissé la tête et laissait sa glace fondre.

« Sora, fais attention… Ca coule… » dit Riku à son ami qui releva aussitôt la tête.

« Mince… » Sora lécha le bas de sa glace pour l'empêcher de fondre encore plus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Riku, qui voyait que Sora n'avait pas l'air aussi enjoué que d'habitude.

« Si ça va… »

Sora se mit debout et jeta sa glace dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il se rassit à côté de Riku et redressa la tête pour regarder le ciel. Même si il était peu convaincu par la réponse du châtain, Riku ne préféra pas insister et changea de sujet.

« Pourquoi Roxas n'est-il pas avec nous ? » demanda t-il, pensant détendre l'atmosphère. Le cœur de Sora fit un bond au nom de son cousin. Depuis l'épisode avec son père, le châtain ne l'avait pas revu. Avant de se quitter, le blond n'avait rien dit, ni même dit au revoir et était rentré chez lui sans dire un mot. Sora ne savait même pas ce que son cousin était en train de faire en ce moment. Il n'avait pas osé aller chez lui. Il avait beau l'appeler sur son portable, mais sans résultat.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Sora en rebaissant la tête.

L'argenté observa étrangement Sora, dont il avait senti une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Sora sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Il se leva du banc et se retourna pour faire face à Axel et Larxene, qui le salua d'un signe de main.

« Salut, Sora ! dit Axel en souriant chaleureusement.

« Bonjour… Axel… »

Sora regarda ses pieds et se mordit la lèvre, mais Axel ne le remarqua pas. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et d'adressa ensuite au châtain.

« Roxas n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda t-il.

Sora se tortilla les doigts, puis se rongea les ongles. Il ne s'attendait pas à la venue d'Axel.

« Euh… il est chez lui. Il n'a pas voulu venir car il a dit qu'il lui restait des devoirs à faire. » mentit Sora.

« Mince… bon c'est pas grave ! On le verra demain au lycée ! » dit Larxene au roux.

Cela l'arrangeait en fait. Elle préférait rester seule avec Axel. Le roux l'ignora totalement et se rapprocha un peu plus de Sora, dont il avait sentit un peu d'hésitation dans la voix. Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que Roxas pouvait bien faire ? » fit remarquer Riku.

Gloups. La gaffe…

« C'est vrai Sora ? » demanda Axel, perplexe.

« Euh non ! Je veux dire que je SUPPOSE que Roxas n'a pas voulu venir car il avait encore des devoirs à faire ! » s'expliqua Sora en secouant ses bras devant lui.

Axel se recula et croisa les bras, d'un air peu convaincu. Larxene lui agrippa le bras et le secoua.

« Allez Axel ! On bouge ! » lui cria t-elle. Axel dégagea son bras afin que son amie le lahce.

« Ca va ! Pas la peine d'insister autant ! » grogna t-il. Il s'éloigna du groupe, suivi de Larxene qui peinait à le rattraper, vu qu'il pressait le pas.

Sora se reposa sur le banc à côté de Riku.

Sora, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Roxas ? » demanda Riku au châtain.

« Non… pas du tout… » répondit Sora.

« Vous vous êtes disputés alors ? » supposa Kairi, assise à côté d'Olette.

« Non… rien de tout ça… » dit Sora en baissant la tête.

Olette leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

« C'est étrange… avant, Roxas ne refusait aucune sortie même pour les devoirs. Il était toujours avec Axel, ou avec nous, même si c'était moins fréquent.

« Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé en cinq ans. » ajouta Pence qui dégustait sa deuxième glace.

Il est hyper froid maintenant ! … même s'il l'était déjà avant… » compléta Hayner qui s'était joint à la conversation.

« Vous le trouvez si froid que ça ? » demanda Kairi en regardant Hayner. Mais c'est Sora qui répondit à sa place.

« Ah oui ! Tu aurais du le voir pendant mes sorties avec lui durant les vacances ! » cria t-il. « Il avait tendance à partir devant sans m'attendre, et quand je lui posais des questions, il ne répondait pas et continuait son chemin. Et il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! »

« Avec toi aussi ?! » fit Kairi, les sourcils haussés.

« Oui… avec tout le monde sans exception… » Il marqua un temps puis reprit. « Ah si… sauf avec Axel… »

Tout le monde se tut, continuant à manger leur glace. Même s'ils ont l'air insouciant et si tranquille, ils étaient tout de même très intrigués par l'étrange comportement de Roxas.

Hayner se leva pour jeter son bâton de glace et s'adressa à tout le groupe.

« Vous savez… j'pense qu'on se fait des idées au sujet de Roxas… si ça se trouve, il va bien. Et de toute façon, on verra bien demain au lycée… » lança t-il avant de s'éloigner en disant au revoir à ses amis, qui lui firent un signe de main en retour.

Tous les adolescents se levèrent à leur tour. Olette et Pence partirent de leur côté tandis que Sora, Riku et Kairi prirent le train pour rentrer chez eux ensemble. Kairi quitta ses deux amis et entra dans son immeuble. Sora et Riku continuèrent donc le chemin seul. Riku brisa le silence.

« Sora… »

Le châtain tourna la tête vers son ami quand il entendit son prénom.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Riku ? »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour Roxas ? »

Sora n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre la question.

« Il fait parti de ma famille… c'est tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour lui. » répondit Sora en haussant un sourcil.

« Non ce n'st pas ce que je voulais dire. » dit Riku en se grattant le menton. Sora lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Ce que je veux dire c'est : Roxas a-t-il des problèmes pour que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ? » reprit Riku.

Sora baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts. Roxas lui avait fait promettre de ne rien répéter sur la situation à sa mère, ainsi qu'a la sienne. Mais beaucoup de personnes sur l'Ile du Destin se posaient des questions au sujet du blond. Il y avait des jours où Roxas était joyeux et plein d'entrain bien qu'il reste tout de même un peu froid, mais le lendemain, il changeait du tout au tout. Il devenait plus taciturne, absent, et le regard vide. Le blond n'aimant pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, cachait sa situation. Mais Sora se disait qu'il y avait sûrement une autre raison pour que Roxas se cache à ce point. Cela avait eu l'effet inverse, et tout le monde était inquiet. Sora et sa famille était les seuls à être au courant de ses problèmes. Le blond se confiait parfois à Sora qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trahir sa confiance ; il ne révèlerait rien à personne, même s'il s'agissait de Riku dont le châtain était très proche.

« Je ne peux rien te dire… » répondit Sora en tournant la tête vers la colline du Couchant.

Riku grimaça. Il voyait bien que Sora lui cachait des choses. Mais tout ce qu'il vouait, c'était comprendre. Lui aussi était préoccupé par le comportement de Roxas, mais c'était surtout qu'il n'aimait pas voir Sora aussi inquiet. L'argenté s'avança un peu plus vers Sora et lui attrapa les épaules, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes. Sora ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Riku ? »

L'argenté rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui de son ami qui rougissait de plus en plus. Se sentant mal à l'aise, le châtain se dégagea des bras de son ami.

« Je suis arrivé chez moi, Riku. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ». Il lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui le fit rougir. Il regarda Sora s'éloigner et se dit qu'il y avait vraiment que lui pour le faire réagir comme ça.

°-°-°

Les cours avaient recommencés normalement pour Sora, Riku ainsi que pour le reste des élèves. Seifer et sa bande toujours aussi turbulents. Kairi et Rikku toujours aussi enjoués. Riku toujours aussi calme. Quant à Sora, toujours plus inquiet au sujet de Roxas, toujours aussi taciturne et distant. Son habitude à s'endormir en cours était toujours là, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il était toujours le dernier à sortir de cours… comme avant. Justement c'est ce qui intriguait Sora… Roxas ne s'occupait déjà plus de son père ? Et à chaque pause, Roxas était introuvable. Sora se disait qu'il devait se trouver à l'infirmerie, alors il s'y rendait à chaque récréation, mais c'est un lit vide qu'il découvrait à chaque fois. Sora décida de le surprendre à la fin du cours de français. Il se leva de sa chaise dés que la sonnerie retentit, et fit au sorte de quitter la salle avant son cousin. Roxas passa la porte, sans remarquer Sora qui l'attendait, adossé contre le mur.

« Roxas… » fit Sora en regardant son cousin.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers le cours suivant sans se retourner. Sora rattrapa le blond tant bien que mal, et lui attrapa le bras une fois proche de lui.

« Attends ! » lui cria –t-il.

Roxas s'arrêta et regarda le châtain d'un air impassible. Roxas retira son bras des mains de son cousin. Il prit la parole.

« Parler de quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé avec mon père ? Il me semble que tout est clair, non ? Pas besoin de passer des années là-dessus. » répondit sèchement Roxas.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as tiré une crois là-dessus ! »

Roxas baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle… j'espère juste qu'il ne se repointera plus devant moi… je ne plus le revoir. »

Il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin. Sans attendre Sora, qui restait sur sa faim.

°-°-°

« Axel ! » chuchota une voix. Mais le roux ne répondit pas, trop occupé à roupiller sur sa table.

« AXEL ! » répéta la voix. Le roux sentit quelque chose lui taper la tête. On ne le laissera donc jamais tranquille ?

« Ca suffit ! » cria t-il en sortant de son sommeil. Mais contrairement à toutes ses attentes, ce n'est pas Larxene qu'il découvrit en ouvrant les yeux, ni même un autre de ses amis, mais le visage du professeur sur qu'il venait de hurler.

« Oups. » fit Axel en faisant une grimace.

« Je disais quelques mots sur le bac à la fin de l'année. Si vous voulez échouer vos épreuves c'est votre problème. Mais ne gênez pas mon cours avec vos ronflements. » Grogna le professeur d'un ton dédaigneux.

Explosion de rire dans la classe. Tous les élèves étaient pliés en deux, se moquant d'Axel qui avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement, vu qu'il s'était encore affalé sur sa table, la tête reposé sur ses bras croisés.

Libération : la sonnerie retentit enfin et le roux fut le premier à sortir, suivi de Larxene et du reste du groupe.

« Axel ! Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même ! » hurla la blonde.

« Désolé Larxene. Tu peux partir sans moi je ne rentre pas maintenant. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu rentres avec Roxas, c'est ça ? » demanda Marluxia, amusé.

Mais le roux n'entendit pas la question car il était déjà bien loin. Il entra dans le bâtiment des sciences où Roxas avait cours, une heure plus tôt.

Larxene ne cacha pas son mécontentement et fit la moue. Marluxia lui prit une épaule pour la forcer à avancer. Demyx et Zexion les suivirent.

°-°-°

« Quoi ?! » hurla Axel, décontenancé.

Il se trouvait devant la porte où Roxas avait court précédemment.

« Désole… tu viens juste de louper Roxas. Il vient de sortir en trombe. D'habitude c'est le dernier à sortir de cours. Mais des que la journée est fini il se précipite vers la sortie. Des que la sonnerie a retenti il est sorti. Tu n'as pas du le voir. » expliqua Kairi, désolé pour son ami.

« Pff. » souffla Axel, se tenant sur le mur avec sa main. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »

« Tu le verras demain. » dit Sora sans vraiment être certain de ce qu'il disait. Car encore fallait-il qu'il voie Roxas le lendemain, et encore fallait t-il que Roxas veuille bien lui parler ; car Axel se posait déjà trop de question à son sujet.

« Mouais… bon je vous laisse. »

Axel quitta le groupe, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir son ami. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour sortir du bâtiment. Larxene accourut vers lui.

« Ah ben enfin ! » lui cria-t-elle. « J'ai attendu longtemps ! »

« T'étais pas censé partir, toi ? » demanda Axel.

Larxene fit la moue.

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiaste ! Je t'ai attendu moi ! ».

Axel sourit tristement.

« Merci… »

°-°-°

Roxas se réveilla difficilement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, se doucha, se lava les dents et s'habilla. Il se précipita ensuite dans le couloir menant au salon. Il chercha sa mère dans la pièce, qui s'avérait être vide. Il soupira de soulagement : elle ne devait pas être réveillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme et la vit enfouie sous sa couverture. Roxas referma doucement la porte, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite à la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards. Il en sortit toutes les bouteilles contenant de l'alcool : bière, whisky, et autres apéritifs. Il les prit sous ses bras et les rangea dans sa chambre à un endroit où sa mère ne pourra pas les trouver. Il fallait voir comment elle réagi la dernière fois que son alcool avait disparu. Elle les avait retrouvés, après avoir fouillé toute la maison. Elle était ensuite rentrée dans une colère folle, due à l'alcoolémie. Roxas en gardait encore des traces. Il massa son épaule encore un peu douloureuse et prit son sac, avant de sortir de chez lui.

Il prit le chemin du lycée rapidement, ne voulant pas croiser Sora et les autres, car il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste réfléchir. Sa mère, son père… y avait t-il encore de l'espoir ? Il n'avait pas dit à la jeune femme qu'il l'avait revu. Il sortit du train aussi rapidement qu'il était sorti de chez lui. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure flamboyante au loin. Axel était sûrement l'une des personnes avec qui il avait le moins envie de parler en ce moment, car il se posait déjà trop de questions à son sujet. Il fit tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer et descendit les marches d'escaliers menant à son bâtiment.

Marluxia discutait calmement avec son groupe, mais s'arrêta et s'adressa particulièrement à Axel, à qui il tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Axel… ce ne serait pas ton petit blond là-bas ? » demanda t-il en pointant le bas des escaliers du doigt.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

« Mon petit blond ? » fit-il en tournant la tête en direction de l'endroit pointé par son ami. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut une tête blonde se précipiter en direction d'un bâtiment. « Roxas ! »

Il quitta ses amis et se tint à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers pour rattraper son ami. Mais il était trop tard car le blond était déjà rentré et la sonnerie venait de retentir. Axel afficha une mine désappointée et remonta les escaliers en poussant quelques jurons.

« Aaah… tu l'as encore raté, mon pauvre Axel ! » lança Larxene en tapant amicalement le dos du roux. Ce dernier l'ignora complètement et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où il avait cours.

°-°-°

Pendant le cours du professeur Diz, tout le monde, à par quelques exceptions, était calme. En effet, la majorité des élèves d'affairait à leur commentaire de texte, à part quelques élèves comme Seifer qui lui préférait jouer avec sa chaise, plutôt que de travailler sous prétexte que c'était « trop chiant » à faire. Le professeur passait dans les rangs, se penchant un peu, afin d'examiner de plus près le travail des élèves. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hayner qui louchait sur la copie posé sur la table à à peu près un mètre de la sienne.

« Je peux vous aider à tricher ? » demanda t-il à l'élève qui déglutit difficilement.

« Euh… » fit Hayner en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ca va pour cette fois… mais si je vous y reprends… »

Il ne s'occupa plus d'Hayner qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il porta toute son attention sur la feuille qu'Hayner était en train de copier quelques minutes plus tôt où plutôt l'élève à qui elle appartenait. Roxas était comme d'habitude endormi sur sa table en attendant que le cours se finisse. Le professeur lui tapota la tête ; le blond se réveilla aussitôt.

« Et bien ? Ce que je vous demande à faire est-il donc si ennuyeux pour que vous vous endormiez ? » demanda Diz.

Roxas se frotta les yeux et mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

« Pas du tout… j'ai terminé… » répondit le blond.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils et regarda Roxas avec des yeux ronds. Plusieurs chuchotements fusèrent dans la classe. Roxas avait déjà terminé . Comment faisait t-il pour travailler aussi vite ? Diz prit la copie de l'élève et l'examina.

« Hm. » Il lut le premier paragraphe de la copie pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il ajouta : « Pour le moment c'est bien. » Il retira ses lunettes. « C'est même très bien. Je dois encore corriger le reste de votre copie. Vous pouvez sortir. » Puis il se redirigea vers son bureau.

« Quoi ?! » cria Seifer, outré. « Moi aussi j'ai terminé ! » lança t-il en brandissant fièrement sa copie.

« Non, vous c'est différent : vous n'avez pas commencé. Votre copie est blanche, je le vois d'ici. » déclara le professeur en mettant ses lunettes ?

« Quoi ? Mais j'y arrive pas ! Donc j'ai fini. Je peux sortir. »

« Ah non. Vous n'avez pas fait d'effort et donc vous ne méritez pas de sortir maintenant. Et puis rien que pour vous embêter, je n'ai pas envie de vous laissez sortir maintenant. Vous serez le dernier à quitter la salle. » ajouta Diz avec un sourire sournois.

L'élève resta bouche-bée et se rassit, sous les rires de ses camarades.

°-°-°

Un peu plus loin, dans la cours, un groupe d'adolescents était assit sur la pelouse en attendant la sonnerie pour rentrer en cours.

« On a quoi comme cours après ? » demanda Marluxia.

Zexion interrompit la lecture de son livre et attrapa son emploi du temps.

« Physique… »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se rallongea sur la pelouse, et tritura ses cheveux en attendant que le temps passe. Zexion poussa un soupir blasé.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » questionna Marluxia. Son ami acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Pourtant quand tu es en pleine lecture, tu n'as pas l'air de t'ennuyer. »

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences. » dit Zexion en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

Marluxia leva la tête pour regarder le ciel et se mit à réfléchir. Il regarda ensuite Zexion.

« Ah je vois ! Comme Demyx n'est pas dans la même classe que nous, et qu'il n'est pas avec nous en ce moment, tu t'ennuies et il te manque ! » lança t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Son ami rougit violemment et préféra ne pas répondre. Axel regarda sa monte et se leva pour se rendre vers le bâtiment le plus proche, suivi de Larxene. Leur cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers et s'arrêtent devant leur salle de cours.

Axel s'adressa à Larxene en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

« J'ai plus le droit d'être seule avec toi maintenant ? » demanda t-elle. Le roux soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Pff, t'es vraiment insup-»

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Larxene sur sa nuque. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui du roux ; moins d'un centimètre séparait leurs lèvres. Au moment où elles allaient entrer en contact, Axel repoussa la blonde brusquement.

« Arrête ça, Larxene ! » lui cria t-il en serra les dents.

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« On ne sort pas ensemble je te signale ! » lui dit-il remarquer. La jeune fille fit la moue et croisa les bras.

« Allez ! A part le gamin, ya personne pour nous regarder ! »

Axel voulut répliquer, mais marqua un temps avant de comprendre ce que Larxene venait de lui dire. « Le gamin ? » fit-il.

Il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Le couloir était assez obscure, mais il remarqua que Roxas s'y trouvait, un peu plus loin d'eux. Les aurait-il vus au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser ?! Ou plutôt au moment où Larxene allait embrasser par surprise le roux.

« Roxas ! » cria Axel.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre, il continuait son chemin sans se soucier d'Axel qui tentant de le rattraper. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Roxas était déjà au bout du couloir, Axel accéléra sa course et s'agrippa au bras de son ami, une fois à proximité.

« Roxas, attends ! »

Roxas s'arrêta et essaya de retirer la main d'Axel de son épaule, encore douloureuse. Axel vit la grimace de douleur que fit son ami.

« Excuse-moi… si je t'ai fait mal… » dit-il en lâchant lentement le bras du blond. Il poursuivit : « Dis-moi… est-ce que tu nous as vu ? »

Roxas lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Vu quoi ? » fit Roxas.

« Tu sais ! Larxene et moi quand on allait s'embr-» Il stoppa net. Il se sermonna intérieurement et se traita d'idiot. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Roxas haussa les sourcils.

« Vous… vous vous êtes embrassés ? » demanda t-il les mains légèrement tremblantes. Pourquoi il tremblait d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait même pas.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais c'était à deux doigts en fait… » s'expliqua t-il, gêné.

Roxas baissa la tête et porta une main à sa poitrine. C'est étrange, car il ressentait comme une douleur, dans le cœur. Il ne releva pas les yeux et se retourna pour s'éclipser, profitant du silence du roux. Il commença à courir, mais Axel lui reprit le bras avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus.

« Attends… j'ai pas fini. » lui dit-il en le retenant toujours.

Le blond serra les poings, puis se mit à trembler. Il redoutait un peu ce moment.

« J'ai encore des choses à te dire, Roxas. »

Les yeux bleus de Roxas se fermèrent lentement.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses… »

Le blond serra les dents.

« Et je n'aime pas ça… » ajouta t-il.

Roxas déglutit. Le silence s'installa.

« J'attends… » Axel tenait le bras de son ami toujours plus fort.

Roxas tremblait, mais le roux ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Arrête… » lâcha Roxas en regardant ses pieds.

« Quoi ? »

« Lâche moi. » continua t-il en essayant de s'extirper. Il tremblait toujours plus. Axel fronça les sourcils.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses ! Et ces blessures que tu avais sur ton visage, et sur ton bras, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » hurla t-il.

«J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Axel. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot pour croire à tes mensonges ? »

« LÂCHE-MOI ! »

« Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ! » s'énerva Axel

« Ya rien à expliquer, c'est comme ça c'est tout ! »

« Réponds honnêtement à mes questions ! »

« Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière que tu auras des réponses. Tu me fais mal là. »

Axel soupira et se mit à trembler fortement. Il serra le bras de Roxas encore, sans se rendre compte de la souffrance de ce dernier. Il n'en pouvait plus… Roxas ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ?

« Avant… tu ne me cachais rien… »

Roxas ne répondit pas.

« Tu as changé Roxas… et pas qu'en bien…… je ne supporte plus. »

Ces mots étaient comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Roxas, qui eut du mal à se contrôler.

« Dans ce cas, retourne avec Larxene ! »

Le blond ne s'était jamais autant énervé contre son ami, qui lui aussi laissait exploser sa colère. Aucun ne mesurait ses mots.

« Figure-toi que ça m'arrange ! Elle au moins, elle est honnête et ne me cache rien ! Et puis ça commençait à m'énerver à devoir toujours te courir après ! »

La querelle continua jusqu'à la sonnerie. Axel relâcha violemment de bras du blond, qui s'enfuit aussitôt tête baissée. Le roux regarda Roxas s'éloigner et entrer dans la salle de cours. Il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre Larxene qui l'attendait toujours au même endroit.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Axel ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. » demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Axel rentra en cours sans lui répondre. La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras pour le faire ralentir.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais éviter de m'ignorer quand je te parle ! » cria t-elle.

« Il se passe rien du tout Larxene ! » lança le roux.

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La blonde ne comprenait rien, mais se contenta de lui jeter un regard inquiet, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Roxas, était assit au côté de Sora, qui remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son cousin. Le blond ne s'était pas affalé sur son bureau comme à son habitude. Non… il était simplement bien assis sur sa chaise, sa tête orienté vers le sol. Sora essaya de chercher le regard de son cousin, qui tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il remarque les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux. Il essaya maintes fois de les essuyer, sans vraiment y parvenir.

**Fin**

**(du chapitre xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ) ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi... propriété de Square Enix...(ya que la mère à Roxas qui m'appartient TT)**

°-°-°

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Axel et Roxas ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. On aurait dit que plus le temps passait, plus les deux garçons s'éloignaient : car le lendemain de leur dispute, il s'échangeait de brefs regards, puis baissaient la tête. Mais maintenant ils ne se regardaient même pas. Axel ne parlait même plus du blond, et quand ses amis en parlaient, il déviait le sujet, faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Il ne voulait même pas savoir où était Roxas. De son côté, Roxas était encore plus isolé qu'avant, et ne parlait plus à personne, bien que Sora ait tenté maintes fois d'engager une conversation. Hayner aussi avait essayé, mais abandonna vite. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Roxas, qui ne sortait pratiquement plus de chez lui, à part bien sûr pour aller en cours.

« J'en ai assez… » grogna Sora en se levant de sa chaise. Il arrêta ses devoirs et sortit de sa chambre. Il prit sa veste et partit de chez lui. « Maman, je sors. » dit-il à la volée.

Il descendit les escaliers de son immeuble et sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il voulait aussi réfléchir au sujet de Roxas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son cousin soit aussi amer, du moins plus que d'habitude. Il baissa la tête et mit son index sur son menton. Il marchait sans même regarder devant lui et bouscula quelqu'un qui elle-même ne regardait pas où elle allait.

« Regardez où vous allez ! » hurla l'individu.

Sora reprit ses esprits et s'excusa. Il observa ensuite la personne : « Riku ?! » fit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Sora ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu faisais tes devoirs. » demanda l'argenté en haussant les sourcils.

Sora sourit légèrement et lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » proposa Riku. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à avancer vers la gare du Couchant. Ils montèrent à bord du train et prirent places au fond du wagon. Riku fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Sora regarda ses pieds. « Roxas… » murmura t-il.

« J'en étais sûr. »déclara t-il en regardant Sora qui releva la tête. »Moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'il se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. »

« Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda Sora, perplexe.

« Non pas plus que toi… mais j'ai juste remarqué qu'Axel et Roxas ne s'adressaient plus la parole. » dit Riku en fermant les yeux.

Sora resta bouche bée, il ne s'y attendait pas. L'idée que son cousin et Axel ne se parlent plus lui était inconcevable !

« Ils se sont disputés ?! » cria t-il en s'agrippant au bras de son ami, qui rougit violemment.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Riku, troublé.

Sora lâcha son bras et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'aimerais comprendre, mais Roxas ne me parle pratiquement plus. » déclara Sora en baissant la tête.

Voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son ami, Riku attira le châtain vers lui. Ce geste lui était venu tout seul, c'était instinctif. Le geste était un peu maladroit, mais Sora se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui eut un peu de mal à garder son calme; le visage du châtain était tellement près. Riku tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

« Il faudrait juste comprendre la raison de leur dispute pour les réconcilier… » dit Riku à son ami qui décolla son oreille de son épaule.

« Mouais… pour qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux, il faudrait les réunir. Mais Roxas est une vraie tête de mule. Ca ne va pas être simple. » compléta Sora. « J'essaierai de lui parler demain. »

°-°-°

« Axel ! »

Le roux se retourna pour faire face à Larxene qui courrait vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? » demanda Axel d'un ton sec.

« Yen a marre que tu répondes comme ça à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » cria Larxene, vexée.

Il afficha une mine blasé et soupira.

« Désolé... j'suis un peu fatigué. »

Larxene inclina la tête sur le côté.

« T'es pas d'humeur c'est ça ? » supposa Larxene.

« T'as tout compris. » avoua t-il en souriant tristement.

Il se retourna et observa le grillage qui était derrière lui. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y avait derrière. Voyant l'air ailleurs de son ami, Larxene se rapprocha du grillage métallique et chercha ce que le roux fixait avec attention.

« Hé mais ! » s'écria t-elle. « Ce ne serait pas la classe du gamin en train de faire sport là-bas sur le stade ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ouais… » répondit Axel, faisant mine de s'en moquer, bien que cela l'intéressait pas mal en réalité.

« Pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça ? »

« Pour rien… t'occupes. »

Larxene fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine boudeuse.

« Je sais pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça… » dit-elle en fermant les yeux, sûr d'elle. « Ouais, c'est parce que tu mattes les filles en tenue de sport ! Je me trompe ?! » cria t'elle.

« Ouais… tu te goures totalement. » déclara Axel en continuant à fixer le grillage.

Larxene lui tapota le dos pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Je sais que j'ai raison ! Comment tu peux regarder d'autres filles ?! Alors que tu en connais une nettement plus sexy ?! »

Axel leva la tête et les yeux, se donnant l'air de réfléchir et regarda Larxene.

« Je ne vois pas de quelle fille tu parles.. » lança t-il. La jeune fille tomba des nues.

« Mais tu l'as devant toi, espèce d'idiot !! » hurla t-elle « Avoue que tu ne connais personne de mieux que moi. » dit t-elle en prenant une pause sensuelle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Si… je connais quelqu'un de nettement mieux… » dit Axel en s'adossant contre le grillage. Larxene écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est qui cette personne ?! » demanda t-elle en hurlant.

« Ah ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. » lança le roux en souriant malicieusement. Puis il se remit à regarder derrière le grillage.

« Arrête de mater toutes ces filles, je te dis ! » ordonna Larxene en frappant son ami qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

« Puisque je te dis que je ne mate pas les filles ! »

Et c'était vrai. En fait, Axel observait quelque chose qui l'intéressait bien plus.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le cours d'éducation physique avait commencée. La majorité des élèves était sur la piste de course et sautait les haies. D'autres lassaient leur chaussures ou s'échauffaient et d'autres, en majorité des filles, étaient agglutinés près d'un arbre et gloussaient. Devant elle, Riku ainsi que d'autres garçons s'échauffaient. Et à chaque fois que l'argenté faisait un mouvement trop brusque, qui dévoilait une partie de son torse, ou son ventre, les jeunes filles gloussaient comme des pies ou rougissaient comme des écrevisses. Leur sourire idiot disparut lorsque Riku arrêta son échauffement et se dirigea vers l'arbre où Sora était adossé.

« T'as un sacré succès avec les filles, je trouve ! » dit Sora en souriant.

Riku prit sa serviette dans son sac et essuya son visage dégoulinant de sueur.

« Ouais… mais toutes ces filles ne m'intéressent pas. » déclara Riku, complètement impassible au clin d'œil que l'une de ses camarades de classe lui avait fait.

« T'es un peu dur quand même… moi j'ai pas autant de popularité avec elles. » dit Sora en faisant la moue.

« En fait, quelqu'un m'intéresse déjà » avoua Riku. « Je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit ! » cria Riku, les joues cramoisies.

« T'inquiète pas ! » le rassura le châtain. « Mais c'est qui cette personne ? » demanda t-il en souriant.

« Je ne te le dirais pas… » dit l'argenté, en essayant de faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues.

« C'est parce que c'est Kairi ? »

« Non. »

« Rikku alors ? » proposa Sora. « Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ! »

« Pas elle non plus. »

Sora s'allongea sur l'herbe et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il regarda le ciel bleu, se demandant de qui son ami pouvait être amoureux. L'argenté s'accroupit à côté de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je peux juste te dire que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. » dit Riku. « T'en sauras pas plus. »

Le châtain mit son index sous son menton pour réfléchir, mais la voix du professeur l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

« Sora ! Veuillez vous levez ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour rêvasser mais pour travailler ! » hurla le professeur en avançant vers l'élève d'un pas assuré.

Sora se leva et se mit presque au garde à vous avant d'avancer vers la piste de course. Il se baissa pour se préparer au départ. Il tourna les yeux à droite, et remarqua qu'Axel était derrière le grillage et fixait quelque chose avec insistance.

« Axel ? » fit Sora au haussant un sourcil.

Un coup de feu retentit et les élèves prêts à courir s'élancèrent sur la piste. Sora courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, tout en essayant de suivre le regard du roux, car il voulait déterminer ce qu'il fixait. Mais le châtain ne vit pas la haie juste en face de lui et s'écroula sur le sol, sous les rires de Seifer, qui lui-même se prit les pieds dans ses lacets non faits et qui s'étala comme une crêpe. Il lança des regards meurtriers aux personnes qui l'avaient vu et qui rigolaient un peu trop à son goût.

Sora se releva tant bien que mal, et regarda ses camarades de classe qui avait profité de son moment de faiblesse pour le dépasser. Parmi eux, il y avait Roxas qui l'élançait à toute vitesse vers la ligne d'arrivée. Sora jeta ensuite un œil à Axel, dont le regard était braqué sur le blond qui courait toujours. Roxas s'arrêta une fois la ligne d'arrivée franchie. Il était arrivé premier. Sora soupira : décidément, Roxas était un parfait dans toutes les matières. Sora le rejoignit en marchant, car il se disait que cela ne servait plus à rien de faire des efforts, car il était dernier de toute façon. Il félicita son cousin en espérant que celui-ci le remercie. Mais le blond se contenta de lui lancer un bref regard, inexpressif. Sora baissa les yeux.

« Hé… » fit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Roxas, qui se retourna aussitôt. « J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'aurait contrarié pour que tu ne me parles plus ? » demanda Sora, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Roxas regarda longuement son cousin d'un regard impassible. Son expression se transforma en léger sourire, presque forcé.

« Je suis juste pas d'humeur. » déclara t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement et réengagea la conversation.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'écria t-il. Roxas ne lui en voulait pas en fin de compte. Sora se retourna et vit qu'Axel les regardaient toujours.

« Euh… Roxas… »

Le blond regarda son cousin.

« Il y a Axel là-bas… » dit-il en pointant le grillage du doigt. « Tu ne vas pas le voir ? » demanda le châtain. Roxas observa la barrière métallique et remarqua qu'en effet le roux était présent. Ce dernier lui fit dos quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond fit de même ce qui inquièta Sora.

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. » dit Roxas, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Sora posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

« Dis… Riku a remarqué que cela doit faire au moins deux semaines que vous ne vous parlez plus Axel et toi… ça ne te fait rien ? »

Roxas se pinça la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il serra les poings.

« J'men fiche complètement… » dit-il la voix tremblante.

Sora lâcha Roxas, qui alla rejoindre le reste des élèves qui était retourné voir leur professeur. Le cours de sport était terminé maintenant. Riku et Sora se mirent en route pour rentrer au lycée, suivi de Roxas qui avançait un peu plus lentement. Il se sentait mou. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au grillage. Sa vue devint soudainement floue, il n'arrivait plus à bien distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il soupira : il fallait qu'il se repose. Il regarda derrière le grillage : Axel était parti.

°-°-°

Roxas était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il avait les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Il avait la tête levée, et ses yeux semblaient fixer un endroit précis du plafond; mais en y regardant de plus près, il ne regardait que du vide. Une guêpe était entrée dans sa chambre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, en fait il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il entendait vaguement des bruits qui semblaient provenir du salon. Sa mère avait encore mit la télé trop fort. Le blond, d'habitude, se serait levé, ouvert la porte du salon et baissé le son du téléviseur. Mais pas cette fois. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il s'adossa contre le mur et soupira. Le bourdonnement incessant de la guêpe près de son oreille le sortit de ses songes. D'une lenteur extrême, il se redressa, se leva et alla ouvrir un peu plus la fenêtre pour faire sortir l'insecte. Un petit courant d'air se manifesta dans la chambre de Roxas, qui laissa cette légère brise lui caresser la peau. L'air de la ville. Cela devait faire deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas senti, deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti, deux jours qu'il restait cloitré dans sa chambre à attendre que le temps passe, que le sommeil arrive. Rare était les fois où il en sortait, à part pour manger, et encore, ses repas ressemblaient plus à des grignotages. Il ne sentait pas la faim venir, et puis il n'avait pas envie de manger. Son portable posé sur son bureau se mit à vibrer, ce qui fit sursauter Roxas, qui croyait l'avoir éteint. Il se dirigea vers lui et le saisit mollement, manquant de le faire tomber. Il regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran. Sora l'appelait encore. Il appuya sur un bouton pour décrocher. Le châtain fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« _Allô ? Roxas ?_ » fit Sora.

« Salut… » répondit le blond d'une voix à peine audible.

« _Excuse-moi de t'appeler encore, mais j'aimerais te demander un truc._ »

Roxas lui répondit avec un air toujours aussi indifférent.

« C'est encore pour me demander les devoirs, c'est ça ? » répondit-il.

Le blond entendit son cousin rire bruyamment à travers le téléphone.

« _Ca ne t'étonnerait vraiment pas si c'était encore pour ça que je t'appelais, hein ?_ » fit remarquer Sora. Mais Roxas ne répondit pas. Le châtain reprit. « _En fait c'était pour te demander si une petite sortie avec moi, Riku et les autres te plairait._ » dit Sora en souriant.

Roxas soupira en éloignant son portable de son oreille, afin que son cousin ne l'entende pas. Devant le silence du blond, Sora reprit la parole.

« _Roxas ? Tu es toujours là ?_ » demanda t-il un soucil haussé.

Le blond rapprocha son portable de son oreille.

« Désolé... je ne peux pas... j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Sora baissa la tête, un peu déçu.

« _Ah bon… une prochaine fois alors._ » dit-il.

« Ouais… » répondit le blond.

Il raccrocha avant même que le châtain ne puisse lui dire au revoir. Il décida d'éteindre son portable, il en avait assez d'être dérangé. Il avait menti. Car en vérité, il n'avait aucun devoir à faire, il les avait fini depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne voulait pas sortir, c'est tout. Il s'avança vers son lit et s'écroula dessus. Il se coucha sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre et replia ses jambes contre lui.

C'était ainsi chaque week-end, à chaque fin de journée de cours, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à ne rien faire. Il entendait quelque fois sa mère toquer à la porte, mais il ne l'ouvrait jamais. C'était comme cela depuis plus de deux semaines, depuis qu'Axel et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

°-°-°

Cinq adolescents étaient assis à la terrasse d'un fast-food pour déjeuner. Demyx se balançait sur sa chaise, tout en mangeant goulument ses frites, Zexion s'était contenté d'une simple salade verte, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore touché car il préférait lire son livre. Larxene quant à elle buvait sa boisson en observant attentivement Axel, perdu dans ses pensées. Marluxia qui était parti s'acheter une nouvelle chose à grignoter se rassit et s'adressa à Zexion en se penchant un peu vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » demanda t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, afin de voir le nom du livre.

Zexion sursauta et bondit brusquement de sa chaise, faisant tomber son livre sous la table.

« Tu regardes pas ! » cria t-il au garçon aux cheveux roses qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Demyx regarda son ami avec amusement. Il jeta un œil au livre que Zexion avait fait tomber sous la table. Il s'accroupit, le ramassa et en profita pour lire le titre.

« L'art de la dra- » Il fut coupé lorsque Zexion lui retira son livre des mains.

« Tu regardes pas, toi non plus ! » hurla t-il en regardant Demyx qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

Marluxia explosa de rire, sous le regard en colère de Zexion qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

« L'art de la drague ? Dois-je comprendre que ya une fille qui te plaît ? » demanda t-il en rigolant.

« Nan… et puis de toute façon, ça te regarde pas. » répondit son ami en essayant de se calmer.

« Je me disais bien que ce livre avait l'air différent des autres que tu lis habituellement. » dit Larxene qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

Elle pouffa légèrement et reporta son attention sur Axel, toujours indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Axel ? » fit-elle en secouant sa main devant les yeux de son ami. « T'as encore l'air ailleurs ! Profite de ta journée ! » lança t-elle en souriant.

Le roux détourna le regard. « Hm… » se contenta t-il de dire. Larxene fronça les sourcils.

« T'as changé depuis quelques temps… »

« « Ah bon ? Ben tout le monde change, c'est comme ça. »

« C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, idiot ! » cria t-elle.

Son ami lui tira la langue, et refixa le vide. Larxene posa son coude sur la table et se mit à réfléchir. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Axel ! J'ai une idée ! »

Le roux tourna la tête vers elle.

« Quoi encore ? » grogna t-il.

« Et si, après le repas, vers 18h environ, on allait manger une glace sur la colline. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde.

« Pourquoi cette idée soudaine ? » demanda Marluxia.

«Je trouve que ça conclurait la journée en beauté. Et puis le coucher de soleil est magnifique, vous trouvez pas ? » Larxene prit un air rêveur.

Tout le monde semblait être d'accord. Même Axel, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose en fait.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la terrasse et se dirigèrent vers la place des fêtes. Cela leur ferait faire un détour pour arriver à la gare, mais Larxene avait envie de marcher. Demyx et Marluxia étaient tout devant, tandis qu'Axel et Larxene préféraient rester derrière. Axel avançait, les yeux fixant le sol, ce qui attira l'attention de son amie, qui claqua des doigts pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Axel ! Tu penses à quoi encore ?! » demanda t-elle, énervée qu'il fasse à peine attention à elle.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » questionna t-il sèchement.

«T'es vraiment odieux. Mais je m'y habitue en même temps. Tu sais, quand on sera sur la colline, 'faudra penser à rien du tout. C'est pour se détendre, c'est plus pour toi que pour les autres que j'ai eu cette idée ! » dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

« Quelle délicate attention de ta part ! Mais avec toi dans les parages, je vois pas comment je pourrais me détendre. » répondit Axel en souriant sournoisement.

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, Axel ! » Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et croisa les bras. Son regard s'adoucit peu à peu et elle ajouta : « Au fait Axel, t'as entendu parler de la légende ? »

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

« On dit que deux êtres se déclarant leur amour sur la colline, sont voués à un amour eternel. » dit-elle, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Axel resta perplexe. Il leva la tête et se gratta le menton.

« C'est bizarre… je suis né ici et pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette légende. » dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de me croire. J'ai l'air bête maintenant. En fait, cette légende, c'est moi qui l'aie inventée ! » lança t-elle en tirant la langue. « Mais tu sais Axel, on peut faire en sorte à ce qu'elle devienne vraie, cette légende. » ajouta t'elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ami.

Axel soupira bruyamment, il s'y attendait. Il avança un peu plus vite, pour laisser Larxene de côté. Cette dernière fit la moue, voyant que son ami l'avait encore ignorée.

Demyx, un peu plus loin devant, tourna la tête vers la droite. Il remarqua une personne adossée contre un des immeubles. Elle avait la tête baissée et les bras pendant le long de son corps. Le musicien plissa les yeux et vit que ses cheveux étaient blonds et en bataille. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Demyx se rapprocha un peu plus et reconnut Roxas.

« Roxas ? » fit Demyx en s'avançant vers lui.

Le blond sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers Demyx, qui fut surpris de voir que les yeux du petit blond étaient un peu rougis et légèrement brillants.

« Euh… ça va pas ? » demanda Demyx, perplexe.

Mais Roxas ne répondit pas et se releva avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Hé, attends ! » lui cria en tentant de le rattraper.

Le reste du groupe rejoignit le guitariste, toujours décontenancé.

« Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ? » demanda Larxene.

« J'ai senti que quelqu'un nous observait ! Et puis j'ai vu Roxas, c'était lui. » dit Demyx.

Axel sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Larxene regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant pas le blond dans les parages.

« Il n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda t-elle au musicien.

« Non. Quand je me suis approché, il s'est enfui. J'ai rien compris. »

« On devrait peut-être le chercher. Il pourrait manger une glace avec nous ! » proposa Marluxia.

Axel préféra ignorer ses amis et partit devant sans les attendre. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Roxas, il avait encore mal digéré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« On va pas se casser le cul à le chercher dans toute la ville. Il doit être rentré chez lui de toute façon. » lança t-il en continuant à avancer.

Tous ses amis le suivirent, assez choqués par ses propos vis-à-vis du blond, mais ne restèrent pas là-dessus et se dirigèrent vers la gare sans se poser trop de questions.

°-°-°

Larxene monta dans le wagon la première suivie de Zexion, Demyx et Marluxia qui s'assirent sur des sièges en face de celui de la blonde qui leur racontait milles et un potin. Axel, lui, préféra s'asseoir à une place où il pouvait voir le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit légèrement et laissa retomber sa tête contre la vitre. Demyx lui secoua le bras pour le réveiller.

« Axel ? On arrive alors t'endors pas. »

Le roux s'appuya sur le siège pour se relever et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le petit groupe marcha vers la colline du Couchant. Larxene se précipita vers le bord de la colline. Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses amis qui la suivaient.

« Elle est pas magnifique, cette vue ? » demanda t-elle en souriant, un doigt pointé sur la vue que donnait la colline.

Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia s'avancèrent vers leur amie et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Effectivement la vue était plus que splendide. L'astre solaire commençait à se coucher et se cachait derrière quelques nuages. Le ciel était d'une très belle couleur bleutée, virant sur le rouge. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui éclairaient la ville, coloraient les immeubles et autres habitations d'une légère teinte orangée.

Larxene s'assit sur l'herbe, face au paysage, les jambes croisées. Elle laissa une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, toujours debouts.

« Restez pas plantés là comme des idiots ! Asseyez-vous ! » lança t-elle en frappant le sol avec une main. Tous suivirent l'ordre de leur amie et vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Seul Axel restait debout. Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir.

Il observa attentivement le paysage visible du haut de la colline et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire : il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses images. Lui, ainsi que Roxas assis sur l'herbe sur cette même colline. Le roux se disait que le blond et lui n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Il se disait aussi que Roxas avait été un peu durs dans ses mots. Certains de ses propos l'avaient un peu blessé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il le hantait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçût que ses amis le regardaient bizarrement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas t'asseoir ? » demanda Demyx.

« Ah… désolé. »

Le roux rejoignit ses amis qui dégustaient déjà leur glace. Il s'assit à côté de Larxene qui lui tendit une glace à l'eau de mer qu'il saisit. La jeune fille regarda son ami attentivement : elle avait cru avoir vu un voile de tristesse se poser sur son visage, l'espace d'un instant.

Demyx qui avait déjà terminé sa glace, en redemandait une autre.

« Encore ! » cria t-il à Larxene.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une par personne ! 'Fallait pas la manger si vite, idiot ! » le sermonna t-elle.

« Pff… »

Demyx rechigna un peu puis fit la moue. Il replia ses jambes contre lui. Il arrêta de bouder lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue. Il tourna la tête, et vit que Zexion lui tendait sa glace.

« Tiens… j'ai pas faim. » lui dit-il sans le regarder.

Demyx regarda longuement la glace et hésita à la prendre. Son ami la rapprocha un peu plus de son visage.

« Prends, je te dis. » insista le garçon aux cheveux violets.

Le musicien finit par prendre la glace bleue et remercia son ami en rougissant légèrement. Larxene avait regardé la scène avec attention.

« C'es trop mignon ! » lança t-elle. « Aurions-nous un petit couple gay dans notre groupe ? »

Ceci suffit pour mettre en colère Zexion.

« Ne vous faites pas d'idées douteuses ! Si je lui ai donné ma glace, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais plus faim ! » hurla t-il à Larxene qui faisait la sourde oreille.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Axel qui avait l'air songeur.

« Eh oh Axel ! Ta glace fond ! » lui dit-elle en pointant l'esquimau du doigt.

« Ah... merde. »

Il suça le bout de sa glace pour empêcher le liquide bleue de couler, tandis que Larxene restait songeuse.

« C'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas demandé à ton petit blond de venir avec nous pour déjeuner ce midi. » fit remarquer Marluxia en mordant dans sa glace.

« Oui c'est vrai ça ! Je t'avoue que ça m'a assez étonnée. » ajouta Larxene, les mains sur les hanches.

Le roux baissa les yeux et se pinça la lèvre.

« Il a plus rien à me dire… et moi non plus j'ai rien à lui dire. » déclara t-il en fermant les paupières.

Larxene écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Marluxia restait bouche bée. Demyx crut qu'il allait lâcher sa glace sur l'herbe. Zexion n'était pas non plus indifférent à cette déclaration.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?! » s'écria Larxene, interloquée.

Axel ne répondit pas et tout le monde comprit.

« C'est pour ça que t'es aussi amer, ces derniers temps ! » lança Demyx. « Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »

Axel posa son coude sur son genou. Il observa le paysage.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il a dit des trucs que j'ai pas appréciés… et moi non plus j'ai pas été très chic avec lui. Enfin bref… j'men fiche de lui… » dit-il.

Demyx le regarda attentivement. Il avait aussi remarqué le même voile de tristesse que Larxene avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le groupe continuait de savourer leur glace dans un grand silence. Axel mordit dedans. Il fit une grimace. C'était bizarre… il trouvait que le goût était différent de d'habitude… quand il en mangeait une avant, il la trouvait délicieuse : sucrée et salée en même temps. Mais cette fois, il la trouvait… amère. Il se dit que cette impression devait venir de lui; les fabricants n'auraient pas changé les ingrédients de leur produit. Impossible. Il n'avait tout simplement pas faim. Il lécha le peu de glace qu'il restait et alla jeter son bâton dans une poubelle proche. Tous ses amis se levèrent à leur tour lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux. Ils reconnurent Sora qui courait vers Axel. Il s'arrêta devant lui et reprit son souffle.

« Axel, je t'ai cherché partout ! » cria le châtain, le souffle coupé.

Le roux croisa les bras et regarda étrangement Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le roux.

Sora regarda Axel droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » répondit le châtain, sa respiration devenant régulière.

Il se remit à parler normalement.

« Roxas a disparu. »

Axel décroisa ses bras, et les laissa pendre le long de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de mon aide ? T'as juste mal cherché, c'est tout. Je ne parle plus à Roxas de toute façon. Lui non plus ne me parle plus d'ailleurs. » dit-il avec une mine renfrognée.

Sora baissa la tête.

« Ecoute… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Roxas et toi… Il ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet. Je sais juste que tu connais bien cette ville. Et tu es sûrement la personne qui connaît le mieux Roxas… tu devrais savoir où il aurait pu aller. Je veux juste que tu nous aides à le chercher ! » cria Sora, en espérant convaincre le roux, qui recroisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Moi je te dis qu'il doit être chez lui… c'est pour ça que j'te dis que t'as mal cherché. Je m'inquiète pas. »

Sora baissa tristement la tête. Il était passé chez lui, mais il n'y avait personne. C'était cela qui l'avait inquiété. Car Roxas passait son temps enfermé chez lui ces derniers temps. Pourquoi n'était-il pas chez lui cette fois ? Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia et Larxene se rapprochèrent des deux personnes qui parlaient devant eux.

« Un problème, Sora ? » demanda Larxene en haussant un sourcil. Mais Axel répondit à la place du châtain.

« Roxas aurait disparu. » répondit Axel d'un air toujours aussi calme.

Le visage de Larxene afficha un peu d'inquiétude, tandis que ses amis se demandaient où pouvait bien être Roxas.

« Tu n'as pas une seule idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ? » demanda Demyx. Sora fit non de la tête.

Une autre personne accourut vers le groupe. Il s'agissait de Hayner qui avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que le châtain.

« Sora ! Pence, Olette et moi, on a cherché à peu près partout, mais sans résultat ! » dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son dos. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel. Les nuages étaient de plus en plus menaçants. « Mince… en plus il commence à pleuvoir… » grogna t-il.

Sora pencha la tête vers le sol et ferma les poings.

« Axel... s'il te plaît… » supplia Sora.

Mais Axel avait disparu. Tout le monde tourna la tête à gauche à droite, mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace du roux, qui était déjà bien loin.

Axel s'élançait dans les rues, marchant dans les flaques d'eau boueuses. Il chercha à chaque recoin du quartier, car Roxas pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il se dirigea vers la gare, et monta dans le wagon qui était sur le point de refermer ses portes.

Une fois à destination, il sortit le premier du train, bousculant quelques passants qui pestèrent contre lui. Une voiture passa un peu trop rapidement près du trottoir, et roula dans une flaque d'eau, aspergeant le pantalon du roux qui poussa un juron.

« Et merde ! Roxas va m'entendre quand je l'aurais retrouvé ! » grogna t-il en continuant à courir. Il commençait à s'essouffler, mais il accéléra tout de même sa course, et arriva dans un terrain abandonné. Il entra dans ce lieu sombre, qui le rendait curieusement nostalgique. Car cet endroit était autrefois un parc, détruit pour des raisons de sécurité. Roxas et lui avaient l'habitude d'y jouer. C'était aussi le dernier endroit où les deux garçons s'étaient vus avant que le blond ne quitte la ville, cinq ans auparavant. Axel fit plusieurs pas dans l'endroit complètement laissé à l'abandon. Cela ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les toboggans avaient disparu pour laisser place à plusieurs tas de ferrailles rouillés. Les bacs à sable étaient remplis d'eau. Seule la balançoire était encore là, mais rouillée elle aussi. Axel aperçut une fine silhouette se balancer lentement sur l'un des sièges. Il s'avança et plissa les yeux, mettant son bras devant son visage, pour empêcher l'eau et le vent de lui arriver dans les yeux. Plus il avançait, plus il arrivait à distinguer la personne sur la balançoire.

« Roxas… ? »

Aucune réponse. Le blond continuait à se balancer au gré du vent.

« Roxas ! » cria le roux.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du blond qui n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Le bruit du vent et le tonnerre masquait la voix d'Axel. Le roux entendit un éclair, puis un violent coup de tonnerre. La pluie se faisait plus abondante encore.

« Roxas ! Tu vas répondre, oui ?! » hurla t-il. « Tout le monde te cherche ! On rentrer sinon on va se choper un rhume à rester sous la pluie ! »

Toujours le même silence.

« Bon j'en ai marre ! Je rentre ! Viens pas me chercher après ! » dit-il en tournant le dos à Roxas qui restait muet. « Hé ! Tu m'entends Roxas ? Je pars ! … pour de vrai ! Et je te laisse là ! » ajouta t-il. Mais le blond ne réagissait toujours pas. Axel tourna véritablement le dos à Roxas et avança vers la sortie de l'ancien parc. Il fit plusieurs pas lents, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Il soupira bruyamment : il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le blond seul. Il était décidé à l'entrainer vers le centre-ville, et de force s'il le fallait.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Roxas. Son cœur fit soudainement un bond. Le blond venait de bouger, mais étrangement. D'une lenteur extrême, il lâcha les sécurités de la balançoire, et se laissa retomber sur le sol.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, voyant que le blond ne bougeait plus.

« ROXAS !! »

°-°-°

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Vous allez me dire : "Mais qu'ont bien pu se dire Axel et Roxas pour qu'ils soient fâchés à ce point ?!" C'est normal que vous vous posiez cette question, car dans le précédent chapitre, je vous ai dit que la dispute a duré jusqu'à la sonnerie... donc ils ont eu le temps d'incendier U-U **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon avant de commencer je préfère dire qu'un petit changement de titre s'est imposé... car l'autre ne me plaisait plus...celui-ci est moche mais simple 8D ! et je tiens également à m'excuser pour cet ENORME retard... j'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre.. je l'ai changé plusieurs fois et au final il a connu 5 versions différentes...**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture n.n En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce retard...**

**Petit dédicasse à ma Ti-chan, DaSe-Wrtitter ainsi que Tsuyu-chan qui m'ont encouragée à mettre ce chapitre n-n (comme je suis capricieuse j'hésitais à le mettre car il me plaisait pas...)**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews :) elles me font vraiement plaisir ! **

* * *

Le tempête faisait rage et la pluie était de plus en plus forte, créant au sol de petites marres. Les rues étaient désertes, les passants étant tous rentrés chez eux en vitesse pour échapper à l'orage. Certains s'étaient abrités dans les boutiques, et avaient décidé de ne sortir qu'après la fin du petit cyclone. Seuls deux personnes étaient encore dehors sous la pluie battante.

« Roxas ! »

Axel accourut vers le blond qui gisait sur le sol mouillé du terrain abandonné. Le roux se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près. IL redressa son dos et le secoua pour le réanimer.

« Ouvre les yeux ! »

Roxas émit un petit gémissement et cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Sa vue était floue, il distinguait très mal ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il vit tout de même une masse rouge au dessus de lui. Elle se rapprochait. Non, c'était plutôt le visage de Roxas qui s'en rapprochait. Plus il était près, plus il reconnaissait cette personne qui le regardait avec un regard où l'on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude.

« Qui est là ? » pensa Roxas en observant l'individu.

Deux pupilles brillantes le fixaient avec insistance. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et la caresser doucement.

« Axel ? » chuchota t-il d'une petite voix.

Le roux sursauta en entendant la voix si faible de Roxas.

«Roxas… » murmura t-il. Mais le blond avait refermé les yeux, ayant perdu connaissance.

« Roxas ! » cria le roux. Mais son ami s'était...endormi ? Axel regarda autour de lui en se mordant la lèvre. Que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Le roux fit un peu plus glisser sa main sur le visage de son ami et y retira quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux. Il plaqua sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Roxas était vraiment brûlant. Axel réfléchit et se dit que la première chose à faire était de sortir de cet endroit. Il prit Roxas dans ses bras et passa une main sous ses mollets et une dans son dos, le blond avait maintenant la tête posé contre le torse du roux. Si Roxas avait été conscient il aurait pu entendre les violents martellements du cœur de son ami, dont l'angoisse progressait de minute en minute. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Il souleva le blond et s'empressa de quitter le lieu sombre. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il put à travers les rues, marchant dans les flaques, salissant encore plus le bas de son jean qui ressemblait plus à serpillère maintenant qu'à un jean. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il fallait faire vite. Le blond était vraiment brûlant de fièvre et le fait qu'il portait des vêtements trempés n'arrangeait rien. Roxas frissonnait de froid. L'orage commençait à se calmer, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Les rues restaient désertes. Le roux aperçut au loin plusieurs silhouettes familières, qui s'avéraient celles de Larxene, Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia qui accoururent vers leur ami.

« Axel ! » cria la blonde en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention du roux. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra sa course.

« Hé ! Attends-nous ! » hurla t'elle en essayant désespérément de suivre Axel qui courrait toujours plus vite.

Les trois autres partir à la poursuite du roux à leur tour. Marluxia ralentit un peu sa course pour observer Larxene, qui jurait juste derrière lui.

« J'en ai marre… il m'a encore ignorée… » grogna t'elle en serrant les poings.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras, arrêtant sa course.

« Il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de nous en ce moment, tu sais. » dit-il.

La jeune fille baissa la tête puis se remit lentement à courir, sans rien ajouter.

Demyx suivi de Zexion rattrapa Axel, qui commençait à se fatiguer. Il parcourait les rues depuis plusieurs minutes, sans s'arrêter. A croire que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa course.

« Axel… t'as l'air à bout de force. Tu ne voudrais pas que je porte Roxas à ta place ? » demanda timidement le musicien en tournant la tête vers le roux qui ne s'arrêta pas, ni même ne regarda son ami.

« Non ça ira. » répondit ce dernier le regard braqué devant lui.

Il entendit plusieurs voix familières un peu plus loin devant lui. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et aperçut les silhouettes d'une jeune femme ainsi que de plusieurs autres personnes de plus petites tailles. L'une d'entre elle s'avança à toute vitesse vers Axel, qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnut Sora, Riku et Aerith ainsi qu'Hayner et sa bande. Le châtain s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il vit son cousin dans les bras d'Axel, complètement inerte.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-il au roux, l'air complètement paniqué.

Axel baissa la tête pour regarder le blond, qui avait les paupières toujours fermées. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… il s'est évanoui brusquement devant moi. »

Aerith examina à son tour Roxas, et posa sa main sur son front.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre… on devrait l'emmener voir un médecin… » conseilla t-elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Axel, qui partait déjà avec Roxas toujours dans ses bras, vers chez lui.

°-°-°

Axel appuya sur la sonnette comme un forcené afin que sa mère lui ouvre la porte de son appartement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'oublier ses clés. Il serra les dents. Il était sur le point de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte, que cette dernière s'ouvrit et la jeune femme en robe de chambre se présenta devant le groupe d'adolescents.

« Axel ! Où étais-tu ?! » hurla t'elle. Elle se tut quand elle se rendit compte que son fils était accompagné. Elle écarquilla les yeux, voyant Roxas endormi dans les bras du roux. Il mit une main à sa bouche, décontenancée.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » en fixant le blond.

L'expression d'Axel se renfrogna.

« Ne pose pas de questions inutiles et laisse-nous entrer ! »

Il bouscula sa mère et entra. La rousse le suivit. Sora et les autres entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement. Larxene referma la porte derrière elle.

Le roux ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un grand coup de pied et se dirigea vers son lit. Sa mère passa devant lui et retira à Roxas ses chaussures et dit à son fils de le poser sur le lit. Elle fit remonter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules du blond. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et examina Roxas. Elle lui caressa doucement sa chevelure d'or.

« Bon sang ! Quelle fièvre ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Il serait judicieux d'appeler un médecin. Même si nous le soignons nous même, il préférable d'en faire venir un. On ne sait jamais. C'est peut être plus grave que nous le pensons. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et saisit le téléphone dans le salon.

« Il faudrait peut-être aussi appeler sa mère, non ? Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre ! » fit remarquer Aerith aux autres.

Sora se mordit la lèvre à cette remarque. Il ne savait pas où elle était. L'appartement était vide quand il était parti à la recherche de Roxas. A moins qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre à cause de son état ébriété… cela arrivait souvent… Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait tout de même essayer. Sora sortit son portable de sa poche de son pantalon et composa le numéro de l'appartement de Roxas et sa mère. Il quitta la pièce afin d'avoir un peu de silence.

La mère d'Axel refit son entrée dans la chambre et posa un gant froid sur le front de Roxas. Axel observa avec attention de visage du blond. Son regard parcouru chaque partie de son visage. Ses yeux clos, son nez, ses joues plus rosées que d'habitude à cause de la fièvre, ses lèvres… il serra les dents et détacha son regard du visage de Roxas. Puis il sortit en trombe de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte, sous le regard interloqué de ses amis ainsi que celui de sa mère. Larxene voulut se lever pour le rejoindre, mais Demyx lui retint le bras et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'être un peu seul. La jeune fille soupira et afficha une mine dépitée.

Un son retentit dans tout l'appartement : le médecin venait d'arriver et attendait derrière la porte. Aerith alla lui ouvrir. L'homme lui sourit et une tendit la main pour la saluer, qu'elle saisit.

« Bonjour. » fit-elle. Elle invita le médecin à la suivre jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Roxas. Elle s'étonna de voir qu'Axel avait quitté la pièce. Il était adossé contre le mur, les yeux fixant le papier peint rouge du couloir. Sora s'avança vers Aerith avec une triste mine, mais salua tout de même brièvement le médecin, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Qu'y t-il Sora ? » demanda Aerith en voyant l'expression attristée de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir ma tante… » dit-il en secouant la tête négativement. »Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit partie travailler aujourd'hui encore… » ajouta t-il tristement.

Aerith lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda t'elle un sourcil haussé. Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser le médecin entrer, puis la referma.

Sora déglutit. Il avait pensé à voix haute et en avait trop dit. Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention d'Axel qui se décolla du mur pour regarder l'adolescent et la jeune femme.

« Euh… t'occupes… » dit Sora en souriant nerveusement.

Aerith n'ajouta rien d'autre et haussa les épaules. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre ou le docteur était en train d'ausculter Roxas.

Le châtain voulut la suivre, mais une main posée sur son épaule le retenait. Il tourna la tête et regarda Axel qui le fixait avec sérieux.

« Il faut que je te cause… »

°-°-°

Aerith et les autres ne mirent pas de temps pour ressortir. Tout le groupe avait décidé de laisser le médecin seul en compagnie de Roxas et de la mère d'Axel. Riku surprit Sora en pleine discussion avec Axel. Le châtain se faisait tout petit. L'argenté fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que pouvait lui dire Axel pour le mettre dans cet état.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sora ? » demanda Riku en s'approchant de ses deux amis.

Sora lui afficha un triste sourire, et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Peu convaincu, il leva les yeux vers Axel qui avait rejoint ses amis, assis sur le canapé du salon.

« Plus important… comment va Roxas ? » demanda Sora à l'argenté qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Pour le moment on ne sait pas ce qu'il a… nous avons préféré laisser le médecin seul avec la mère d'Axel pour éviter d'être trop nombreux dans la pièce. » répondit-il à son ami.

Ce dernier soupira alla s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe. Riku le suivit. Bien callé dans le dossier de son fauteuil, Demyx bailla bruyamment ce qui fit rire Larxene, qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère pour effacer les têtes d'enterrements qu'affichaient ses amis. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle porta son attention sur Axel qui était debout devant la fenêtre donnant sur la place des fêtes. Il tenait fermement le rideau entre ses mains.

« Axel… ? » tenta Larxene qui savait que quand le roux « agissait » de cette manière il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille.

« Hm… »

Puis il soupira… c'était tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils étaient tous sorti de la chambre en fait… regarder le rideau et soupirer. Il ouvrit grand le rideau et la fenêtre pour aller sur le balcon. Il regarda profondément le vide. Larxene attrapa le tee-shirt de son ami et le secoua.

- « Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors. Viens on rentre. »

Axel obéit et rentra chez lui d'un pas lent, la tête baissée.

Demyx s'était levé et se tenait adossé sur le mur, écoutant son baladeur mp3, Zexion bouquinait dans son coin. Larxene discutait avec Marluxia de tout et de rien, tandis qu'Axel était affalé dans son fauteuil, attendant que le temps passe. On plutôt que le médecin finisse d'examiner Roxas. Demyx sifflotait dans son coin mais commençait à trouver le temps long. Il sortit un paquet de carte de sa poche et proposa une partie, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère devenue morose depuis quelques minutes.

- « Je joue ! » hurla Larxene en levant la main. « Toi aussi, Axel ? » ajouta t-elle se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier regarda la blonde du coin de l'œil puis se força à se lever. Il fit dos à ses amis et pénétra dans le couloir.

« J'vais aux chiottes… » déclara t-il en avançant d'un pas lent.

« On est tous ravis le de le savoir… » dit ironiquement Larxene.

Mais le roux ne répondit pas et referma la porte. Il marcha d'une lenteur extrême vers sa chambre, où Roxas reposait toujours depuis 10 minutes maintenant en compagnie du médecin et de sa mère. Il colla son oreille contre la porte afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il se disait.

°-°-°

Dans le salon une partie de carte se déroulait devant l'air las de Larxene qui aurait aimé jouer au strip-poker. Mais sans Axel ce n'était plus intéressant selon elle. Zexion avait un accès de mauvaise humeur, qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il perdait aux jeux et accusait sans cesse Marluxia et Demyx de tricherie.

« Allez Larxene ! Viens nous rejoindre dans la partie ! » lança Demyx, plein d'entrain.

« Non c'est nul. » répondit-elle au tac-o-tac.

Le musicien rit un peu puis porta son regard sur Sora, qui avait la tête reposée sur l'épaule de Riku, tous les deux assis sur le grand canapé du salon. L'expression du châtain était entre tristesse et inquiétude. Une expression qui intrigua Demyx, et surtout Riku qui dégagea son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas Sora… Ce n'est qu'un peu de fièvre… » dit le guitariste afin de rassurer son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit tristement en secouant la tête négativement, lui faisant comprendre que l'état de Roxas n'était pas la seule raison de son angoisse.

- « Dis, Sora. » l'interpella Riku. Le châtain sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami.

- « Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Axel tout à l'heure dans le couloir ? »

Sora parut sur ses gardes et déglutit.

« Non… rien du tout. »

Demyx lâcha brusquement ses cartes au sol et s'allongea sur le sol.

« Raah j'ai perdu ! J'y crois pas ! » cria t-il en se roulant par terre.

Zexion réunit toutes les cartes, en fit un paquet et le redonna à Demyx.

« Ca t'apprendra à tricher… tout le monde t'a vu… »

Demyx reprit possession de ses cartes et fit une moue capable de faire craquer n'importe qui. Zexion rougit en le voyant, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement.

Larxene, qui cette fois avait été indifférente à la réaction de Zexion, affichait toujours la même mine boudeuse. Axel mettait du temps à revenir. Elle se leva et découvrit Axel, l'oreille collé contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Axel ? »

« Chuuuuuutt ! » lui fit-il, toujours concentré sur ce qui se disait à côté.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, qu'il ne remarqua pas.

La jeune fille retourna dans le salon pour découvrir que Sora s'était endormis sur l'épaule de Riku. Kairi, assise juste à côté d'eux rit un peu en se disant que ces deux-là étaient vraiment adorables. Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia avait arrêté leur partie de cartes et étaient tous assis autour de la table du salon et discutait. Larxene prit par à la conversation, curieuse.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Axel a un peu changé depuis que nous sommes ici ? » demanda Demyx, en jouant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Comment ça… ? » fit Larxene en haussant un sourcil.

« Je m'explique : lorsque que nous étions sur la colline, Axel avait les yeux dans le vague… mais à quand nous faisions allusion à Roxas, il sortait de ses songes, même s'il faisait mine d'en avoir rien à faire… depuis que nous sommes ici, Axel ne fait plus du tout attention à nous… »

« Où veux-tu en venir, au juste ? »

« Vous pensez qu'il est inquiet ? »

Long silence. Tout le monde regarda Demyx avec des yeux ronds. Le musicien leur lança des regards paniqués pensant avoir dit quelque chose de complètement idiot. Le silence se brisa lorsque Zexion frappa la tête de Demyx avec son livre.

« Aïeuh ! » cria le musicien en se frottant le haut du crâne.

« Quand on a un cerveau on s'en sert. Evidemment qu'il est inquiet, qu'est ce que tu crois ? » répondit Zexion en prenant un air sérieux. « Même un idiot aurait comprit qu'Axel ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait au sujet de Roxas tout à l'heure après le déjeuner. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « même un idiot aurait comprit ? »

Gros silence.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre… » répondit Zexion en soupirant.

Marluxia commença à se balancer sur sa chaise. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, je pense qu'Axel et Roxas sont nettement plus proches qu'on ne le pense… »

« Sans blague ! Comme si on n'avait pas remarqué ! » lança Larxene en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non… tu m'as mal compris… » reprit le garçon aux cheveux rose avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'Axel se comportait bizarrement en présence de Roxas ? »

Larxene se donna l'air de réfléchir longuement puis regarda son ami.

« Tu veux dire qu'il se comporte un peu comme un grand frère ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Aerith, qui s'était installée juste à côté de Larxene. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et afficha un doux sourire.

« Je pense qu'ils entretiennent un autre genre de relation. »

« Plus que de l'amitié, tu veux dire ? » demanda Demyx, perplexe. Aerith hocha la tête. Larxene tapa du poing sur la table et se leva.

« Mais t'es folle ! Axel est pas gay ! » hurla t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » demanda Marluxia, surpris par la réaction de son amie.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise en grognant. « Je suis très calme. » mentit-elle.

«C'est ça… » lança Marluxia en riant.

« Ris pas ! » cria t-elle en frappant son ami, qui s'esclaffait encore plus.

« Mais sérieusement, tu en pinces pour Axel ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Rien, rien… » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Leur conversation prit fin lorsque qu'un claquement de porte se fit entendre et que le médecin, ainsi que la mère d'Axel sortirent de la chambre, l'air serein. Sora se réveilla aussitôt.

« Alors ? » fit le châtain en se précipitant vers le deux adultes qui lui sourirent légèrement pour le rassurer.

« Surmenage. C'est ce qui a causé cette fièvre. Il a besoin de repos. Rien de bien grave ne vous inquiétez pas. » répondit le médecin

La mère d'Axel raccompagna le médecin vers la sortie et le remercia de sa venue.

Sora soupira de soulagement. Il ouvrit à entrer dans la chambre, mais une main sur son épaule le retint.

« Pas tout de suite… » lui fit Aerith en chuchotant à son oreille.

Elle pointa le doigt vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Sora comprit enfin : Axel avait prit les devant. Il était accroupit près du lit et regardait le blond dormir. Sora sourit et referma doucement la porte.

La brune regarda le châtain avec un regard anxieux.

« Dis-moi Sora… sais-tu ce qui a pu mettre Roxas dans cet état. Il a toujours l'air fatigué, mais aussi déprimé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a à peu près de semaine. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main, mais m'a répondu par un simple sourire. Un sourire assez triste… »

« Il s'est disputé avec Axel. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi mais suppose que c'est au sujet de ses bleus sur-» il se tut. Il en avait encore trop dit.

« Ses bleus ? » répéta Aerith, à présent inquiète.

« Je les ai remarqué moi aussi. Sur ses bras. Des coupures. » ajouta calmement Zexion.

La mère d'Axel rejoignit la conversation.

« Des coups. » dit-elle tristement.

« Pardon ? » fit Aerith, ne comprenant pas.

« Toutes ses blessures sur ses bras. Ce sont des marques de coups… c'est ce que le médecin m'a dit en auscultant Roxas tout à l'heure. »

Aerith écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée, tandis que Sora tentait de cacher sa gêne. Un long silence se manifesta. Sora commençait à se demander pourquoi son cousin s'obstinait tant à cacher sa situation. Le châtain en avait assez de mentir à tout le monde. Dire la vérité serait le mieux à faire.

°-°-°

Roxas sentit une étrange chaleur… apaisante, réconfortante, ainsi qu'une douce odeur de cannelle. Il bougea les doigts, et retrouva peu à peu tous ses sens. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Il se le demandait. Il battit légèrement des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était une lampe diffusant une douce lumière orangée, accrochée au plafond. Il se sentait mal… il avait la tête lourde et une migraine le torturait. Il mit une main sur son front, où était posé un chiffon humide. Il décolla brusquement son dos du matelas quand il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur le lit.

« T'es enfin réveillé… ça va faire près de 2h que tu dors. » fit une voix proche de lui.

Axel était assis sur le lit, et lui parlait sans le regarder.

Le blond regarda un peu autour de lui. Des murs jaunes avec une petite nuance d'orange une moquette de couleur crème, et des meubles marron : Il se trouvait donc dans la chambre d'Axel. Il comprit enfin pourquoi il avait ressentit cette chaleur quand il s'était réveillé.

Le roux se rapprocha un peu plus du blond, qui tourna la tête, car il n'avait pas envie de le regarder.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Axel, le regarda braqué sur Roxas, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

« Très bien merci. » répondit-il sèchement en se levant du lit. Il descendit du lit puis se mit debout, avec la ferme attention de partir, mais Axel se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les épaules, le faisant basculer sur le matelas. Roxas poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de se dégager, car il était maintenant coincé entre le matelas et les bras puissants d'Axel, ce dernier se trouvait maintenant au dessus de lui.

« Pas question que tu bouges d'ici maintenant ! » cria Axel en rapprochant son visage de celui du blond qui prenait une teinte écarlate. « T'as fait un malaise tout à l'heure… ta fièvre a peut-être baissé mais bouge pas trop quand même. »

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

« Un malaise ? »

Axel soupira.

« Devrais-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Tu t'es effondré juste devant moi tout à l'heure dans l'ancien parc. »

Roxas leva les yeux et fit lentement travailler sa mémoire.

« Ah… » fit-il. C'était bien Axel qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas te trouver. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… alors je t'ai ramené ici. Un médecin est venu et t'a examiné. » expliqua t-il en se rasseyant à côté de Roxas.

Le roux serra les dents. Ses mains, alors posées sur ses genoux, se mirent soudainement à trembler. Il se laissa emporter par un sentiment de colère.

Il le gifla. Le coup sec fit penser à un coup de pistolet. La main du roux, levé en l'air tremblait toujours. Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Roxas avait les yeux écarquillés, et regardait la fenêtre. Il porta une main tremblante à sa joue, qui commençait à devenir rouge. Le blond sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge et commençait à haleter.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais des fois ?! D'accord ce n'était pas trop grave, mais imagine que personne ne t'aie retrouvé alors que tu étais évanoui ?! Quel idée de te promener seul dans un endroit désert comme celui-là ?! »

Se rendant compte de son geste, Axel haussa les sourcils et ouvrit démesurément les yeux, en voyant l'air apeuré du blond.

« J'y suis allé un peu fort… excuse-moi. » ajouta-il.

Roxas se tenait toujours la joue, des larmes commençaient à couler, mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas les montrer et s'éloigna un peu d'Axel pour se retrouver à l'autre extrémité du lit. Le blond voulait partir. S'en aller d'ici. Il se serait bien levé mais Axel lui bloquait le passage et l'empêcherait une nouvelle fois de passer. Il décida de s'enfouir sous la couverture, en faisant dos à Axel, intrigué par le comportement de son ami. Il lui prit les épaules et le força à le regarder.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi…. insensible à ça ?! »

Voilà. Il lui avait dit une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était la partie du caractère de son ami qu'il détestait. Son égoïsme…

Le blond nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Depuis leur querelle, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, de plus le roux n'avait jamais montré quelconque signe d'inquiétude à son égard. Axel se mordit la lèvre. Il lâcha Roxas qui se laissa retomber sur le matelas, et se frappa le front. Il n'avait pas mesuré ses mots et ces derniers avaient complètement dépassé sa pensée. Il attrapa brusquement le poignet de Roxas qui écarquilla les yeux lorsque son ami remonta la manche de son pull.

« Cet hématome, et ses coupures sur tout le long de ton bras… » Il marqua un temps puis reprit.

« C'est ta mère qui te les faites n'est-ce pas ? »

Un grand silence s'installa. Roxas sentit des sueurs froides parcourir tout son corps, se demandant comment Axel pouvait être au courant.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes comment je peux bien le savoir… Ne te torture pas l'esprit plus longtemps… j'ai discuté avec Sora pendant que le médecin t'auscultait. Il me fallait des réponses, je les ai maintenant. »

Le blond serra fortement les dents, et tritura le drap du lit.

« Quel traître… » grogna t-il. Sora avait trahi sa confiance.

Axel dut se retenir de le sermonner une nouvelle fois. Mais il se résigna en voyant les larmes couler des yeux céruléens du blond, qui les essuya avec le dos de sa main. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux, sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi t'obstinais-tu à nous cacher tes problèmes ? » demanda Axel, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Le blond mit un temps avant de répondre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Axel savait déjà tout et Sora devait probablement avoir tout raconté aux autres.

« Elle boit… »

« Quoi ? «

« Ma mère boit Axel !! » s'énerva Roxas. Il était déjà suffisamment énervé d'avoir à en parler, alors il n'avait pas envie de se répéter.

« Ca fait longtemps que ça dure… même avant que mon père quitte la maison… ça a empiré depuis. » Il chercha le regard d'Axel. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose à crier sur tous les toits ? Je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de la gravité de son état. Je lui ai souvent demandé de s'abstenir de boire, elle me répond tout le temps qu'elle va faire des efforts… mais il suffit que je la laisse seule pour qu'elle reprenne. »

Il raconta ensuite tous les mauvais souvenirs en rapport avec sa mère, tout en réduisant son mouchoir en papier sortit de ses poches en miettes. Axel le regardait, l'écoutait se confier, lui parler des fois où sa mère rentrait tard, complètement saoule et n'allait pas au travail le lendemain. Il lui parla aussi des accès de violence qu'elle avait de temps en temps après avoir trop bu, qui se répercutait sur lui, expliquant ses cicatrices sur son bras. Il se tut lorsqu'il qu'il était sur le point de parler de son père. Son père... celui qu'il détestait temps. Qu'il considérait comme responsable de tous ses maux. Il interrompit l'explication et vérifia si Axel l'écoutait toujours. Puis il reprit.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a décidé de revenir à la Cité du Crépuscule… je me suis dit qu'elle voulait changer d'air… mais en fait, revenir ici ne lui a pas fait du bien… au contraire… »

Il esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« Le plus drôle dans tout ça... c'est que je me fiche de qu'elle me fait… je subis, mais je ne bronche pas… ce n'est pas de sa faute… c'est à cause de lui… » ajouta t-il d'une voix faible. »Je l'ai recroisé il y a quelque temps… j'étais en colère. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il était revenu. Mais il est resté muet. Je ne l'ai pas supporté alors je lui ai tourné le dos. » Il maronna quelques insultes à l'encontre de son père puis clôt l'explication. Il jeta un œil à Axel, qui avait baissé la tête et affichait une mine renfrognée et dépitée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette tête là. J'ai vidé mon sac, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et commença à se lever pour partir. Il se leva péniblement du lit, ne regardant pas à Axel pour éviter de croiser son regard et qu'il revoit encore ses yeux larmoyants. Il n'aimait pas pleurer. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Avant qu'il ne puisse se baisser pour récupérer ses chaussures, Axel l'avait déjà prit dans ses bras. Il fit remonter une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Roxas, et en laissa une dans son dos.

- « A…Axel ! » fit Roxas, troublé. Ses joues rougirent brusquement lorsque le plus grand resserra son étreinte.

«Qui t'a autorisé à t'en aller ? » chuchota t-il dans l'oreille du blond, qui frémit en sentant le souffle chaud du roux.

« Je me sens mieux, laisse-moi partir. »

« Pas avant que je ne me sois excusé. »

« Excusé ? »

« Désolé... pour ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites. J'aurais vraiment l'air con si je te disais que ça m'a échappé. Mais c'est vrai. Je ne supportais pas que tu me caches des choses. Tu n'avais pas l'air de me faire confiance. Ca m'a blessé. »

Roxas ne répondit rien et afficha un léger sourire.

« Mais franchement, tu étais triste au point de ne plus sortir de chez toi et de ne parler à personne, demanda Axel, inquiet.

Roxas piqua un fard.

« N'importe quoi ! Qui c'est qui t'a dit ça ? » hurla t-il, le visage écarlate. Le roux sourit malicieusement.

« Personne ! On peut rien me cacher ! » répondit-il, tout fier en tirant la langue et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Roxas sourit. Ces moments avec Axel lui avait manqué pendant ces trois semaines. Il releva la tête pour faire face à Axel qui le regardait avec un sourire pétillant de malice, qui se transforma en tendresse. La main du roux chercha la joue de blond qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement à ce geste. Ses bras ceinturèrent la taille du roux qui le serra encore plus contre lui. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête de sorte à ce que son oreille soit collée au torse d'Axel, ainsi il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

« C'est normal que ton cœur batte aussi vite ?

Axel rougit en riant.

« Et le tien alors ? Tu crois que je sens pas ses battements ? » répliqua t-il les yeux fermés.

Roxas rougit de gêne. Axel avait raison. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, il ne l'avait jamais senti battre aussi vite.

Le doux silence qui s'était installé se brisa lorsqu'une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la chambre sans frapper. Roxas sursauta et repoussa brusquement Axel, dont la couleur des joues rivalisait avec celle de ses cheveux.

« J'ai entendu des voix ! De quoi vous parliez ?! » cria Larxene en souriant bêtement, les mains sur les hanches.

Roxas fit dos à la blonde tandis qu'Axel l'insultait intérieurement car elle choisissait vraiment mal ses moments pour débarquer. Il baissa les yeux et mit sa main sur sa bouche et essaya de faire disparaître cette gêne.

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! » se plaignit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils puis se mit à sourire bêtement tout en regardant curieusement ses deux amis.

« Ben… j'ai pas toqué avant d'ouvrir la porte ? » demanda t-elle, surprise.

Le roux dut se retenir de l'étriper, mais garda son sang froid.

« Non pas vraiment, non… » fit-il, agacée par la désinvolture de son amie.

« Oups… ben désolée ! » Elle porta son attention sur Roxas, qui s'était rassis sur le lit. »Hep gamin ! Tu vas mieux j'espère ? »

Le blond hocha timidement la tête puis fit un petit sourire.

« Tu me rassures alors ! On était inquiet ! Surtout Axel. » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Axel grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Larxene était vraiment un boulet.

On entendit plusieurs coups à la porte. Sora ouvrit la porte et la referma délicatement.

« Je suis venu voir si-» Il coupa il vit son cousin debout, l'air serein, au côté d'Axel et Larxene.

Son visage s'illumina.

« T'es réveillé ! » s'écria t-il. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans les bras de Roxas, mais ce dernier se rassit sur le lit, esquivant une fois de plus le châtain, qui se retrouva face contre terre.

« Aïeuh ! »

Il se massa le front et se releva tant bien que mal sous les gloussements d'Axel et Larxene. Sora fixa son cousin, d'un air moins serein qu'il y a un instant.

« Hum… Roxas… » commença t-il avec une petite voix. « Je suis désolé. J'ai du tout dire sur ta situation… et ces marques sur ton bras intriguait beaucoup tout le monde… » Il baissa la tête.

« C'est bon »

« Quoi ? »

Je ne t'en veux pas » continua t-il en souriant chaleureusement. Cela lui avait du bien de se confier et espérait juste que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

La mère d'Axel, suivie de Aerith entrèrent dans la chambre. Cette dernière joignit ses mains et les posa sur sa poitrine. Roxas les regarda curieusement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda la brune, un peu inquiète.

« Mieux ! » fit le blond en hochant vivement la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de soulagement. La rousse prit la main du petit blond et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! » Elle tapota la tête du garçon avec son poing. Roxas fit une petite moue, ce qui la fit rire. Mais quelque chose la gênait. Elle s'était occupé de lui, avait appelé un médecin… mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire cela… mais plutôt celui de sa mère.

Roxas s'excusa de leur avoir causer du soucis, d'un air confus.

« C'est pas grave… l'essentiel c'est que tu n'ais rien… » répondit Axel pour le rassurer.

°-°-°

Le groupe était assis la moquette de la chambre et discutait sans regarder filer le temps. La nuit était tombée mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Hayner, Pence, et Olette ainsi que Kairi étaient rentrés chez eux. Zexion bouquinait comme à son habitude, et Marluxia et Demyx se moquaient d'Axel et Larxene qui se disputaient (encore…) Mais tous se taisèrent lorsqu'ils virent que Roxas s'était endormi sur les genoux d'Axel. Demyx rit légèrement.

« Je me demande comme il peut encore être fatigué après avoir dormi pendant 2h… » dit-il en baillant un peu.

« Il s'endort vraiment n'importe où ! Pas seulement en cours ! » ajouta Sora l'index levé.

Larxene observa Axel étrangement.

« Ca n'a pas tellement l'air de te déranger qu'il soit endormi sur tes genoux. » dit-il en s'approchant du roux.

C'était vrai. Axel n'avait pas repoussé Roxas ni-même posé sur le lit. Il regardait son visage endormi avec un doux sourire, et posa une main sur sa joue. Il se disait qu'il avait bien envie d'y poser ses lèvres… si seulement les autres n'étaient pas là pour le voir. Il rougit à cette simple pensée.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? » demanda Larxene avec des yeux ronds. Axel sortit de ses songes et regarda son ami, très embarrassé.

« J'rougis pas ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais le rouge de ses joues ne disparaissait toujours pas.

« Je t'ai vu ! » reprit la blonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?! » répliqua-il. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais préféra se taire en entendant un petit gémissement. Roxas commençait à bouger. « C'est malin Larxene… il dormait bien et tu l'as réveillé ! » chuchota t-il à son amie, qui fit la moue.

Roxas se redressa lentement. Il se frotta les yeux tout en regardant Axel qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois. Roxas était vraiment adorable comme ça ! Il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour ne pas croisé son regard endormi. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, sous les expressions attendries de ses amis.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda le blondinet en baillant discrètement.

Aerith regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux, en lisant l'heure.

« Il est presque 21h… » déclara t-elle.

« Ah... » Roxas mit un certain avant de comprendre. « …21h ?! » hurla t-il. Il s'était assoupi un peu trop longtemps. Et sa mère ne savais même pas où il était ! Il se leva et se chaussa.

« Je rentre. Merci de vous être occupé de moi. » Puis il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée suivi des autres qui décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, vu l'heure qu'il était. Le blondinet ouvrit la porte mais quelqu'un lui retint le poignet.

« Axel, je dois rentrer ! »

« Attends un peu… » lui chuchota t-il discrètement.

Roxas obéit et laissa Larxene et les autres partir en premier. Le roux referma la porte, tenant toujours le poignet du petit blond qui commençait à perdre patience. Le rouge ouvrit le rideau pour vérifier si ses amis étaient suffisamment éloignés de chez lui. Puis il se retourna vers Roxas qui pataugeait toujours dans l'incompréhension. Axel arbora un doux sourire.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant. » déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

« On ? » fit Roxas étonné que son ami sorte de l'appartement en même temps que lui.

« Je te raccompagne. »

« … je peux rentrer tout seul. Tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin ? »

« Tout seul ?! Mais t'es cinglé ! » hurla le roux, interloqué. « On sait jamais si il y a des fous qui traînent dans les rues ! Surtout la nuit ! »

« Je sais me défendre quand même… » répondit Roxas en boudant.

Voyant qu'il était incapable de lui faire changer d'avis, Axel soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dehors sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui referma la porte.

« Je t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

°-°-°

Sur le chemin, les deux amis discutèrent longuement, Axel lançant quelques vannes au blond qui lui répondait toujours par un « idiot ». Le silence commençait à s'installer, à tel point que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de vent. Le blond frissonna en ressentant la petite brise, qui balaya quelques feuilles mortes sur son passage. Le roux le remarqua et entoura ses bras autour de son jeune ami, qui ouvrit démesurément les yeux.

« Qu…quoi ? » commença le blond, les joues écarlates.

« Si t'as froid la chaleur corporelle c'est toujours mieux pour se réchauffer. » expliqua Axel en souriant.

Axel s'éloigna un peu de Roxas et attrapa son menton pour le regarder en face. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut troublé par le regard azur de son compagnon. Un bleu si intense… Le roux était comme hypnotisé par ces deux pupilles qui le fixaient intensément. Axel rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son ami, qui ferma automatiquement les yeux. Le plus âgé glissa sa main sur la joue de Roxas, qui ne protesta pas. Alors que les deux garçons pouvaient sentir leur souffle se mélanger, et que plus quelques centimètres ne séparaient leurs lèvres, ils entendirent une sonnerie de portable et les pas de plusieurs passants s'approcher. Roxas s'éloigna de son ami illico et lui fit dos tout en sortant son portable de sa poche. Sa mère avait essayé de l'appeler.

« Excuse-moi, Axel. Je dois me dépêcher. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » Puis il s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers la gare, les joues en feu.

Axel de son côté était restait immobile devant Roxas qui s'éloignait de lui à une vitesse folle. Il mit une main sur ses lèvres, puis une sur son cœur. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, et qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à cacher.

**°-°-°**

**Les petites explications du docteur Serya-chan 8D : Savez-vous ce qu'est le surmenage ? 8D Oui ? Ah ben… merde… xD bon tant pis j'explique quand même ! A force de faire trop d'activité du genre trop d'heures de travail ou d'activité physique dans une même semaine par exemple, ou encore faire des gestes répétitif , des maux de têtes se font ressentir, puis ça peut partir sur une perte d'appétit, un manque de sommeil… après on commence à en avoir marre puis on déprime totalement T-T et le repos ne suffit plus dans ce cas-là. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé personnellement... mais à une vieille connaissance si (oui car jla vois plus c'est triste :'( ... bon on s'en fout de ma vie !! 8D) l'était dans un pauvre état la pov et clouée au lit (son cas c'était p****lus grave quand même que Roxas --') T.T(il existe aussi le surmenage statique (quand on fait rien) !! 8D... (trop contente d'avoir tout compri :D)**

**Voilà :D J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire alors que tout le monde s'en fout ! 8D**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !! 8D (se croit dans Hamtaro)**

**Cette fic est plus longue que prévue 0.0**

**Elle risque de partir dans les genres Romance/Humour (si je continue à ridiculiser Sora comme ça xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Héhé ! Je vous avais bien dit que la suite mettrait pas de temps à venir :D**

**Roxas : 3 mois c'est trop pas long comme attente quand même :D (très ironique)**

**Moi : Oh ça va hein ! TT**

**Voici donc le 10ème chapitre ^^ oui il s'est fait attendre je sais xD mais pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que les autres...(enfin peut-être que ça se sent pas à la lecture xD) Et vous remarquerez aussi(peut-être) que ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres... ya un peu plus d'humour xD Désolé je suis encore dans ma période "This is Halloween" "Le plus beau cadeau de monde" qui étaient des fics un peu plus marrantes que celle-ci alors du coup j'ai du mal à décrocher de l'humour pourri 8D Mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sérieux ! Vous pouvez en être sûr, vu la fin de celui-ci... enfin bon je dis rien et je vous laisse tranquille =)**

**Bonne lecture (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe dont je suis la reine :D)**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix.**

* * *

Roxas introduit sa clé dans la serrure, et sortit de son appartement en silence, afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère, qui s'était endormie dans le salon. Il se mit en route vers le chemin du lycée, tout en dégustant son croissant qu'il avait prit en partant ; car il n'avait pas le temps de manger chez lui. Il stoppa sa marche soudainement, quand il aperçut une furie rousse se précipiter vers lui.

« Axel ? »

Le roux sourit tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu m'as attendu ? » demanda le blond en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? D'ailleurs t'en as mit du temps pour sortir ! »

«Désolé… » s'excusa Roxas avec un léger sourire.

Axel mit ses mains sur ses hanches et examina son ami de la tête au pied, et en particulier son visage, qu'il regarda sous tous les angles, en passant sa main sur sa joue, ce qui fit rougir Roxas, qui ne comprenait pas ses gestes.

« Qu- qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » demanda t-il, gêné.

« Je vérifie si t'as pas des- »

Axel ne put finir sa phrase, car il vit les traits de Roxas se durcirent.

« T'exagères ! Elle me bat pas non plus ! » cria Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi… Mais depuis que je suis au courant, je m'inquiète beaucoup plus. Je dois devenir parano. » déclara Axel en baissant la tête.

« Ouais c'est exactement ça. » répondit Roxas en se remettant à marcher.

« Roxas ! »

Le blond se retourna avec rapidité, et se crispa. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'élever le sujet pour le moment.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment… » déclara t-il en se grattant la joue.

Axel l'observa, dubitatif. Puis il soupira, en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait empêcher son ami de lui parler de ses problèmes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il attendrait…

Devant le silence du roux, Roxas se remit en route.

« Dépêche-toi ! On va rater le train ! » cria Roxas à son ami pour qu'il presse le pas.

« Hé mais attends-moi ! »

°-°-°-°

Axel et Roxas se hâtèrent vers la gare, le blond tenant la main du roux, pour le faire avancer un peu plus vite. Ils arrivèrent au moment où le train allait fermer ses portes, faisant paniquer Roxas qui avait peur de le rater, et de devoir attendre le prochain. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment en retard !

Par chance, ils purent s'y introduire, bien qu'avec difficulté, le wagon étant bondé de personnes. Axel se faufila difficilement entre les personnes qui cherchaient désespérément une place pour s'asseoir.

« Roxas, on s'avance vers le fond ! » hurla Axel, suffisamment fort pour que Roxas l'entende.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Roxas ? »

Le roux fit volte-face, et remarqua que Roxas n'était plus derrière lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant avoir une vue d'ensemble du wagon et voir dépasser une petite tête blonde. Mais rien. Néant.

« Roxas tu m'entends ?! » cria le rouquin en l'attente d'une réponse.

Mais il n'entendit rien, à part ce brouhaha incessant qui lui transperçait les oreilles depuis qu'il était dans le train. Axel soupira et essaya de garder son calme. Roxas n'était plus un enfant et était bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il soupira et s'adossa au mur, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Il allait devoir attendre d'arriver à destination pour pouvoir retrouver Roxas parmi toute cette foule.

« Fait chier… » grogna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Vivement qu'ils arrivent pour qu'il puisse enfin le retrouver.

°-°-°-°

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que le train fit son arrivée à la Gare du Couchant. Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, les gens sortirent prestement en se bousculant sans cesse. Certaines personnes un peu trop fragiles se retrouvaient même au sol. Axel décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de sortir, de plus il n'avait toujours pas aperçut Roxas. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, cherchant le blondinet en faisant errer son regard dans le wagon, tout en plissant les yeux, avec l'espoir de voir dépasser une tête blonde.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque son pied buta contre quelque chose au sol.

Il baissa la tête et vit Roxas assis au sol en train de se masser la tête qui semblait avoir prit un sacré coup.

« Ah Roxas ! Ca va ? » demanda Axel en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Ouais super ! Je me suis prit un coup sur la tête en tombant au sol quand quelqu'un m'a bousculé. J'ai même pas eu mal, tu vois… » dit ironiquement le blond en essayant de faire disparaître cette douleur à la tête.

« Tant mieux si tu vas bien. Je me suis inquiété. T'es tellement petit que j'arrivais pas à te retrouver dans toute cette foule de monde. »

« La ferme… »

Le roux rit un peu et aida Roxas à se relever. Seulement, quelqu'un passa en vitesse à côté d'eux et les bouscula. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent de nouveau au sol. Le blond rougit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres : ils étaient tous les deux allongés au sol, Roxas la tête logée dans le cou d'Axel, qui lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de la taille de Roxas. Ce dernier se releva, le feu aux joues.

« P-pardon… »

« C'est rien… »

Ils se relevèrent, tous les deux en restant muets comme des carpes. Axel prit son habituel air décontracté, pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, et prit la main de Roxas pour le faire avancer un peu plus vite.

« On est en retard ! » lui cria t-il en commençant à courir.

Le blond soupira en se demandant comment Axel pouvait avoir autant d'énergie dés le matin, alors que lui n'arrivait pas à émerger de son sommeil. D'ailleurs le roux le remarqua et ralentit le pas.

« Eh ça va ? T'as une mine affreuse ce matin. »

En effet, Roxas avait la bouche pâteuse, et d'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Le blond ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question et était sur le point de s'endormir debout. Le rouquin dut le secouer un peu pour qu'il se réveille.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit Roxas qui n'avait pas tout compris.

« Ca va ? »

« Mal dormi… » répondit le blond en baillant.

« Moi de même… » ajouta Axel en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Mais cette fois c'était différent pour Roxas. S'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, ce n'était pas à cause de quelconque problème avec sa mère… Non pas cette fois. S'il n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil ; c'était pour l'unique raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer ses images de sa tête… Lui et Axel tous les deux dans l'une des rues de la ville, extrêmement proches, au point que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher. Il rougit rien qu'à cette pensée, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Axel, qui haussa un sourcil. Il s'approcha de Roxas et colla son front contre le sien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla Roxas, les joues cramoisies.

« T'es tout rouge, je vérifie si t'as pas de fièvre. » répondit simplement Axel en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Nan… c'est juste que… j'ai chaud. »

« Avec ce froid hivernale ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

Roxas se sentit un peu bête d'avoir inventée cette vieille excuse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas avouer à Axel qu'il ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt, alors que le roux le raccompagnait chez lui. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Axel lorsque ce dernier avait semblé vouloir l'embrasser… mais le blond s'en fichait un petit peu car quelque part, Roxas aurait voulu qu'Axel continue ce qu'il avait commencé…

« Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?! » pensa Roxas pour lui-même en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Au fait Roxas… »

« Quoi ?! » répondit le blond, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins brusque.

«Non, rien… » se résigna Axel en soupirant.

« Non, non vas-y. Excuse-moi j'étais un peu énervé. »

Le roux observa un peu les environs et reporta son regard son Roxas.

« Je te dirais ça plus tard… ya trop de monde là. »

Les deux garçons étaient arrivés devant les escaliers qui les menaient à l'entrée du lycée, et une vingtaine d'élèves étaient présents, en train de monter les marches.

« D'accord… » marmonna Roxas, se demandant bien ce qu'Axel voulait lui dire pour que cela ne se sache pas.

« Roxaaaaasseuuh !! » hurla une voix au loin.

D'ailleurs Roxas avait déjà une petite idée de la tête de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Il eut confirmation lorsqu'il vit une tête brune accourir vers lui.

«Roxas !!! Tu vas mieux qu'il y a deux jours ! Je suis trop content !! » hurla Sora, prêt à se jeter au cou de son cousin, qui une fois de plus esquiva l'attaque.

« Aïeuh... » fit-il lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol, sous les gloussements d'autres élèves, dont Axel qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retenir ses rires.

Kairi, Rikku et Riku arrivèrent à leur tour. L'argenté aida Sora à se relever, en poussant un soupir.

« T'es vraiment un boulet parfois… »

« Toujours, tu veux dire ! » cria Axel, qui grimaça quand Roxas lui écrasa le pied, ce qui le fit taire.

« Haha désolé. » répondit Sora à l'argenté, qui rougit en voyant le magnifique sourire que faisait Sora, malgré le fait qu'il se soit ridiculisé.

Roxas observa la scène perplexe, en se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose entre Riku et son cousin.

« Ils vont bien ensemble… » chuchota Axel en posant la main sur l'épaule de Roxas. « Tu trouves pas ? »

« Ils ne sortent pas ensemble… du moins pas encore. » répondit Roxas.

« On devrait leur donner un petit coup de pouce… tu crois pas ? »

« Sora est tellement niais et lent qu'il a pas du remarquer que Riku a des vues sur lui… pourtant ça se voit non ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est niais et lent ? » demanda Sora qui n'avait pas suivi, avec un sourire bête.

« PERSONNE. » répondirent Axel et Roxas à l'unisson.

« J'en connais deux autres qui auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce aussi pour faire avancer leur relation. » déclara Rikku, qui semblait avoir tout entendu.

« Qui ? » demandèrent le roux et le blond, une nouvelle fois à l'unisson.

« Ben à votre avis ? »

Axel et Roxas s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« Demyx et Zexion ? » proposa Axel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Non… » fit Rikku, en se plaquant la paume de la main sur son front.

« Seifer et Hayner alors ? » suggéra Roxas en se grattant la joue.

« Qu- ? Nan… pas eux ! VOUS VOYEZ VRAIMENT PAS ?! » hurla t-elle exaspérée.

Elle passa son regard d'Axel à Roxas, puis de Roxas à Axel, espérant leur faire passer ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Rikku.

« Je vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler… » déclara Axel, un sourcil haussé.

« Moi non plus… » avoua Roxas.

« … »

Elle se retint de s'arracher les cheveux et garda son calme.

« Bon... je vous donne un indice… »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« L'un est blond et petit… l'autre est roux et assez grand… alors, vous avez bien une petite idée… ? »

« Tidus et Wakka ? » demanda Roxas.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !! » hurla Rikku.

Elle décida d'abandonner, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Roxas était parfois aussi lent que Sora. Ce devait être de famille…

« Laissez tomber… » dit-elle en soupirant, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers en compagnie de Kairi.

Roxas la regarda partir sans comprendre, tandis qu'Axel, lui, avait l'air d'avoir compris, et rougit brusquement.

Le blond partit pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles qui montaient les escaliers. Mais Axel lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus.

« Roxas… » murmura t-il doucement.

« Hm ? » fit le blond en se retournant.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure… »

« Et bien quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais me dire ça dans un endroit calme. »

« Les gens commencent à partir pour monter au lycée. Ya plus personne là. »

Roxas regarda autour d'eux : en effet… plus personne à l'horizon.

« Bon… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Vite, parce qu'on va être en retard… » fit Roxas en descendant les marches d'escaliers pour être à la hauteur d'Axel.

« Euh… » babilla le roux en baissant la tête.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tortilla les doigts, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment propice pour lui parler de ça. Mais il était lancé, alors il ne pouvait que continuer. Il essaya de reprendre de l'assurance, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Tu vois en fait… je… tu sais c'est à propos de… enfin… »

Roxas regardait Axel avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, au juste ? » demanda Roxas, qui regarda sa montre, vérifiant s'ils n'étaient pas trop en retard en cours.

Axel déglutit. Il était extrêmement stressé, et les magnifiques yeux bleus de Roxas plongés dans les siens ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à contenir ses battements de cœur.

De son côté, Roxas commençait à s'impatienter. Ce que voulait lui dire Axel semblait être important. Alors pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à sortir une phrase ? Le blond se gratta la tête, cherchant à savoir de quoi Axel voulait lui parler. Il eut soudainement un tilt lorsqu'il vit le roux rougir… Et s'il voulait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt ? C'est vrai que depuis, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Roxas aurait bien voulu demander à son ami pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Les joues du blond prirent un couleur rosé, qui vira au rouge vif lorsqu'Axel lui prit doucement la main.

« Roxas, je… » murmura doucement Axel en baissant la tête. « Je crois que… »

« AXEEEEEEEEL !! » hurla une voix stridente.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent au son de cette voix. Roxas s'éloigna d'Axel lorsqu'il vit une furie blonde se jeter au cou du roux, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Axel comment tu vas ?! T'es arrivé depuis quand ?! Tu m'as même pas attendu en bas de chez moi, méchant ! Hiin Axel tu m'as trop manqué pendant ces deux jours !! » hurla Larxene en serrant le rouquin fort dans ses bras.

« Raaah Larxene lâche-moi ! » cria Axel, énervé. « Oui, je t'ai pas attendu parce que j'attendais Roxas. »

« QUOI ?! Et moi alors ?! » demanda Larxene, qui le relâcha.

« Quoi toi ? »

« T'as oublié de m'attendre ! »

« Et depuis quand je t'attends en bas de chez toi ? »

« Ben euh… depuis… ben jamais en fait ! Mais il y a toujours un temps pour commencer ! » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais ouais… bon excuse-moi mais si on se presse pas on va être en retard en cours. »

Il se releva en époussetant ses habits salis par la poussière du sol. Il lâcha un long soupir. Larxene avait cassé son élan.

« Roxas, je te dirais ça plus tard. »

« Tu parles dans le vide là… » remarqua Larxene en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Axel sourcilla.

« Ben regarde… » dit la blonde en lui faisant signe de regarder derrière lui.

Ce qu'il fit…

Et que fut sa surprise quand il remarqua que Roxas n'était plus là…

°-°-°-°

Roxas entra dans la salle de classe avec une mine de déterré. Il était finalement arrivé en retard en cours de français, mais le professeur qui avait été indulgent cette fois-ci le laissa entrer, non pas par favoritisme, mais tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois que Roxas arrivait en retard à son cours. Le blond laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, placée à côté de celle de Sora, qui l'observait d'un regard dubitatif.

« Ca va, Roxas ? »

« Oui ça va très bien. » répondit sèchement le blond, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le châtain sursauta.

« Désolé, je voulais pas t'énerver… » s'excusa Sora en baissant la tête.

« T'excuse pas… c'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Le châtain avait remarqué l'étrange changement de comportement de son cousin. Lui qui semblait aller bien vingt minutes plus tôt, affichait une mine dépité maintenant… Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Seul Roxas avait la réponse à cette question. Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour venir le déranger quand il était seul avec Axel ?

Il était presque… jaloux ? Jaloux de la proximité entre Axel et Larxene ? Il avait déjà ressentit cela… lors de ses retrouvailles avec Axel au début de l'année et que Larxene était arrivée à l'improviste…

Il se souvenait aussi de cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge quand il voyait Larxene et Axel un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre… Mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à Axel d'arrêter de voir Larxene. Au final, la question que se posait vraiment Roxas était pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi cette gêne quand il était avec Axel ?

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées quand on lui tapota la tête.

« Êtes-vous venu à mon cours uniquement pour vous tourner les pouces ? Au travail ! » lança le professeur en tendant à Roxas un texte.

« Pardon... »

Le blond se mit au travail, en mettant de côté ses soucis.

°-°-°-°

Les élèves sortirent en trombe du cours de français qui avait duré deux bonnes heures, bien heureux de ne plus entendre radoter leur professeur. Comme d'habitude, Roxas sortit en dernier, mais en trainant son sac à bandoulière par terre… Axel, qui l'attendait dans le couloir en compagnie de ses amis, rit un peu en le voyant sortir comme ça.

« T'es toujours pas réveillé à ce que je vois ! » lança le roux en ébouriffant les cheveux de Roxas, qui ne broncha pas, bien que d'habitude il détestait qu'on décoiffe ses cheveux, qui n'étaient pas vraiment coiffés il fallait l'avouer…

« Hm… » gémit doucement Roxas. Tellement doucement qu'Axel et les autres n'avaient pas entendu. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Le blond aimait ce contact de la main d'Axel dans ses cheveux et il ne s'en lasserait pour rien au monde. Avant il détestait ça, mais depuis un moment, le blond avait remarqué qu'Axel n'agissait comme ça qu'avec lui… Ce geste affectif n'était réservé qu'à lui, et personne d'autre. En tout cas, Roxas voulait y croire. Il fut déçu quand Axel retira sa main de ses cheveux, il aurait aimé qu'il continue, mais il se gardait bien de le lui dire de peur de paraître ridicule.

« On a l'intention de passer chez Zexion tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir ? » demanda Axel à Roxas qui sourcilla.

« Chez Zexion ? Pour quoi faire ? » demanda le blond en se grattant la joue, ne comprenant pas.

« Il est malade alors on va lui apporter les devoirs. »

« Et vous avez besoin d'être plusieurs pour aller chez lui ? »

Axel plaça sa main sur la bouche du blondinet et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« En fait, on préfère être tous là, pour voir comment les choses vont se passer entre Demyx et lui… Demyx n'est pas dans sa classe mais on l'a quand même forcé à venir… Au début, on voulait qu'il aille seul chez Zexion pour lui donner les devoirs de notre part… mais finalement on vient aussi pour vérifier si tout se passera bien. En plus Demyx n'a pas très envie de se retrouver tout seul avec Zexion dans sa chambre. Dégonflé comme il est, il risque de s'enfuir. On veut faire avancer les choses entre eux, tu comprends ? J'aimerais que tu nous aides… »

« Ah d'accord. » lui murmura Roxas.

« J'PEUX VENIR AUSSI ??!!! » hurla Rikku qui s'était incrustée, car elle avait tout entendu. « J'veux vous aider à la formation du couple Demyx X Ze-»

«Chuuuut !!! » fit Roxas en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de Rikku. « Elle peut venir, Axel ? »

« Pas de problème. » répondit simplement Axel en espérant juste que Rikku tienne sa langue, car bavarde comme elle était, elle pourrait faire couler le plan à l'eau.

Rikku se tut et sautilla sur place, toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir caser Demyx et Zexion ensemble. Mais ce qu'elle aurait le plus aimé, c'était qu'Axel et Roxas fassent jaillir leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Elle était persuadée qu'Axel ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Roxas, et vice-versa. Et de plus elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vu ce lien étrange qui les unissait.

Même Sora, d'habitude un peu lent pour comprendre les histoires sentimentales des autres, avait comprit. Beaucoup de personnes dans leur entourage comprenaient… sauf les deux concernés. Enfin surtout le blond qui ne savait pas quel était cet étrange sentiment qu'il éprouvait, et il ne cessait de se triturer l'esprit pour comprendre, sans succès.

Mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Le blond laissait ses interrogations de côtés et se concentra sur leur objectif… enfin plutôt celui d'Axel et des autres, car personnellement, Roxas restait indifférent aux sentiments que pouvaient éprouver Zexion et Demyx l'un envers l'autre car cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait pas tellement envie de fourrer son nez dans leurs histoires sentimentales. Mais tout le monde semblait enjoué à l'idée de les mettre ensemble tous les deux, et vu que c'était Axel qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, il était vraiment motivé. Le roux semblait vraiment y tenir, alors s'il pouvait lui être utile, il s'investirait un maximum pour que tout marche bien entre les deux garçons. Surtout que le blond n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être utile pour Axel. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Roxas s'était toujours demandé ce qu'Axel pouvait bien lui trouver pour avoir voulu devenir son ami… Axel semblait avoir été naturellement attiré par lui, mais pourtant Roxas ne se trouvait pas si intéressant que ça… en plus il parlait peu. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et tous ces souvenirs qui s'étaient crées depuis le jour de leur rencontre, Roxas les gardait précieusement dans son cœur.

°-°-°-°-°

Roxas descendit les marches du bâtiment quatre par quatre, à une vitesse fulgurante. Il avait terminé la journée plus tard que les autres, même Rikku qui faisait une option différente de la sienne avait terminé les cours plus tôt. Il était 18h et il devait se rendre chez Zexion pour 18h15.

C'est avec surprise, une fois devant l'entrée du lycée, qu'il remarqua qu'Axel était adossé sur la grille. Alors il l'avait attendu pendant deux heures ? Cela faisait plaisir au blond, mais il trouvait cela gênant d'un autre côté, Axel avait du s'ennuyer ferme pendant ces deux heures.

« Axel ! » cria le blond au accourant vers le rouquin, qui sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Salut. Alors prêt pour l'opération DemyxZexion ? » demanda Axel, en se donnant de grands airs.

« Opération DemyxZexion ? » répéta Roxas avec un petit rire. « Oui je suis prêt. Mais dis-moi plutôt, tu t'en pas trop ennuyé en m'attendant ? » demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

« Un peu qu'il s'est ennuyé ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui tenir compagnie ! » lança une voix moqueuse.

Roxas aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il leva la tête et vit Larxene assise sur le muret à quelques mètres de là, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

« Mais ferme-la Larxene ! » hurla Axel. « L'écoute pas, Roxas. Elle dit toujours n'importe quoi… mais je suppose que tu es habitué, maintenant. »

« Oui… » répondit le blond avec un faux sourire.

La présence de Larxene lui avait fait perdre tout son entrain. La jeune fille sauta du muret. Elle remarqua avec stupeur que sa jupe était à moitié baissée lorsqu'elle atterrit au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Axel.

« Mate pas… » dit-elle en remontant sa jupe sans aucune discrétion.

« Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de mater ton corps de guenon ? »

« COMMEEEENT ? Qu'as-tu osé dire ? » demanda t-elle d'un air menaçant.

« Ah merde j'ai attiré les foudres de la guenon ! » cria Axel en prenant un ton dramatique.

« Oui ! Et ta punition pour cet outrage sera terrible ! » déclara t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

« Et que me réserves-tu ? »

Axel bomba le torse, montrant fièrement qu'il n'avait pas peur de la « punition » que lui réservait son amie.

« Et bien… tu seras privé de... euh… attend je réfléchis… »

« On a pas le temps de réfléchir… » répondit Axel en commençant à s'éloigner du lycée. « On va être en retard au rendez-vous qu'on s'était donné avec les autres. Ils doivent nous attendre. »

Il reporta son regard sur la grille d'entrée du lycée où était normalement adossé Roxas. Seulement, le roux n'avait pas remarqué que le blond, pendant sa discussion ô combien intéressante avec Larxene, s'était éclipsé et avait prit les devant. Il était déjà sur le chemin pour aller à l'appartement de Zexion. Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux et fit pour rattraper Roxas qui était déjà à trente mètres devant lui.

« Attends, Roxas ! » cria Axel, oubliant Larxene, qui pesta contre lui, car il avait encore eu le toupet de la laisser derrière.

Roxas se retourna.

« Je croyais qu'aider Demyx et Zexion dans leur relation était super important. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'y tenir vraiment finalement si vous vous mettez en retard au rendez-vous que vous avez-vous-même arrangé. On est déjà en retard. » répondit Roxas d'un ton sec, qui fit tressaillir le roux, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le blond aussi froid avec lui. Enfin pas à ce point là…

« Désolé… » s'excusa Axel en baissant la tête.

« C'est rien… »

Le rouquin ne se doutait pas une seconde, que la raison de cette saute d'humeur était la présence de Larxene. Pas que la blonde soit continuellement insupportable, mais certaines de ses manières plutôt déplacées l'irritaient au plus au point. Larxene rejoignit les deux garçons, en restant silencieuse pour une fois…

°-°-°-°

C'est effectivement avec du retard que les amis arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Zexion. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient fait sermonner par Demyx et Marluxia, enfin surtout par Marluxia, qui avait eu du mal à retenir Demyx, qui avait voulu s'enfuir au bout d'un moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, en poussant Demyx qui ne voulait pas avancer, beaucoup trop nerveux. En fait malgré leurs trois années d'amitié, il ne s'était jamais rendu chez Zexion, ou vraiment vite fait, alors cela l'angoissait un petit peu…

Rikku appuya sur la sonnette, voyant que Demyx ne semblait pas décidé à le faire lui-même.

« Une minute ! » cria une voix derrière la porte.

Demyx frissonna en entendant les bruits de pas s'approcher.

« Je… je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose de très important… je vais rentrer ! » bégaya t-il en retournant les talons.

« Tu restes là ! » hurla Larxene en prenant un air menaçant qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Le blond ne pouvait plus s'enfuir car Roxas lui retenait fermement le poignet droit, tandis qu'Axel avait prit possession de son bras gauche.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant Zexion, en pyjama. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses amis devant sa porte.

« Vous ?! » cria t-il en les pointant du doigt. Il s'étonna de voir que même Roxas et Rikku étaient présents.

« Surprise ! » cria Axel avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » demanda Zexion, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été dérangé pendant qu'il dormait.

« Ben dis donc t'es sympa toi ! Alors qu'on vient gentiment t'apporter les devoirs ! » fit Larxene en faisant la moue.

« Demyx a quelque chose à te dire en plus ! » déclara Rikku.

«Quoi ?! » Demyx regarda la blondinette, complètement paniqué.

Zexion inclina la tête sur le côté et observa Demyx d'un air interrogatif. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et se mit sur le côté.

« Bon, entrez… je finirais ma sieste plus tard. »

Axel et Roxas poussèrent Demyx dans l'appartement, le forçant à s'asseoir à côté de Zexion sur le canapé. Larxene s'étala sans aucune gêne sur le petit divan en face d'eux, tandis qu'Axel et Roxas s'assirent sur les chaises à côté. Rikku s'assit par terre à côté de Marluxia. Demyx sortit les cahiers que lui avaient confiés ses amis et les tendit à son ami, qui le regarda perplexe, car le blond semblait nerveux.

« Pourquoi tu trembles ? » demanda Zexion en haussant un sourcil.

« J-j'tremble pas… »

« Mouais… tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Demyx sentit son cœur manquer un battement et tourna la tête brusquement, et lança des regards désespérés à Rikku, qui faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

Les lèvres de Larxene s'étirèrent doucement, elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire idiot.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il est tard ! Je vais y aller ! » lança t-elle en regardant sa montre. « Demyx t'expliquera les devoirs à faire pour demain ! « J'y vais! »

Elle se leva et déguerpit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Demyx était sans-voix, tandis que Zexion restait impassible…

Le reste du groupe comprit très vite le plan de Larxene, et, ils se levèrent chacun à leur tour, prêts à partir de l'appartement, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

Demyx les regarda partir avec de grands yeux ronds, sur le point de sortir de leur orbite… qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan ? Pourquoi le laissaient-ils tout seul avec son ami ? Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena vite à lui, et il reporta son attention sur Zexion qui l'observait silencieusement, un sourcil levé.

« Bon, tu m'expliques les devoirs ou pas ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Beuh… » marmonna Demyx, qui se sentait un peu bête. Il lui répondit innocemment : « Ben… en fait, vu qu'on est pas dans la même classe, je sais pas en quoi consiste vos devoirs… Les autres m'ont rien expliqué en fait… »

Il se gratta la tête, un peu gêné par la situation.

Zexion se plaqua la main sur son front et la fit glisser sur jusqu'à ses joues, montrant clairement son agacement.

« Mais tant que je suis là, je peux quand même t'aider à les faire… » proposa Demyx en rougissant. « Je sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais me débrouiller. C'est toujours mieux de travailler à deux. » ajouta t-il en souriant à son ami, qui lui sourit timidement.

« Merci… »

Ils se posèrent donc sur la table du salon et se mirent au travail. Malheureusement, Demyx ne comprenait strictement rien aux devoirs. D'ailleurs il commençait à se sentir inutile, car Zexion pouvait travailler tout seul.

« Je suis désolé… » fit Demyx en baissant la tête, vraiment honteux.

Zexion releva les yeux de son cahier, vraiment surpris par le ton si triste qu'avait prit son ami.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Demyx soupira et se gratta nerveusement la joue.

« Je te propose mon aide, et je suis même pas fichu de t'aider… » expliqua t-il en fermant doucement les yeux. Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda Zexion droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas du venir. Je crois que je vais y aller… »

Il sourit tristement et recula sa chaise pour se lever.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Seulement, au moment où il attrapa la poignée, il sentit une main retenir un pan de son sweet-shirt.

« Attends ! » cria Zexion.

Le cœur de Demyx fit un bond à la vue des yeux suppliants et brillants de son ami. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? » reprit Demyx, interloqué.

Zexion resserra sa prise sur le bras de Demyx et baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

« Je… en fait… »

Zexion commençait à avoir très chaud, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas dû à sa fièvre, qui avait déjà un peu baissée. Il prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

« J'ai… quelque chose à te dire… »

Il releva la tête, laissant son œil habituellement caché par sa mèche de cheveux, visible aux yeux de Demyx. Zexion semblait incroyablement stressé, et ses mains agrippées à son sweet tremblaient comme jamais. Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Il le trouvait si… mignon… plus que d'habitude. Deux idées traversèrent son esprit : soit il s'excusait auprès de Zexion prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire, soit il laissait libre au cours à ses sentiments, même s'il pourrait le regretter après.

Au final, les sentiments l'emportèrent et Demyx posa sa main sur le bras libre de Zexion. Il lui prit doucement la main et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

Contrairement à ce que s'attendait Demyx, son ami ne le repoussa pas… au contraire. Il rougit légèrement et fit monter son autre main vers la joue du blond, tout en le regardant tendrement…

°-°-°-°

Non loin de là, au pied de l'immeuble de Zexion, Larxene faisait les cents pas, un petit peu angoissée à l'idée d'avoir laissé Demyx et Zexion seuls. Rikku et Marluxia étaient rentrés chez eux depuis un certain temps maintenant. Seuls la blonde, Axel et Roxas étaient présents.

« Du calme Larxene ! » lui lança Axel adossé contre un mur.

« Mais je peux pas rester calme ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Ils sont tellement coincés ces deux-là, que même si on les laissait seuls ensemble, ils se sauteraient pas dessus ! » cria t-elle, s'arrachant limite les cheveux.

« Se sauter dessus ? » pensa Roxas en rougissant. Larxene avait de drôles d'idées…

Le blondinet se décolla du mur et regarda sa montre.

« Il est tard. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh… Déjà… » fit Larxene en souriant tristement.

« Je vais te raccompagner. » annonça Axel en commençant à suivre Roxas, qui se retourna pour le regarder. D'habitude, il aurait refusé, mais pas cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Axel seul avec Larxene ? Nan… fallait pas exagérer… toujours est-il qu'il voulait rester un maximum de temps avec le rouquin.

« C'est d'accord. » dit le blondinet en souriant.

« Quoi ?! Axel, tu vas pas me laisser toute seule ici, quand même ? »

« Comment ça 'toute seule ici ?' Tu rentres pas chez toi ? » demanda Axel.

« Je voudrai attendre Demyx ici… qu'il m'explique un peu comment ça s'est passé avec Zexion. » expliqua Larxene en croisant les bras. « Tu vas pas laisser une douce et innocente jeune fille ici alors qu'on ne sait jamais s'il y a des fous qui courent dans les rues ? »

'Douce et innocente ?' répéta Axel pour lui-même. « Tu sauras bien te défendre… »

« Roxas aussi saura bien se défendre ! Pourquoi tu le raccompagnes ? Il peut bien se débrouiller seul non ?! »

Le concerné sursauta en entendant son nom, et regarda la blonde, vexé.

« Elle a raison… Je vais rentrer seul. »

Il retourna les talons et commença à partir, laissant Axel et Larxene seuls sur le pas de l'immeuble. Le roux regarda son ami partir, attristé, et porta son regard sur la blonde à côté de lui, qui y restait totalement indifférente. Axel décida de partir rattraper Roxas. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse tout ce que Larxene lui disait. Et puis il avait quelque chose de très important à dire à Roxas, quelque chose qu'il voulait lui annoncer depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable avant.

A ce moment même Demyx, sortait du bâtiment, un sourire idiot dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Ah ! Demyx ! » cria Larxene à l'attention de son ami, qui releva la tête, car il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Roxas, qui n'était pas bien loin, vit Axel s'approcher de lui courant.

« Roxas… »

« Tu restes pas avec Larxene ? » demanda le blondinet avec un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins froid.

« Elle pourra bien se débrouiller sans moi si elle se fait attaquer. »

Le blond sourit, et observa ce qui se passait derrière Axel. Larxene semblait bombarder ce pauvre Demyx de questions qui essayait de cacher ses joues rougies par la gêne.

« J'ai l'impression que ça a marché entre Demyx et Zexion. » conclut Axel en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Eh oh ! » hurla Larxene au roux et au blond. « Venez un peu par ici vous deux ! Demyx a quelque chose de trèèès important à nous dire. »

Les deux garçons coururent vers leurs amis, se demandant bien ce que le blond pouvait avoir à leur raconter. Mais au fond, ils le savaient.

« Alors ? Alors ? » fit Axel tout excité, secouant les épaules de Demyx.

«Calme-toi et lâche-moi ! »

Le rouquin obéit mais ne se calma pas pour autant.

Larxene, voyant que Demyx ne semblait pas décidé à leur annoncer la nouvelle, prit les devants.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Demyx et Zexion sortent enfin ensemble ! » dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Les deux autres applaudirent en félicitant leur ami, qui les remercia.

« Arrêtez d'applaudir, ça devient ridicule, là… » dit Demyx, agacé.

« Ah ? Désolé ! » s'excusa Axel. « Mais dis-moi, plutôt, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails… » déclara le blond en baissant la tête.

« Alleeeez… » marmonna le roux d'une voix suppliante.

« Rah ! Mais laisse-le respirer Axel ! » cria Larxene en frappant le haut du crâne de son ami.

« C'est toi qui dit ça... »

« Ben ouais… »

« … »

« Au fait... » fit la blonde d'une voix plus calme. « J'en connais deux autres qui devraient se dégourdir un peu aussi pour enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments. »

Axel leva la tête pour réfléchir un moment.

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Ben de nous deux pardi ! On formerait un beau couple ! Tu trouves pas ? » dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'Axel.

Roxas, qui était resté particulièrement silencieux, écarquilla les yeux devant cette scène. Il se sentait mal tout à coup, vraiment mal. Et cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge lui revenait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ce malaise et essaya de garder le sourire.

« Lâche-moi. » demanda calmement Axel pour éviter de s'énerver.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Larxene en faisant la moue. « Tu trouves pas qu'on ferait un beau couple ? Roxas ! T'en penses quoi toi ? »

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement. C'était bien à lui qu'on demandait ça ?

Axel avait un peu peur de la réponse qu'allait donner son ami. Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter car Roxas déclara avec son habituel regard inexpressif.

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez ensemble. Ca ne me regarde pas…je m'en fiche. »

Un vent glacial passa juste à ce moment là, faisant voler quelques feuilles mortes qui trainaient sur le sol. Une ambiance lourde s'installa alors, et même Larxene et Demyx n'osaient plus rien dire…

Roxas plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, comme pour essayer de retirer ses dernières paroles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire…

Axel, lui, avait baissé la tête. Sa gorge le faisait soudainement souffrir…

« Je… je dois y aller. » annonça Roxas en faisant volte-face.

Axel dégagea son bras de Larxene, et alla rejoindre Roxas qui s'éloignait d'eux lentement. La blonde ne fit rien pour le retenir, encore troublée par l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée…

°-°-°-°

Le chemin du retour se fit silencieusement. Axel insistait encore pour raccompagner Roxas. Mais l'ambiance était encore plus tendue qu'à leurs retrouvailles au début de l'année. Aucun des deux garçons n'ouvrait la bouche. Leurs regards se croisaient de temps en temps, mais ils baissaient immédiatement la tête à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Le cœur d'Axel battait extrêmement vite, et il se sentait… déprimé. C'était ça. S'il n'était pas en pleine de rue, et en plus de ça devant Roxas, il se serait laissé écrouler par terre, et aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes.

Roxas regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait dit, car ce n'était pas du tout sa pensée. Il ne s'en fichait pas. Il aurait voulu dire à Axel que l'idée de le voir sortir avec Larxene le répugnait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec Larxene, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction d'Axel. Roxas n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, surtout avec Axel. Il leur fallait un sujet de conversation. Vite.

« Euh… Axel… » tenta Roxas, pour faire tomber l'ambiance tendue qui régnait.

« Oui ? » fit le roux, avec un sourire forcé.

« Ce matin… t'as essayé de me dire quelque chose… mais t'as pas voulu parce qu'il y avait trop de monde. Cette chose que tu voulais me dire… ça avait l'air important. C'était quoi ? »

Axel s'arrêta.

Il baissa la tête.

Honteux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la question.

Ce qu'il voulait lui dire…

Cela ne tenait qu'à trois petits mots…

Mais là, les circonstances étaient trop différentes…

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de lui dire…

« Ce… c'est rien… t'occupe plus de ça. »

« Mais ça avait l'air important ! » insista Roxas.

« Ouais, bah ça l'ai plus maintenant ! J't'ai dit de plus t'en occuper ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Axel avait dit ça en regardant durement Roxas, qui était très surpris par ce ton qu'avait prit son ami. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'Axel soit aussi sec avec lui… du coup, il se sentait attristé.

Le roux reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et crut que son cœur allait lâcher, quand il vit Roxas, apeuré.

« Pardon… » s'excusa t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

Le blondinet fit un petit sourire, faisant comprendre à Axel qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils reprirent leur marche lentement, bien que la conversation n'avançait pas. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas du tout de conversation. Seul le bruit du vent et des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous leurs pieds étaient audibles.

Soudain, Roxas stoppa sa marche.

« Roxas ? » fit Axel, se demanda pourquoi son ami s'était arrêté.

Pas de réponse.

Le blond était figé, pétrifié, statufié.

Encore…

Cette personne osait encore se présenter devant lui. Cet homme qu'il n'avait revu depuis la fin des vacances…

Axel essaya de suivre de regard de Roxas, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

Un homme blond aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Roxas, vêtu d'un blouson de cuir et d'un jean se trouvait debout devant eux, observant Roxas d'un regard perçant.

« Mais… » commença Axel.

Il hésita à dire la suite, car il n'était pas sûr de lui.

« C'est… ton père ? »

* * *

**Sur ce je vous laisse =) ...désolée pour cte fin baclée 8D**

**ROXAS JE SUIS TON PEEEEERE !! :D**

**Roxas : ...**

**Moi : là t'es sensé dire "naaaaan !!"**

**Roxas : je préfère te laisser toute seule dans ton délire...**

**Moi : -_- ...**

**bon désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le DemyxZexion, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^v^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 ! ^^ J'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire celui-là, je suis contente xD je m'extasie devant ma superbe rapidité à poster** :D **(très ironique)**

**Sora : Un rien t'extasie toi...**

**Moi : Parle pour toi** :D

**Sora : qu'est-ce que tu veux di- OOOOHHH !! O_O T'as vu ya un cochon rose qui vole dans le ciel ! ( spécial dédicasse à DaSe-Writer xD)**

**Moi : qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?... O_O oh oui tu as raison ya un cochon rose qui vole dans le ciel !** :D

**Marluxia : *vole dans le ciel car il vient de se prendre un super tekken punch spécial Larxene en pleine face***

**Roxas : ... Vous avez sérieusement besoin de lunettes...**

**Breeeeef** :D** Alors je crois que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés ! ^^ Je l'aime bien n_n Surtout la fin** :D** Enfin vous verrez bien de toute façon TwT**

**Bonne lecture ! (Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et de frappe... Car il y en a, ça c'est certain)**

**Disclaimer : Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous reporter au début des chapitres précédents pour le disclaimer, l'auteur semble avoir la flemme de l'écrire, merci de votre compréhension** :D**)**

* * *

Seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre dans cette rue déserte. Un bruit parfois troublé par les claquements des fenêtres aux alentours, les habitants commençant à fermer leurs appartements, car le temps s'annonçait lourd. Axel ne pouvait détacher son regard de Roxas, qui restait immobile face à cet homme debout devant eux. Le blondinet se sentit soudainement trembler. Etait-ce à cause du froid ? Possible… Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de revoir son père en ville. Cet homme qu'il détestait temps. Il le haïssait, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Le regard que lui lançait l'homme blond le transperçait de toutes parts, et le faisait frissonner. Il en avait presque… peur. Peut-être son père avait-il mal digéré sa saute d'humeur, au moment où il était avec Sora pendant les vacances ?

« Tout va bien, Roxas ? »

La voix d'Axel ne parvint même pas aux oreilles de Roxas, alors que le roux avait tenté de le ramener à lui. Tout ce qu'entendait Roxas, c'était les bruits de pas de son père qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux, d'une lenteur hypnotique. Et Roxas n'avait même pas bougé, n'avait pas essayé de se reculer de lui, ni même tenté de s'enfuir. Il restait pétrifié sur place, ce qui inquiéta davantage Axel. Le blond n'avait même pas calculé le temps qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où son père se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'eux, et celui où il était arrivé à leur hauteur. L'homme blond regardait sa progéniture de haut, au sens propre du terme. Puis, il fit lentement glisser sa main sur le menton de Roxas, le forçant à relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde. A ce moment là, Roxas crut mourir d'effroi : ce regard dur lui faisait trembler de peur, son père semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. C'est alors que son expression changea du tout au tout, pour se transformer en regard tendre.

« Alors ? On ne dit même plus bonjour ? »

A ces mots, Roxas décida de réagir. Il se dégagea de son père et fit quelques pas en arrière pour arriver à la hauteur d'Axel, qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment.

« Ne me touche même plus… » lança Roxas en un murmure, que son père réussit à entendre.

Le blondinet décida de faire preuve de courage, et il passa devant son père, faisant signe à Axel de le suivre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait croisé dans la rue qu'il allait obligatoirement s'arrêter pour discuter avec lui. Axel ne bougea même pas. Il observait l'homme devant lui, dubitatif.

Roxas, semblait avoir remarqué que le rouquin ne le suivait même pas, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, car il voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet homme. Mais il fut bien obligé de stopper sa marche lorsqu'on lui retint le bras.

« Attends, Roxas ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Axel, mais celle de son père qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Il ne pouvait plus avancer ; il haussa alors les épaules.

« Lâche-moi… »

« J'ai des choses à te dire. » dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur le bras du blond.

« Et bien pas moi… »

Et d'un geste sec, Roxas se dégagea de l'homme et commença à avancer, le laissant derrière avec Axel.

L'homme le regarda s'éloigner, silencieux. Puis ses poings se mirent à trembler, et il serra les dents et lança :

« ARRETE DE ME FUIR ! JE VEUX JUSTE DISCUTER AVEC TOI ! »

Roxas s'arrêta net à ses mots, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que son père avait osé lui dire. Il se retourna brusquement et hurla :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Si c'est pour t'excuser, c'est pas la peine ! Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de quitter la maison sans rien dire ! Maintenant il est trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu ! » Il se tut, la respiration et haletante puis reprit : « Espèce de salaud… »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en quelques chuchotements, pensant que son père n'entendrait pas.

Il avait baissé la tête en disant cela, et légèrement baissé le ton de sa voix, espérant que son père n'entende rien. Mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas… l'homme leva une main qui gifla Roxas aussitôt.

La force du coup lui avait fait légèrement tourner la tête sur le côté. Le blond en resta la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et lentement, sa main vint se placer sur sa joue, qui prenait une vive tinte rouge.

Axel en avait lâché son portable. Il porta son regard sur Roxas qui était resté silencieux la main toujours plaquée contre sa joue endolorie, puis il fixa alors d'un regard noir l'homme qui venait de le gifler. Il se laissa alors animer par un sentiment de colère et courut vers l'homme avant de l'attraper par le col.

« Mais vous êtes complètement fou ?! » hurla t-il fou de rage. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Roxas derrière lui, qui ne disait toujours rien.

L'homme blond regarda avec étonnement le jeune rouquin qui tenait toujours le col de son blouson. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Axel, et aperçut alors son fils, toujours muet. Il se rendit alors compte de la gravité de son geste. Entendre cette insulte de la bouche de son propre fils l'avait complètement mit hors de lui et il n'avait pas été en mesure de se contrôler.

« Je-»

« Fermez-là !! » cria Axel, furieux.

Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, alors il serait sûr que l'homme blond serait déjà mort depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« Vous vous barrez sans rien dire, et cinq ans après vous vous repointez comme si de rien n'était… et en plus de ça… » Il essaya de se calmer, la respiration saccadée puis reprit avec une voix moins violente : « Vous vous permettez… alors que pendant cinq ans… vous ne l'avez pas revu, alors que vous ne pouvez plus avoir d'autorité sur lui, alors qu'il ne vous considère même plus comme son père… malgré ça… vous vous permettez de le gifler ? »

Depuis qu'Axel savait ce qui se passait chez Roxas depuis cinq ans, il vouait une haine sans limite à cet homme. Il était le seul responsable des maux de Roxas. D'ailleurs ce dernier, regardait avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, sans bouger, la main toujours sur sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous ne dîtes rien ? Parlez ! »

La voix d'Axel se répercutait dans chaque recoin de la rue, qui était toujours vide de monde. Mais même s'il y avait eut des gens dans les parages, Axel n'aurait pas contenu sa rage, et aurait continué à crier, même si cela aurait attiré la foule. Il voulait des réponses, et tout de suite.

Le regard de l'homme blond se durcit alors, et il posa une de ses mains et sur l'un des bras d'Axel qui le retenait toujours prisonnier, et observa son fils.

Le jeune blond ne dit rien, et se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté. Axel reposa son regard sur l'homme au yeux bleus.

« Alors ? Si vous pouvez justifier votre départ, allez-y maintenant. »

« Et je peux savoir en quoi tout cela te regarde ? » demanda le blond avec dédain.

A ces mots, Axel crut qu'il allait exploser de colère. Il lui lança un regard toujours plus noir, que l'homme lui rendit. Les deux semblaient se défier du regard, en silence.

« Et bien ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? » questionna l'homme aux yeux bleus en fronçant les sourcils. Ceci fit Axel grincer des dents. Il voulait vraiment le chercher jusqu' à le mettre dans une colère noire ? Et bien il avait réussit ! Et bien même !

« Cela ne me regarde peut-être pas… mais en fait, je m'en fous complètement, si vous voulez tout savoir… » répondit le rouquin en serrant les dents.

L'homme blond haussa un sourcil. Un long silence s'imposa alors. Les deux se regardant encore avec mépris l'un envers l'autre. Voyant que le blond n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de lui répondre, le roux fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit les lèvres pour se préparer à dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu.

« Arrêtez… »

Axel sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine au son de la voix si faible de Roxas. Il tourna la tête, et vit alors le visage rempli de larmes du blondinet qui s'agenouilla au sol.

« Arrêtez… tout ça devient ridicule… » Il fut coupé par un petit sanglot. « Alors… arrêtez de vous disputer, à mon sujet… S'il vous plaît. »

Il cacha tout son visage dans ses mains et fondit littéralement en larmes.

« Roxas… »

Axel lâcha l'homme qu'il retenait et se précipita vers Roxas et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le serrer fort contre lui. L'homme au blouson de cuir, les regardait, visiblement…choqué ? Par ce geste d'affection envers son fils, mais Axel n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était Roxas.

L'homme blond, voyant son fils en larmes, voulut s'approcher de lui, mais il fut tout de suite stoppé par le regard noir que lui lança Axel, qui enveloppait toujours son ami de ses bras.

« N'approchez pas. » lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il s'arrêta net, prit de peur par ce regard rempli de haine et de colère que lui jetait le rouquin.

« Vous ne feriez qu'aggraver votre cas… » ajouta le roux. « Partez. »

Le blond resta immobile, hésitant à faire un pas de plus.

« Eloignez-vous de lui. DEGAGEZ ! »

Et sur ses derniers mots, l'homme se résigna et fit demi-tour avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

°-°-°-°

Ils étaient seuls dans la rue déserte, l'homme blond de tout à l'heure qui était parti il y avait maintenant au moins cinq minutes n'était pas réapparu. D'un côté Axel aurait bien voulu partir à sa recherche, car il avait oublié de lui dire une chose : si il venait un jour à relever la main sur Roxas comme il venait de le faire, il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas. Malgré la pluie qui tombait en averse, les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. L'une des mains du roux vint se placer dans le dos du blondinet, à qui il frotta affectueusement le dos, et il fourra son visage dans la chevelure d'or de Roxas, qui avait les yeux fermés, les larmes coulaient toujours. Axel observa alors d'un air inquiet le visage de son ami. Il ne souriait pas… il ne sourcillait pas… on n'y distinguait aucune expression. Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ce geste, Axel releva légèrement le menton du blondinet, et embrassa son front. Puis il secoua légèrement le blond afin qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Roxas… » fit-il d'une voix légère. « Tu m'entends ? »

Roxas restait silencieux et releva la tête, révélant de nouvelles larmes.

« Je suis désolé… » dit Roxas en essuyant ces quelques larmes d'un revers de main.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser… je n'aurai pas du m'énerver comme ça… »

Le blondinet referma les paupières et recolla son oreille contre le torse d'Axel. Il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment. Il était bien comme ça. Il sentit la main d'Axel se poser doucement sur sa joue rougie par la gifle que lui avait donnée son père.

« Ca va, ta joue ? » demanda Axel en caressant la joue endolorie. Il essuya d'un simple geste de son pouce le petit filet de sang qui coulait de la bouche de son ami.

« Ca va… »

Axel lui sourit tendrement tout en continuant ces douces caresses que Roxas semblait apprécier.

« Il faut quand même la soigner avant qu'elle ne enfle. » fit remarquer Axel.

Roxas sourit, ce qui étonna beaucoup son ami ; à croire qu'il avait déjà complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Axel aida Roxas à se relever, et il fit demi-tour…

°-°-°-°

Axel arriva à son appartement. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que sa mère était absente, sûrement encore à son boulot. Elle ne devrait pas rentrer avant une heure. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car le rouquin n'aimait pas que sa mère soit là quand il amenait un ami chez lui, surtout s'il s'agissait de Roxas. Car le roux avait décidé d'emmener le blond chez lui pour soigner sa joue. Il pensait que Roxas n'avait peut-être pas envie de voir sa mère maintenant… Il le pensait juste… simple pressentiment. Il n'avait pas demandé à Roxas son avis, et d'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas protesté quand Axel l'avait conduit jusqu'à son appartement. En fait le blondinet n'avait pas dit un mot… Et même Axel n'avait pas osé engager la conversation.

Le roux indiqua à son ami de l'attendre sur le canapé du salon, le temps qu'il aille chercher le matériel pour soigner sa joue. Roxas obéit, mais resta silencieux.

Axel revient quelques instants plus tard avec une petite trousse à pharmacie. Il s'assit aux côtés de Roxas sur le canapé et sortit un coton imbibé d'alcool, qu'il frotta doucement contre la joue rougie et égratignée de son ami, à l'aide de deux baguettes. Roxas fut surpris que son ami prenne de son temps pour s'occuper de lui, alors que le blond aurait très bien put s'en charger lui-même.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Axel sursauta au son de la voix de Roxas, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre lui parler.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » questionna le roux, troublé par cette étrange question.

« Pourquoi… tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi t'es aussi attentionné… ?

Axel re-sursauta. Il trouvait cette question complètement idiote ! Et sur l'effet de la surprise il répondit, sans réfléchir :

« Mais enfin ! C'est parce que je t- tu...! »

Il se tut avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Du coup, il avait arrêté de soigner Roxas et ses baguettes lui échappèrent des mains. Le blond les observait pendant qu'elles roulaient lentement sur le sol. Puis il reporta son regard sur le rouquin, qui avait la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Tu quoi ? » demanda t-il, troublé, les sourcils haussés.

Axel prit une grande bouffée d'air, et essaya de contenir ses battements de cœur. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir fait venir Roxas chez lui… Il reprit un autre coton et ramassa les baguettes, reprenant sa tâche, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ta question est complètement stupide… » déclara t-il alors qu'il frottait le coton contre la joue de son ami.

« Pardon… ? » fit Roxas, perplexe.

« Je pense que n'importe quelle personne serait attentionnée envers un ami… c'est tout à fait normal que je m'occupe de toi de cette façon… »

« Oh… »

Les doigts de Roxas se crispèrent… il était un peu déçu par la réponse que lui avait donné son ami… bizarrement, il aurait voulu entendre autre chose. De son côté, Axel pensait que malgré son léger instant d'égarement, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et que Roxas ne se posait pas de question à son sujet.

« Merci… » murmura Roxas en baissant la tête.

« Pas la peine de me remercier… » répondit le roux en faisant un petit sourire. « Bon maintenant, relève la tête ! J'ai pas fini de soigner ta joue. »

Le blondinet fut docile et se redressa un peu, permettant à Axel de finir ses soins. Une fois cela fait, il sortit un pansement de la trousse à pharmacie et le plaça délicatement sur la joue de son ami. Il se leva et regarda Roxas, fier de son travail.

« Je t'ai pas fait trop mal à cause de l'alcool au moins ? » demanda Axel, avec un léger sourire.

Le blondinet se contenta de répondre en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, et posa sa main contre le pansement que lui avait mit Axel et de le caresser doucement. Son autre main s'empara de l'un des coussins du canapé. Il le posa sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dedans. Ce geste surprit beaucoup Axel, qui lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hé oh Roxas… tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui… je suis juste fatigué… »

Même si le blondinet avait la tête contre le coussin, Axel trouvait que sa voix était tout de même bizarre. Il lui fit alors relever la tête…

Il ouvrit démesurément les yeux en voyant ces quelques larmes couler des joues de son ami, qui essaya vainement de les essuyer. Axel n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi faible… il le prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

« Roxas… »

Le blondinet entoura la taille d'Axel et s'accrocha au tissu de son uniforme.

« J'en ai assez… » lâcha Roxas entre deux sanglots.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi il était né dans cette famille-là. S'il annonçait ça à ses amis, peut-être qu'ils se moqueraient de lui, en lui disant qu'il exagère; car il y a des fois où Roxas n'aurait pas voulu naître dans cette famille… surtout quand il voyait sa mère.

Axel, lui, se contentait de serrer fort son ami contre lui, caressant affectueusement son dos, pour le réconforter… même s'il pensait que ces gestes étaient vains… Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait aider Roxas, sincèrement. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, tout était si compliqué. Dire qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider… il se sentait vraiment pitoyable et impuissant, du coup il lui chuchota mille fois :

« Pardon… »

Roxas avait entendu, mais ne répondit rien, profitant de cette douce étreinte que lui offrait Axel. Il ne voulait pas casser ces moments. Ses sanglots avaient stoppés, et cela rassurait le roux, qui ajouta :

« Je croyais que ça te gênait… que je te prenne dans mes bras de cette manière… c'est ce que tu m'avais dit au début de l'année. »

« Hm… Juste pour cette fois… ça ne me gêne pas. » déclara Roxas en serrant un peu plus la taille d'Axel. Il n'y avait personne pour les regarder de toute façon.

Personne ? Enfin ce n'était pas si sûr. Une jeune femme rousse était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, attendrie mais aussi perplexe, en voyant la scène entre Axel et son ami. Elle se retira immédiatement dans la cuisine car elle préférait ne pas les déranger dans leur étreinte.

…

…

« Euh… Axel ? » fit Roxas en voyant qu'Axel ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait entouré ses bras autour de la taille fine du blondinet, qui eut un frisson quand il sentit son ami respirer le parfum que dégageait la peau de son cou…

« Axel ! » refit Roxas, en haussant le ton de sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Axel à lui, par un sursaut. Et c'est lorsqu'il vit Roxas rougir violemment qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était un petit peu laissé aller. Heureusement pour lui, Roxas n'en fit pas la remarque :

« Je pense que je vais y aller… » déclara Roxas en se levant du canapé, toujours aussi rouge.

« Ah oui pardon, je te retenais ! » lança Axel en se grattant la nuque, le feu aux joues lui aussi.

Roxas passa la porte du salon et sursauta en voyant la mère d'Axel adossée à la porte de la cuisine, arborant un sourire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, Axel non plus.

« Oh, bonjour… » fit Roxas en souriant.

« Au revoir, Roxas. » répondit-elle en riant.

La jeune femme lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui en voiture, mais le blond déclina poliment l'invitation.

Roxas sortit en silence de l'appartement, lançant un timide « au revoir » à Axel qui était toujours assis sur le canapé. D'ailleurs sa mère s'étonna de voir que son fils n'ait pas proposé à Roxas de le raccompagner chez lui, alors que d'habitude il lui imposait carrément sa présence pendant le trajet. Etrange, vraiment…

Elle pénétra dans le salon, et observa Axel, qui s'était laissé retomber sur le canapé, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Il passa un bras sur son visage et se mit à rougir… Dire qu'il avait failli… Il prit l'un des coussins du canapé et cacha son visage dedans, mort de honte. Sa mère intriguée, s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Axel ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle reprit donc :

« Tout va bien ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'entendit la jeune femme fut le bruit du vent au dehors qui faisait claquer la fenêtre du salon. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et la ferma. Elle vit alors plusieurs flocons de neige se poser sur le rebord.

« Regarde Axel, il neige ! »

Elle rouvrit un rideau pour laisser les quelques flocons visibles aux yeux du rouquin qui faisait toujours dos à sa mère, la tête cachée dans le coussin.

« L'hiver est déjà là. Le temps passe vite… » ajouta t-elle en croisant les bras derrière son dos, tout en regardant le ciel. « Noël approche aussi… tu n'es pas pressé d'y être, toi ? »

Silence…

Un silence qui agaça légèrement la jeune femme.

« Serait-ce trop demandé de me répondre… ? »

« Hm… » Ce fut tout ce que se contenta de dire le roux.

« La nouvelle année approche aussi… » Elle sourit. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on la fête tous ensemble ? Avec des amis ? » proposa t-elle. « J'ai entendu dire que l'on pouvait louer une salle en ville. Ca te dit ? »

« Ouais… » marmonna Axel, d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il ne portait pas grand intérêt à ce que disait sa mère.

Cette dernière sourit alors malicieusement.

« On pourrait inviter Roxas ! » lança t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Axel sursauta au nom de son ami.

« Héhé, là ça change tout, hein Axel ? Si ton Roxas vient… » ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des divans, un sourire idiot au lèvres, tout en battant frénétiquement des cils.

Le garçon piqua un fard, se redressa et observa sa mère d'un regard accusateur.

« N'importe quoi ! ya rien entre nous et-»

« Hé là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! » le coupa la jeune femme en rigolant.

Axel écarquilla les yeux, et regarda ses pieds, ronge de honte.

Il se recoucha dans le canapé et fit dos à sa mère.

« Voilà ! T'as réussi à me foutre en rogne… » grogna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La rousse soupira longuement et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils, mais n'en parla pas plus, pour ne pas trop le brusquer.

« C'est beau l'amour… »

°-°-°-°

Puis le lendemain arriva lentement. Très lentement. Au lycée tout le monde attendait avec impatience les vacances, qui arrivaient dans moins d'une semaine. Certains élèves comme Seifer avait décidé de sécher les cours, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de vacances…

« Seifer ? » fit Vexen en comptant les élèves présents de son cours.

Fuufin se leva et lança :

« Il n'est pas là. Je crois qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose. Il a dit qu'il serait absent toute la semaine. » mentit-elle.

Vexen prit un air étonné.

« Ah bon ? Souhaitez-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part, dans ce cas. Et aussi : dites-lui qu'il rattrapera le contrôle d'aujourd'hui à la rentrée. »

La jeune fille grimaça à la dernière phrase. Dire que Seifer avait séché ce cours uniquement pour rater ce contrôle.

« Ah bah c'est bien fait pour sa gueule… » chuchota Hayner à l'oreille de Roxas, assit à côté de lui. « Roxas, tu m'écoutes ? » fit Hayner en voyant que son ami avait les yeux dans le vague. Le blondinet regardait par la fenêtre de la salle, ses coudes posés sur la table supportant le poids de sa tête. Hayner remarqua aussi qu'il avait les joues légèrement rosées… Son ami mit une main sur sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux. Roxas semblait faire…

« Un rêve érotique ?! » hurla Hayner, choqué.

Tout le monde se retourna et observa Hayner avec des yeux ronds.

« Oups… » fit Hayner, en se faisant tout petit. « Euh… excusez-moi ! »

« Oui en effet, il y a de quoi s'excuser… » annonça le prof en fixant Hayner. « Retenez-vous la prochaine fois… l'éducation sexuelle n'est pas au programme de cette année. »

Les rires des élèves fusèrent dans la classe. Sauf ceux de Riku qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle, et ceux de Rikku qui papotait avec Kairi qui somnolait sur la table. Roxas non plus ne riait pas… En fait il n'avait même pas entendu Hayner crier… Il repensait encore à ce que lui avait fait Axel chez lui… son souffle sur la peau de son cou… Il avait trouvé ça si… agréable. Il ne pensait à plus rien d'autre en ce moment. Que ce soit dans la rue, au lycée, chez lui. Il ne pensait qu'à lui.

« Pourquoi je… je ne serais quand même pas… » pensa le blondinet à voix basse, les joues rouges.

« Tu parles tout seul, Roxas ? » demanda Hayner en secouant un peu son ami afin de le ramener à lui. Ce qui fonctionna.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« T'écoute rien à ce qu'on te dit ! Si t'es pas concentré, je vais pas pouvoir copier sur toi pendant le contrôle ! »

L'information mit un certain à arriver dans le cerveau de Roxas.

« Ya un contrôle ?! »

« … »

Roxas se plaqua la main sur le front. Penser à Axel l'avait complètement déstabilisé, et il en avait oublié ce contrôle… Bon tant pis… ce serait le premier contrôle qu'il raterait… ce n'était pas un drame non plus. Le professeur passa dans les rangs et distribua les sujets. Une fois la feuille sur le bureau de Sora, ce dernier se mit à paniquer. Kairi aussi. Les deux amis cherchèrent désespérément quelqu'un sur qui copier à proximité et tombèrent sur Riku, malheureusement celui-ci était dans le même cas qu'eux, et ils le surprirent en train de copier sur Rikku qui était assise à côté de lui, cette dernière copiait elle-même sur son voisin roux du nom de Wakka, qui lui copiait sur Tidus qui n'avait rien comprit au sujet.

Puis l'heure passa, et le groupe d'amis était au bord du gouffre. Ce n'est que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie qu'ils pensèrent à copier sur Roxas qui avait terminé. Sora, qui était assis juste derrière lui, l'appela discrètement.

« Hé, Roxas ! Passe-moi ta feuille s'il te plaît ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas et regardait par la fenêtre. Voyant que son cousin ne semblait pas l'entendre, le châtain demanda à Hayner de prendre la copie de Roxas et de la lui passer discrètement. Le blond s'exécuta. Seulement Roxas avait le coude posé sur sa feuille ce qui rendait la tache difficile.

« Roxas, pousse un peu ton bras ! » lui chuchota doucement Hayner.

Aucune réponse de la part du blondinet. Hayner vit d'ailleurs les joues de son ami se colorer en rose et ses lèvres former un doux sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander à quoi pouvait encore penser Roxas, car la sonnerie retentit, laissant Sora et ses amis à leur triste sort…

°-°-°-°

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours avec le moral à zéro. Roxas semblait plutôt serein, non pas parce que finalement il s'en était plutôt bien sorti pendant ce test écrit, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait qu'Axel l'attendait en bas du bâtiment. Il se précipita vers la sortie, et tomba sur Axel adossé contre un muret en compagnie de Demyx et Zexion. Mais une bonne partie de son entrain s'effaça quand il vit qu'Axel ne l'avait même pas remarqué…

« Axel… ? » dit timidement Roxas en s'approchant de son ami.

Le concerné releva la tête à son nom et se rendit enfin compte de la présence du blondinet.

« Euh… salut. » bafouilla t-il.

Le blond vit son ami rougir… ce qui le gêna à son tour, et le fit rougir aussi…

« Salut… » répondit Roxas en baissant les yeux.

Chacun repensa à ce qui s'était passé, et ne voulait pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Surtout Axel qui se sentait honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi, bien qu'en réalité cela n'avait pas tellement choqué Roxas, qui avait même trouvé cela agréable, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir… Demyx et Zexion se demandaient bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de leurs deux amis, mais ils ne purent pas réfléchir longtemps…

« AxeeEEl ! » cria Larxene qui se précipitait vers le groupe d'amis. Marluxia arriva lui aussi, mais calmement contrairement à la blonde. Et comme à son habitude, elle s'accrocha au bras du roux une fois près de lui, arrachant un grognement à ce dernier. Et un pincement au cœur pour Roxas qui se fit tout petit.

« Encore une fois t'as oublié de m'attendre ! T'es vraiment incorrigible ! »

« Ouais… » marmonna Axel.

« Ca t'intéresse au moins ce que je dis ? Ce matin en cours, t'avais l'air complètement détaché du monde qui t'entourait… et aussi t'avais les joues aussi rouges que moi quand je fais un rêve érotique ! » lança t-elle.

Zexion écarquilla les yeux. Larxene était vraiment sans gêne. Le roux préféra ignorer la remarque de son amie… car elle avait raison…

« On est tous ravi d'en apprendre plus sur ta vie privée… » lança Demyx.

« Ouais je sais. »

« … »

La jeune fille joignit ses deux mains et se mit à sourire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui il faudrait commencer à réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël. »

« Les cadeaux de Noël ? »

« Ben oui ! Cette année, j'ai décidé que tout le monde devrait offrir quelque chose à tout le monde !

« Et tu décides ça toute seule sans nous demander ? » demanda Zexion d'un œil mauvais.

Elle ignora son ami et sortit un bout de papier de son sac et le déplia.

« J'ai déjà fait ma liste ! Cette année j'ai pas demandé beaucoup de trucs c'est bizarre… »

Elle tendit la liste à ses amis qui blêmir en lisant les prix des nombreux cadeaux que demandait la blonde. Il devait y en avoir pour plus de quelques milliers de munnies pour chacun des cadeaux. Roxas ne se sentait pas concerné alors il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il réfléchissait plutôt à ce qu'il offrirait à Axel. Il se demandait bien ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, et décida de lui demander lui-même, plutôt que d'attendre qu'Axel donne une liste à chacun comme l'avait décrété Larxene.

« Axel ? »

Le rouquin sursauta à la voix de Roxas.

« Oui ? » fit-il avec un sourire gêné.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui te plairait pour Noël… Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te faisait plaisir ? »

Le roux sourit, touché par cette délicate attention de la part de Roxas. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Larxene l'interrompit :

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Vous parliez des cadeaux derrière notre dos ? On en parlera en temps voulu ! » dit-elle en souriant. Demyx entendit Axel pousser un juron mais n'en informa pas Larxene qui enchaina : « D'ailleurs, et si on se réunissait chez moi ? »

Ses amis haussèrent les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour faire notre liste, mais aussi pour réfléchir à la fête du nouvel an… faut dire que ça approche, vous ne voudriez pas qu'on la fête ensemble cette nouvelle année ? »

Marluxia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Zexion et Demyx étaient un peu gênés, car ils auraient voulu fêter le nouvel an en tête à tête, comme ils l'avaient prévus, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir leur amie. Tout le monde semblait d'accord, alors Roxas soupira. Il n'était pas concerné par tout ça… Il était un peu attristé, il aurait voulu passer le nouvel an avec Axel ; bien que cela n'aurait pas été possible, si la situation de sa mère ne s'améliore pas…

« Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi… » annonça le blondinet en commençant à se retirer.

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous réunissez tous chez Larxene, non ? Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous… Je ne suis pas concerné, moi. »

« C'est à cause de Larxene, c'est ça ? »

Le blondinet sursauta ; percé à jour. Axel remarqua la surprise de son ami et comprit qu'il avait marqué un point.

« Elle est un peu rude parfois, c'est vrai… mais elle est pas bien méchante. »

« Oui, mais… j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle m'apprécie pas énormément… » fit-il discrètement. « et puis… »

_Elle m'empêche de passer un maximum de temps avec toi…_

C'est ce que Roxas aurait voulu dire ouvertement à Axel… mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'Axel le trouve bizarre… de plus c'était comme s'il empêchait son ami de pouvoir voir la blonde. Non, il n'allait pas lui sortir ça. Roxas rougit légèrement lorsqu'il dégagea le sens de ces paroles qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer… Cela ressemblait à une déclaration…

« Et puis quoi ? demanda Axel, vu que son ami n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« Euh… » bafouilla Roxas. « Rien… »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas chez Larxene. » annonça le roux avec sérieux.

« Quoi ?! » s'offusqua le blondinet. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« … »

Le blond lança un regard désespéré à Axel, se demandant pourquoi il prenait cette soudaine décision. Il allait décevoir Larxene à cause de lui !

« Si ça te gêne, je peux demander à Larxene si tu peux venir avec nous. »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Ok. Larxeeeene ! » fit le roux à l'attention de son amie qui se retourna aussitôt, tandis que Roxas se plaqua la main sur son front, exaspéré et gêné.

« Oui ? » fit Larxene.

« Ca te dérange si Roxas vient chez toi, lui aussi ?

La blonde regarda Roxas par-dessus l'épaule d'Axel. Il était mort de honte.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. C'était convenu depuis le départ. » fit-elle en souriant à son ami roux. Ce dernier adressa un énorme sourire à Roxas qui se sentit rougir, et rassuré en même temps. Il avait peur que sa présence puisse déranger quelqu'un…

°-°-°-°

Le groupe d'amis était arrivé devant la maison de Larxene. Roxas esquissa un sourire. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait retrouvé Axel, au tout début de l'année. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient reparlé pour la première fois… Et c'était aussi à cet endroit qu'il avait connu Larxene, qui était arrivée à l'improviste. Mais il n'allait pas la blâmer pour ça, ils étaient devant chez elle à ce moment là après tout. La jeune fille poussa la grille d'entrée et se mit sur le côté. « Après vous. » dit-elle à ses amis en faisant une révérence, ce qui amusa Marluxia, qui fit une courbette, et entra dans la propriété, suivit des autres.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Le jardin était vraiment immense et magnifique. Sur la pelouse fraichement tondue, deux petits étangs étaient postés de chaque côté du chemin de pierre menant à la grande demeure. On pouvait y voir quelques poissons y nager. Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche à la vue d'une petite piscine ouverte à l'autre bout du jardin. La famille de Larxene devait être vraiment aisée pour pouvoir se payer tout ça.

« Merde, j'ai oublié mes clés ! » pesta Larxene en cherchant les dites clés dans son sac à bandoulière. « J'espère que papa est là, sinon c'est mort et on va tous chez Axel. »

« Pourquoi chez moi ?! » hurla Axel, outré.

« Ben chais pas. J'ai envie. »

« T'es chiante. »

« Je sais. »

La blonde appuya la sonnette et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais une minute plus tard personne ne vint. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses amis et afficha un sourire idiot.

« Bon, ben… Tous chez Axel ! »

« Ca va ? T'es pas gênée de t'inviter chez moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, vois-tu ! » répondit t-elle en hochant la tête les yeux fermés.

« Pff… »

« A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on aille chez quelqu'un d'autre. Marlu ? »

« C'est le bordel chez moi… » répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses avec un sourire gêné.

« Demyx ? »

« J'ai pas mes clés… et ya personne chez moi… »

« T'es vraiment un boulet ! Et t'aurais fais quoi si tu étais rentré chez toi plus tôt ? »

« … »

« Zexion ? »

« Mes parents sont là, mais ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie que je ramène des amis après leur dure journée de travail. »

« Ah bah c'est gentil de leur part ça. Dis carrément qu'on les gêne c'est plus simple. »

« C'est exactement ça. »

« C'est nul. »

Elle se tut et regarda les deux personnes restantes.

« Et toi Roxas ? On pourrait venir chez toi ? »

Roxas fixa la blonde, se sentant soudainement extrêmement embarrassé puis déglutit. Larxene savait tout sur sa situation, mais cela avait l'air de lui être sorti de l'esprit. Roxas ne voulait pas que tout le monde voit l'état de son appartement, et surtout l'état de sa mère si elle s'est encore saoulée.

« Euh… je… »

« C'est bon. On va chez moi. » annonça Axel en prenant les épaules de Roxas pour le rassurer.

Le blondinet releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, vraiment reconnaissant. Mais Axel ne le vit pas et fronça les sourcils en regardant Larxene. Il lui attrapa la main et la prit à part, ce qui étonna Roxas et Marluxia.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de demander à Roxas si on pouvait venir chez lui ? T'as oublié que c'était un sujet sensible ou quoi ? » demanda le rouquin en fixant durement son amie, qui déglutit, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa t-elle en baissant la tête. Elle releva les yeux. « Tu me pardonnes hein ? » demanda t-elle en croisant ses mains et en battant des cils.

« Ouais… mais fais gaffe quand même. »

°-°-°-°

Axel entra en premier chez lui, Roxas à sa suite. Ils accrochèrent tous leur veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée puis se dirigèrent vers le salon vide. Ils s'assirent tous en rond sur le tapis entre le canapé et les divans puis Larxene sortit une feuille et un stylo.

« Bon… vous allez chacun me dire ce que vous voudriez pour Noël. Je vais tout noter sur cette feuille. Après on parlera du nouvel an. » fit-elle en tapotant sa feuille avec la pointe de son stylo.

« Bah moi, ça va être simple. » annonça Axel en se couchant sur le dos sur le tapis. « Rien du tout. »

Tous les regards se figèrent sur le rouquin.

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ?! » hurla Larxene. Axel dut se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd. Mais il s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part de Larxene. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Axel ? »

« T'as bien entendu… Je ne veux rien… »

« T'es chiant. »

« Je sais. »

« … »

Mais du coup, Roxas était bien embêté. Lui qui voulait offrir quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à son ami. Mais ce dernier lui tapota le bras, et lui fit un clin d'œil discrètement. Le blondinet resta quand même perplexe. En fait, Axel voulait lui faire comprendre que même s'il ne désirait rien de la part de ses amis, il acceptait volontiers que Roxas lui offre un cadeau. C'était un peu bizarre, mais il avait envie(1). Le blond haussa les épaules, mais resta quand même décidé à lui offrir quelque chose.

Axel se leva.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda t-il en sortant des verres dans le placard collé au mur du salon.

« Une bière ! » lança Larxene en levant un pouce.

« Pas d'alcool pour toi. J'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus comme la dernière fois. »

« Maiiis ! S'il te plaît ! » supplia Larxene.

« Pas la peine d'insister… »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda timidement Roxas, intéressé.

Axel se grata le haut du crâne en rougissant et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bah… la dernière fois qu'on est allé chez elle, elle avait bu de l'alcool, et elle était complètement bourrée. Alors du coup j'ai esssayé de l'arrêter dans son délire… Puis elle a commencé à me faire des avances en me sautant dessus, avant de me déshabiller. A ce moment là, tout le monde était parti fumer une clope dans le jardin, sauf moi et Larxene. » avoua Axel sans regarder son ami.

« Ouais. Et heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps, car sinon je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé… » ajouta Marluxia en se tenant le menton.

« Oh mais arrêtez de parler de ça… ça me gêne. » dit Larxene en se tenant les joues et en gesticulant. « Hé hé ! Moi j'aurai pas voulu qu'on m'arrête ! »

« Oui bah t'approche plus de moi quand t'as bu, s'il te plaît. » dit Axel en s'éloignant du groupe pour aller dans la cuisine.

Larxene croisa les bras puis fit la moue. Roxas s'était contenté d'écouter sans rien dire, à essayer d'imaginer Larxene dans les bras d'Axel. D'ailleurs il fit une grimace de dégoût en imaginant la scène. Heureusement personne ne le vit.

« Roxas ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'es complètement dans la lune. Tu voudrais quoi comme cadeau ? » s'impatienta Larxene en secouant son stylo.

« Rien… » se contenta de répondre, Roxas.

« Ah bon… »

Autant faire comme Axel. Cela l'amusait.(2)

Axel revint avec plusieurs bouteilles de boisson. Il avait prit une cannette de bière mais avait bien précisé à Larxene que c'était pour lui et personne d'autre. Mias il avait oublié de prendre le l'eau... Roxas se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, en surveillant Larxene du coin de l'œil, vérifiant qu'elle ne fasse pas de geste déplacé avec Axel. Il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend de la surveiller ? » se demanda le blondinet, troublé par son attitude.

°-°-°-°

En réalité, Roxas avait fait une petit escale dans la chambre d'Axel. D'ailleurs il s'en voulut de faire ça sans demander l'autorisation au propriétaire, mais il se dit que finalement cela ne le dérangerait pas. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça avant… Il ouvrit la porte et sentit tout de suite cette douce odeur de cannelle mélangée à une odeur de cigarette. Il referma en silence la porte et s'avanca vers le lit et s'y écroula sur le dos. Il ne s'était pas rendu du compte qu'il faisait un sourire idiot. Le lit d'Axel... L'endroit où il dort... Ca lui faisait bizarre de s'y installer. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une héroïne de manga pour fille, amoureuse du plus beau garçon de sa classe... Il rougit brusquement et se redressa.

"Amoureux ?" pensa t-il, troublé.

Il rit nerveusement, comme pour se convaincre du contraire; qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien pour son meilleur ami... Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller d'Axel et en respira son odeur.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!" cria t-il en jetant l'oreille à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et fut intrigué par une photo, qu'Axel semblait avoir cachée sous son oreiller.

Il s'en empara et l'observa silencieusement... avant de porter une main à ses lèvres...

Cette photo datait d'au moins six ans ! Elle le présentait lui, haut comme trois pommes, à la place des fêtes au moment d'un festival d'été. Roxas en avait presque envie de pleurer, cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Et aussi il se demandait... Pourquoi Axel gardait t-il cette photo sous son oreiller ?

°-°-°-°

Larxene avait arrêté d'écrire sous prétexte qu'elle avait mal à la main. Marluxia dut prendre le relai. La jeune fille attrapa son verre de limonade posé sur la table basse et le porta à sa bouche. Puis elle s'approcha d'Axel et se colla à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? » demanda Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me blottis contre toi. »

« Ca, je le vois bien… » répliqua t-il en poussant son amie sur le côté.

Elle fit la moue puis reprit son verre de limonade. Seulement, celui-ci lui échappa des mains et le contenu tomba sur Axel, qui poussa un juron.

« Larxene ! Tu pourras pas faire gaffe ?! » cracha t-il en voyant l'énorme tache de limonade sur sa chemise.

« Oh ça va ! C'est pas la fin du monde, non plus ! Si tu veux, je te la nettoie à la main ta chemise. »

« Qu-»

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase car Larxene l'avait poussé et fait basculer contre le sol, sous les regars hébétés de Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla Axel.

« Minute ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

Elle prit le torchon posé sur la table basse et le frotta contre la tache sur la chemise de son ami, qui eut un rire nerveux.

« Espèce d'idiote. Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ? C'est pas comme ça que ça va part- »

Il ne put plus prononcer un seul mot quand Larxene posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis essaya de se débattre en gesticulant, mais Larxene était bien callée contre lui, lui tenant fortement les mains. Elle appuya un peu plus ses lèvres et pointa le bout de sa langue contre la lèvre inférieur du garçon. Ce dernier trembla légèrement puis se reprit, et la repoussa brusquement.

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?! » hurla Axel en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Mais je voulais juste essayer pour voir ! C'est la première fois que je réussis à t'embrasser ! Je suis fière de moi. » déclara t-elle en bombant le torse.

« Mais t'es désespérente ! T'es- »

Un bruit de verre cassé le coupa. Il fixa Larxene, qui se demandait d'où pouvait venir ce bruit. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte du salon et y virent Roxas, immobile, les deux mains le long de son corps, des morceaux de verre brisé à ses pieds. Il avait laché son verre d'eau sous la stupeur, au moment où il avait vu Larxene embrasser son ami. Il porta une main à sa bouche, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Roxas ! » cria Axel en voyant son ami.

Le blond ressentit une boule dans sa gorge et il commençait à avoir mal au cœur… au sens propre comme au figuré. Il baissa la tête et vit l'eau qui s'étalait sur le parquet ainsi que les morceaux de verre.

« Je- désolé ! » fit-il en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les morceaux de verre un par un.

« Laisse-moi faire ! » lança Axel en s'approchant de lui. « Tu vas te blesser, si tu fais ça à la main. »

Mais Roxas continuait sa tâche en prenant soin de garder la tête baissée. Mais l'inévitable arriva…

« Aïe… »

L'un des morceaux de verre venait d'entailler son index gauche. Axel lui prit immédiatement la main.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

Il porta le doigt de son ami à sa bouche et commença sucer le sang. Roxas ouvrit démesurément les yeux et retira prestement le doigt d'entre les lèvres du rouquin.

« Je peux m'en occuper tout seul ! » lâcha t-il froidement.

Axel resta interdit et s'excusa. Mais Roxas n'avait pas entendu, et courut vers la chaise où était accroché son sac à bandoulière et se pressa vers le couloir pour récupérer son manteau.

« Roxas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla Axel à sa poursuite.

Mais le blond ne lui répondit même pas et ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et sortit de l'appartement en vitesse en claquant violemment la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Axel. Ce dernier passa sa main sur son front, se demandant ce qui avait prit à son ami pour partir aussi promptement de chez lui. Il commençait à s'inquiéter… Il traversa le couloir et demanda à ses amis de partir, ces derniers étaient encore sous le choc, Larxene qui était aux anges il y a quelques minutes semblait toute aussi troublée. Le groupe partit sans faire d'histoire, et Axel se laissa retomber sur son canapé, une fois seul dans l'appartement.

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut surpris de voir que Roxas ne s'était pas présenté au lycée…

* * *

**(1) Axel a de drôles d'envie je vous l'accorde xD**

**(2) Ya rien d'amusant mais bon... xD**

**Pfiou ! Je crois que j'ai du mal à contrôler la taille de mes chapitres en ce moment...Celui-là fait 22 pages... Depuis que j'ai écrit "Le plus cadeau du monde", mes chapitres font plus de 16 pages alors que d'habitude je ne dépasse pas les 13... D'ailleurs j'ai eu ce problème aussi avec "This is Halloween"... 38 pages... Et finalement c'est devenu une fic en trois chapitres xD je vais quand même essayer de faire moins long... à part si cela ne dérange personne Oo Bon, sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures d'Axel et Roxas 8D *musique du générique***

**Roxas : Ca le fait pas trop là...**

**Moi : Ah bon** :D** Tu veux que je dise quoi alors ?**

**Roxas : Rien, poste ton chapitre et tais-toi, cela t'empêchera de sortir trop de conneries en moins d'une minute.**

**Moi : ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis profondément désolée ! Je vous ai fait attendre pendant plusieurs mois et ce pour un résultat plus que médiocre car je n'aime pas ce chapitre ! ;.; J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'ai fini ce chapitre tôt ce matin avant d'aller en cours... (d'ailleurs je suis en retard :D)**

**Ce chapitre est une dédicasse à Orixiah car c'était son anniversaire vendredi ^^ (c'était bien vendredi ? xD)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : PAS LE TEMPS !**

* * *

Deux jours. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la place de Roxas, au fond de salle de cours demeurait vide. Sora fixait désespérément la porte, espérant vainement voir entrer une jeune tête blonde. Riku, assis à la gauche du jeune châtain observait son ami, l'air soucieux. Dés que la sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment, Sora se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle, laissant ses amis, complètement hébétés.

Seize heure. Sora se hâtait vers la sortie de l'établissement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familère ne l'interpelle.

« Sora ! »

Le jeune châtain se retourna et vit alors Axel courir à vive allure vers lui, essouflé.

« Désolé, Axel. Mais je suis pressé. » reprit Sora en sortant de l'établissement.

« Attends... » Axel le retint par le bras et se courba légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu vas voir Roxas, n'est-ce pas ? » Sora hocha doucement la tête, tout en marchant.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » sourit tristement Sora. « Cela fait maintenant quatre jours qu'il ne vient plus en cours. S'il était malade, il m'aurait prévenu... Ou alors un problème avec sa mère... mais même dans ce cas là, il m'aurait appelé... » Il baissa la tête. « Je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait l'empêcher de venir au lycée... »

Axel ne cessait de penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami, au moment il était parti brusquement de chez lui, sans aucune explication. Il s'était alors demandé s'il avait bien pu faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé. Ce n'était pas possible... depuis leur réconciliation, tout s'était passé à merveille entre eux. Aucun incident, aucune dispute... Alors pourquoi...? Le roux était de plus en plus inquiet, et cela se voyait, car Sora ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Tu aurais une idée... sur ce qui aurait pu le forcer à rester chez lui ? » demanda t-il, l'air suspicieux.

« Hein...? » gémit Axel, l'air ailleurs. « Ah, euh non, pas du tout... »

« Hm... »

Axel fronça les sourcils.

« Attends... tu ne me soupçonnes quand même pas d'être responsable de son absence ? » demanda le rouquin, outré.

« Je ne soupçonne personne... » mentit Sora en croisant les bras.

Effectivement, il se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet d'Axel. La dernière fois que le blond s'était retrouvé dans un tel état de mutisme et qu'il ne parlait à personne, c'était lors de leur dispute. Sora connaissait assez son cousin pour savoir qu'une simple dispute avec Axel pouvait le faire déprimer pendant plusieurs jours. C'était une bonne chose qu'Axel soit là. Il n'y aura qu'à voir comment réagira Roxas en voyant le roux, pour qu'il soit fixé.

Axel observa attentivement le visage de Sora. Ses traits étaient extrêmement tendus et ses sourcils froncés. Quand il s'agissait de Roxas, le Sora joyeux et excentrique laissait place à un Sora froid, peu bavard et très sérieux. Sur ce point, Axel et le châtain se ressemblaient.

Les deux garçons passèrent le coin d'une rue et arrivèrent au circuit du tram. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que le tramway arrive en gare. Ils choisirent des places près des fenêtres, le châtain collant son front contre la vitre pour observer le paysage défilant.

« Je me souviens... » commença Sora.

Axel sursauta.

« Je me souviens, pendant les vacances. Roxas avait revu son père après ses cinq ans d'absence. Nous étions monté dans le tram et Roxas n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet, encore sous le choc... » Il se décolla légèrement de la vitre et tourna les yeux vers Axel. Il vit alors les traits de ce dernier s'étaient considérablement durcis.

« Ne me parle pas de lui... » marmonna t-il.

« Ah ? Dois-je comprendre que tu l'as revu toi aussi ? » Axel soupira nerveusement.

« Ouais, et pas que revu. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? » reprit Sora, de plus en plus intéressé.

« Ce salaud a giflé Roxas ! »

Sora ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué.

« Il ne m'en avait rien dit... » dit tristement Sora en regardant ses mains.

« Sûrement pour ne pas t'inquiéter... » Roxas avait toujours été comme ça. « Après ça, je me suis disputé avec lui... mais je te passe les détails, j'ai pas envie de parler de lui maintenant. »

« Je te comprends... mais j'aurai quand même aimé en savoir un peu plus... Il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'intéressant. Je lui ai pourtant demandé pourquoi il était parti, mais ce con n'a même pas voulu me répondre ! » pesta le roux en frappant du poing contre la vitre.

Le tramway arriva en gare et le peu de passagers qu'il contenait sortit, Axel et Sora en premier. Il traversèrent quelques rues et se retrouvèrent enfin devant l'immeuble de leur ami. Sora s'apprêtait à faire le code d'entrée mais il hésita un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » s'impatienta le roux.

« Je... cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ma tante... depuis le début de l'année. J'imagine que son état a du empirer... »

Axel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il pouvait en dire autant lui aussi... Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Quoi qu'il en fut, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se décide à faire ce code d'entrée où ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Axel s'en chargea à la place du châtain et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Après avoir monté cinq étages à pied, les deux garçons cherchèrent le nom de famille de la mère de leur ami. Une fois devant la bonne porte, Sora appuya sur la sonnette.

« J'ai un de ses tracs... »

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne vint les accueillir. Axel s'impatienta et préféra donner plusieurs coups dans la porte.

«Je pense qu'il n'y a personne. Sa mère est sûrement encore au boulot. On est venu pour rien. » conclut Sora en soupirant.

Personne ? Alors où pouvait bien être Roxas ? De plus en plus inquiétant... Axel se mordit la lèvre et dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre, puis sortit de l'immeuble, laissant Sora derrière lui.

« Hé, attends-moi ! »

°-°-°-°

_Le petit blond entra timidement dans cette grande pièce étrangement vide. Devant lui, un petit balcon donnant sur toute l'étendue de la ville. A sa gauche, une pièce plus petite... L'ameublement lui fit deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une petite cuisine. La grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait être un salon... Pas très intéressant... Trop vide. Il en avait déjà assez vu. Il sortit et emprunta un petit couloir. Il arriva finalement dans une autre pièce, un peu plus grande que la cuisine, mais plus petite que le salon. Elle était remplie de cartons empilés les uns au-dessus des autres. Dans le coin, un petit lit... Pas encore fait. Simplement un matelas sur un sommier._

_"Roxaaas ?" retentit une voix cristalline._

_L'enfant se retourna passivement et apercut une femme, aux longs cheveux blonds assez ternes, le visage resplandissant. La jeune femme afficha un doux sourire dés qu'elle vit son fils._

_"Tu es là ? Je craignais que tu te sois déjà perdu dans ce nouvel appartement !" rit-elle en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, avant de la baisser. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'effaça légèrement. "Oui, je sais. C'est dur de déménager pour arriver dans une ville inconnue... Mais tu verras ! Avec le temps, tu t'habitueras à ce nouvel endroit !"_

_Le garçon soupira et fit la moue. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi._

_"Roh ! Allez souris un peu ! Cela va te aire du bien de changer d'air... La plage, c'est bien joli, mais à force je trouve ça lassant. Pas toi ?"_

_Le silence et la mine boudeuse de Roxas se chargea d'apporter la réponse à sa question._

_"Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas bouder dans ton coin, tout le temps ?" demanda t-elle un sourcil haussé. "Ou alors... c'est Sora et les autres qui te manquent, c'est ça ?"_

_Le petit blond hocha tristement la tête. La blonde posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de son fils et le fixa d'un regard doux. _

_"Ne t'inquiète pas... L'Ile du Destin est peut-être assez loin d'ici, mais on ira les voir dés que possible ! Lors des prochaines vacances si tu veux !"_

_Le blondinet sourit, un peu rassuré. Puis il redirigea son regard sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Sa mère suivit le regard de son jeune fils._

_"C'est ici que tu dormiras."_

_Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux._

_"Non, mais rassure-toi ! On se chargera d'apporter un plus de couleur à cette pièce. Elle ne restera pas vide éternellement. On s'y met dés que ton père aura fini d'apporter les derniers cartons."_

_"On parle de moi ?" fit une voix grave derrière eux. La blonde se retourna et vit son mari poser un dernier carton dans le couloir._

_"Ah bah te voilà enfin !" lança la jeune blonde, l'air faussement sévère._

_"Je te trouve bien culotée, tu aurais pu venir m'aider..." répondit-il avec une voix pleine de reproches._

_"Je pensais que tu déchargerais ce carton de déménagement avec plus de rapidité. Je te pensais plus costaud que ça..." répliqua t-elle en faisant parcourir son regard sur le corps de son mari._

_L'homme fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. La jeune femme l'embrassa pour le consoler, sous le regard "dégouté" de Roxas, qui se cacha les yeux en riant._

_"Puis-je savoir ce que te fait rire ?" rigola la jeune femme. "Tu verras, toi aussi, quand tu trouveras l'élue de ton coeur, tu ne te gêneras pas pour lui exprimer ton amour de quelque manière que ce soit..."_

_"Oui, bon, n'en dis pas trop quand même... Il n'a que six ans tu sais..." la coupa l'homme en espérant que Roxas ne se pose pas trop de questions sur le "de quelque manière que ce soit"._

_Peu intéressé par la conversation, le petit blondinet se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir la vue que donnait la fenêtre de la chambre, mais en vain... Il était bien trop petit... Soudain, il sentit des bras l'entourer et le soulever. Il poussa un petit cri et tourna la tête vers son père qui le tenait dans ses bras. Sa femme se chargea d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Un léger courant d'air se manifesta dans la pièce, faisant virevolter la chevelure dorée du garçon qui ferma les yeux quand l'air froid entra en contact avec ses yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut ébahit par la beauté du paysage devant lui... Une vue sur toute la ville... Le crépuscule teintait tous les bâtiments de la ville d'une douce couleur orangée. La Cité du Crépuscule portait vraiment bien son nom..._

_°-°-°-°_

Ce n'était pas possble ! Axel et Sora avait fouillé chaque recoin de la Cité du Crépuscule, exactement comme la fois où Roxas avait disparu. Et pourtant, ce dernier demeurait introuvable. Il ne s'était quand même pas volatilisé !

"Il n'est peut-être pas en ville en ce moment..." proposa Sora pour rassurer Axel, ce qui ne fit pas effet. "Ah...! On pourrait essayer de l'appeler !" proposa Sora en sortant son portable.

Axel soupira, énervé. C'était peut-être la première chose à faire...

°-°-°-°

_Le blondinet trainait les pieds dans les couloirs de l'appartement, l'air las et ennuyé. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'était installé à la Cité du Crépuscula avec ses parents... trois jours qu'il s'ennuyait à en mourir... Il n'avait pas mis la tête hors de l'appartement. Ses parents étaient bien trop pris à aménager l'appartement et à vaquer à d'autres occupations. Et s'il sortait tout seul... C'était une idée... Ses parents avaient l'air trop occupé pour le faire sortir pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper la poignée en hauteur, non sans difficulté. Une voix l'interpella quand il fit tomber un trousseau de clés au sol._

_"Hé là ! Où comptes-tu t'enfuir comme ça ?" demanda sa mère, une pile d'assiettes dans les mains._

_"Je... je veux sortir..." sortit Roxas d'une petite voix._

_"Il faudrait être fou pour te laisser sortir tout seul dans une ville que tu ne connais pas..." Elle partit poser la pile d'assiette dans la cuisine et retourna voir Roxas, qui tentait une nouvelle fois de s'en aller._

_"Mais tu es vraiment intenable comme gamin, toi !" lança t-elle éloignant l'enfant de la porte. "Au lieu d'essayer de t'enfuir, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas simplement de sortir avec toi ? Nous pourrions nous balader ensemble en ville, je n'en ai moi-même pas eu l'occasion !"_

_"Merci..." dit Roxas en souriant timidement à sa mère qui lui tira la langue. Elle prit sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau et prit le petit blond par la main pour l'entraîner en dehors de l'appartement._

_C'était la première fois que le blondinet respirait l'air du dehors depuis son arrivée, et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il voulut aller courir pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, mais sa mère le retint par la main, lui disant de ne pas s'éloigner. Elle le mena jusqu'à une grande place, où ils purent voir deux personnes se battre en duel, tendit qu'une foule de monde les observait, certains par simple curiosité, d'autres avec passion._

_"Ceci s'appelle le tournoi du Stuggle..." fit une voix derrière la jeune mère et son fils._

_Le petit blond se retourna et vit une jeune fille vêtu d'une robe blanche. Ses yeux étaient d'une très belle couleur vert pâle et ses cheveux étaient noués à l'arrière par un rubeau de couleur rose. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement et leur demanda :_

_"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?"_

_"Non, nous venons tout juste d'emménager." répondit la jeune femme._

_"Et bien, vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir cette ville..." leur dit-elle en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Elle grimaça lorsque l'un des combattant tomba violemment au sol._

_"Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?"_

_La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête._

_"Je n'habite pas ici... mais j'aime venir m'y promener. Ma ville est toute proche, alors autant en profiter !"_

_Roxas reporta son attention sur le combat au milieu de la place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le regard de la brune, qui était dirigé sur l'un des combattant en particulier, aux grands yeux bleux et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en pics._

_"C'est ton amoureux ?" demanda innocemment le petit blond à la jeune fille._

_"Roxas !" l'interpella sa mère. "Ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes, voyons !" ajouta t-elle en tirant un peu sur le poignet de son fils._

_"Bah quoi ?" fit Roxas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait._

_La jeune fille rit un peu en rougissant._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas de lui répondre !" Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon._

_"Non, ce n'est pas mon amoureux, comme tu dis... Il s'appelle Zack." dit-elle en rougissant._

_Ce n'était pas son amoureux... Alors pourquoi elle rougissait ? se demandait Roxas._

_L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir tout compris tout de suite._

_"Bah, tu es encore jeune. C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout ça !" dit la brune en tapotant la tête de Roxas._

_Soudain, des cris dans la foule fusèrent et l'organisateur du tournoi monta sur l'estrade et leva le bras du jeune gagnant._

_"Le vainqueur du tournoi du cette année est Zack !" hurla t-il tandis que tout le monde, dont la jeune fille brune hurlait la victoire du jeune brun. On lui remit un magnifique trophée orné de quatre pierres précieuses. Une fois récompensé, le jeune homme descendit et alla rejoindra la jeune fille._

_"Aerith !" cria t-il à son attention. _

_"Félicitations, c'était un très beau match." répondit Aerith en applaudissant._

_"Merci." Il baissa la tête et apercut enfin Roxas. "C'est qui ce môme ?" fit-il un sourcil haussé. Aerith lui tira une oreille._

_"Surveille ton langage ! Sa mère est avec lui !"_

"_Je suis pas un môme !" lança Roxas en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Zack qui hurla de douleur... malgré sa petite taille, le garçonnet avait de la force dans les jambes._

_"Oui euh bon ça suffit Roxas. " dit la jeune mère, gênée par le comportement de son fils. "Excusez-le, il se comporte bizarrement depuis notre arrivée ici."_

_"Ce n'est rien." répondit Zack en massant son genou._

_"Il serait temps pour nous d'y aller..." Elle tira le bras de Roxas, mais ce dernier faisait preuve d'une certaine résistance. "Ca suffit Roxas ! Il faut rentrer aider ton père !"_

_"Je veux pas partir, je veux pas partir !" cria le petit blond en se débattant._

_Au même moment, un enfant accourut aux côtés d'Aerith et Zack._

_"Je t'ai vu ! T'as triché pendant le combat contre Squall !" lança t-il avant de donner un coup de pied dans la jambe de Zack. La même où Roxas l'avait frappé..._

_Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de la chevelure flamboyante du jeune garçon, visiblement plus vieux que lui... Sûrement d'un ou deux ans... Ses yeux de couleur émeraude se mariaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux rouge vif... Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi pétant..._

_"Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi, aujourd'hui ?!" se plaignit Zack en remassant son genou meurtri. "Et non, je n'ai pas triché. J'ai juste profité d'un de ses moments de faiblesses pour attaquer."_

_"J'te crois pas..." marmonna le jeune rouquin en faisant la moue._

_"Ah bah, ça tombe à pic ! Cet enfant pourrait faire visiter la ville à votre fils !" lança Aerith._

_La jeune mère parut peu rassurée. Etait-ce normal qu'un enfant se balade seul en ville ? Etait-ce bien prudent ?_

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si les enfants ont l'habitude de se balader seuls dans cette ville, leurs parents ne sont jamais très loins. Et puis j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Et je serai avec eux, juste au cas où."_

_"J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé..." grogna le rouquin en croisant les bras._

_"C'est cela oui..." ironisa Aerith. "Notez-moi votre adresse et je vous assure que je ramènerai votre fils en un seul morceau jusqu'à chez vous ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance."_

_La jeune blonde lui sourit. Elle lui nota son adresse et son numéro de téléphone sur un papier et confia son fils à Aerith, qui le prit par la main, le jeune rouquin donnant toujours des coups de pied dans la jambe de Zack qui en eut marre au bout d'un moment. Il lui prit la main de force et suivit Aerith, ce qui n'empêcha pas le roux de lui écraser le pied._

_"Sale gosse ! Au lieu de t'amuser à me pourrir mon après-midi, fais un peu connaissance avec Roxas."_

_A son nom, le petit blond tourna la tête vers le rouquin, qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant les premières minutes de la promenade. Jusqu'à ce que le roux demande :_

_"C'est quoi ton nom ?"_

_Le blond eut un léger sursaut._

_"Roxas..." répondit-il, un peu intimidé._

_"Hmm..."_

_Cet étrange "réponse" n'intimida que plus le petit blond, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise._

_Tout à coup, il sentit une main attraper sa main gauche et le tirer pour aller plus vite. Axel avait pris possesion de sa main et les avait entraîné un peu plus loin d'Aerith et Zack, qui les suivirent silencieusement. Ils pouvaient bien leur laisser un peu plus de liberté._

_"Je te ferai mieux visiter la ville sue ces deux vieux." lança le roux, tenant toujours sa main._

_" Deux vieux ?" répeta Roxas en inclinant la tête sur le côté._

_"Aerith et Zack..."_

_"Oh."_

_Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Aerith s'absenta un instant, le temps de faire un petit achat. Elle revint ensuite avec deux batônnets de glace bleus, qu'elle tendit aux deux enfants. Le roux la saisit s'en hésiter et l'engouffra sans retenue sans bouche, tandis que le petit blond l'observa d'abord avec minutie. Il la lécha du bout de la langue, avant de faire une petite grimace._

_"C'est salé !" s'écria t-il, surpris._

_"Oui, mais mange ! C'est super bon !" l'informa le roux._

_Le blond suivit le conseil et continua sa dégustation. Et en effet, c'était très bon._

_"C'est bien Roxas ton nom ?" demanda l'autre enfant._

_Roxas hocha doucement la tête. C'est alors qu'il vit le rouquin le regarder avec un doux sourire._

_"Moi, c'est Axel."_

_°-°-°-°_

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut avec un affreux mal de tête... Il passa sa main sur son front et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant... Pourtant il n'était pas malade... il ne venait pas non plus de faire un cauchemard... C'était même un rêve très agréable, où il se remémorisait sa rencontre avec Axel... Au début c'était agréable, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça en devenait de plus en plus douloureux...

Soudain il entendit son portable sonner sur son bureau. Il pensa d'abord à regarder le nom de l'appelant avec de répondre.

Sora... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

"Allô ?" fit-il d'un air las.

"_Roxas ?!"_

_"_Quoi ?"

"_On voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles... Ca fait deux jours que tu ne viens plus en cours, tout va bien? On a sonné chez toi mais personne ne répondait."_

Roxas mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il lui avait effectivement semblé entendre quelqu'un frappé à la porte... mais il était sûrement trop somnolent pour vraiment s'en rendre compte. Sora soupira et ajouta :

"_Mais apparemment tu vas bien. On est rassuré !"_

_"_On ?"

_"Oui ! Axel est avec moi ! Et il veut te par-"_

Roxas s'empressa de raccrocher et de jeter son portable sur son lit. Axel était sûrement la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de parler. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu chez lui... Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Il sécha ses larmes. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer.

Plus il versait de larmes, plus le souvenir de ce moment où leurs lèvres avaient failli se frôler lui revenait en tête. Après ce qu'il avait vu chez Axel, il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait sûrement été le seul à penser que ce baiser aurait pu signifier quelque chose... Il était le seul à y croire. Il comprenait enfin ce que signifiait ce coeur qui battait affreusement vite lorsqu'il était en présence de son ami, cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge quand il le voyait trop proche de Larxene... Il avait mis du temps... mais maintenant il comprenait enfin que ce sentiment... c'était de l'amour. Mais maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il avait terriblement honte. Pourquoi diable s'était-il enfui de chez son ami ?! Quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'Axel allait penser de lui ? Et s'il avait découvert les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?! Le sang du blond se glaça à cette simple pensée. Et si maintenant... il le dégoutait...? Il pourrait chercher à l'éviter. Roxas avait toujours cherché à avoir un contact avec lui, toujours être auprès de lui, mais s'il cherchait à l'effacer de sa vie, le blond serait complètement brisé ! Il serra son oreiller contre lui pour tenter d'étouffer ses pleurs.

"Roxas ?" fit une douce voix à son oreille.

Le blond renifla et rouvrit ses yeux inondés de larmes. Et il fut choqué de voir que sa mère le couvait du regard... l'observant d'un air inquiet. Le vrai regard d'une mère. C'était tellement rare. En ce moment, elle semblait être prête à lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait manqué pendant toutes ses années passées seul avec elle. Il s'était cru plus fort que ça, mais il fallait croire qu'Axel avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Le pouvoir le rendre heureux... tout comme extrêment malheureux. Il ne réfléchit pas et fondit littéralement en larmes, dans les bras de sa mère(1) ; qui, d'abord quelque peu surprise, finit par placer ses mains dans le dos du jeune blond et poser sa tête contre celle du garçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi... jusqu'à ce que le garçon finisse par s'endormir. Elle tâta son front et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Elle le rallongea convenablement sur son lit et fit moner la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle le regarda un moment, puis quitta la pièce en silence.

°-°-°-°

"Axel attends-moi !" hurla Sora.

Il était déjà près de 19h00 et les deux garçons traînaient toujours dans les rues.

"On a plus besoin de s'inquiéter ! On sait maintenant qu'il va bien ! Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à le voir ?"

"Je dois lui parler."

Sora soupira puis réfléchit.

"Je viens de penser à quelque chose..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Roxas a raccroché alors que je n'avais pas fini de lui parler... juste au moment où je lui ai que tu voulais discuter avec lui. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?" demanda Sora, l'air suspicieux.

"Arrête de m'accuser !" cria Axel, offusqué.

"Je ne fais que constater ! D'une manière ou d'une autre tu as tu as du dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'a vexé ou qui lui a fait du mal ! Si ça se trouve, tu le sais, mais tu ne dis rien."

"Tu te moques de moi ?! Je ne serai jamais capable de lui faire du mal volontairement !"

"Ah bon ?! Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien pourtant, pendant les semaines où vous étiez en froid !"

"Cette dispute n'a aucun sens." finit par dire Axel en continuant sa route.

Sora le laissa partir, mais restait tout même persuadé qu'Axel y était pour quelque chose...

°-°-°-°

Axel errait tout seul dans les rues. Il n'avait pas quitté le quartier de Roxas, pensant naïvement qu'il pourrait le croiser à l'entrée de son immeuble. Il avait comme un noeud dans l'estomac, et ce depuis sa réconcialition avec Roxas. Après ses retrouvailles avec le blondinet au tout début de l'année, il s'était mis à penser que tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant... qu'ils ne changeraient rien dans leurs habitudes, qu'ils auraient une petite vie tranquille, exactement comme auparavant. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Depuis un certain temps, il avait l'impression que Roxas s'éloignait de lui. En y réfléchisant bien, c'était tout à fait normal... Ils avaient passé cinq ans de leur vie sans se voir, ni s'appeler. Ils avaient construits leur vie chacun de leur côté, l'un sans l'autre. Mais c'était tellement bête ! Ils étaient à nouveau réunis et ils ne pouviant même pas se voir ! Le roux leva la tête, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, comme s'il attendait qu'elles tombent du ciel. Il roula les yeux vers la gauche, et aperçût une jeune femme blonde fumer une cigarette à sa fenêtre. Au début il y était indifférent, mais à bien y regarder, il lui sembla reconnaître cette femme. Il fit travailler sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit et du moment où il pourrait l'avoir rencontrée. Il retint une exclamation de surprise quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers l'imeuble de son jeune ami blond et y entra, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre, pour arriver de nouveau devant l'appartement de Roxas. Il appuya sur la sonnette la main tremblante. Et comme il s'y attendait, cette même jeune femme vint lui ouvrir.

"Vous...!" lâcha t-il, toujours sur le choc.

La mère de Roxas le fixa de haut en bas, tout en plissant les yeux. Puis elle le écarquilla tout en portant une main à sa bouche.

"A...Axel ?" demanda t-elle la voix tremblante.

Axel resta bouche-bée, quand Roxas disait que sa mère n'allait pas bien, il n'exagérait pas. Il ne reconnaissait même plus la jeune femme resplandissante et enthousiaste qu'elle était avant. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés en chignon derrière sa tête. Son visage était affreusement pâle, tandis que ses yeux soulignés par d'énormes cernes étaient légèrement rougis. Elle semblait avoir pleuré. Mais Axel ne préféra pas lui poser la question, ce n'était pas le moment pour.

"Ca alors... je me demandais bien ce que tu étais devenu..." commença t-elle. "Il ne me parlait jamais de toi, alors que d'après ce que je vois, vous avez l'air de vous voir souvent..."

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible, exactement comme celle de Roxas par moments. Elle lui sourit faiblement et ouvrit davantage la porte et se mit sur le côté.

"Je t'en prie, entre..."

Il pénétra dans l'appartement avec hésitation. Il se retint de faire une grimace en sentant une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette lui monter au nez. La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle, restant adossée au mur, cigarette toujours à la main. Elle remarqua l'air gêné du jeune roux et dit :

"Et bien ? Approche-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que te raconte Roxas à mon sujet, mais je ne vais pas te manger." Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et recracha la fumée que contenait sa bouche. Elle vit alors le visage d'Axel se crisper à ses dernières paroles. Puis elle sourit tristement.

"Ah... je vois." Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. "Je dois passer pour une bien mauvaise mère..."

Axel sursauta.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce-" Il ne trouvait pas les mots.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais bien ce que Roxas pense de moi..." ajouta t-elle en secouant la tête. Axel put voir ses mains trembler légèrement, malgré le léger sourire qu'elle se forçait à former sur ses lèvres. Elle essaya de reprendre un peu de contenant et afficha un sourire plus vrai. "A ce propos, je suppose que tu es venu voir Roxas."

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

"Mais aparemment, il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Je vais rentrer."

"Si, si. Il est bien là. Il est parti dans sa chambre."

Elle vit le jeune homme se lever brusquemment du canapé avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"Mais il est parti se coucher. Il était un peu souffrant." continua t-elle.

"Oh..." fit le roux en baissant la tête, déçu. Il aurait aimé discuter avec lui. Mais l'envie d'aller l'observer dormir le démangeait affreusement.

"Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir..."

"C'est vrai ?!"

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête. Le roux ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Seul hic, il ne savait de laquelle il s'agissait.

"Deuxième porte à gauche." lui informa la blonde, amusée.

Axel pénétra dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'éviter de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le jeune blond. Il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit alors, Roxas, allongé sur le dos, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sans le quitter le yeux, il referma la porte en silence avant de se diriger vers le lit du jeune blond. Il s'empara de la chaise postée contre le mur et la posa près du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus, pour pouvoir observer son ami plus en détail. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration douce et calme, malgré ses joues rougies à cause de la fièvre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de la serrer contre son coeur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours eu conscience de ce sentiment si fort qui envahissait son corps et son esprit à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Roxas. Mais à chaque fois, il se retenait de le lui montrer, de peur de l'effrayer, voire de le dégouter... Sauf qu'en ce moment il avait du mal à se contenir. Il prit à deux mains la petite main du jeune blond et la serra fort contre ses lèvres. Puis il se leva, se penchant légèrement vers le visage du petit blond, jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il finit pas s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, avant de caresser de caresser sa joue rougie avec tendresse, et posta son autre main de l'autre côté de la tête du blondinet. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter : il était seul, avec le petit blond. Il n'y avait personne pour les regarder. Alors il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres vinrent épouser les siennes...

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Roxas n'était pas tout à fait endormi...

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Vous allez peut-être trouvé ça éxagéré comme réaction... mais elle est "inspirée d'un fait réelle"(...je n'ai pas pleuré à cause d'un chagrin d'amour... mais une amie(je ne cite pas le nom) a littéralement fondu en larmes quand elle a cru que son ami d'enfance(je crois que c'était son ami d'enfance Oo) cherchait à l'éviter.(Notez que je m'inspire beaucoup de mon entourage pour écrire cette fic XD) ... Et Roxas explosant en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère... vous avez sûrement dut vous dire "Quel gamin !"... j'ai eu cette même pensée quand j'ai écrit ce passage mais je tiens quand même à rappeler que notre cher petit blondinet croyait manquer de toute l'affection de sa mère pendant cinq ans... J'estime donc que cette réaction est normale, on va dire... oui bon, mes explications ne sont pas claires XD**

**Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas ce chapitre ;_; Les flashs-back sont parfois très ennuyeux, mais il faut commencer à éclaircir certaines choses...En plus ce matin, je me suis réveillée très tôt pour revoir un peu ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas encore tout à fait "émergé", je dormais debout. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est bourré de fautes d'orthographes et de frappe... encore pardon :'(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou les gens ! ^^Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence =3 Enfin non, j'étais là, certains ici ont du recevoir quelques ennuyeuses reviews de ma part xD... mais cela fait quand même près de quatre mois que cette fic n'a pas été updatée... et je suis vraiment désolée... je vais profiter des vacances pour écrire un peu plus... bah oui, j'ai pas Internet en ce moment, je vais pas pouvoir geeker D8 (j'suis en Martinique... je veux rentrer chez moi ;_;), alors là je publie le chapitre dans un cyber-café ;.;... Enfin bref ! Enjoyez le chapitre !! 8D Par contre j'ai peur qu'il vous ennuie un peu =( Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain...**

**Je voudrai remercier tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, qui ont ajoutés mes fics en Favorite/Alert, et qui m'ont ajoutée en Favorite Author/Alert Author ^^ Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, parce que je pensais qu'à force de ne pas updater mes fics, j'allais tomber dans l'oubli, en même temps que mes fics hahaha XD *rigole toute seule***

**Je vais donc m'empresser de répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

**Assado : Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondue mais je le refais ^^ Axel ? S'en prendre une ? Tu verras dans ce chapitre xD**

**Dark_Angel : ;_; Merci de pardonner ma bêtise et mon incompétence, tu es gentille *hug xD* Merci de ta review ^^ :D J'attends d'ailleurs la suite de ta fic ^^**

**mitsumi-chan : Je t'ai déjà répondue aussi je crois XD Merci de ta review, j'espère également bientôt te reparler, ça fait longtemps tu trouves pas ? ^^"**

**Maki : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras =D**

**Yuki-chan : Voilà la suite !! xD Non tu n'es pas chiante, tu as bien raison de la réclamer, vous l'attendez depuis près de quatre mois, pendant que moi je me tourne les pouces xD Merci d'être autant attachée à ma fic ^^ Il me semble que tu m'as également laissée deux reviews sur ma fic "Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard". Merci encore d'attendre aussi impatiemment la suite. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour la suite, avec les vacances, je devrai avoir suffisemment le temps pour finir cette fic =)**

**Voilou ^.^**

**Disclaimer : La flemme **:)** Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir vous reporter aux chapitres précédents pour connaître les propriétaires des merveilleux personnages(enfin pas tous xD) de Kingdom Hearts :D**

**Bon comme d'habitude, je pense qu'il y a plein de fautes d'orthographe, syntaxe et de frappe...Désolée =X**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roxas commença à battre légèrement des paupières lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur ses lèvres. Il poussa un petit gémissement, et ouvrit définitivement les yeux, qui vinrent se poser sur une masse de cheveux rouges juste au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« A...Axel ?! »

L'intéressé sursauta avant de faire un bond en dehors du lit, pour se retrouver les fesses contre le sol.

« Roxas ? Tu...Tu étais réveillé ? »

Le petit blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et posa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu... » continua le blondinet, confus et troublé.

Le roux posa son index sur ses lèvres, avant de se mordre fortement l'intérieur de la joue. _Merde... _se dit-il pour lui-même_. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en mesure de se contrôler ? Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais pris le dessus sur lui. Mais en voyant son ami si vulnérable, si paisible, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il hésita à lever les yeux vers ceux de Roxas, mais le fit quand même. Et ce qu'il vit le blessa. Roxas avait les yeux écarquillés, semblant clairement choqué, arborant une expression s'apparentant à celle du dégoût. Le rouquin se sentait tout petit soudainement. Il regarda le sol, honteux.

Et voilà... il avait encore tout gâché.

« Réponds-moi, Axel. Pourquoi ? » reprit le jeune blond, dont les yeux commençaient légèrement à briller. Il essaya de cacher ses joues cramoisies en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez. Il continua d'observer son ami, qui restait à genoux au sol, la tête penchée en avant.

On entendit quelques coups à travers la porte de la chambre, et la mère de Roxas fit son apparition.

« Roxas, tu es réveillé ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Son fils ne la regarda même pas, essayant toujours de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Quant à Axel, il se releva brusquement, lança un dernier regard à Roxas, avant de récupérer la veste qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet, et de s'enfuir de la chambre, bousculant sans le faire exprès la jeune mère. Cette dernière regarda brièvement son fils se cacher sous ses couvertures, puis partit rejoindre Axel à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le rouquin semblait sur le point de s'en aller.

« Axel ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète par le comportement du jeune homme, ainsi par celui de Roxas.

Le jeune homme ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, préférant poser ses pupilles sur un point invisible du mur devant lui, dos à la jeune femme.

«Il ne s'est rien passé... » babilla t-il, gêné. « Merci de m'avoir invité, maintenant je crois que je vais rentrer... »

Sur ce, il sortit de l'appartement, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

°-°-°-°

Roxas s'extirpa du lit lentement, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il tritura la matière rêche de son rideau et colla son front contre la vitre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ? Lorsqu'il avait revu Axel depuis la première depuis cinq ans, il s'était juré de ne jamais rien changer à leur relation d'antan. Ils seraient restés les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours là l'un pour l'autre... Seulement voilà, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu lui était tombé dessus : il était tombé amoureux. Comment se comporter normalement, en tant qu'ami, alors que la personne que l'on aime se trouve juste en face de soi ? C'était étrange... il avait toujours voulu rester aux côtés d'Axel. S'il l'aimait, il devrait être heureux d'être avec lui, en toutes circonstances... même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés... Le petit blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette pensée. Pourquoi Axel l'avait-il embrassé, juste après avoir embrassé Larxene ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Il essaya, en vain, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une silhouette assez familière, juste en bas de sa fenêtre...

°-°-°-°

Axel marchait lentement, vers la gare. Lentement, c'était peu dire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Roxas, mais il se trouvait encore devant l'immeuble. Plus exactement en bas de la fenêtre de son ami. Il n'osa même pas lever la tête pour voir si le blondinet l'observait. Il avait trop honte pour le regarder une nouvelle fois, dans les yeux ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...? » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Comme si la relation qu'il entretenait avec Roxas n'était pas assez catastrophique comme ça... Ils avaient déjà du mal à se voir. Là, Roxas ne voudra même plus lui parler. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Alors c'était comme ça que tout devait se finir ? Il refusait d'y croire, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il stoppa sa marche et serra les poings. Impossible... pas Roxas...

« Axel ? » fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le rouquin se retourna lentement vers la propriétaire de cette voix, qui s'avérait être Larxene. La jeune fille sourit en s'approchant lentement de lui.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverai là ! » dit-elle en reconnaissant l'immeuble de Roxas, après l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en sortir. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois sur ton portable, mais tu ne répondais pas. C'est pas très gentil de ta part... » annonça t-elle, faussement vexée.

Son ami l'observa, le visage inexpressif, avant de lui faire dos et de reprendre son chemin.

« Sympa... » marmonna t-elle en le suivant lentement.

Elle le rattrapa et essaya de trouver son regard. Elle remarqua que son ami avait l'air épuisé, de plus ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Avait-il pleuré ? Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais vu Axel pleurer auparavant.

« Axel ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il y a un problème ? » demanda t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, les mains sur les épaules du roux.

Ce dernier ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, préférant tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler... Cela le déprimerait encore plus... Larxene sentit la colère monter subitement. Elle essaya de se contenir légèrement.

« J'en ai assez Axel... » commença t'elle en penchant la tête, toujours les mains sur les épaules du garçon. « Depuis la rentrée scolaire, tu ne me parles plus comme avant... tu ne me confies plus rien... » Son bras commença à trembler. « Tu sais très bien qu'entre amis on peut tout se confier, non ? Alors pourquoi tu gardes tout pour toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien... alors que moi je... » Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant d'entourer ses bras autour des épaules d'Axel, qui au départ, ne sut pas comment réagir à l'étreinte que lui offrait son amie.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été là pour toi quand tu avais des problèmes... et je le serai toujours tu sais... » ajouta la blonde en resserrant son étreinte, en fermant ses yeux. « Allez...dis-moi tout. »

Axel était perdu... peut-être devrait-il tout dire à son amie pour soulager sa conscience. Sans plus hésiter, il rendit l'étreinte que lui offrait généreusement Larxene, en entourant ses bras autour de la taille son amie.

°-°-°-°

Quelque mètres plus haut, Roxas sentit son coeur tomber sous le poids de la douleur qu'il ressentait en regardant la scène... Encore... Pourquoi ? Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre pour observer plus minutieusement Axel et Larxene.

Et à un geste, il reçut le coup fatal. Larxene approcha doucement ses lèvres vers celles de son ami, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

C'était l'action de trop.

Il claqua la fenêtre, manquant de briser la vitre, et s'effondra au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les sanglots se firent clairement entendre dans tout l'appartement, et sa mère rentra en catastrophe dans la chambre et s'agenouilla auprès de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Roxas était dans cet état.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » hurla le blond en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. « Pourquoi ?! » Pourquoi Axel s'amusait à le tourner en bourrique de cette manière ? Cela l'amusait peut-être ? Juste après l'avoir embrassé, il embrassait Larxene... Cela faisait mal... trop mal... Pour qui le prenait t-il ? Axel était-il un collectionneur qui s'amusait à empiler les conquêtes amoureuses comme on le fait avec des oeuvres d'art ? Il n'était pas un objet... En temps normal Roxas n'aurait jamais pensé à Axel de cette façon, mais dans ces circonstances tout laissait penser qu'Axel n'était qu'un tombeur qui enchaînait les rendez-vous amoureux...

Sa mère essaya de le calmer, et lui demanda de retourner se reposer, ce que Roxas fit, sans protester, même si les pleurs redoublaient. La jeune femme décida de rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que le blondinet s'endorme. Elle aurait aimé lui demander une nouvelle fois la raison de ces larmes, mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, du moins pour le moment. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate... Cela lui faisait tellement souffrir de voir son fils ainsi, et elle savait aussi que Roxas ressentait la même chose quand il la voyait se saouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir tenir debout. Peut-être était-elle impossible d'élever son fils correctement... Elle avait fait tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie, et pourtant Roxas ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, lui. Il essayait toujours de répondre à ses besoins du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais maintenant que son fils avait besoin d'aide, elle se retrouvait démunie. Elle avait commencé à faire des efforts, pour rendre à Roxas la vie plus facile... Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, _lui_...

°-°-°-°

_La jeune mère marchait lentement dans les rues, à la recherche de l'immeuble de son 'peut-être futur employeur'... Elle avait encore réussi à se faire renvoyer, mais cela elle ne l'avait pas dit à son fils... Qu'est-ce que Roxas dirait en apprenant qu'elle se retrouvait sans emploi une nouvelle fois ? Il devait déjà avoir une pensée assez négative à son sujet, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter..._

_Elle tourna le coin de la rue, et se figea, soudainement, à la vue d'un homme adossé contre un arbre. L'homme blond sembla la remarquer et croisa son regard. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, qui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme... SA femme, du moins son ancienne femme._

_Celle-ci sentit son estomac se retourner... Comment pouvait-il encore sourire après l'avoir laissé en détresse, démunie, pendant cinq longues années ?_

_Elle fit un pas en arrière quand son ancien mari voulut poser une main sur son épaule._

_« N-ne me touche pas... » murmura-elle, les dents serrées._

_L'homme n'insista pas, même s'il essaya une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher d'elle._

_« Ne t'approche pas de moi... pars... » grinça t-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Tout le monde a le droit de se promener dans les rues de la ville, il me semble, non? » répondit-il avec un sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'il observa l'apparence déplorable de la jeune femme. « Tu... as changé. » dit-il tristement._

_La blonde serra les poings, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas changé en bien... Elle savait très bien que son apparence s'était détériorée à cause des années et surtout ses mauvaises habitudes._

_« Merci de me le faire remarquer. » lâcha t-elle froidement, avec le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle le vit se raidir, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement._

_« Vu la façon dont Roxas a réagi quand il m'a vu, je me disais bien que ton état s'était détérioré... mais à ce point... » continua-il, un sourire affecté sur les lèvres._

_La blonde releva subitement la tête au nom de son fils._

_« Tu...Tu as vu Roxas ? »_

_L'homme soupira avant de dire._

_« Oui... et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir... son ami non plus. »_

_« Qu-quel ami ? »_

_« Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de son nom... un grand roux, tatoué juste au-dessous des yeux. »_

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de son nom... tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux amis de Roxas... ni même à Roxas lui-même. »_

_Elle put le voir déglutir bruyamment, puis se gratter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête._

_« Ecoute, je... »_

_« Tais-toi, j'en ai marre de t'écouter, j'en ai marre de t'entendre. Même après cinq ans sans toi... tu n'aurais pas du revenir. »_

_L'homme ne parut pas affecté par ces paroles._

_« Pourtant... tu n'as pas l'air en forme, après cinq ans sans moi. »_

_La jeune femme se mit sur ses gardes, et lança un regard plein de reproches à l'homme, dont le sourire ne disparaissait toujours pas._

_« Ne te crois pas important au point de m'être mis dans un état pareil juste pour toi... »_

_L'homme sursauta. _

_« Pardon ? »_

_La jeune mère continua alors :_

_« Roxas te déteste... parfois dans l'appartement je l'entends marmonner des insultes à ton égard... pendant qu'il s'affaire à s'occuper de moi, quand je suis complètement saoule. » L'homme voulut dire quelque chose, mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. « Roxas pense sûrement que c'est à cause de ton départ que je suis devenue ainsi, que mon visage soit vieilli, complètement dévasté et détruit. Et il a raison. »_

_« Mais maintenant que je suis revenu, tu-»_

_« Mais... » continua la jeune femme, ignorant les dernières paroles de son ancien mari. « Cela ne représente qu'une infime partie de mon mal-être. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand je me suis rendue compte que tu étais parti... mais j'étais encore plus mal, quand j'ai pensé à ce qu'allait devenir Roxas. »_

_L'homme fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas comprendre._

_« Le jour de ton départ, Roxas était effondré, je l'ai alors vu quitter l'appartement sans rien me dire... j'avais peur qu'il m'accuse de ton départ. Même s'il était assez jeune, il savait parfaitement que tu étais celui qui travaillait pour nous nourrir, pendant que moi je restais à la maison pour m'occuper de lui. Je ne travaillais pas, je n'ai pas fait d'études. Alors que tu étais partie, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir l'élever correctement. Cela me mettait dans tous mes états, j'en étais malade... et je le suis toujours... maintenant que j'y repense, je suis vraiment trop sensible...je me sens pitoyable... Roxas a finalement réussi à s'en sortir... mais il a du sacrifier tellement de choses pour s'occuper de moi... quelques jours après ton départ, j'avais décidé de quitter la Cité Du Crépuscule pour effacer toute trace de ton souvenir. Roxas m'avait annoncé qu'il désirait prendre une glace avec ce même ami que tu as rencontré... mais moi... je pensais qu'il allait partir, comme toi, pour ne plus jamais revenir... c'est ridicule je le sais bien... Alors je l'en ai empêché... et il est parti sans dire au revoir à son ami. Les années suivantes, mon état a empiré, car j'ai vu que Roxas n'était pas heureux, sur l'Ile du Destin... Je commençais vraiment à penser qu'il allait se détacher de moi. Lorsque que l'Ile est soudainement devenue inhabitable, j'ai décidé de revenir vivre ici, pour le revoir sourire, qu'il puisse encore revoir cet ami qui lui manquait tant. Mais le fait de revenir ici m'a rappelé tous les souvenirs que avions, quand tu vivais encore avec nous... Tu te souviens ? » demanda t-elle avec un triste sourire. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna. « Mais j'ai finalement compris que pendant toutes ses années tu ne te souciais jamais de Roxas. C'était toujours de moi. Tu ne faisais jamais attention à ce que faisait Roxas. Tu t'occupais de lui, seulement pour me faire plaisir. Tu t'énervais à chaque fois que je passais plus de temps avec lui, plutôt qu'avec toi.(1)»_

_« Je- »_

_« Tais-toi. Tu n'as jamais aimé Roxas autant qu'il ne t'aimait. On aurait dit que tu étais jaloux de l'attention que je lui portais... c'est à cause de cela que tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi parce que la vie t'étais devenu insupportable... c'est vrai, une femme au chômage, alcoolique, ce n'est pas génial... mais tu blâmais aussi Roxas de te rendre la vie difficile... Tu es vraiment... je n'arrive même pas à trouver de mots pour qualifier ton attitude... »_

_« Mais c'est pour toi que je suis revenu ! Tu viens de dire toi-même que tu t'inquiétais pour l'avenir de Roxas et que le fait que je sois parti t'avait fait souffrir ! »_

_La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière et lui lança un regard dédaigneux, haineux._

_« J'ai dit ça oui... Mais cela appartient au passé maintenant... TU appartiens au passé... je ne veux plus avoir à passer ma vie avec un homme comme toi, qui ne se soucie même pas de sa famille, de son propre fils... Tu es vraiment... une ordure. »_

_Elle le vit trembler, et sourit victorieusement._

_« Mais au moins, le fait de t'avoir revu m'aura servi à quelque chose... je me rends compte maintenant à quel point Roxas a du souffrir pendant toutes ces années, quand il nous voyait nous disputer. Je ne sais pas s'il avait compris qu'il était le sujet de toutes ces disputes...Mais Axel était toujours là pour lui, pour le réconforter...et pour prendre soin de lui...»_

_L'homme resta les yeux écarquillés, clairement choqué par les paroles de son ex-femme._

_« Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi, ni même entendre le son de ta voix. Tu as déjà causé assez de mal autour de toi. Et la personne la plus atteinte ce n'est pas moi, mais Roxas... Et toutes les excuses du monde n'y changeront rien. »_

_°-°-°-°_

Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à réunir tout son courage pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Mais maintenant il y avait plus important : Roxas. Le garçon s'était finalement endormi. Elle posa une main sur le front du petit blond, dont la fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissée. C'était même pire. Elle pensait réellement que la présence d'Axel aurait fait plaisir au blond. Mais après l'avoir vu pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle se posait des questions. Que faire ? De son côté, elle s'était engagée à ne plus toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool... mais serait-ce aussi simple ? Cette fois, le problème était différent. Roxas souffrait, mais pas par sa faute.

« Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère... »

°-°-°-°

Axel sentit les lèvres de Larxene se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Et il la laissa faire... personne ne lui reprocherait d'embrasser Larxene de toutes façons... n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille passer derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Et pourtant il ne réagissait toujours pas... il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, mais ne chercha pas non plus à approfondir l'échange. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il se souvenait encore de la douceur des lèvres de Roxas.

De la souplesse de ses cheveux.

De son odeur citronnée.

Tout du petit blond le hantait. Soudainement, une image du garçon le visage baigné de larmes apparut dans son esprit. Son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait tellement mal de le voir pleurer. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler fortement. Il desserra progressivement son étreinte et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Larxene, pour la repousser.

« Stop. »

Larxene haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant.

« Axel ? »

« Désolée, Larxene... Je ne peux pas... »

La jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déçue. Puis elle se reprit et adopta un air décontracté. Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Bah, je comprends... tu es pas dans ton assiette, on en reparlera plus tard ! »

Il la vit courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse après avoir passé l'autre coin de la rue. Ses bruits de pas ne se firent plus entendre aux oreilles d'Axel, qui soupira, pour ensuite lever la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble.

« Roxas... »

°-°-°-°

Les jours suivants se firent de plus de plus en plus difficiles pour Sora, bien plus inquiet pour son cousin que pour ses études. Le jeune blond était finalement revenu au lycée, après quelques jours d'absence... Et les vacances approchaient. Elles commençaient le lendemain. Il avait essayé de lui arracher quelques mots, mais cela s'était soldé par des échecs cuisants. Pas bonjour. Pas au revoir. Roxas se faisait tellement discret, que l'on ne remarquait même plus sa présence. Sauf que pour ses amis, c'était le contraire. Le comportement de Roxas était bien trop étrange pour être ignoré. De plus, Roxas avait la mine pâle, ses yeux bleus cernés, et à moitié fermés pendant les cours. Pourtant Sora ne remarquait aucun nouveaux coups ou griffures que sa mère aurait été susceptible de lui faire sur sa peau. Alors pourquoi paraissait-il si épuisé ?

« Sora ? Tu viens ? La cloche a sonné depuis un bon bout de temps déjà... »

Sora se retourna vers Riku, debout devant sa table. Riku était soucieux depuis quelques temps. Sora et lui avaient très peu l'occasion de discuter. Sora était toujours inquiet, et Riku ne le supportait pas.

« Excuse-moi Riku, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant... »

L'argenté serra les poings. Pourquoi Roxas monopolisait toujours le peu de temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Sora ?

« Je te promets que je te rejoindrais dans la cour, juste après ! » ajouta t-il avec un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer un peu Riku, qui hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Sora réunit ses affaires sur son bureau avant de les fourrer en vrac dans son sac. Il n' y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait absolument retrouver Roxas pour lui parler. Il sortit de la salle de sciences, et se précipita vers l'escalier qu'il descendit en trombe, manquant de rater une marche. Il put voir une silhouette rousse adosser à l'un des murs, accompagnée d'autres personnes. Sora reconnut tout de suite Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx et Zexion. Sora prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter, non pas pour leur dire bonjour mais :

« Personne n'aurait vu Roxas par hasard ? » demanda t-il à ses aînés.

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête, et se retournèrent vers Axel, qui, lui avait tourné la tête sur le côté.

« Axel ? » fit Demyx à son ami, qui restait muet.

Axel récupéra son sac posé au sol et quitta le couloir sans dire un mot. Larxene s'empressa de le suivre, tandis que les trois autres firent de même, Demyx s'excusant auprès de Sora.

« Excuse-le. Il n'est pas dans son état normal depuis quelques jours... il est aussi dur pour nous de lui arracher un mot. C'est à peine s'il nous sourit. »

Sora se contenta de hocher la tête, restant tout de même perplexe. Roxas non plus n'était pas dans son état normal. Coïncidence ? Il réfléchirait plus tard sur la question. Pour le moment il y avait autre chose à faire. Il devait retrouver son cousin. Il descendit dans la cour, où l'attendait toujours Riku. Mais il n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention; il préférait chercher une masse de cheveux blonds à travers la foule d'élèves.

Et il eut de la chance.

Roxas était justement assis sur un banc, un peu en retrait des autres. En compagnie d'Hayner, Pence et Olette, qui lui lançaient des regards inquiets. Sora s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre.

« Roxas ! »

Tous les amis du petit groupe se retournèrent vers lui. Sora les poussa légèrement pour s'asseoir à côté de son cousin, qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Roxas ? Tout va bien ? »

Le petit blond releva mollement la tête, et présenta un visage aux yeux rougis par des pleurs récents. Il se dépêcha d'essuyer les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec le dos de sa main et enfila son sac sur son épaule pour s'éloigner de son cousin et de ses amis. Sora ne le laissa pas s'enfuir et le suivit en courant, tout comme Roxas le faisait.

« Roxas, attends ! Je veux juste te parler ! J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pleures ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » lâcha Roxas en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

« Peut-être. Mais je veux juste que tu m'expliques ! Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider, alors, s'il te plaît ! »

Puis, soudain, Roxas s'arrêta et fit face au châtain. Il essaya de sourire, mais son expression se transforma en regard affecté, plein de douleur.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Sora. Même si je t'expliquai quelque chose, il n'y aura rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider. N'insiste pas. C'est ainsi... »

Puis il s'éclipsa rapidement, de sorte à ce que Sora ne puisse pas le rattraper.

Le petit brun, la tête baissée, revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre Riku.

L'argenté, voyant son ami revenir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais son sourire n'effaça bien vite en voyant le visage peiné de Sora.

« Sora ?! » fit Riku en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Pourquoi...? » fit Sora d'une petite voix.

Riku lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi quand Roxas a des soucis, je ne suis jamais capable de l'aider... Je veux dire... lui... il m'aidait toujours quand nous étions sur l'Ile... et quand lui avait besoin d'aide, je ne savais jamais quoi faire... pourquoi... J'ai l'impression parfois, que personne n'a besoin de moi...je suis vraiment inutile... » Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis vinrent mourir sur le sol. Tout à coup il sentit deux bras l'entourer par les épaules. Sa tête vint alors reposer contre le torse de Riku, qui le serrait fort contre lui.

« Ne dis pas ça... je n'aime pas te voir te rabaisser, te voir pleurer... » Il posa son index et son pouce contre le menton du jeune châtain, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Riku fit remonter sa main sur la joue de Sora, et effaça d'un simple petit geste du pouce une larme qui s'échappait. « Sèche-moi ces larmes... » dit-il d'une voix douce. Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sora, jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. « Il y a des gens ici qui ont plus besoin de toi que quiconque, plus que tu ne le crois... »

Sora ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant Riku se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Ri-Riku ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu- »

Le châtain fut coupé quand Riku vint sceller ses lèvres des siennes.

°-°-°-°

« Axel, attends ! » appela Larxene.

L'intéressé l'ignora. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas discuter. Il voulait pas parler, tout simplement. Encore moins si l'on venait lui parler au sujet de Roxas, à qui il n'avait pas reparlé ni revu depuis le dernier incident. Roxas non plus n'avait pas cherché à le revoir. Il fallait donc en conclure que tout était fini. Cela lui laissait un goût très amer dans la bouche, ainsi qu'une horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Il avait encore envie de pleurer. Mais ses amis s'inquiétaient déjà suffisamment pour lui. D'ailleurs ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à le rattraper. Le groupe d'amis avaient terminés les cours depuis à peu près une heure et avaient décidé de finir l'après-midi ensemble dans un café. Ils sortirent donc du lycée en silence. Ils avaient tous abandonné l'idée de discuter avec Axel. C'était inutile.

Le groupe d'amis était arrivé sur un petit boulevard, longeant un petit fleuve, où se reflétait la lumière du soleil. Larxene, toute proche d'Axel, en profita pour lui prendre la main.

« Tu trouves pas cette vue trop romantique ?! » cria Larxene, bien fort, pour sortir Axel de ses pensées. Cela fonctionna le rouquin sursauta et dégagea sa main de celle de Larxene.

« Romantique ? Ouais, ouais, si tu veux... » marmonna t-il, peu intéressé.

« J'essaye de te remonter le moral, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu déprimes, alors tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien et au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé ! »

« Je suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser, figure-toi ! »

« Je n'essaye pas de t'amuser, mais à te faire penser à autre chose que Roxas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que Roxas vient faire là-dedans ? » grogna t-il. Pile le sujet sur lequel il ne voulait pas tomber.

« J'ai très bien vu qu'il y avait un problème ! Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlés depuis que je t'ai vu devant son immeuble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne m'en soucie pas ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Qu- »

« Attendez !! » s'exclama Marluxia, faisant taire ses deux amis. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

« Un problème ? » demanda Zexion en interrompant sa lecture.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rose pointa son doigt vers le bord du fleuve.

« Ce n'est pas Blondie, là-bas ? »

« 'Blondie' ? » fit Larxene, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Roxas, je veux dire... »

Axel observa et reconnut effectivement Roxas immobile sur le bord du fleuve. Son coeur se retourna une nouvelle fois.

« Ouais, et alors ? » répondit-il, feignant l'indifférence, alors que c'était tout le contraire...

Marluxia haussa les sourcils.

« Ben, Blondie, Roxas, le petit blondinet dont tu nous parles tout le temps quand il n'est pas là. Celui auquel tu cours continuellement après. Celui dont- »

« Chuuut ! » l'interrompit Demyx. « Regardez... » dit-il, les yeux fixés sur Roxas, à quelques mètres de là.

Tous se taisèrent et obéirent au garçon à la coupe punk. Axel plissa un peu les yeux pour mieux observer le blond, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide... le corps droit comme un piquet. Puis le garçon reprit son chemin sur le bord du fleuve, comme si de rien était. Ils avaient beau être à cinquante mètres de lui, ils avaient tous remarquer ce détail assez inquiétant : Roxas chancelait et semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui pour en être sûrs, Axel le premier. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. Pris de vertiges, le petit blond mit une main sur son front et s'arrêta, avant que son corps ne se penche mollement vers l'avant, et ne tombe sur le sol.

« Roxas !! » crièrent-ils tous en se précipitant vers l'endroit où Roxas s'était effondré. Une fois tout proche de lui, Axel tomba à genoux et prit Roxas dans ses bras, criant son nom pour le réveiller.

« Roxas ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du garçon, il commença alors le secouer légèrement, pour le ramener à lui. Ne détectant aucun mouvement, il le secoua un peu plus énergiquement.

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien... » commenta Zexion en s'agenouillant aux côtés d'Axel, qui ressera son étreinte sur le petit blond, toujours évanoui. « Il est bien trop épuisé. » Il posa une main sur le front du garçon, et attendit quelques secondes. « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Mais il est tellement pâle... »

« Ça a l'air assez sérieux... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler une ambulance. » annonça Demyx en sortant son portable.

Axel profita que tout le monde ait le dos tourné pour passer doucement sa main sur la joue de Roxas, qui bien sûr ne réagit pas. Il fit descendre alors sa main pour venir chercher celle de Roxas et croisa ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu crois que je te vois pas, Axel ? » demanda Larxene, les yeux rivés sur la main d'Axel entourant celle de Roxas. Le rouquin leva rapidement la tête vers son amie blonde, sans pour autant lâcher la main du blondinet. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais bien que tu considères un peu ce gamin comme un petit frère...mais parfois je me demande si c'est pas... » Elle mit son index sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Quoi ? »

« Hm... non, rien... je me fais des idées... » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Axel fit de même et reporta son attention sur Roxas dans ses bras. Il fut choqué de voir une larme couler le long de l'une de ses joues. Il s'empressa de la faire disparaître, et posa son menton sur la tête du blondinet en fermant les yeux, laissant Larxene un peu plus perplexe.

°-°-°-°

Plus tard, Roxas fut conduit à l'hôpital en urgence pour être examiné. Sa mère avait été la première à être prévenue, et s'était rendue sans attendre à l'hôpital. Elle s'était chargée d'appeler Sora, qui fut très étonné de constater que la jeune femme était en parfaite possession de ses moyens. Il n'osa pas lui demander si elle allait vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait été prévenu. Il était plus inquiet pour la santé de Roxas, qui apparemment était toujours inconscient.

Quelques temps plus tard, un médecin en blouse blanche sortit de la chambre où Roxas avait été alité. La jeune mère du garçon et Axel furent les premiers à se lever.

« Comment va t-il ? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La médecin ferma les yeux, fit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et demanda :

« A quand remonte son dernier repas ? »

Tous les proches de Roxas parurent choqués par question, et lancèrent des regards perplexes à la mère du jeune blond, qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Et bien... la dernière fois que je lui ai préparé à manger remonte à hier soir...en vérité je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, j'ai du partir plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais il est bien capable de se faire à manger seul. » expliqua t-elle.

« ...Hier soir ? En êtes-vous bien sûr ? »

La jeune femme parut confuse.

« Cet après-midi en rentrant chez moi, je suis entrée dans sa chambre... et j'ai trouvé le repas que je lui avais préparé la veille. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il n'est même pas sorti de sa chambre. Je vous avoue aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que je constate ceci...depuis plusieurs jours... »

« Mais pourtant je crois bien l'avoir vu manger aujourd'hui au lycée ! » l'interrompit Sora.

« Manger ? Tu en es bien sûr ? » reprit le médecin les bras croisés.

« Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! »

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Zexion prenne la parole.

« Sora... je crois que ce que le médecin essaye de nous dire, c'est que Roxas souffre de malnutrition... et que le fait que tu l'ais vu manger aujourd'hui ne signifie rien... je pense qu'il se fait vomir. »

« Vomir ?! Alors c'était ça ce bruit dans les toilettes avant l'avoir vu sortir... » comprit Demyx.

Il y eut un silence de cathédrale.

Sous le poids de la culpabilité, la jeune mère baissa la tête. Elle aurait du se rendre compte de cela !

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » coupa Axel, les poings serrés.

Le médecin remonta une nouvelle fois ces lunettes en regardant Axel.

« Il est toujours inconscient. Mais vous êtes libre d'aller constater son état de vos propres yeux. »

« Merci ! » lança Sora en tournant la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Roxas. Mais il fut retenu par le bras par la mère du blond.

« Est-ce que... tu permettrais que j'entre en première ? »

« Ah... oui bien sûr. »

Sora s'écarta du passage et laissa la jeune femme entrer avant lui. Il voulut la suivre, mais il fut immédiatement doublé par Axel, qui le bouscula sans le faire exprès. Mais Sora ne lui en voulut pas, il comprenait. Les amis d'Axel décidèrent de rester à l'extérieur.

En entrant, aucun ne fut surpris de trouver Roxas toujours évanoui sur le lit, en pyjama d'hôpital. Axel remarqua cette perfusion qui rentrait dans le bras droite du petit blond. Alors le médecin avait dit vrai... Ne sachant que dire d'autre, ils se contentèrent tous d'observer Roxas respirer doucement. Sora et sa tante s'assirent sur deux chaises près du lit, tandis qu'Axel, lui, préférait s'agenouiller au sol, les bras posés sur le matelas. Il hésita à prendre la main du blondinet, à cause de la présence de sa mère dans la pièce...

« Fais-le si tu veux. »

Le rouquin sursauta.

« Pardon ? » fit-il en se retournant vers la jeune mère.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux.

« Prends-lui la main. » reformula t-elle.

Surpris, Axel ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir. Au final il la remercia, toujours un peu gêné, et s'empara de la main du jeune blond, qu'il caressa tendrement avec son pouce.

Ce geste ne surprit pas Sora, qui rougit un peu avant de dire :

« Tu sais, Axel... parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas... »

Le roux lui lança un bref regard, un sourcil haussé.

« Amoureux de Roxas. » continua la mère du jeune blond.

Le rouquin rougit violemment. Comment la jeune mère avait t-elle pu le percer à jour alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas tellement vu ?!

« Euh...je... » bégaya t-il, ne sachant pas comment se justifier.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Sora.

« Quoi ? »

« Hé hé... je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un certain temps déjà ! Il suffit de voir comment tu le regardais, quand il avait le dos tourné ! » ajouta le châtain en riant légèrement.

« Ne ris pas Sora... tu n'as pas vu comment Riku te regardait, quand vous étiez sur l'Ile ? Et comment, toi, tu le regardais ? » demanda la jeune femme un sourire malicieux.

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent.

« Vous...vous avez remarqué ? » dit Sora d'une petite voix.

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu, Sora ? » demanda t-elle, surprise.

« Ce... c'est-à-dire que... je ne sais plus comment vous parlez... enfin te parler... depuis que...enfin...cela fait tellement longtemps que... »

« Oh... »

« Comment te sens-tu, au fait ? » reprit Sora. « Roxas n'aimait pas trop me parler de ton état... mais je devinais que tu ne devais pas être très en forme. Mais aujourd'hui je suis assez surpris que tu sois capable de tenir debout... » avoua Sora, gêné.

« Je comprends... »

Soudainement intéressé, Axel observa un peu plus la jeune femme. C'est vrai... Elle semblait beaucoup plus en forme maintenant.

« Je me suis reprise quand je me suis rendue compte que Roxas n'arrivait plus à supporter mon état. » annonça t-elle en soupirant. « Il arrivait que je le retrouve dans sa chambre, complètement épuisé, pleurant... Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. J'ai revu son père récemment... cela m'a également aidé à ouvrir les yeux. »

Le visage d'Axel s'assombrit... encore _lui_ ?

« Je crois que Roxas s'est toujours rendu coupable de son départ... il me le disait. Je l'entendais souvent s'excuser auprès de moi... mais je n'étais jamais en mesure de lui répondre, j'étais tout le temps bien trop saoule... j'ai tellement honte. » Elle cacha ses yeux avec l'une de ses mains. « J'ai revu son père il y a quelques jours... et je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Il y a quelques années, je pensais que si je le revoyais, je lui tomberais dans les bras, oubliant son départ et mes moments de détresse. Mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à Roxas. Il aimait beaucoup son père avant son départ, il l'admirait énormément. Seulement, son père ne l'aimait pas autant que Roxas ne l'aimait. J'ai réalisé cela lors d'une de nos disputes il y a cinq ans, peu de temps avant son départ. Cela me ferait presque rire... je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait aimer une femme au point d'être jaloux de son propre fils... Il savait très bien à quel point je désirais avoir un enfant... mais je le voulais pour nous deux... alors qu'on se disputait, il était sur le point de me frapper, et Roxas s'est hissé entre nous deux pour me protéger... c'est lui qui a reçu le coup. Puis il lui a lancé un regard plein de haine... je crois que Roxas ne s'en est jamais remis. Maintenant que j'y repense, je pense que c'est à ce moment là que Roxas a réalisé que son père ne l'aimait pas plus que ça... j'étais bouleversé par tous ces problèmes dans notre famille... je commençais à négliger tout... même Roxas... » Elle dévoila des yeux baignés de larmes tout en regardant Axel, et sa main tenant toujours celle du blond. « Mais heureusement... tu étais là... Axel. »

« ... Moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, sans quitter Axel des yeux.

« Tu étais toujours là pour lui. Même plus que moi. J'ai commencé à boire un peu avant le départ de son père... Comme je te l'ai dit, je commençais à le négliger. J'imagine que Roxas ne supportait plus cette situation alors je le voyais souvent sortir de l'appartement, en larmes, sans me demander la permission. Je le laissais faire... mais quand il revenait, j'étais toujours très étonné de voir qu'il était rayonnant... il souriait, tout simplement. Il avait toujours un bâton de glace dans les mains. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'avec toi qu'il partageait une glace. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. » Soudainement, elle se leva et s'approcha d'Axel pour s'agenouiller prés de lui, mettant sa main sur la sienne, celle caressant celle de Roxas.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. » Elle serra leurs deux mains. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser... toutes ces années, tu as joué le rôle du grand frère, tu ne le quittais pas. Roxas devait parfois se montrer têtu et un peu turbulent, il devait être dur à supporter, non ? » rit-elle.

Axel se sentit rougir, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet... » répondit-il en regardant tendrement Roxas. « Mais quel enfant ne se montre pas un peu turbulent parfois ? Aucun. Non... Il pouvait se montrer adorable, naïf, têtu, espiègle, un peu trop froid pour son âge... mais tous ces changements d'humeur me plaisent. C'est _lui_. Je ne veux pas qu'il change. »

« Comme c'est chou. » rit fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent Larxene sur le pas de la porte.

« J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt... » soupira t-elle en prenant place à côté d'Axel.

« Te rendre compte de quoi ? » demanda le roux un sourcil haussé.

« Fais pas l'innocent. » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Axel sourcilla, ne comprenant toujours pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

« Me rendre compte que tu étais gay. »

Personne ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Axel annonce.

« Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas gay. »

« Gné ? Oh, mais tu peux l'avouer, tu sais ! Demyx et Zexion le sont bien, eux ! »

« J'aime Roxas. C'est tout. »

Larxene posa son coude sur le matelas, tout en soupirant.

« Je vois... il faut donc en conclure que je n'ai plus aucune chance d'être ta petite amie alors... » grinça t-elle, tout en se levant.

« Euh, Larxene, je... »

« Raaaaah ! Mais quelle humiliation ! » cria t-elle en se cognant la tête avec ses poings. « T'aurais pu me dire tout de suite que t'étais gay ! Ou me repousser tant qu'il en était encore temps ! Abruti ! »

« Désolé... » s'excusa le rouquin.

Larxene se ragenouilla face à Axel et lui tapota la tête.

« Je plaisante ! Je te souhaite bien du bonheur avec ta princesse Roxanne ! »

« C'est _Roxas_... »

« Oui oui, mais il ressemble tellement à une petite fille que- »

« Tais-toi ! Sa mère est là ! »

« Oups ! Désolée Madame ! » s'excusa la jeune blonde.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête en souriant.

« Hé hé... je suis quand même contente, j'aurai quand même réussi à t'embrasser une fois... non deux fois ! » ajouta la jeune fille aux yeux verts en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « On verra bien si les lèvres de Blondie sont plus douces que les miennes... tu me diras, OK ? »

« Ça reste à voir... » lâcha Axel, rougissant.

« Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas encore fait ta déclaration ? »

Le silence se chargea d'apporter la réponse à cette question.

« Mais quel crétin !! » gronda Larxene, s'arrachant limite les cheveux. « Dépêche-toi, avant que quelqu'un d'autre te le prenne ! Enfin bon, si quelqu'un te le prend, j'aurai encore mes chances avec toi, hé hé... non je plaisante. Je pourrai t'aider à lui dire si tu veux ! »

Axel sourit.

« Ça serait gentil... mais non merci, mais je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide... surtout toi. »

« Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » demanda t-elle, offusquée.

« Ha ha, non rien... » répondit le roux, sentant qu'il l'avait mise en colère.

« Ouais c'est ça. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Mais c'est qu'il est tard ! Je pense que je vais rentrer. Prenez bien soin de lui ! »

« Nous n'y manquerons pas. » sourit la mère du blond.

Larxene se dirigea vers la porte et en saisit la poignée. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retournera vers Axel et annonça :

« Tu verras Axel, plus tard je deviendrais une super belle femme super sexy, et tu t'en mordras les doigts toute ta vie ! »

Axel éclata de rire.

« Ça risque pas. »

« Beuh ! Méchant, casse pas mes espoirs ! » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

« Elle est marrante, ton amie. » dit la mère de Roxas en souriant.

« Épuisante surtout ! » avoua Axel en s'étirant, lâchant quelques secondes la main de Roxas, avant de s'en ré emparer. « Mais... je suis content qu'elle soit là. Elle est un peu comme une soeur en fait. »

°-°-°-°

Larxene resta adossée contre la porte de la petite chambre de Roxas.

_« Elle est un peu comme une soeur en fait. »_

'Une soeur, hein...' pensa Larxene en soupirant.

« Alors, Larxene ? » demanda Marluxia en se dirigeant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête mollement.

« Ah... euh, il est toujours inconscient... »

« Je vois... »

La jeune fille se décolla du mur et commença à descendre les escaliers en silence.

« Euh.. on attend pas qu'Axel ressorte avant de repartir ? » demanda Marluxia en la suivant.

« Je ne pars pas... j'ai besoin d'aller fumer. » répondit Larxene en sortant son paquet de cigarette de son sac.

Une fois en dehors de l'hôpital, la jeune fille sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée, elle recracha la fumée.

« Eh attention, je tiens à mes poumons, moi. Me recrache pas ta fumée dans la figure ! » se plaignit Marluxia en toussant fortement.

« Ah... désolée... » répondit-elle en regardant la cendre retomber sur le sol.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Larxene s'excusait quand elle lui recrachait sa fumée à la figure ?

« Larxene ? »

« Hm ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La blondinette re-soupira... elle jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa mollement... elle ne l'avait pas entièrement consommée, mais elle s'en fichait.

« Non, tout va bien. » répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

« Menteuse. »

« Hein ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose leva les yeux au sol et s'approcha de son amie.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'excuser après avoir recraché ta fumée à la figure de quelqu'un. De plus quand on te parle tu es toujours excentrique, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire. Là, je ne te reconnais pas... on dirait une autre Larxene. Et ça ne me plaît pas... »

« Trop sympa... » répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Larxene ! Je suis sérieux ! »

La jeune fille sursauta quand son ami l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre de Roxas ? »

« Mais rien !! Je suis arrivée au moment où Axel avouait implicitement qu'il aimait Roxas ! Non, tout va bien ! » justifia-elle, toujours avec le même sourire.

« Ne souris pas, si tu n'en as pas envie. Je vois bien que tu te forces à être heureuse pour lui ! »

Larxene se dégagea de son ami et se dirigea sur la grille, donnant sur le reste de la ville.

« Je SUIS heureuse pour lui. Après tout, je suis un peu comme une soeur pour lui. Je me dois d'être heureuse pour lui... Qu'importe ses choix, du moment qu'il est... heureux... ça me va. »

« Larxene... »

« Quand Axel me repoussait, ce n'était jamais par la force. Toujours par les mots. Ce n'était pas méchant. Ça ne me vexait pas. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'essayer et de réessayer... Quand il voyait que je lui faisais des avances, on aurait dit qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux... toi aussi, tu le pensais, Marlu ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Marluxia hocha tristement la tête.

« Je m'en doutais... parfois quand je rentrais chez moi, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment sûre de ce que je voulais... je ne le savais pas moi-même. Ça m'amusait tellement de taquiner Axel, de le 'forcer' à sortir avec moi... d'essayer de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises... cela me faisait rire de le voir s'énerver. Le fait que je lui fasse des avances ne nous a jamais fait nous éloigner. Nous sommes restés toujours complices... » Elle fit une pause et s'adossa à la grille, regardant la ville d'un air absent. « Quand Roxas est arrivé, j'ai remarqué un changement dans le comportement d'Axel... je pense que je n'étais pas la seule... A ce moment, ça a été le déclic... j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus d'Axel. Il était beaucoup moins avec nous qu'avant... Quand je le voyais s'éloigner de nous pour aller rejoindre ce petit blond dont il nous parlait continuellement, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'Axel ressentait peut-être autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui... mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à l'admettre... car ça faisait trop mal... je me suis rendue compte qu'à force d'être aussi proche d'Axel... je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui... » Elle ferma les yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. « Étant donné que je l'aime, je devrai être heureuse de son bonheur... mais je n'y arrive pas... la soeur que je suis pour lui n'est même pas heureuse pour son propre frère. Tu te rends compte de quelle mauvaise soeur je fais ? J'suis nulle ! » Elle commença à rire, mais Marluxia put voir de timides larmes s'échapper de ses yeux émeraudes. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la blonde, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer... et cette image lui faisait mal.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes avec la manche de son uniforme et regarda Marluxia droit dans les yeux, les joues un peu rouges.

« Ne répète pas à Axel que je t'ai dit ça. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je ne suis pas aussi heureuse pour lui qu'il ne le pense actuellement. Il risque de se mettre en colère et ne plus vouloir me parler. Même si la relation frère/soeur que nous entretenons ne me plaît pas plus que ça, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi... je veux être le plus proche de lui que possible. Alors- »

Elle ne put pas poursuivre la phrase qu'elle avait commencé. Car deux lèvres avaient déjà pris possession des siennes...

°-°-°-°

Seuls. Ils étaient seuls dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, Sora et la mère du jeune blond ayant décidé de les laisser un peu en intimité, même si Roxas n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il y avait quelques jours, Axel aurait décidé d'ignorer le blondinet, car ce dernier n'aurait pas cherché à lui parler non plus. Mais là, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait le laisser tout seul, surtout pas après avoir appris ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

_« Mais heureusement... tu étais là... Axel. Tu étais toujours là pour lui. Même plus que moi. J'ai commencé à boire un peu avant le départ de son père... Comme je te l'ai dit, je commençais à le négliger. J'imagine que Roxas ne supportait plus cette situation alors je le voyais souvent sortir de l'appartement, en larmes, sans me demander la permission. Je le laissais faire... mais quand il revenait, j'étais toujours très étonné de voir qu'il était rayonnant... il souriait, tout simplement. Il avait toujours un bâton de glace dans les mains. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'avec toi qu'il partageait une glace. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. »_

Axel en avait compris qu'il occupait une place plutôt particulière dans le coeur de Roxas. C'était plus que de l'amitié... mais il ne dirait pas non plus de l'amour... Quelque chose entre les deux ? Le grand frère peut-être ? Même si ses sentiments pour lui n'était pas aussi fort que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour le petit blond, il s'engageait à ne plus jamais le laisser seul pendant si longtemps... une semaine sans lui avait parue comme un cauchemar... Il se chargerait de demander au blondinet pourquoi il avait cherché à l'éviter cette dernière semaine...Et pourquoi il avait cessé de se nourrir. Mais pour le moment il avait autre chose en tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que Roxas ouvre les yeux, et se rétablisse. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son ami. Il profita une nouvelle fois de son sommeil pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dors... » chuchota -il doucement. Il fit glisser les ses doigts jusqu'aux lèvres du blondinet, qu'il caressa tendrement. « Repose-toi... je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ton réveil. Et je serai là quand tu te réveilleras... »

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Hm... je vous avoue que je suis sceptique... ce chapitre était pas super hein ? :'( Un peu trop fluff/à l'eau de rose xD**

**Je voudrais aussi donner quelques précisions... je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi Roxas a arrêté de manger...? Je suis sûre que certains ici trouve son comportement un peu "too much"... je vais être obligée de leur donner tort... =S Chercher pas à comprendre... raisons personelles, même si ça ne me concerne pas directement... Et c'est la même chose pour le comportement du père de Roxas. D'ailleurs vous trouvez pas que ça fait cliché ma fic ? xD Genre la maman super gentille, le garçon qui adore ses parents alors que son papa c'est "un méchant pas beau"... hum. J'tiens quand même à vous rappeler que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a un an(dans ce même cyber café xD) et que c'est ma première fic, alors évidemment je n'avais pas plus d'idées que ça xDD Enfin bref, on s'en fiche, ce qui est fait est fait. Ah oui, aussi, la fin de la fic approche ^^ Par contre je ne saurai pas vous dire combien de chapitres il reste... Contentez-vous de garder en tête que c'est presque fini xD**

**Note : -__- Je me suis rendue compte après que la fin de ce chapitre ressemblait à la fin d'un chapitre d'une autre fic, où Axel dit (à peu près exactement, c'était en anglais en même temps, j'ai un anglais tellement pourri qu'il se peut que je ne traduise pas correctement lol xD) la même chose à Roxas. Pas fait exprès T_T Elle s'apelle "Perfect Match" o.o Peut-être que certains la connaissent (Merci d'ailleurs à Nayru25 de m'avoir passé des fics en anglais à lire *_* Je fais plus que ça maintenant xD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_..._**

**_Bon sang... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Je suis désolée ? Pardon ? Mes plus sincères excuses ? Je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour exprimer à quel point j'ai honte de vous avoir fait attendre pour un chapitre qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. J'ai sûrement perdu tous mes lecteurs, et à la fin de ce chapitre je pense que vous allez me détester. Si vous êtes passé sur mon profil, vous verrez que j'ai fait plusieurs sondages qui n'ont pas attiré les foules, pour savoir si je devais continuer d'écrire._**

**_review anonyme :_**

**_Shinigamylle : C'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te décévoir é.è Je ne sais pas s'il valait la peine d'attendre deux ans..._**

**_Je vous laisse lire le chapitre mais ce que je vais vous dire à la fin de ce chapitre est très important._**

**_Je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce chapitre, il y a sûrement plein de fautes d'ortographe et de frappe. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, et je suis désolée si vous êtes confus..._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Square Enix et Disney._**

* * *

_Le petit blond était assis sur le canapé en face de la table basse du salon. Il soupira de contentement. Aujourd'hui, Papa avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait jouer au parc. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de sortir ensemble._

_« Roxas ? Tu es prêt ? »_

_Le blondinet sursauta en entendant la douce voix de sa Maman dans la cuisine. Il sauta du canapé et attrapa par le bras son petit Mog en peluche qui avait été assis à côté de lui alors qu'il attendait que son Papa rentre du travail._

_Roxas se dirigea vers la cuisine, et afficha un grand sourire en voyant sa mère devant la fenêtre, alors qu'une agréable odeur de chocolat régnait dans la pièce. Il tapota son index contre ses lèvres, tout en faisant parcourir son regard dans la cuisine, cherchant l'origine de cette odeur. Ce fut alors qu'il vit sur le plan de travail, à quelques mètres de sa mère, un plateau rempli de cookies. Son visage s'illumina. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers le plan de travail et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un biscuit. Mais en vain, il était bien trop petit._

_Il regarda sa Maman du coin de l'œil, pour voir si elle le surveillait, et la vit toujours devant la fenêtre ouverte, regardant l'horizon. Il profita de ce moment pour agir : Il prit l'énorme livre de recettes posé sur la table et le plaça au sol, devant le plan de travail, et monta dessus, pour essayer d'atteindre le plateau de cookies. Il chercha à l'aveuglette, faisant parcourir sa main à différents endroits. Il sourit quand il réussit enfin à toucher quelque chose._

_Malheureusement il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber un plateau vide, ce qui fit lui lâcher son Mog en peluche de sa main libre, et fit sursauter sa mère par la même occasion._

_« J'aurais dû me douter que tu tenterais d'en prendre un. » soupira sa mère en souriant. _

_Le petit blond rit nerveusement en voyant sa mère s'approcher de lui. A sa grande déception, elle ne lui donna pas de cookies. Il fit la moue, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu vas devoir attendre que Papa arrive pour pouvoir en manger un. » lui informa t-elle en éloignant le plateau de biscuit de la portée de son fils._

_« Maiiiis... »_

_« Pas de 'Maiiiis' qui tienne ! C'est comme ça ! »_

_Tant pis ! Il allait bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte si c'était comme ça ! Mais cela ne la fit que rire. Il n'aimait pas quand sa Maman se moquait de lui._

_« Il fait quoi Papa ? » demanda Roxas en serrant son Mog contre lui._

_« Il est plus en retard que d'habitude, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » lui répondit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement._

_« Mais je veux mangeeer... »_

_« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton ven- »_

_Maman s'arrêta soudainement. Le petit blond inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi._

_Tout à coup, on entendit de grands coups frapper dans la porte. Inquiet, le blondinet descendit de sa chaise et vint s'accrocher à la jupe de sa mère, qui caressa doucement ses cheveux. Cela avait le pouvoir de le rassurer._

_Doucement, la jeune femme se dirigea dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir la porte._

_Roxas la suivit du regard._

_Et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit._

_Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait son père. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, ses vêtements étaient tâchés, de plus... il dégageait une odeur... inhabituel... il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi elle correspondait. Il ne la connaissait pas._

_Sa Maman renifla en s'approchant de Papa et le regarda bizarrement._

_« Tu empestes l'alcool... » marmonna t-elle._

_Alcool ? C'était quoi ?_

_« Commence pas s'il-te-plaît ! » hurla son Papa en la poussant hors de son chemin._

_Le petit blond recula, apeuré par l'étrange comportement de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant._

_Le petit blond suivit sa Maman et son Papa dans le salon, et regarda son père s'affaler dans le canapé, un pied sur l'accoudoir, l'autre pendant._

_« Tu dois emmener Roxas au parc aujourd'hui. Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda la blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_Papa se redressa et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Il se leva paresseusement et soupira._

_« Ah oui... c'est vrai. »_

_Roxas sourit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que son papa avait oublié. _

_« Mais laisse-moi prendre une douche avant... »_

_« Tu es encore allé traîner dans les bars c'est ça ? » demanda Maman en mettant une main sur sa joue._

_« C'est pas tes oignons ! »_

_Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre._

* * *

_Roxas était content. Il tenait d'une main celle de son Papa, et de l'autre celle de son Mog. Il aurait bien voulu que Maman vienne les accompagner. Mais quand il lui avait demandé, elle lui avait répondu : « Maman est fatiguée, tu sais. Elle va aller se reposer un moment. » Le petit blond ne comprenait pas pourtant. Elle avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur peu de temps avant. Mais il était content quand même. Au moins Papa était avec lui, c'était rare._

_Ils se promenaient dans le parc. Roxas observait avec un grand sourire tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au début il avait été triste de quitter l'Ile du Destin, mais cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il vivait à la Cité du Crépuscule avec son Papa et sa Maman, et il adorait; car il avait rencontré Axel. Il aimait beaucoup Axel. Ils avaient tous les deux pris l'habitude de sortir ensemble chaque semaine en compagnie d'Aerith et Zack. Eux aussi il les adorait. Aerith et Zack lui avaient souvent dit qu'il le considérait comme un petit frère. Roxas ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était d'avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur. Mais le petit blond les adorait autant qu'ils l'adoraient, alors il supposait qu'ils étaient une grande sœur et un grand frère aussi pour lui._

_Papa s'arrêta et Roxas fit de même, vu qu'il lui tenait la main._

_« Je vais m'asseoir là, Roxas. » dit-il en pointant un banc du doigt. « Amuse-toi. »_

_Roxas inclina la tête sur le côté._

_« Tu viens pas jouer avec moi ? » demanda le petit blond._

_Papa secoua négativement la tête et partit s'asseoir sur le banc._

_Roxas fit la moue. Pas question qu'il s'amuse si Papa n'était pas avec lui ! Il courut vers l'homme et s'assit à côté de lui, en serrant son Mog contre lui._

_« Roxas... ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller t'amuser ? »_

_« Mais je veux jouer avec toi ! »_

_Il soupira et se gratta la tête paresseusement._

_« Je suis fatigué Roxas... »_

_« Mais tu m'avais promis...! Tu m'avais promis que tu jouerais avec moi... »_

_Le blondinet baissa tristement la tête alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_« Bon d'accord d'accord ! Dix minutes ! Pas plus ! »_

_L'expression de tristesse et de déception sur le visage du petit blond disparut vite pour laisser place au bonheur. Il sauta du banc et prit la main de son Papa pour l'aider à se relever. L'homme grogna légèrement mais se leva quand même._

_Roxas l'emmena jusqu'à la balançoire et se pressa de s'asseoir sur le siège._

_« Pousse-moi ! Pousse-moi ! » cria t-il à son Papa, qui obéit._

_Alors qu'il se sentait voler dans les airs, Roxas ferma les yeux et chantonna une petite mélodie. Il adorait la balançoire. Il avait toujours l'impression de voler... pour de vrai. Il avait toujours eu ce rêve. De lâcher les sécurités de la balançoire et de se laisser porter par le vent pour atteindre les nuages._

_Il avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas remarqué qu'il ne « volait » plus, comme il aimait se le dire._

_Quand il s'en rendit compte, il rit innocemment._

_« Papa, t'arrête pas ! Dix minutes, tu m'avais dit ! »_

_Cependant, il ne reçut aucune réponse._

_« Papa ? »_

_Son sourire disparut progressivement. Il descendit de la balançoire et teint sa peluche à bout de bras._

_Il fit un tour sur lui-même et se rendit compte que son papa n'était pas derrière lui._

_« Papa...? » redemanda t-il, inquiet._

_Il observa les environs._

_Plusieurs parents jouaient avec leurs enfants, tandis que d'autres étaient assis sur les bancs, discutant entre amis, pendant que leurs enfants mangeait une glace sur leurs genoux. Il regarda vers le marchand de glace, pensant que Papa serait allé lui en acheter une. Mais non. Pas de Papa. Et ce fut pareil chez le vendeur de ballons._

_De plus en plus inquiet, le petit blondinet porta son pouce vers ses lèvres tremblantes et commença à en sucer le bout. Son papa était parti._

_Il l'avait laissé tout seul._

* * *

Axel sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un léger gémissement. Il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital de Roxas, et avait fini par s'assoupir. Il voulait absolument être là quand le blond se réveillerait.

Il se redressa doucement, cherchant la source de ce bruit. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur le petit blond toujours allongé sur le lit, qui gémissait légèrement pendant son sommeil.

« Roxas ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut toujours ces mêmes gémissements. De plus, il vit quelques larmes couler de long de ses joues rougies par les pleurs. Il semblait faire un mauvais rêve.

Il lui prit alors doucement la main qu'il caressa tendrement et rapprocha son visage du sien, y faisant parcourir ses lèvres, pour venir boire ses larmes, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Il voulait arrêter ce flot de larmes, il en avait vu beaucoup trop s'écouler des yeux de Roxas. Il voulait effacer toute cette tristesse...

* * *

_Le jeune roux se promenait dans le parc en compagnie de sa mère, qui lisait d'un air distrait son journal alors qu'elle marchait._

_« Pourquoi on est venu, au fait ? » demanda le fils en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas le parc. Il s'y ennuyait toujours._

_Sa mère leva les yeux de son journal et regarda son fils de ses profonds yeux bleus, un sourcil haussé._

_« Pour te faire sortir un peu. Ça te changera de tous ces jeux électroniques auxquelles tu joues. »_

_Axel fit la moue et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Si sa mère voulait vraiment le faire sortir, pourquoi ne l'emmenait-elle pas voir Roxas ? Au moins il s'amuserait. Il passait toujours du bon temps quand il était avec le petit blond._

_« J'aurais préféré aller voir Roxas... » avoua le rouquin en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou devant lui._

_« Si j'avais pu t'emmener chez lui, je l'aurais fait. D'ailleurs j'ai appelé chez sa famille, et personne n'a répondu. Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être là. »_

_Le garçon lâcha un petit 'Pff' et continua à bouder. Il vit sa mère repérer un banc libre. Ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux pendant un certain moment. Jusqu'à Axel en eût marre et se lève._

_« J'en ai marre de rester à rien faire. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. »_

_Sa mère lui fit un geste de la main, lui donnant son accord, sans pour autant lever la tête de son journal._

_Le jeune roux se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit dans l'herbe, regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Il resta longuement immobile. A un moment, il attrapa un caillou plat et le lança dans l'eau pour créer quelques ricochets pendant quelques minutes... il n'avait pas grand chose à faire._

_Mais il s'arrêta soudainement._

_Il y avait du bruit autour de lui. Des enfants riants, des parents leur criant de ne pas trop s'éloigner, de la musique._

_Mais le bruit le plus distinct étaient ces pleurs, ces gémissements, ces reniflements. Cela semblait venir de derrière lui. _

_Il fit un demi tour sur lui même et observa les environs. Personne ne pleurait. Du moins ce n'était pas visible. Il chercha alors silencieusement, puis s'arrêta devant un grand arbre._

_Il posa sa main sur le tronc et regarda derrière celui-ci._

_Il y vit une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante._

_Il reconnaîtrait cette masse de cheveux d'or entre milles._

_« Roxas ? » demanda t-il doucement._

_Mais la petit forme ne répondit pas, continuant à sangloter et à trembler. Axel s'agenouilla en silence, pour ne pas lui faire peur, et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras._

_« Roxas ? Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il, inquiet._

_Il se maudit intérieurement dés qu'il eut posé cette question. Il était évident que Roxas n'allait pas bien ! Quelle question idiote._

_Semblant se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, le petit blond releva la tête et regarda Axel de ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes._

_« A-Axel ? » fit Roxas d'une petite voix, qui fit fondre le cœur d'Axel._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le jeune roux en s'agenouillant à côté du blondinet._

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient._

_Quand Axel lui toucha la joue pour venir sécher ses larmes, le blondinet craqua._

_Et il pleura. Il pleura, encore et encore, tout en s'accrochant désespérément au sweat-shirt d'Axel, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer._

_Au bout de cinq minutes, Roxas ne pleurait plus, mais continuait de renifler et de pousser des petits gémissements, et il refusait de relever la tête pour regarder Axel._

_« Rox... »_

_Le plus jeune serra son petit Mog en peluche dans ses bras et se mordit la lèvre._

_« Papa... » chuchota-il._

_« Papa ? »_

_« Il est parti... »_

_Le petit roux fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le père de son ami. Une fois ou deux, sans plus. Apparemment, il était un homme très occupé, qui travaillait beaucoup pour pouvoir nourrir leur famille. Du moins c'était que Roxas lui avait raconté._

_« Comment ça, il est parti ? » demanda t-il, confus._

_Le blondinet renifla et essuya ses quelques larmes contre la tête de son petit Mog._

_« Il avait dit... qu'on jouerait ensemble au parc... mais il est parti et il m'a laissé tout seul ici. »_

_Surpris, mais surtout offusqué d'entendre ça, Axel observa les environs pour tenter de trouver le père du petit blond, qui s'était accroché à son bras. Le rouquin serra les dents. Que se serait-il passé si Roxas s'était véritablement retrouvé tout seul, si Axel ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il aurait été incapable de retrouver son immeuble par lui-même, et pire, quelqu'un de mal intentionné aurait pu mettre la main sur lui et l'emmener._

_Axel avait beau chercher, il ne retrouvait pas le père du garçon. Soupirant de frustration, il passa une main dans sa crinière rousse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?_

_« Et si on allait rejoindre ma maman ? » proposa t-il au garçon._

_Ce dernier leva finalement les yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté._

_« Ta maman ? »_

_« Oui. » confirma le roux en hochant la tête. « Elle pourrait nous aider à retrouver ton papa ! »_

_« Mais... »_

_« Hm...? »_

_Axel put voir de petites rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du petit blond, qui enfouit son visage dans sa peluche._

_« ...ter... 'vec toi... »_

_Hein ?_

_« Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit... »_

_Les lèvres du petit blond formèrent une adorable petite moue, alors que la couleur de ses joues commençaient à faire concurrence avec celle des cheveux d'Axel._

_« Je veux pas rentrer à la maison... » déclara le jeune blond, plus distinctement, mais toujours aussi doucement. « Je veux rester avec toi. »_

_Il semblait gêné, considérant sûrement sa demande comme un caprice. Axel ne voyait cependant pas ceci de cette œil là, et afficha un sourire radieux._

_« Si tu veux ! J'hésitais à te demander en plus ! »_

_Même il fallait bien que Roxas rentre chez lui au bout d'un moment, sa mère serait sûrement morte d'inquiétude._

_Mais pour le moment, Axel allait rester avec lui. Hors de question qu'il le laisse tout seul. _

_« Alors alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire...? » réfléchit le petit roux, une main sur le menton. « Ah ! Je sais ! Viens avec moi. »_

_Curieux, Roxas laissa Axel le prendre par la main pour l'emmener._

_« Où on va ? »_

_« Tu verras. Ferme les yeux. »_

_Roxas obéit, et permit à Axel de le guider à travers le parc. Discrètement, il essaya d'ouvrir un œil sans se faire repérer pour voir ce que son ami voulait lui montrer._

_« Et ne triche pas ! »_

_Zut, il s'était fait prendre sur le fait._

_« Nous y sommes. Attends-moi là, je reviens. Et je te surveille, n'ouvre pas les yeux ! »_

_Roxas bouda, mais encore une fois, fit docilement ce qu'on lui dit. Il entendit Axel partir, mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Il faisait confiance à Axel. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul, lui. Du moins, il le pensait._

_Trois minutes plus tard, Axel n'étais toujours pas revenu._

_Ne se sentant pas en sécurité, le petit blond déglutit et serra sa peluche contre lui._

_« A-Axel ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_L'enfant sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde vraiment._

_« Excuse-moi pour le retard, il y avait de la queue. »_

_« De la queue ? »_

_« C'est bon, tu peux regarder maintenant ! »_

_Le petit blond sentit Axel lui mettre quelque chose dans la main. Se demandant ce que c'était, Roxas ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, pour voir qu'Axel lui avait pris..._

_« Un ballon ! » s'écria t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Un ballon en forme d'étoile._

_« Hé hé ! Ouais ! Et pas n'importe quel ballon ! Il est en forme de paopu. »_

_« Paopu ? »_

_« Ah ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » demanda Axel, surpris. Roxas secoua négativement la tête. « Je pensais qu'il y en avait sur l'Ile du Destin. »_

_« Peut-être, mais j'en ai pas mangé encore. »_

_« Hé là ! Attention ! Il faut pas en manger n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui ! »_

_« Ah ? » fit le petit blond, soudainement curieux._

_« Vu que tu connais pas ce fruit, je vais t'expliquer. Ils sont rares et on en trouve que sur ton Ile. Il paraît que si tu le partages avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment beaucoup, tu pourras rester avec elle pour toujours ! »_

_Axel vit les yeux du petit blond briller, comme si admiratif et impressionné d'entendre des paroles aussi 'profondes' de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Le roux pouffa légèrement. Roxas était tellement naïf..._

_« En fait... je fais que répéter ce que maman m'a raconté... » avoua t-il, se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné._

_Pourtant, Roxas n'en resta pas moins admiratif._

_« Et c'est vrai ? Si on partage ce fruit, on peut rester avec cette personne toute notre vie ? » le pressa t-il, les yeux toujours aussi lumineux._

_« J'espère bien ! J'ai encore jamais mangé de fruit paopu... mais un jour j'aimerais bien essayer. »_

_Roxas sourit timidement en regardant son joli ballon. Il se demandait bien avec qui Axel voudrait le partager..._

_« Et... » reprit nerveusement le rouquin._

_« Hein ? »_

_« Tu vois... comme ici, les fruits paopu ne poussent pas... j'ai pensé que ça serait bien si je te donnais ce ballon à la place... »_

_Comprenant finalement où Axel voulait en venir, Roxas haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux._

_Il n'osa pas cacher son visage derrière sa peluche. Il était bien trop tard, Axel avait déjà vu son visage cramoisi._

_« Merci... » babilla le petit blond en s'accrochant au bras de son ami._

_Mal à l'aise, le roux passa maladroitement son autre bras autour des épaules du garçonnet et le ramena tendrement contre lui._

* * *

_Larxene avait grandi comme une petite fille normale. Elle était fille unique, et bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir un peu seule, elle vivait au côté de ses gentils parents qui s'arrangeaient toujours pour pouvoir passer un moment avec elle quand ils en avaient le temps. Ils étaient souvent absents, mais Larxene ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car son père et sa mère étaient des adultes assez occupés et très pris par leur travail. A l'âge de huit ans, Larxene et ses parents avaient emménages dans une petite ville du nom de Cité du Crépuscule. Elle avait toujours vécu dans les grandes villes, un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal, avait pensé ses parents._

_Malgré l'amour que lui portaient sa mère et son père, Larxene n'était pas heureuse._

_« Oh ! Hellian ! »_

_Hellian._

_Bizarrement,tout le monde l'appelait par son nom de famille. La première fois elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. « Regardez, c'est Hellian ! »_

_Elle entendait ce nom de famille partout. Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle en avait un ! Larxene ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Alors pourquoi ?_

_« Ouah, c'était donc vrai ! Vous avez vu la taille de cette maison ! » avait entendu Larxene, alors que sa maman et elle rentraient chez eux._

_En effet, Larxene et sa famille vivaient dans une maison des plus confortables. Le mot 'maison' n'était pas approprié... 'Palace' conviendrait peut-être mieux._

_Les Hellian étaient connus pour être la famille la plus riche de la ville. Cette toute petite ville qu'était la Cité du Crépuscule. Où il n'était pas rare de voir quelques clochards mendier dans la rue, alors que d'autres se tournaient les pouces et vivaient dans le luxe. Comme les Hellians, par exemple. Personne ne le disait, mais beaucoup le pensaient très fort._

_C'était faux, absolument faux. Ses parents se désolaient souvent de voir ces personnes mourir de faim dans les rues. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? A part contribuer à l'aide à ces pauvres gens en donnant une partie de leur fortune à des associations caritatives... mais ça, ils ne pouvaient le prouver à qui que ce soit._

_« Gosse de riche... »_

_« Pourrie gâtée. »_

_Ces mots résonnaient souvent autour d'elle quand elle sortait en ville. Mais elle laissait faire. Si ça les amusait..._

_Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que des mauvaises langues. Et Larxene avait quelques amis..._

_Si on pouvait les appeler ainsi..._

_« Je suis ami avec Larxene Hellian. »_

_Pourquoi tout le monde était-il aussi fier ?_

_« Han, la chance. »_

_« N'empêche, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place. »_

_« Elle doit mener la belle vie. »_

_« Ne manquer de rien. »_

_« Ouais. »_

…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient...? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, n'avaient jamais cherché à la connaître. Et elle ne les laisserait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Ils ne le méritait pas._

_Parce que tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était son argent. Ou plutôt l'argent de ses parents. Sa grande maison, la belle vie, comme ils se plaisaient à appeler tout cela._

_Larxene laissait les gens s'approcher d'elle, mais elle n'essayait pas de communiquer avec eux. A quoi bon ? Quand on lui posait une question, elle répondait par oui, ou par non. Ou alors elle ne répondait pas du tout... ou s'en allait tout simplement. Les gens n'avaient rien de plus intelligents à lui dire à part 'Ça doit être trop bien d'avoir une piscine ouverte !' ou 'Comment ça se fait que t'aies autant d'argent ? T'as dévalisé une banque ou quoi ?'_

_Elle aurait très bien pu leur répondre que ses parents avaient travaillé dur pour en arriver là, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Ils ne voulaient pas sincèrement sympathiser avec elle, juste faire la conversation, avoir un semblant d'amitié, pour pouvoir ensuite de venter d'être ami avec une gosse de riche et de profiter de sa fortune pour faire plein de 'trucs cools'. Marrant, quand ces imbéciles se rendaient compte que cela n'en valait pas la peine -car Larxene n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire des choses 'cools' avec eux ou de les inviter chez elle pour s'amuser dans la piscine- ils lâchaient l'affaire et laissaient Larxene derrière eux._

_Mais avec le temps, elle s'était habitué à ces comportements._

_Même si cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'en était pas affectée..._

_Tous les jours au collège, Larxene avait pris l'habitude de prendre un livre et de s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant que la cloche sonne, annonçant la reprise des cours. Elle entendait souvent des chuchotements... 'Hé, on va lui parler, tu viens ?' 'Nan, elle va nous envoyer bouler comme d'hab' 'D'accord.' La blonde haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait._

_« Hé, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »_

_Oh, un idiot voulait encore se frotter à elle. Soit, laissons faire. Il repartira la queue entre les jambes comme tous ces autres abrutis. Elle ne hocha même pas la tête. Autant l'ignorer, peut-être qu'il partira. Cela fonctionnait à tous les coups._

_Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le banc bouger. Sérieusement, le collège devrait penser à placer de nouvelles installations. Les bancs tombaient en ruines. Comme les toilettes d'ailleurs._

_Bref._

_L'autre idiot qui avait décidé de venir l'embêter n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire le mot non._

_Quoi que, elle ne lui avait répondu, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir. Mince._

_Bref._

_Larxene soupira et leva les yeux pour enfin les poser sur l'abruti qui était venu gâcher ses quinze minutes de pause avant la reprise de cour. Elle allait lui le faire payer._

_'AH ! Mes yeux !' se retint t-elle de hurler quand ses pupilles rentrèrent en contact avec le rouge pétant des cheveux du garçon qui s'était assis à côté d'elle sans son autorisation._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette coiffure ? Elle n'avait jamais vu ça... son sèche-cheveux lui avait explosé à la figure ou quoi ?_

_Et si elle lui demandait ?_

_« Dis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes ch- »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? »_

_Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le garçon lui coupe la parole, l'adolescente ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta bêtement bouche bée._

_« Hé, t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? La moindre des politesses c'est de faire semblant d'avoir écouté. »_

_En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il était malpoli !_

_« Et toi, c'est dans tes habitudes de couper la parole aux gens ? »_

_« Oh, tu avais dit quelque chose ? Fallait parler plus distinctement, pas ma faute. » lui répondit le garçon en se curant le nez. Ce dernier geste suffit à Larxene pour exploser._

_« TE CURE PAS LE NEZ DEVANT UNE DAME, ESPECE DE GROS DEGUEULASSE ! » hurla t-elle en lui balançant son sac à la figure._

_Le roux en tomba du banc la tête la première._

_« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT CHTARBEE MA POV' FILLE ! » lança t-il en tenant son nez ensanglanté._

_Le cri du rouquin alerta quelques collégiens qui tournèrent leur regard pour assister à la scène._

_« J'étais bien tranquille et toi tu viens faire chi- »_

_« Oh purée, qu'est-ce que t'es grossière pour une fille toi ! »_

_« Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! »_

_« Que je suis une fille ? » ricana le roux._

_« Mais non... ! Qu'est-ce que t'es con ! »_

_« J'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire autant de gros mots en l'espace de vingt secondes. T'es sûre d'être une fille ? »_

_« Les filles sont pas toutes ce genre de cruches qu'on voit dans les shôjos mangas ! »_

_« Hé, c'est hors sujet là. »_

_« LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! J'DIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! »_

_« Hé, c'est bon, calme-toi ! »_

_« AAAH ! JE SUIS TRES CALME ! » hurla t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux._

_Autour d'eux, les autres élèves comméraient déjà._

_« J'ai jamais vu Hellian s'énerver... »_

_« C'est qui ce mec ? C'est en lui parlant comme ça qu'il compte devenir son pote ? »_

_« Elle est pas commode en fait Hellian. »_

_Psst. Psst. Psst._

_« Oh, alors c'est toi, cette fameuse Hellian ? »_

…

_Quoi ?_

_Cette question permit à Larxene de se calmer un peu._

_« Attends... tu ne savais pas qui je suis ? »_

_Le roux se gratta la nuque, confus._

_« Je suis censé de connaître ? T'es la fille d'une quelconque célébrité ? »_

…

_Ce garçon... était vraiment..._

_Pas normal._

_« Non, pas vraiment d'une célébrité. C'est juste une gosse de riche. »_

_La blonde fronça les sourcils. Une petite troupe de mauvaises langues et de faces de vipères s'était approchée d'eux pour venir 'foutre leur merde' comme Larxene aimait dire._

_« Comment ça, gosse de riche ? » demanda le rouquin, la main tenant son nez endolori. Le chef des mauvaises langues haussa les sourcils._

_« Tiens, tu ne savais pas ? Tu vois la grande maison dans la ruelle qui mène au lycée ? C'est la sienne. »_

_« En fait je l'avais jamais remarquée donc bon... je m'en fous un peu en fait. » répondit le rouquin avec nonchalance._

…

_Ce type n'était pas normal._

_« Tu dois être bigleux. Enfin bref, cette fille a l'habitude de snober les gens qu'elle estime inférieurs à elle, elle cherche même pas à s'intégrer. C'est pour te dire à quel point on doit être inférieur à ses yeux. »_

_Larxene baissa les yeux. Ce n'était rien, elle était habituée. Elle ne préférait pas répondre aux accusations, personne ne l'écouterait de toute manière._

_« Et puis tu as vu la crise de colère qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle aime pas quand les gens s'approchent d'elle. Il risque de salir son image, tu vois. »_

_« Hé là, je suis pas d'accord ! »_

_Larxene, qui était restée silencieuse, releva enfin la tête pour voir que le garçon avec qui elle s'était disputée s'était placé devant elle._

_« Hein ? » lâcha le chef des mauvaises langues._

_« Même si je la connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai déjà entendu des gens parler d'elle. Et en toute honnêteté, je pense que si j'étais à sa place, moi non plus je n'aurais pas eu envie d'être ami avec vous. »_

_Choqué, tous les adolescents le fixèrent avec d'énormes yeux ronds._

_« Quoi...? »_

_Le roux croisa les bras et les regarda dédaigneusement._

_« Franchement, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a envie d'être amie avec vous alors que vous vous intéressé à peine à elle, voire même pas du tout ? Je suis d'accord avec vous quand vous dîtes qu'elle vous regarde de haut... mais pas pour la même raison. Vous pensez que vous valez mieux qu'elle, mais en vérité, vous valez pas mieux qu'une merde, bande de faux-culs. »_

…

_Ce garçon avait un vocabulaire très coloré._

_Bref._

_« Vous aimeriez bien être à sa place, et vous vous faites des idées sur sa vie. Mais vous vous faites des films, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est heureuse quand des abrutis de votre genre lui tournent autour à cause de son argent. Et déjà, ce n'est pas elle qui est riche, ce sont ses parents. Ne mélangez pas tout. »_

…

_Larxene n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elles devaient lui jouer des tours. C'était impossible autrement._

_Pour la première fois, quelqu'un – qu'elle connaissait à peine qui plus est – avait réussi à la comprendre. Sans même avoir cherché à la connaître._

_« Rien que vous parler, ça m'énerve. » ajouta t-il avec une grimace de dégoût._

_« Euh... Axel, c'est bon, calme-toi... » intervint un nouvel arrivant. Sa coiffure était aussi étrange que celle du jeune roux. Un petit blond, avec une sorte de coupe punk..._

_« Ouais, c'est pas en t'énervant comme ça que tu vas leur faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. » dit un autre._

…

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cheveux roses coiffés à la Barbie ?_

_« Très juste. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de leur âge mental. » se permit d'ajouter un garçon aux cheveux violets, histoire de bien de bien appuyer là ou ça fait mal._

_'Mais c'est qui ces types bizarres ?' se demanda Larxene, abasourdi._

_« Venez, on se tire. » déclara le garçon du nom d'Axel en faisant un signe de main à ses amis._

_Pile à ce moment là, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit._

_« Et meeerde... » jura le roux en donnant un coup de pied dans le banc le plus proche._

_Et il ne s'était malheureusement pas attendu à le faire sortir de son socle. Le banc s'effondra en grand fracas au sol._

_« Merde, je l'ai cassé. » constata Axel._

…

_'C'EST QUOI CE TYPE ?'_

_« Tirons-nous avant que les surveillants se pointent ! » cria un élève._

_Tous prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour rejoindre leur classe respective en espérant que personne ne les ait vus._

_De son côté, Larxene observa longuement le garçon nommé Axel, se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais encore croisé avant..._

* * *

_'Saleté de livre...' marmonna Larxene, alors qu'elle luttait pour tenir en équilibre sur un escabeau même pas stable, tandis que la blonde tentait d'atteindre un livre placé bien en haut d'une étagère de la bibliothèque du collège. 'Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès de le placer aussi haut pour faire chi-'_

_« Tu veux un coup de main ? »_

_Larxene sursauta, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier, que l'escabeau se dérobait déjà sous ses jambes._

_« Ouah, fais gaff-! »_

_Trop tard, la jeune blonde avait déjà atterri sur Axel, entrainant dans sa chute toute une pile de livres._

_« Ouch... » grogna Axel en essayant de se redresser. « Hé, rien de casser ? » demanda t-il ensuite à Larxene._

_« Ça irait mieux si tu enlevais la main que tu as placé sur mes fesses. » grommela à son tour la blonde en rougissant de colère et aussi d'embarras._

_« Là, on est censé répondre 'Non je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, tu m'as sauvé la vie.' ou encore 'Non, je me suis arrachée un ongle, porte-moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie.' »_

…

_« Franchement, pour qui tu me prends ? »_

_« En général, les filles réagissent comme ça. »_

_« Comme ça ? T'as vraiment de drôles d'idées sur les filles. »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas toutes des cruches ? »_

…

_Silence..._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'es direct... » dit Larxene avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle se relevait._

_« Oui on me le dit souvent. C'est une de mes qualités. »_

_« Mouais... »_

_Larxene réajusta la chemise de son uniforme en silence. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recroiser Axel, surtout à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas la tête d'un type qui aimait s'instruire._

_« Au fait... » murmura t-elle._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci... d'avoir pris ma défense hier... »_

_Les bras croisés, Axel inclina la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils, ses yeux perçant fixés sur la jeune blonde._

_« Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Larxene, mal à l'aise. Axel lâcha un petit rire._

_« Je m'attendais pas à entendre des remerciements sortir de ta bouche. »_

_« Rah arrête, tu devrais te sentir privilégié, j'ai franchement pas l'habitude de dire ça à quelqu'un. »_

_Axel s'adossa contre une étagère et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

_« J'en suis bien conscient. »_

_Bizarrement, ce sourire fit rougir la jeune blonde, qui se donna mentalement des claques pour laisser ses émotions transparaître._

_L'ambiance fut vite brisée quand l'étagère sur laquelle était adossé le roux bascula en arrière sous le poids du garçon et s'écrasa au sol._

_BADABOUM._

_Silence dans toute la bibliothèque._

_« PUTAIN JE SUIS CON ! » hurla Axel en s'arrachant les cheveux._

…

_« Oui, je trouve aussi. » ajouta Larxene en explosant de rire._

_« Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. »_

_« De rien ! »_

_« ... »_

_Des bruits pas se rapprochèrent, et Larxene avait le sentiment qu'Axel savait ce qui l'attendait._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qui a fait ça ? » cria Cid HighWind, l'un des surveillants, venant constater les dégâts causés par la maladresse du roux._

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Axel._

_« Moi, M'sieur... » avoua honteusement le rouquin en levant une main, la tête baissée._

_« Encore toi ? »_

…

_'Parce que c'était déjà arrivé avant ?' pensa Larxene, choquée par jusqu'à où la bêtise d'Axel pouvait aller._

_« Oui, encore moi. »_

_Il avoue en plus !_

_« Et bien tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça ! »_

_« Oui, M'sieur. »_

_« Classe les livres comme il faut, cette fois. »_

_« Oui, M'sieur. »_

_« Et lève les yeux quand je te parle ! J'ai l'impression que c'est une corvée pour toi ! Tu as déjà fait ça plein de fois, tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant ! HAHAHA ! »_

…

_Hahaha..._

_Le pauvre..._

_« Je peux l'aider ? »_

_Cid cessa de mâchouiller la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche pour diriger ses yeux bleus vers Larxene. Surpris, Axel l'imita._

_« Ça me dérange pas. Comme ça tu le surveilleras pour voir s'il fait son boulot. Je vais prévenir le responsable, il viendra arranger cette merde (l'étagère tombée) quand vous aurez fini. »_

_Sur ce, Cid fit se disperser la foule d'élèves curieux qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux pour voir Axel se faire enguirlander, leur criant 'Dégagez les jeunes, y'a rien à voir', tandis qu'un professeur lui disait de surveiller son langage et de baisser le ton parce qu'il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque._

_Une fois de nouveau seuls, Larxene s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Axel et commença à rassembler tous les livres qu'ils devaient ranger._

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Axel, brisant le silence._

_« Je te le dois bien. Mais profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent. » répondit calmement la blonde en arrachant un des livres des mains d'Axel. Il l'avait rangé à l'envers et pas au bon endroit._

_« J'étais sûre que t'allais dire ça. Mais bon, je sais bien que j'aurais d'autres occasions de te donner un petit coup de pouce. »_

_« Je pense pas... »_

_« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »_

* * *

Et Axel avait eu raison. A cette époque, Larxene n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être aussi proche de quelqu'un, autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

…

Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait fait la seule chose que son cerveau lui dictait.

Elle l'avait repoussé. Tout simplement.

Étrangement, Marluxia lui avait souri, comme il le faisait toujours. Et il s'était excusé d'avoir agi trop précipitamment. Il avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser de cette manière. Mais Larxene ne lui en voulait pas.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Pourquoi Marluxia l'avait-il embrassé ? Était-elle censée s'imaginer quelque chose ? Il ne lui avait rien dit, rien expliqué. Tout était confus.

L'adolescente soupira longuement et rangea son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac. Quand elle sentit l'air frais du dehors entrer en contact avec ses bras nus, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Marluxia avait déjà repénétré dans l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles d'Axel. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de le retrouver adossé contre le mur de la chambre de Roxas.

« Axel s'est assoupi... »

Le roux était agenouillé devant le lit dans lequel le jeune blond était profondément endormi.

« C'est mignon, tu trouves pas ? » ajouta Marluxia en souriant légèrement à la scène.

Mignon...?

Larxene remarqua comment Axel tenait la main de Roxas dans la sienne. Doucement, tendrement, sans serrer.

Mignon...

« Je n'avais jamais vu Axel se montrer aussi doux avec quelqu'un auparavant, et pourtant cela fait plus de six ans que je le connais. »

« Hm... »

Et elle ? Elle connaissait Axel depuis combien de temps ? Si elle comptait bien, elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois durant son année de quatrième au collège, cela devait faire quatre ans à peu près, presque cinq.

Et pendant ces quatre années passées à ses côtés, elle avait été plus proche de lui que quiconque. Plus que Marluxia, plus que Zexion, plus que Demyx. Les trois amis avec qui Axel avait passait le plus clair de son temps quand il ne la connaissait pas encore.

Cependant, Larxene avait pu voir que les pensées du roux étaient toujours dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre...

* * *

_« Rah, j'aime pas cette uniforme, il me boudine. » se plaint Larxene en essayant désespérément d'attacher le bouton de sa jupe qui s'était défait._

_« C'est pas les uniformes qui sont trop petits, c'est toi qui a besoin de perdre du poids. » lui répondit Axel en croisant les bras derrière sa tête._

_« Tu sais vraiment parler aux dames toi... »_

_« Une dame, toi ? »_

_« Parfaitement ! »_

_« Avec tes tout petits seins... »_

_« ... »_

_« Axel, c'était le truc qu'il fallait pas dire. » déclara Demyx, voyant de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Larxene._

_La blonde était déjà partie loin devant eux pour bouder, leur faisant dos._

_« Roh allez, Larxene... faut pas prendre mes blagues au sérieux ! » dit Axel en essayant de la raisonner, une main sur l'épaule de son amie._

_« Ah parce que tu plaisantais ? On n'aurait pas dit... »_

_« Bien sûr que je plaisantais ! Vu qu'on est juste en seconde, les couturiers pensent qu'on a encore la taille qu'on avait en troisième, quand on était tout petit, tu vois... c'est pour ça que l'uniforme est trop serré pour toi... »_

_« Oui c'est vrai, toi ça te moule le ventre, et vu que t'as pris du bide, c'est pas top. »_

_« N'importe quoi, mon corps svelte est parfait ! »_

_« Mouais... »_

_« N'empêche que t'as des petits seins. »_

_« T'es con ! Je me demande ce que je fous avec toi ! »_

_« Parce que tu m'adores et que- »_

_Axel s'était soudainement tut, comme si sa voix était restée coincée dans sa gorge, et s'était immobilisé._

_« Axel...? » appela l'adolescente, prise de court par un tel de silence de la part du roux._

_La tête du rouquin était levée vers le haut, comme si hypnotisé._

_La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes suivit son regard, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention de son ami à ce point._

_Elle fut déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un immeuble tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Axel ? On perd du temps, on va arriver en retard au ly- »_

_Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fit stopper dans son élan. Demyx mit un index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et secoua la tête._

_Larxene fronça les sourcils._

_Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait._

_« Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais au lycée... » souffla Axel d'une voix presque inaudible. Marluxia hocha la tête, même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir._

_« D'accord. On t'inventera une excuse à dire au prof. »_

_Le roux lui fit un signe de main entendu, comme s'il se fichait complètement d'être en retard le jour de la rentrée scolaire, et les laissa partir de leur côté, Demyx et Zexion tirant sur les bras de Larxene pour la forcer à les suivre. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du rouquin, la jeune blonde ne le quitta pas du regard._

_Elle n'avait jamais vu Axel afficher des yeux aussi tristes..._

_« Dites... qu'est-ce que- »_

_« C'était 'son' immeuble. » la coupa Zexion._

_« 'Son'...? »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant... »_

_Larxene afficha une petite moue. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était la dernière à avoir intégré le groupe, et que de ce fait, elle ne connaissait pas ses amis autant qu'elle le pensait._

_« Il y avait quelqu'un à qui Axel tenait énormément... » continua Marluxia, en baissant les yeux vers le sol._

_« Ah bon...? Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. »_

_« Normal, il n'en parle pas souvent... c'est assez sensible comme sujet. Il n'aime pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Mais je pense qu'un jour il finira par t'en dire un mot... »_

_Larxene n'osa pas pousser ses amis à en dire plus. Cela ne la regardait pas vraiment. Et si Axel avait fini par en parler à Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia, c'était qu'il devait vraiment leur faire confiance. Elle, n'était arrivée que l'année dernière... il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien..._

_Et même si elle se sentait assez blessée par cela, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était ainsi._

_Axel n'était finalement pas arrivé aussi en retard que tout le monde l'aurait pensé. Il était arrivé juste au moment où les différentes classes entraient dans les salles de cours. Larxene s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvée dans la même classe qu'Axel, Zexion et Marluxia. Demyx, lui, avait postulé pour être pris dans une classe de musique, et avait été accepté._

_Axel était sorti de la salle en premier, Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper. Larxene supposa qu'il fallait peut-être mieux le laisser un peu seul un moment. Mais elle n'aimait pas le voir broyer du noir ainsi..._

_A un moment, son regard croisa celui du roux. Comme s'il avait perçu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Axel lui sourit tristement et lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire de venir avec lui. Étonnée mais heureuse que son ami daigne enfin se rendre compte de sa présence,Larxene ne se fit pas prier et le suivit jusqu'à la grille d'entrée du lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule._

_« Axel ? »_

_« Désolé de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça... » s'excusa le roux, penaud._

_« Non, ça va... mais... »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'expliquer. Viens avec moi. »_

_Larxene laissa Axel la prendre par la main pour la guider. Elle ignorait où son ami désirait l'emmener mais ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir. La blonde était trop distraite par la main du roux qui entourait la sienne..._

_Rah... Pourquoi avait-elle aussi chaud tout à coup ?_

_Finalement, Axel l'avait emmené jusqu'à la gare de la Cité du Crépuscule. Le rouquin alla au guichet et paya deux billets de train pour son amie et lui. Quand le train arriva en gare, les adolescents choisirent le train le moins bondé et allèrent s'asseoir, Axel insistant pour se mettre à une place côté fenêtre._

_« Axel...? »_

_« Je me demande où il est parti... »_

_Il ?_

_« De qui tu parles ? » questionna l'adolescente._

_Le rouquin appuya son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et ferma les paupières._

_« L'immeuble que je regardais tout à l'heure...tu te souviens ? »_

_« Oui... »_

_« C'était là qu'habitait mon meilleur ami avant... »_

…

_Son... 'meilleur ami' ?_

_« Mais... je pensais que c'était nous tes meilleurs amis... » lâcha Larxene, sans réfléchir. Elle porta une main à sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, honteuse._

_« Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes vexée... mais en fait, avant de vous connaître, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Ah bon ? Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? »_

_Axel afficha un doux sourire._

_« Depuis l'enfance. J'avais huit ou neuf ans quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. C'était totalement par hasard. »_

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux amis conversèrent au sujet de cette jeune personne qui semblait si chère aux yeux du roux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir connaître ce côté de la personnalité d'Axel. Il était rare qu'elle puisse discuter de quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. D'habitude, Axel était un fanfaron, un pitre, un fainéant, qui vivait sa vie sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui..._

_Mais si Axel était si attaché à ce 'Roxas', pourquoi affichait-il une mine aussi triste...? Ce blondinet n'était quand même pas..._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour toi ? »_

_La mine du jeune roux s'assombrit ces mots._

_« Je ne sais pas... j'étais enfant à l'époque, alors je ne posais pas vraiment la question... je savais juste que je tenais beaucoup à lui, et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, j'aurais pu tout faire pour que- »_

_Marluxia n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit que ce sujet était assez sensible... Axel n'avait même pas pu continuer sa phrase. Il se mordait la lèvre, comme pour se retenir de fondre en larmes, il semblait sur le point de craquer._

_« Axel... » Larxene posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Merde, j'en ai marre... pourquoi je craque à chaque fois que je parle de lui ? Surtout que je suis sûr qu'à ses yeux, je n'étais rien... »_

_Larxene fronça les sourcils._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça... »_

_Elle le vit serrer fortement les dents._

_« Parce que sinon, il ne serait pas parti... »_

_C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait._

_« Mais... il avait peut-être une bonne raison... »_

_Pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense ?_

_« Quand bien même... j'avais l'impression, qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne me disait pas... c'était comme s'il ne me faisait pas confiance...alors que de mon côté, je lui disais tout. Il était jeune et naïf, il ne comprenait peut-être pas tout ce que je lui racontais... mais, il était là, et c'était tout ce que je lui demandais. Alors pourquoi il ne me disait rien ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème ! »_

_« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter... »_

_'Pourquoi est-ce que je le défends, bon sang ?'_

_« Il est parti... il y a trois ans... »_

_Ses épaules tremblaient. Larxene était sûr de voir des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Comme pour les cacher, le roux mit une devant son visage._

_« Malgré tout ça, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui... »_

_Aïe._

_« Parce que... parce que tu le considérais comme un petit frère ? » continua Larxene._

_Axel ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vu juste._

_N'empêche que ça faisait mal._

_De savoir tout ça._

_De savoir que quelqu'un occupait une telle place dans le cœur d'Axel._

_De savoir que malgré la distance qui devait les séparer, ce Roxas était toujours aussi proche d'Axel._

_Et de savoir que malgré la distance qui devait les séparer, ce Roxas faisait souffrir Axel._

_Il ne devrait pas pourtant. Axel était entouré de pleins de gens qui l'aimait, avec qui il pourrait rire, sans se soucier du reste._

_Alors pourquoi l'ombre de ce Roxas planait au-dessus d'eux ?_

_Alors qu'elle était là pour lui. Et **pas** Roxas._

_'Regarde-moi, je suis là ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, moi !' voulait-elle hurler._

_Elle ne savait pas encore si Axel avait l'intention de partir à la recherche de ce jeune garçon._

_Elle espérait que non._

_Qu'allait-elle devenir si jamais ces deux-là se retrouvaient...?_

_Larxene ne voulait pas être le substitut de ce Roxas. Elle voulait vraiment exister aux yeux d'Axel !_

_La personne qu'elle aimait souffrait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, non ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle impuissante face à ça ?_

_C'était injuste..._

_Elle ne connaissait pas Roxas, mais elle le détestait déjà. Car il était la cause de sa souffrance à elle et à Axel._

_'Garde ton calme, Larxene. Agis comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude.'_

_Lui..._

_Elle avait passé ses journées à prier pour ne jamais avoir le rencontrer. Mais cela n'avait servi strictement à rien finalement._

_Le monde devait vraiment en avoir contre elle..._

_Roxas était..._

_Tellement petit..._

_C'était la première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux comme elle avait surpris Axel en train d'enlacer le jeune garçon devant sa maison. Il devait faire combien ? Un mètre soixante-cinq au plus. Dire qu'elle faisait quatre centimètre de plus que lui, alors que certains élèves de secondes la dépassaient d'une tête ou deux. Il était si minuscule, si insignifiant, qu'elle pourrait lui marcher dessus sans même s'en rendre compte._

_Mais il était vraiment mignon, ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier._

_C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'Axel avait été attiré par lui en premier lieu._

_Non, pas de cette façon là. Axel n'était pas gay, elle en était certaine._

_'Fais semblant d'être heureuse. Fais la conversation.' lui dictait son cerveau._

_Larxene avait obéi. Elle avait laissé Axel passer un maximum de temps avec son ami d'enfance pour 'rattraper le temps perdu' comme on disait souvent._

_Mais trop c'est trop. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Larxene réalisait que le lien entre Axel et Roxas était bien plus puissant que celui qui l'unissait elle-même au roux._

_Et Roxas..._

_Roxas... n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait..._

_Avec son visage enfantin...ses grands yeux en apparence innocents... et ce corps chétif..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'Axel était en train de faire ? Pourquoi portait-il Roxas dans ses bras de cette manière... Le gamin ne faisait qu'une poussée de fièvre, pas la peine de la porter comme s'il allait se briser en mille morceaux si on le secouait un peu trop fort !_

_'Arrête ! Ouvre les yeux et arrête ces petits airs ! Arrête d'avoir l'air si innocent et fragile ! Tu veux te faire protéger ? Tu veux te faire aimer ? Tu veux inspirer de la pitié ? Tu le fais exprès, arrête !'_

_« J'ai autre chose à faire. Lâche-moi. »_

_Ces mots avaient agi comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Et Axel était reparti en la laissant derrière, sous la pluie, alors que le jeune homme portait le petit blond dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui._

_'Il va encore t'abandonner... mais regarde...moi... Je suis là...'_

« Larxene ? Tu m'entends ? »

La blonde eut un petit mouvement de recul quand Axel s'approcha d'elle. Il venait de se réveiller.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu pleures... »

« N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Elle dut admette qu'Axel avait raison quand deux larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle émit un gémissement de frustration et chercha à les essuyer avec la manche de son uniforme.

« C'est rien, laisse, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout... »

« Je vois... »

C'est tout ?

Si ça avait été Roxas, il aurait plus insisté...

_'Et moi, tu t'en fiches de ce que je peux ressentir ?'_

« Où est Marluxia ? »

« Il est parti il y a une demi-heure environ... tu n'as pas du l'entendre s'en aller... »

« Je vois... »

« Tu as les yeux rouges, tu devrais aller te reposer, Larxene... »

« Ouais, je pense aussi. »

La blonde prit son sac à bandoulière et le fit passer par dessus son épaule, ajustant son écharpe pour se préparer à quitter l'hôpital.

« Et toi ? Quand penses-tu rentrer ? »

Le roux redirigea son regard vers le visage endormi de son jeune protégé et déclara :

« Je vais rester encore un peu. J'attends qu'il se réveille. Et il reste encore du temps avant la fin des visites. »

« Tu vas finir par t'épuiser si tu restes trop longtemps éveillé... » Axel fit non de la tête.

« Tout va bien. J'ai dormi un peu tout à l'heure, et puis Roxas a commencé à reprendre des couleurs. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Avant de partir, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune blond étendu sur le lit.

_'Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es précieux à ses yeux. Tu as de la chance...'_

Cependant...

_'Mais hors de question que je te le laisse aussi facilement. Il a déjà trop souffert par ta faute.'_

* * *

_Qui était cet enfant ?_

_Petite taille, cheveux or, yeux céruléens, joues roses et charnues._

_Ah oui..._

_C'était le sien... son fils._

_Roxas._

_L'enfant qu'elle avait fait avec 'cet homme'. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier le nom de son propre mari. Quoique... était-il encore son mari ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient séparés... ils n'avait jamais été mariés... Donc non, le mot mari n'était plus vraiment approprié._

_Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée toute seule avec un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?_

_Elle observa son fils._

_Roxas jouait sur la balançoire dans le jardin d'enfant dans lequel elle l'emmenait chaque dimanche. Il y avait du monde aux alentours. Certains enfants riaient avec leurs parents, d'autres dormaient sur les genoux de leur maman, tandis que le papa jouait avec le plus âgé._

_Le temps de l'insouciance._

_Il lui manquait._

_Elle se demandait si Roxas s'amusait... _

_Il était tout seul sur sa balançoire. Aucun enfant ne venait jouer avec lui. Ils avaient d'autres amis._

_Les seuls enfants avec qui Roxas s'amusait étaient Sora et ses deux amis Riku et Kairi. Et une petite fille du nom de Xion, dans la même classe que lui. C'était sa voisine de table._

_Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander directement. Et son fils n'avait jamais exprimé de mécontentement._

_En fait, Roxas n'avait jamais exprimé quoi que ce soit depuis le départ de son papa._

_Son visage était assombri, ses yeux mornes. Il était complètement inexpressif._

…

_Il... il ressemblait à son père._

_Oh oui, il lui ressemblait tant. Trait pour trait._

_Son visage était dénué d'émotions... exactement comme lui, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu._

_Elle lui était indifférente. Qu'elle eut été là ou pas, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose pour lui._

_Cela signifiait... que c'était pareil pour Roxas._

_Son fils ne la regardait même plus dans les yeux. Et si elle cherchait son regard, elle était certaine que l'enfant tournerait la tête._

_Exactement comme lui..._

_C'était de la faute de cet homme si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation..._

_Avec un enfant sur le dos._

_Cet enfant qui était le portrait craché de son père._

_Elle plissa les yeux._

_Et si elle s'en allait ?_

_C'était également de la faute de cet enfant si elle était démunie maintenant._

_Oui, elle allait faire ça._

_Elle sourit._

_Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? C'était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Cet enfant ne serait plus un fardeau pour elle._

_Elle se leva du banc. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire ici ? Tous ces rires d'enfants lui écorchaient les oreilles ! Elle devait partir, et vite. Vite, elle devait aller chercher Roxas._

…

_Ah non, elle devait le laisser ici._

_Non ?_

_C'était une bonne chose à faire._

_'Fais un pas en arrière, fais lui dos et ne te retourne pas.'_

_Il n'y avait personne pour le pousser._

* * *

_Seul le vent s'était dévoué pour lui tenir compagnie. Son papa n'était plus là pour jouer avec lui. Et Roxas ne savait pas s'il avait encore envie de jouer avec lui non plus. S'il était parti, c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus... Son père ne lui avait encore jamais dit une telle chose. Mais au fond il le savait. _

_Et sa maman..._

_Elle était assise sur le banc juste derrière lui. Elle faisait des efforts pour qu'il soit un minimum heureux, alors il ne voulait pas l'embêter, il n'avait pas oser lui demander de jouer avec lui..._

_Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Les yeux de sa mère étaient si... vides. Quand il voulait s'adresser à elle, la vue de ces yeux vitreux l'en empêchait. C'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas, comme si elle était dans son propre petit monde où il n'existait qu'elle._

_Donc Roxas n'existait pas pour elle ?_

_Si c'était bien le cas, autant ne pas lui adresser la parole. Roxas en avait envie mais il n'osait pas, il voulait la laisser tranquille._

_Il en avait marre. Il voulait rentrer à la maison._

_Le petit blond descendit de la balançoire et récupéra son Mog en peluche qu'il avait posé sur l'autre siège._

_« Maman... on peut rentrer, si tu veux... »_

_On ne lui répondit pas._

_« Maman ? »_

_Seul le bruit du vent répondit à son appel._

_« Maman ? »_

_Maman..._

_Il y avait plein d'enfants jouant avec leurs parents autour de lui._

_Mais pas sa Maman._

_« Maman ! »_

_'Ne pleure pas... ne pleure pas... tu as grandi...'_

_D'où venait cette terrifiante impression de déjà-vu ?_

_Il se revoyait encore dans le grand parc de la Cité Crépuscule, entouré de tous ses visages inconnus, son père ayant complètement disparu de son champ de vision._

_'Tu ne dois pas pleurer, tu as dix ans maintenant. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas.'_

_Trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà à flots, et cette fois Axel n'était pas là pour les stopper._

_Stop, non. Ne pense pas à Axel. Il a passé son temps à te protéger, c'est terminé maintenant, tu es bien capable de te protéger tout seul._

_Si son père était parti, c'était par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été un fardeau pour son père. Il lui faisait perdre son temps._

_Et maintenant Maman était partie elle aussi. Elle l'avait laissé tout seul, exactement comme son père._

_« Maman... maman... reviens... »_

…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?_

_Elle marchait toute seule dans la rue._

_Mais où était Roxas ? Elle revenait du parc, mais son fils n'était pas avec elle._

_Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu venir avec elle cette fois ? _

_A force de le frapper, c'était évident que l'enfant refuserait de sortir avec elle._

_Puis soudain, la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle l'avait justement laissé au parc._

_Tout seul._

_'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'_

_Si elle avait voulu cet enfant, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse de pouvoir l'élever au côté de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé._

_Mais cet homme n'était plus là._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?_

_Une vie misérable, et un enfant à s'occuper. Elle avait rejeté la faute sur ce dernier. Pourtant, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Alors pourquoi l'avoir impliqué ?_

_Parce qu'elle recherchait un coupable. Car elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était pas la seule victime, et qu'elle refusait également d'admettre que tout était de sa propre faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à cet homme. Elle avait été trop naïve et maintenant Roxas en payait les conséquences._

_'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?'_

_Roxas..._

_Elle devait retourner au parc et le récupérer !_

_Elle était sûre d'entendre les cris et les pleurs son bébé dans sa tête. C'était horrible, affreux. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_« Maman... »_

_La blonde se statufia. Elle sentit une main tirer sur le bas de sa robe._

_Quand elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle fut choquée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le visage larmoyant de Roxas. Les joues de son fils étaient rougis par les pleurs, ses bras crispés sur son petit Mog en peluche, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa mère allait l'abandonner._

_Son jeune fils avait souffert, et c'était à cause d'elle._

_« Roxas... »_

_Avec hésitation, la jeune femme tenta de toucher la joue de son fils. Elle vit ce dernier fermer fortement les yeux... comme s'il avait peur de se faire frapper._

_'Je te fais peur ?' se demandait-elle._

_Et pourtant l'enfant la laissa faire, la laissant toucher du bout des doigt ses bleus sur son visage, cette fine lèvre écorchée._

_« C'est... c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »_

_L'enfant baissa les yeux et ne dit pas mot._

_Mais son silence le trahissait, sa mère avait déjà compris._

_Comment avait-elle pu...? Dire qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien... elle se demandait comment Roxas pouvait encore la supporter ?_

_Pourquoi Roxas était-il ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté au parc avec tous les autres enfants...?_

_A moins que..._

_« Tu es partie à ma recherche ? » interrogea t-elle, peu sûre d'elle._

_L'enfant hocha doucement la tête, ayant peur de rajouter quelque chose d'autre._

_Pourtant ses yeux lui criaient 'Ne me gronde, ne me tape pas.'_

_Lentement, la jeune mère saisit les frêles épaules du garçon, et planta son regard dans le sien, attendant une acceptation de sa part. Voyant qu'elle ne recevait aucune objection, la blonde ramena l'enfant contre elle, fourrant son visage dans les indomptables mèches dorées de son fils, lui promettant silencieusement de ne plus jamais l'abandonner._

_L'enfant ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte, mais ce n'était pas grave. Même cela lui faisait mal, elle comprenait parfaitement._

_'Je ne te ferai plus jamais ça, je te le promets...'_

_Elle laissa les larmes couler librement quand deux petits bras vinrent s'entourer autour de sa taille._

Au final, la jeune mère n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse. Après s'être jurée de ne plus jamais faire de mal à Roxas, elle était encore parvenue à le faire souffrir, alors que le petit blond faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, elle l'avait remercié par des gifles et des coups. Comment se faisait-il que Roxas ne se soit pas encore brisé ? Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir tout seul.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre où son fils était alité. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la porte et sourit chaleureusement à la vue d'Axel endormi sur le lit du jeune blond.

Oui..

C'était décidé. Désormais, elle ne lui rendra plus jamais la vie difficile. Elle se soignerait, et ferait tout pour l'encourager.

Si Axel et tous les autres amis que Roxas s'était faits ces dernières années n'avaient pas été là, à l'heure actuelle son fils serait sûrement brisé.

**A suivre...?**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est vraiment nul, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité à le poster. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre il y a deux ans... et pour tout vous avouer il est incomplet... tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à le terminer. Tant qu'à faire j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le poster... Il était prévu depuis le début. Je voulais un chapitre qui révélait le passé des personnages. Voilà qui est fait. Je n'aime pas laisser les gens dans l'ombre. C'est une fic AkuRoku, mais je n'aime pas les délaisser les autres personnages, ils ont tous leur importance.**

**Maintenant je vous vous dire un truc très important. Je pense que ceux qui passent régulièrement sur mon profil sont au courant.**

**Je me suis vraiment lassée de Kingdom Hearts.**

**Je veux dire... sérieusement.**

**Je n'aime plus l'AkuRoku, du moins plus au moins d'écrire des fics sur ce pairing. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. J'adore toujours Kingdom Hearts, je cherche d'ailleurs désespérement des news sur KH3D mais en vain. Cependant je ne suis plus une fan des pairings de Kingdom Hearts, je n'aime plus particulièrmeent écrire pour ce avez probablement envie de me tuer, et j'en suis désolée (pas pour moi, mais pour vous, car je sais ce que c'est de lire des fics qui n'auront probablement jamais de fin). En conséquence, je mets toutes mes histoires en hiatus pour une durée indéterminée.**

**Pour les curieux, ces deux dernières années je suis devenue une fan d'Hetalia . C'est arrivée super vite... pardon ;-; Je ne me sens pas encore prête à écrire des fics dessus. A l'avenir si je devais écrire des fics, je me tiendrais à des one-shots, je ne veux pas m'aventurer dans fics à plusieurs chapitres si c'est pour les mettre toutes en hiatus et me sentir coupable après T_T Je suis vraiment désolée...**


End file.
